


Koniec końców

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Archangels, Empathy, Episode: s05e04 The End, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Nephilim, Post-Apocalypse, Sam Winchester as ghost, Sarakiel, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sezon 5, kiedy to znajdujemy się w uniwersum The End, o ciężkim przypadku z przyszłości, goryczy, empatii, medyczce z kroplą anielskiej krwi, niespodziewanym wystąpieniu pradziadka archanioła i Samie uwięzionym we własnym ciele, chwilowo zarządzanym przez Lucyfera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teraz

Dean Winchester siedział przy brudnawym stole z obłupanym blatem i dziurą wypaloną  
w jednym z rogów, lekko bujając się na krześle i wpatrując w trzymaną w ręku szklaneczkę z  
Jackiem Danielsem, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy lub ostatni w życiu. Stawiałby na ostatni.  
Upił łyk, skrzywił się i odstawił szkło, rozchlapując alkohol na rękę, postrzępiony rękaw zielonej  
kurtki i, tak czy inaczej, poplamiony stół. Słyszał głosy przed chatą i nerwową bieganinę wokół  
jeepa, z którego Risa i Sean wypakowywali skrzynki z puszkami, kartony z mąką, cukrem,  
ryżem i makaronem i tak upragniony przez Chucka papier toaletowy.  
Słyszał buczenie agregatora stojącego na werandzie i puszczaną gdzie niedaleko, pewnie  
przez Mię muzykę ze starego adaptera Bobby’ego. Dobrze chociaż, że to nie Crowded House z  
„Don’t dream, it’s over”, a jakiś kawałek Doorsów. Prychnął sam do siebie i z nieodgadnionym  
wyrazem twarzy zapatrzył się na do połowy opróżnioną butelkę, a później na drobinki czegoś,  
co unosiło się w powietrzu, wirujące w smudze światła, z niezwykłym uporem przebijającego  
się przez smętne zasłonki i zakurzone okno chaty.  
Był sam. Na własne życzenie. Jakby to z przekąsem napisała Mia, picie do lustra bywa  
niezdrowe. Z tym że on nie miał przed sobą lustra. Na popękanym stole stała tylko kanciasta  
butelka w towarzystwie nie nazbyt czystej szklanki i leżał połyskujący oksydowaną lufą 9-  
milimetrowy taurus beretta. Jakby to z kolei powiedział Cas, nieustraszony przywódca  
potrzebował chwili samotności i czasu do namysłu, aby poprowadzić ich ku świetlanej  
przyszłości. Tylko, że nieustraszony przywódca nie miał już czasu na namysł ani na przyszłość,  
czy to świetlaną, czy tak gównianą, jaka im się szykowała. Skrewił po raz kolejny. Ostateczny.  
Niepodważalny. Pięć lat strawił na poszukiwania colta, by znienacka dotarło do niego, że nie  
da się z niego zastrzelić Lucyfera, nie będącego demonem, a cholernym archaniołem, upadłym,  
bo upadłym, ale zawsze. A kiedy równie niespodziewanie znaleźli światełko w tunelu, dla niego  
okazało się reflektorami nadjeżdżającego pociągu. Aż dziwne, że tego nie zauważyli…  
Dean przestał się bujać na krześle, które wszystkimi czterema nogami stuknęło głucho o  
drewnianą podłogę. Zza okna wciąż słyszał glos Rity komenderującej rozładunkiem, kobiece  
nawoływania na obiad, dalekie odgłosy strzałów przy prowizorycznej strzelnicy na skarpie  
pod lasem i zawodzącą nutę naćpanego Jima Morrisona, śpiewającego o końcu końca. Ukryta  
w kotlinie Chitaqua tętniła życiem niczym złudny kawałek normalności pośród piekła i miał  
nadzieję, że przetrwa, ze swoim nieustraszonym przywódcą czy bez niego. Nie miała wyjścia.  
Przygryzł wargi i zabębnił palcami po stole, coraz bardziej rozedrgany, jak zbyt mocno trącona  
struna. Kto by pomyślał, że cały jego upór i determinacja rozbiją się o rafę zwaną Croatoan, z  
którą walczył od ponad trzech lat. Zabicie Croata nie było w jego oczach niczym niezwykłym  
ani niepożądanym, ale w tym przypadku… Wściekłość na samego siebie zalała go jak wrząca  
smoła, furia w trzewiach narastała i wspinała się aż po przełyk, wypierając ostry smak whisky.  
Zacisnął szczeki, aż poczuł ból w przygryzanej wardze. Tego nie przewidział, a może wolał  
nie przewidywać, jakby wciąż chroniły go anielskie skrzydła Opatrzności. Nie chroniły, zajęte  
pogrążaniem się w dekadencji. A on, przy całej swojej zaciekłości zapomniał, że nie jest  
Samem. Nie jest odporny. Nie jest, kurde blade, odporny. I nie warto przedłużać pieprzonej  
agonii. Lekkie skrzywienie ust i Dean sięgnął po leżącego na stole taurusa, jednym płynnym  
ruchem odbezpieczył go, przystawił sobie do skroni i pociągnął za spust.

Wcześniej

Krótko ostrzyżona dziewczyna w obcisłej czerwonej koszulce, ciemnozielonych bojówkach,  
drelichowej kurteczce i zdartych, brązowych traperach biegła przez Clay Edwards Drive tak  
szybko, że chłodne powietrze wciągane do płuc paliło ją, jakby było z płynnego ołowiu, a serce biło  
zbyt mocno, chcąc wyrwać się na wolność i nabrać normalniejszego rytmu. Na razie nie miało  
najmniejszych szans, bo jego właścicielka przyspieszała jak podczas sprintu na krótkim dystansie  
połączonego ze skokiem przez płotki, czy też slalomem gigantem pomiędzy zdewastowanymi,  
zagradzającymi drogę samochodami i nie dawała mu chwili wytchnienia. Każde uderzenie obutych  
w trapery stóp wywoływało rezonans w całym ciele, niewielki, choć ciężki plecak obijał się o krzyż,  
a mięśnie nóg drżały z wysiłku. Goniła ją skondensowana nienawiść, wściekłość i żądza mordu.  
Za sobą miała piekło spuszczone ze smyczy i depczące jej po piętach, a nawet te pięty obgryzające.  
Przed sobą widziała jedynie poodrapywane ściany, powybijane okna i graffiti oraz brak jasnych  
perspektyw, nie licząc mroczków w rozszerzonych strachem oczach. Rozdzielimy się, powiedział  
Sean, niech go cholera jasna. Nie dodał, że zostanie wabikiem dla połowy populacji Croatów  
w północnym Kansas City, ani że w plecaku, oprócz antybiotyków i leków przeciwzapalnych,  
poniesie tajną broń masowego rażenia, wróć, kawałek bezużytecznego żelastwa z ledwo kilkoma  
nabojami, nijak mający się do tłumu szaleńców za plecami.  
W pełnym pędzie Mia rzuciła spłoszone spojrzenie za siebie i z mimowolnym jękiem  
przyspieszyła, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. Bała się tak przeraźliwie, że wyłączyło jej się  
myślenie, a umysłem zawładnął czysty instynkt. W dziwacznym piruecie gwałtownie rzuciła  
się w bok i nawet nie zwolniwszy na zakręcie, wpadła w najbliższy zaułek, omijając wypełniony  
po brzegi śmietnik i jakimś cudem nie ślizgnąwszy się na rozsypanych pudłach i potłuczonym  
szkle. Oddech rwał jej się na strzępy, a oczy o rozszerzonych źrenicach przypominały oczy  
zaszczutego zwierzęcia. Dopadła do metalowej drabinki prowadzącej na dach, podskoczyła jak  
kauczukowa piłeczka i zaczęła wspinać się niczym wiewiórka, chociaż wiewiórki nie miewają  
podkutych butów łomoczących o szczeble ani spoconych dłoni i powietrznych bąbli w płucach.  
Nie obejrzała się po raz drugi, by spojrzeć na prześladowców, ale i tak ich słyszała – chrapliwe  
krzyki i pomruki narastały u wylotu zaułka, przypominając wycie watahy nawołujących się  
wilków. Wiedziała, że musi zniknąć im z oczu, nim wpadną w boczną uliczkę, inaczej bez trudu  
zauważą, gdzie uciekła, ruszą za nią i dorwą na środku wysmołowanego dachu, rozszarpując  
na strzępy lub próbując uczynić jedną z nich. Z dwojga złego wolałaby to drugie, ale ostatnio  
szaleństwo Croatów nasilało się i najczęściej nie tracili czasu na rozsiewanie wystarczająco  
rozsianej zarazy – woleli rozdzierać, rozłupywać i rozpruwać. Emanowana przez nich czysta  
nienawiść i agresja bolały ją niemal fizycznie. To nie był dobry czas dla empatów. To nie był  
czas dla delikatnych kobiet o nadmiernie rozwiniętym poczuciu odpowiedzialności i chęci  
niesienia pomocy innym. Swoją drogą, to nie był dobry czas dla nikogo.  
Przy ostatnim szczebelku pozdzierane do krwi palce odmówiły posłuszeństwa i Mia mało  
nie ześlizgnęła się w dół, boleśnie uderzając biodrem o drabinkę i łamiąc ze dwa paznokcie, ale  
zacisnęła zęby i podciągnęła się po raz ostatni, przetoczyła się przez krawędź dachu i rozciągnęła  
na płask, nie zważając na wypchany plecak wrażający się między łopatki i wpatrzyła się wprost  
w rozległości nieba nad głową. A było na co popatrzyć, jako że gromadzące się na północy  
burzowe chmury ścierały się z przeraźliwą w swym kontraście jasnością jesiennego słońca,  
które odbijało się od krawędzi kumulusów, skrząc niemal metalicznym światłem. Błyszczące  
złoto kontra granat przechodzący w węgielną czerń, blask naprzeciw ciemności. „I widział  
Bóg światłość, że była dobra; i uczynił Bóg rozdział między światłością i między ciemnością”  
odruchowo przypomniała sobie Mia i skrzywiła usta w niewesołym uśmiechu. W tym  
przypadku nie było mowy o stworzeniu świata, nadchodziła po prostu beznadziejnie zimna,  
październikowa ulewa, a fortpoczta chmur powoli połykała rozpromienione, lecz ustępujące jej  
pola jasne niebo. Ostrzyżona na jeża dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok od owej, z góry przegranej  
bitwy światła z ciemnością i przez chwilę leżała bez ruchu, nasłuchując odgłosów z dołu,  
odbijających się echem pośród wąskich ścian zaułka. Wataha popędziła dalej, z warkotem,  
pomrukami i nienawiścią w sercach, nie zauważywszy drabiny Jakubowej prowadzącej  
do nieba. Otarte ręce i nadpęknięte paznokcie Mii krwawiły, śląc ogniste wiadomości do  
centralnego ośrodka nerwowego, a oddech plątał się w dziwacznych wdechach i wydechach,  
ale z syknięciem pozbierała się do wyprostowanej postawy człekokształtnych, wyraźnie czując  
zmęczone biegiem i wspinaczką mięśnie, ciężar plecaka i ból w piersiach. Rozejrzała się po  
poszarzałym, płaskim i tylko w jednym miejscu zapadniętym dachu, po trochu odzyskując  
normalniejszy oddech i rytm serca. Chwilowo była względnie bezpieczna. Hura.  
Panorama zniszczonego kwartału Northland z częściowo zawalonymi budynkami,  
powybijanymi szybami, zapadniętymi dachami i osmalonymi lub w najlepszym razie odrapanymi  
ścianami (i dawno nieaktualną reklamą „Dziewiątych wrót” Polańskiego na fasadzie kinie  
Screenland Armour), przykryta kopułą gromu, a przynajmniej jej chmurowym odpowiednikiem,  
nie nastrajała optymistycznie, ale Mia była przyzwyczajona do deficytu optymizmu, a zmienione  
północne Kansas City znała niemal na wylot, będąc tu częstym gościem, grabieżcą, eksploratorem,  
czy - jak to sama określała, rabusiem grobów. Tym razem szło o leki – jesienne szarugi i chłody  
zaczynały siać spustoszenie w ich niewielkim obozowisku nad Platte River, a apteki w Platte City  
dawno rozgrabiono. Tego ranka razem z Seanem, Verdim i Gwen odwiedzili North Kansas City  
Hospital przy Clay Edwards Drive, niegdyś wielopiętrowy moloch o przeszklonych ścianach i  
licznych pasażach, łączących go z pawilonami - obecnie gruzy, z których sterczały powykręcane  
żelazo-betonowe pozostałości, pręty i potrzaskane słupy bezsilnie groziły palcem chmurzącemu  
się niebu, a gruba warstwa tłuczonego szkła, desek, połamanych mebli i resztek organicznego (i  
niekoniecznie organicznego) pochodzenia zaścielała były parking aż po Armour Road. I chociaż  
w szpitalu nie było czego szukać (a Mia dobrze o tym wiedziała, jako że była w środku, kiedy  
rozpoczęło się bombardowanie), nie wróciła tutaj z sentymentu ani masochizmu, a po leki,  
narzędzia chirurgiczne i opatrunki. Pamiętała, że posadowiony na północnym skrzydle ledwo  
dwupiętrowy Oddział Medycyny Ratunkowej ostał się w miarę w całości i miała nadzieję, że ani  
gniewni inaczej ani inna grupka ocalałych nie splądrowali go do końca.  
Okazało się, że miała rację, znaleźli sporo medykamentów i materiałów opatrunkowych, ale  
wyszło także na jaw, że Sean miał własne powody, dla których tak chętnie zgodził się na ryzykowną  
wyprawę do centrum Northland i na którą, jako główną broń, prócz beretty i bowie, wziął ze  
sobą niezmywalny pisak i wodę święconą. Dla Mii wystarczającą traumą był powrót na stare  
śmieci, w otoczenie nic nie przypominające tego, do którego niegdyś przywykła (zapomnijcie o  
wystrzyżonych trawnikach, parkingu zastawionym wypucowanymi samochodami i wchodzących  
i wychodzących pacjentach, pośród których przemykał się personel w białych fartuchach i  
niebieskich uniformach niczym anioły niosące pocieszenie cierpiącym. Ha, cierpiący zostali, za  
to aniołów jakoś zabrakło). Tymczasem Sean, oprócz przepełnianego adrenaliną przemykania po  
widmowym mieście i przeszukiwania grożącego zawaleniem pawilonu oddziału ratunkowego,  
dodatkowo zafundował im niespodziewane (przynajmniej dla nich) spotkanie z demonami,  
rzucanie o ścianę, śmierć Verdiego, egzorcyzmy i hałaśliwe pandemonium, które sprowadziło  
im na głowę hordę zarażonych, nie wspominając o wciśnięciu tajnej broni do plecaka Mii i  
wypchnięciu jej przez okno na Walker Drive, czy w konsekwencji - późniejszym sprincie przez  
ulice i to raczej w upiornym towarzystwie. Na litość boską, co prawda była empatką i nefilimką, ale  
nie Wonder Woman, o czym Sean dobrze wiedział, a mimo to zaryzykował ich życie dla kawałka  
bezużytecznego żelastwa, chociaż wcześniej bezskutecznie starała się go od tego odwieść i już  
miała nadzieję, że sobie odpuścił. Jakby Sean kiedykolwiek odpuszczał. Wyprawa po leki, też  
coś… Oszukał Gwen i Verdiego. Co gorsza, zwiódł także ją i jej wewnętrzny radar (chociaż trzeba  
przyznać, że od dłuższego czasu wyczuwała w nim tylko tępy upór i wściekłość, porównywalną  
z wściekłością Croatów, więc zmiana nastroju nie ostrzegła jej przed planowanym, a niemal  
samobójczym starciem z czarnookimi). Jeśli przeżył i spotkają się w punkcie zbornym, zabije  
skurczybyka, raz na zawsze, najlepiej z tego cholernego colta…  
Mia pokręciła głową nad bezrozumnym uporem Seana, bezsensowną śmiercią Verdiego  
(który, co prawda był ciapowaty, ale w końcu udało mu się dożyć aż do dzisiaj) i własną głupotą,  
złapała drugi oddech i, przestając wpatrywać się w panoramę North Kansas City jak berberyjski  
wojownik czuwający na skale, który ma ostrzec współbratymców przed nadciągającym  
niebezpieczeństwem, ostrożnie przeszła na drugą stronę dachu, by (choć yamakasi był z niej  
żaden) zeskoczyć na wysypany drobnym żwirkiem dach poniżej (i przy okazji, jeszcze bardziej  
ocierając sobie ręce, którymi podparła się w przyklęku), a później, trzymając się przerdzewiałej  
rynny i do niczego już nieprzydatnych anten, przedostała się na zwieńczenie byłego domu  
towarowego Forster JD Company. Czasami marzyła, by zamiast obosiecznego daru empatii  
i bardzo, ale to bardzo ograniczonych możliwości uzdrawiania, rozcieńczona kropla krwi  
nefilim obdarowała ją skrzydłami. Składanymi.  
Pierwsze krople deszczu uderzyły o dach, a Mia, już zamykając za sobą przerdzewiałe,  
metalowe drzwi, prowadzące na wąską i raczej ciemnawą klatkę schodową galerii handlowej,  
gdzie mieli czekać na nią Sean i Gwen, zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd. W punkcie zbornym  
było o wiele więcej osób, niż być powinno. Zaskoczona Mia stanęła oko w oko z całą grupą  
ludzi, która wykazywała wyraźne tendencje do wzajemnego wyrżnięcia się w pień, zarówno  
słownego, jak i niekoniecznie. W półmroku schodów gotujący się ze złości Sean stał pierś  
w pierś z mężczyzną w zielonej kurtce, trzymającym w jednej ręce latarkę, a w drugiej nóż,  
i przypierającym go do porysowanej ściany, ze wspomnianym ostrzem na wysokości gardła  
Irlandczyka. Skaczący promień jego latarki padał prosto na Gwen, z piskiem szamoczącą  
się w uścisku dwóch facetów, w tym jednego z brodą godną pana Adamsa, a nawet jego  
niedźwiedzia, również trzymającego latarkę, a drugiego ostrzyżonego niemal do gołej skóry,  
dla odmiany wymachującego pistoletem i dopytującego się o sens całej tej szarpaniny. Na  
schodach poniewierały się rozbebeszone plecaki, wcześniej tak pieczołowicie zapełnione  
lekami i środkami opatrunkowymi. Stojąca tuż przy drzwiach i jak dotąd nie dostrzeżona Mia  
najpierw zgrzytnęła zębami na takie marnotrawstwo, a potem zapatrzyła się na napastnika  
trzymającego w szachu Seana, w którym gotowało się nie mniej niż w tamtym, a wściekłe,  
warkotliwe półsłówka latały między nimi niczym wyjątkowo podminowana piłeczka pingpongowa.  
Miał w sobie coś dziwnie znajomego…  
\- Gdzie jest colt? – pytał raz za razem, podkreślając siłę pytania pchnięciami o ścianę, z  
której zaczynały odpadać łaty tynku.  
\- Jaki colt? – grał głupiego rudawy Sean, szamocząc się bezskutecznie (co było o tyle dziwne,  
że był słusznego wzrostu i ciężaru i zazwyczaj radził sobie z każdym intruzem, ale widocznie  
tym razem trafiła kosa na kamień). – Ja noszę berettę.  
\- Nie macie go przy sobie, więc kto ma? – pytał w tym samym czasie brodacz przytrzymujący  
Gwen, usiłując wykonać coś w rodzaju przeszukania osobistego i uniknąć kopnięć w kostkę  
jednocześnie.  
\- Co ma? – niemal płakała wysoka blondynka z warkoczem, wijąc się pomiędzy nim a  
obsmyczonym na rekruta kolegą jak dorodny wąż, w przebłyskach latarki uciekając przed  
przeszukującymi ją dłońmi. Jeśli nawet miała broń, nie byli w stanie tego sprawdzić. A Mia  
wiedziała, że Gwen broni zazwyczaj nie nosiła. Sama zaczęła wycofywać się tyłem w kierunku  
drzwi znajdujących się tuż tuż za jej plecami, mając nieuzasadnioną nadzieję, że jeszcze przez  
chwilę nikt jej nie zauważy.  
\- Nie róbcie ze mnie durnia – właściciel wojskowej kurtki i błyskającego srebrem noża tracił  
resztki cierpliwości, a Sean wyglądał jak terier szarpany przez owczarka. - Kto ma colta?  
\- Ona ma – warknął przez zęby Sean, któremu głowa odskoczyła na ścianę, aż niemal  
przygryzł sobie język, a Mia drgnęła zaskoczona, przylegając plecami do przeżartych korozją  
drzwi prowadzących na zbawczy dach (o który już miarowo bił deszcz, słyszała go łomoczącego  
o papę i zacinającego o metal).  
\- Ona? – parsknął wściekle gość potrząsający Seanem, wyraźnie mając na myśli Gwen.  
\- Nie ma…  
\- Nie ma – wydyszał potwierdzająco pan Adams, w końcu dokonawszy powierzchownego  
przeszukania i raczej nie znalazłszy niczego groźniejszego od zapalniczki.  
\- Nie, nie Gwen – odparował Sean gniewnie. - Mia ma.  
\- Jaka Mia? – o ile to było możliwe, facet w zieleni wkurzył się jeszcze bardziej. Mia doskonale  
czuła jego frustrację i desperację, przewyższające nawet zwykłe nienormalne normy Seana.  
\- Mamma Mia? – zaśmiał się znienacka brodacz, widocznie miłośnik musicali lub kuchni  
włoskiej, nadal przytrzymujący wiercąca się Gwen i niezbornie wymachujący latarką, której  
światło padło w końcu na zastygłą przy wyjściu na dach drobną dziewczynę i jej bladą twarz w  
obramowaniu niezwykle krótkich, ale czarnych jak smoła włosów.  
\- Och – powiedział słabym głosem trzymający latarkę, Gwen wykorzystała ów moment, by  
wyrwać się z jego uścisku, a wszyscy pozostali, łącznie z Seanem i jego antagonistą, jak jeden mąż  
obrócili się w jej stronę. Przez sekundę Mia miała nieprzepartą i absurdalną ochotę im pomachać,  
nim odwróciła się i uciekła na zalany deszczem dach, uderzając metalowymi drzwiami o ścianę,  
jakby chciała wyrwać je z zawiasów. Przymknęła je czym prędzej, ale już nie zdążyła zatrzasnąć,  
jako że w szczelinę przy podłodze wdarł się czubek sporego buta, a na wysokości rygla - palce, które  
widać nie bały się przytrzaśnięcia. To był ten brodaty z latarką, który taranem przedarł się przez  
drzwi i złapał ją za rękę, ściskając palcami niczym imadłem, co poczuła nawet przez drelichową  
kurtkę. Miał facet krzepę. Zgodnie z przewidywaniem na zewnątrz chmury zwyciężyły waleczne  
jesienne słońce i lało jak z cebra. Mia zaparła się na mokrym podłożu, usiłując uwolnić rękę i  
wyobrażając sobie, że przepycha się z walcem drogowym.  
\- Kur… - wrzasnął Sean zza drzwi, jak zwykle nie panujący nad słowami.  
\- Dean, Rick, ona ma colta! – warknął ktoś odkrywczo a wyraźnie zagrzany tym okrzykiem  
do boju latarkowy brodacz przyciągnął ją do siebie i potrząsnął, starając się zedrzeć plecak.  
Zamiast dalej się wyrywać, dziewczyna przysunęła się bliżej, kopnęła kolanem, aż zadzwoniło,  
odskoczyła i poprawiła raz jeszcze solidnym traperem, z satysfakcją słysząc gardłowy jęk. Jednak  
nie nacieszyła się zwycięstwem zbyt długo, bo zamiast zarośniętego po oczy neandertalczyka  
przez otwarte drzwi wdarł się następny z napastników i rzucił nią o obłupaną ścianę przy  
wywietrzniku, przygważdżając doń ręką trzymającą ząbkowany nóż (latarki już nie miał), a  
Mia spojrzała w najwścieklej zielone oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. Wściekle wściekłe.  
\- Masz colta? – warknął właściciel zielonych oczu z ukrytą groźbą w głosie, nie zważając  
na to, że wpadł właśnie prosto pod zimny, niebiański prysznic, a woda spływa między nimi  
jak odkręcona z boskiego kurka. Wyglądało na to, że był wyjątkowo monotematyczny, jeśli  
chodzi o zadawanie pytań. W dodatku pod względem emocji niepokojąco przypominał Seana  
– mieszanina uporu, frustracji i permanentnego nabuzowania, z odrobiną goryczy i bólu na  
dnie - prawdziwy koktajl Mołotowa.  
Wspomniany Sean także wypadł zza drzwi i znalazł się w świecie deszczu, mamrocząc  
przekleństwa i usiłując strząsnąć z siebie ostrzyżonego na minimalistycznego jeżyka młodzieńca,  
którego z kolei uwiesiła się Gwen, okładająca go nie tak drobnymi piąstkami po plecach. Brodacz  
nie wspomógł kolegi, ledwo co dochodząc do siebie po celnym kopnięciu w klejnoty.  
Tymczasem Mia zamarła jak wyłączona z prądu. Nie lubiła być przypierana do ściany. Nie  
przepadała za zimnym dotykiem noża w okolicach szyi. Miała colta, a jakże, właśnie czuła, jak  
uciska ją w krzyż przez brezent plecaka. Ale nie po to uciekała przez pół kwartału jak ścigany zając,  
żeby teraz oddać go bez walki. Nie odda idee fix Seana, którą Verdi przepłacił życiem. Jednakże  
ani kopać ani szarpać się już nie mogła, nie ryzykując poderżnięcia gardła, więc ostrożnie kiwnęła  
głową. Ręka z nożem nie cofnęła się, ale w tej samej chwili zielone oczy wyłowiły wzór wymalowany  
niezmywalnym pisakiem na jej szyi i lekko się rozszerzyły, jakby z zaskoczenia.  
\- Jesteś łowcą? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, lekko zwalniając uścisk.  
Mia pokręciła ostrzyżoną głową, nadal niezwykle ostrożnie. Jej króciutkie, mokre włosy  
przypominały futerko bobra. Dziwne słoneczko na skórze w wycięciu czerwonej koszulki  
spłukiwała woda, nie rozmywając go ani odrobinę.  
\- Ja jestem łowcą – warknął Sean, wyswabadzając się wreszcie z objęć rekruta i sprzedając  
mu porządnego prawego prostego, który posłał go na zarzucony śmieciami dach, lecz tym  
samym wraz z Gwen wpadając prosto w zasięg ramion pana Adamsa. – Myślicie, że szukałem  
colta dla zabawy? Puść mnie, do cholery!  
Zielonooki rzucił mu przez ramię dziwne spojrzenie i w końcu cofnął rękę. I nóż. Mia  
odetchnęła.  
\- Dobra, zostawcie ich – mruknął . – Ale colt należy do mnie.  
\- A chociaż wiesz, do czego służy? – prychnął uwolniony Sean, stając z drugiej strony Mii jak  
wykrzyknik pełen oburzenia. Deszcz rozpadał się na dobre, przesłaniając powietrze sznurami  
wodnych korali, i ogarniając wszystkich nagłym chłodem. Brodacz przysunął się bliżej Gwen,  
ale niepewnie, jakby bojąc się, że kolejna kobieta zaatakuje jego najcenniejsze rejony. Ścięty  
na marines chłopak patrzył na nich spode łba, siedząc na mokrej papie, na której krople wody  
tworzyły bąble w szybko powstających kałużach.  
\- Uwierz mi, wiem – powiedział zmęczonym głosem mężczyzna o nieprawdopodobnie zielonych  
oczach i aurze szaleńca, ścierając z twarzy nadmiar wody. - I zrobię z niego dobry użytek.  
– Ale to my odebraliśmy go demonom – warknął Sean, pochylając się nad ramieniem Mii.  
Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że za moment on i ten drugi złapią każdy po jednym pasku od  
plecaka i zaczną przeciągać ją miedzy sobą jak psy sznurkową zabawkę.  
\- Wiecie co? Znudziło mi się – mruknął krótko ostrzyżony chłopak w szarej koszuli,  
podnosząc się leniwie z płaskiego dachu i błyskając czernią oczu. – Niczego nikomu nie  
odebraliście, frajerzy.  
Jeden ruch ręką i roztrącił wszystkich jak kręgle po mokrym torze. Sean wydzwonił plecami  
o pozostałości po antenie i zwinął się z bólu, kiedy metalowy pręt przebił go na wylot na  
wysokości uda, Gwen przeleciała obok przybudówki, znikając im z pola widzenia, brodacz  
uderzył w metalowe drzwi, niemal całkowicie tracąc dech, wciąż trzymający dziewczynę za  
ramię zielonooki rozpłaszczył się na ścianie, a zaskoczoną Mię rzuciło na krawędź dachu,  
gdzie zachybotała niebezpiecznie, usiłując przytrzymać się niskiego murku, który w zamian  
podciął jej nogi i posłał w dół. Lecąc bezwładnie, odruchowo wyciągnęła rękę i zacisnęła ją  
kurczowo na zwisających ze ściany kablach niewiadomego pochodzenia, uderzając całym  
ciałem o mokrą, odrapaną ścianę i czując obluzowanie we wszystkich kościach. Przerażona  
mocniej zacisnęła palce na drutach (połamane paznokcie dały o sobie znać ze zdwojoną siłą),  
kołysząc się w powietrzu jak linoskoczek.  
Młody mężczyzna w wyszarzałej koszuli, a właściwie jego zawiadowca chyba nie przewidział  
siły własnego rażenia, bo z gardłowym okrzykiem rzucił się za nią, usiłując przechwycić  
nie tyle samą Mię, co jej plecak. Nie udało mu się, a chwila dekoncentracji wystarczyła, by  
stracił kontrolę nad mężczyzną w wojskowej kurtce, który oderwał się od przybudówki  
i uderzył ząbkowanym nożem, głęboko wbijając ostrze pod żebra demona. Deszczowy  
półmrok rozświetlił krótki, fosforyzujący błysk, oczy i usta chłopaka rozpłomieniły się i  
zgasły, a ciało bez życia zawisło na murku. Dean, bo chyba tak na niego wołali, czym prędzej  
schował nóż, nawet go nie wycierając i przewiesił się przez krawędź dachu, sięgając po Mię.  
Zawieszone w pustce, rozszerzone strachem ciemnobrązowe oczy spojrzały na niego błagalnie,  
a zmoczona kroplami twarz wydała się jeszcze drobniejsza i bledsza. Mężczyzna bez słowa  
chwycił dziewczynę za nadgarstek i zaczął windować ku górze, a ona pomagała mu jak mogła.  
Wolała nie spoglądać sześć pięter w dół. Wyparła z myśli obraz samej siebie wirującej jak liść  
na wietrze, lecz ze znacznie mniejszym wdziękiem roztrzaskującej się o zasłany śmieciami  
chodnik czy nadwątloną czasem maskę porzuconego samochodu. Wyciągnięta na dach jak  
ryba na haczyku Mia opadła ciężko na chropowatą, upstrzoną kałużami powierzchnię i bez  
oporu pozwoliła zdjąć z siebie mocno obciążony plecak. Ciekawe, czy zielonookiego bardziej  
obchodził ukryty w nim colt, czy ona sama. Wolała się nie zakładać, zwłaszcza wyczuwając  
targające nim emocje i widząc, z jakim nabożeństwem obraca broń w dłoniach. Rozejrzała się  
przytomniej wśród kurtyny deszczu.  
Przeszyte nożem ciało nadal leżało przewieszone przez murek, Gwen chwiejnie, bo  
chwiejnie, ale właśnie wychodziła zza przybudówki, Sean z jękiem wyrwał się z pułapki anteny,  
mocno zaciskając palce na ranie na boku i ponuro spoglądając na colta w rękach rywala, a  
brodacz siedział pod przerdzewiałymi drzwiami i trzymał się za pierś, mrucząc coś do siebie.  
Zielonooki oderwał się na chwilę od swojego łupu i powiódł za wzrokiem Mii. Potoki wody  
spływały po nim niczym wodospad, a mokre usta wykrzywił równie mokry uśmiech.  
\- Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja mam na dzisiaj dosyć atrakcji – burknął. – Czy może ktoś chce  
jeszcze wypuścić cholernego białego gołąbka?  
Na szczycie opuszczonego domu towarowego trwał spektakl światła i dźwięku, z dominacją  
grzmotliwego dźwięku. Grube krople biły o przybudówki, kominy, anteny, obrzeżenia i  
zryte, szaro-czarne pokrycie dachu, pieniąc się w błyskawicznie powstających kałużach i  
spływając po murkach i popękanych ścianach poniżej z iście potopowym zacięciem. Co jakiś  
czas sine niebo przeszywał jaskrawo żółty zygzak błyskawicy, po którym następował niemal  
natychmiastowy suchy trzask, od którego wszystkie włoski na wszystkich ramionach stawały  
dęba. Kurtyna deszczu ograniczyła widoczność niemal do zera, w dodatku trudno było orzec,  
czy piorunochrony galerii handlowej ostały się na swoim miejscu, więc nic dziwnego, że  
kierowana jedną myślą piątka z zakątka schroniła się na podeście klatki schodowej Forster JD  
Company, pozostawiając uchylone drzwi dla odrobiny przytłumionego światła.  
W wielce ruchomym blasku dwóch latarek skapujący kroplami deszczu Sean siedział na  
zawilgłych schodkach i posykiwał przez zęby, trzymając swoją Mac Tronic Nu-Flare niczym  
broń i dając się opatrywać przez przycupniętą przy nim Mię, mokra od stóp do głów Gwen  
zapędziła równie zmoczonego brodatego pana Adamsa (który naprawdę nazywał się Rick Shelby  
i nigdy w życiu nie miał do czynienia z niedźwiedziami, chyba że naklejonymi na chopperach)  
do przepakowywania plecaków, niewprawnie przyświecając mu drugą latarką po oczach, a  
nieprawdopodobnie zielonooki facet usadowił się przy samym włazie, z MP5A przy boku, nie  
wypuszczając z rąk colta o niezwykle długiej lufie i pentagramie wyrytym na kolbie, głaszcząc  
go niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem i zupełnie nie zważając na zacinający deszcz, który spływał  
mu po plecach i wpływał za kołnierz i tak mokrej wojskowej kurtki z pagonami. Widocznie na  
niebieskawym świetle burzowej aury zależało mu bardziej niż na schronieniu przed deszczem,  
a miał na tyle czyste sumienie, że zakładał, iż nie porazi go grom z zachmurzonego nieba.  
Świat zza metalowych drzwi przypominał od dawna nieczyszczone akwarium z oświetleniem  
działającym na pół gwizdka, za to co jakiś czas wzbierającym do łuku elektrycznego. Na tle wodnej  
zapory deszczu ciało krótko ostrzyżonego chłopaka dalej przewieszało się przez krawędź dachu,  
ukazując wypięty tył i skórzaną metkę Lewisów na spodniach. W sumie można było go ściągnąć  
i czymś przykryć, ale trupy robiły na wszystkich, nawet na Mii, coraz mniejsze wrażenie. Młody  
mężczyzna w szarej koszuli, który tak nieopatrznie dał się przejąć demonowi, był zdecydowanie  
martwy, więc nie należało się nim więcej przejmować. Podobnie jak Verdim, którego rozszarpane  
ciało zostało na izbie przyjęć w North Kansas City Hospital. O tempora, o mores.  
Srebrzysty, antyczny rewolwer w rękach drugiego łowcy przykuwał uwagę Seana Harrigana  
o wiele bardziej niż kolejny trup, Mia sprawnie działająca przy jego przebitej na wylot nodze,  
czy zbierający porozsypywane medykamenty Gwen i Rick. Wprost nie mógł oderwać od niego  
oczu, jakby był wyczekiwaną gwiazdką z nieba, najbardziej kremowym z kremowych ciastek  
na wystawie cukierni lub najcudniej błyszczącą zabawką pod choinką. Chociaż ostatnimi  
czasy najlepszym prezentem na Boże Narodzenie było w miarę bezpieczne schronienie, wiązka  
drewna na opał, nie skuty lodem przerębel lub szczyt luksusu – dostęp do nie zanieczyszczonej  
studni i zapas puszek z mielonką. Plus mleko w proszku.  
\- Nie traktuj tego go pierścionka zaręczynowego – syknął wreszcie Irlandczyk, drgnąwszy  
nerwowo pod zwinnymi palcami Mii, która właśnie kończyła zawijać końce bandaża wokół jego  
uda, prześwitującego przez rozciętą nogawkę dżinsów (pręt był łaskaw przebić udo na wylot, ale  
nie licząc możliwości zapadnięcia na tężec, nie uszkodził tętnicy, ani nawet nazbyt mocno nie  
nadszarpnął ciała). – Nie oddałem ci go z własnej woli. To nie miłość, a raptus puellae.  
\- Jak zwał, tak zwał – odpowiedział mężczyzna w wojskowej kurtce z dwuznacznym  
uśmiechem. – Liczy się, że małżeństwo zostało skonsumowane, albo zostanie… już wkrótce.  
Siedząca przy Seanie Mia podniosła na niego uważny wzrok i lekko potrząsnęła głową (na  
której posklejane wodą włosy utworzyły kolce godne jeżozwierza), w myślach rozmawiając  
sama ze sobą (do czego od dawna była przyzwyczajona) i zastanawiając się, czy aby jakiś czas  
temu nie popełniła największego błędu w swoim życiu, wiążąc się nie z tym łowcą, z którym  
powinna. Co prawda wskazówki miała raczej niejasne, a w ogarniętych chaosem peryferiach  
North Kansas City przypominało to szukanie igły w stogu siana, ale…  
Od dwóch lat przenosiła się z miejsca na miejsce, kierowana wizją, nad którą nie miała żadnej  
kontroli (i której, szczerze powiedziawszy, powoli miała dosyć), prowadzona przez głos z otchłani,  
podobno nie piekielnej. Dobrze, że chociaż pojawiał się tylko od czasu do czasu i to wyłącznie we  
śnie, chociaż słyszenie głosów generalnie nigdy nie było zdrowym objawem, nawet dla nefilima,  
a może zwłaszcza dla nefilima. Skundlonego. Poza tym czy naprawdę wszyscy napotykani łowcy  
musieli uganiać się za TYM coltem? Jak niby miała ich odróżnić, nie znając ani imienia ani  
nazwiska tego jednego jedynego, a tylko, jakby to określić, pewien zarys osobowościowy. Jednak  
jedno spojrzenie (za to dłuższe, bo kiedy ktoś z nożem w garści przypiera cię do ściany lub wisisz  
na kablach sześć pięter nad ziemią, sekundy zamieniają się w wieczność) na przepełnionego  
determinacją faceta w zgniłozielonej kurtce, o gniewnych, podkrążonych oczach sprawiło, że jej  
wewnętrzny radar odezwał się ze zdwojoną mocą. Czyżby to miał być on?  
Najciekawsze, że przejęcie colta wywołało w zielonookim piorunującą mieszankę uczuć  
– od zrozumiałego triumfu do obezwładniającego smutku. Wyglądało na to, że desperacko  
chciał go użyć i nie chciał jednocześnie. Hm, tak czy inaczej, czegoś mu jeszcze brakowało. Mia  
odruchowo pomacała się po wypchanej kieszeni drelichowej kurtki, w której spoczywało kilka  
niezwykłych nabojów. Opatrywany Sean powiódł wzrokiem za jej gestem, machnął latarką,  
wywołując na odrapanych ścianach klatki schodowej wariacko skaczące cienie i zaśmiał się  
odrobinę złośliwie, upodabniając do wyrośniętego lepreukana.  
\- Jeszcze nie zostało skonsumowane i tak szybko nie zostanie – skomentował poprzednie  
słowa tamtego. - Może masz broń, ale to my wciąż mamy naboje.  
W jednej chwili twarz Deana stężała, a ręka zacisnęła się na długiej lufie colta tak mocno,  
że zbielały mu palce, a sentencja „Non timeho mala” mało nie odcisnęła na opuszkach. Mia  
wyczuła nagły gniew, który rozpalił się w nim niczym magnezja, ale równie szybko zgasł,  
stłumiony siłą woli. Łowca spojrzał na brodacza, który upychał do plecaka Gwen rozsypane  
lekarstwa i opatrunki (skupiony raczej na jej przemoczonym podkoszulku i jego zawartości,  
aniżeli na drobnej wymianie zdań między przywódcami stada) i oceniwszy swoje siły (troje  
na dwóch), postanowił spróbować po dobroci. W aureoli z drobinek deszczu rozpylających  
się za jego plecami niczym olbrzymi zraszacz spojrzał na dziewczynę (zezując przy tym na jej  
wypchaną kieszeń), przechylił głowę i przybrał najłagodniejszy ton, na jaki go było stać.  
\- Oddaje mi je, proszę – powiedział na lekkim przydechu. – Bez colta są niewiele warte.  
Podobnie jak colt bez nich.  
Nagły błysk i grzmot na szczycie Forster JD Company poparł jego prośbę siłą żywiołu,  
powodując nerwowe drgnięcie zarówno przekonującego, jak i przekonywanej. Pewny  
swego Sean parsknął i oparł rękę o ramię krótko ostrzyżonej i przemoczonej do suchej nitki  
dziewczyny, jakby uzurpując sobie do niej prawo (do niej samej, jak i do zawartości jej kurtki),  
ale Mia wywinęła się spod jego dłoni, wstała z odrapanych schodów i bez wahania podeszła do  
zielonookiego, po drodze wyjmując z kieszeni dziwne, zbyt obłe i zbyt nabite w sobie naboje.  
\- Mia… - jęknął zdumiony Sean za jej plecami, ale nawet się nie odwróciła, tylko wysypała  
je w nadstawioną w ostatniej chwili rękę Deana, tak zdumionego jej spolegliwością, że o mało  
ich nie upuścił. Jeszcze chwila, a naprawdę uwierzyłby, że potrafi hipnotyzować. Dziewczyna w  
czerwonej koszulce, zielonych bojówkach i niebieskiej kurtce (wszystkie trzy kolory pociemniałe  
od deszczu) uśmiechnęła się lekko, odnotowując zaskoczony wyraz jego twarzy i, nie zważając na  
karcący wzrok Seana, stanęła przy drzwiach, wyglądając na postapokaliptyczne niebo i szukając w  
nim natchnienia. Jak dla niej sprawa była zakończona – ten, kto miał dostać colta Samuela Colta,  
ten go dostał. Chociaż, czy zrobi z niego właściwy użytek, to już zupełnie inna kwestia…  
\- W takim razie może już pójdziemy – warknął Sean z podestu schodów, czując się zdradzony i  
wystawiony do wiatru, ale dobrze wiedząc, że z Mią nie da się dyskutować. Na żaden temat. Pewnie  
dlatego, że nie mówiła. Wszystko poszło nie tak jak miało, Verdi zginął, starli się z Croatami, a kiedy  
już myślał, że mimo wszystko zdobędzie cudowną broń, napatoczył się ten sukinkot z obstawą,  
zdecydowanie wiedzący, czego chce (rzecz w tym, że obaj chcieli tego samego). Poza tym, przebite  
udo rwało go jak szalone i sam nie wiedział, czy w przejściu przez Northland da radę dotrzymać  
tempa reszcie towarzystwa, co irytowało go jeszcze bardziej. Z trudem podniósł się z ostatniego  
schodka i na próbę poruszył usztywnioną nogą, niechcący wyłączając latarkę i wywołując tym  
samym zduszony protest Gwen, której zgasło światło, gdy schylała się po komplet starodawnych  
skalpeli w metalowej puszce, który wturlał się w szczelinę między rozrytą posadzką.  
Tymczasem nie uzależniony od latarki Dean troskliwie schował naboje i colta do  
wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i spojrzał na Irlandczyka nieco z ukosa. Mia stała tak blisko,  
że mimo bladego światła spoza chmur widziała ciemniejsze plamki w głębi jego zielonych  
tęczówek i piegi rozsiane po nosie, policzkach i czole, a nawet sięgające uszu. Tak, w dodatku  
dla ułatwienia wszyscy łowcy musieli być piegowaci i irlandzcy z pochodzenia… Zerknęła w  
rozcięcie zapinanej na trzy guziczki koszulki, szukając potwierdzenia pod postacią tatuażu.  
\- Razem? – upewnił się zielonooki, odsuwając się od niej gwałtownym ruchem, jakby  
zdecydowanie naruszyła jego przestrzeń osobistą (wystarczającym dyskomfortem było już to,  
że on siedział, a ona nad nim stała). – Czyżby było nam po drodze?  
\- Chyba nie myślisz, że spuszczę cię z oka – mruknął Sean, nerwowo włączając i wyłączając  
latarkę i dorzucił niechętnie. – Poza tym razem będzie bezpieczniej.  
Mia pokręciła spływającą kroplami deszczu, krótko ostrzyżoną głową i prychnęła jak kotka,  
w tym względzie zupełnie się z nim nie zgadzając. Bezpieczniej to było w pojedynkę. Kiedy sama  
wyprawiała się po zapasy do Platte City lub North Kansas City, jakoś nigdy nic się nie zdarzało  
i łatwiej było jej uniknąć spotkania z Crotami. I szabrownikami. I wojskowymi, strzelającymi  
do wszystkiego, co się ruszało, bez względu na jego pochodzenie i przynależność gatunkową.  
Z drugiej strony, gdyby wtedy coś jej się przydarzyło, to już na dobre, bo nie mogłaby liczyć  
na niczyje wsparcie. Ale teraz nie liczyło się większe czy mniejsze ryzyko przebijania się przez  
Northland, a jedynie to, by za wszelką cenę dołączyli do zielonookiego. Dla jej i jego dobra.  
\- Idziemy? – spytał jak obudzony ze snu potężnie zbudowany (z przewagą tłuszczu, który  
nie wiedzieć czemu nadal trzymał się jego ciała mimo drastycznie zmniejszanych porcji  
jedzenia) Rick, odrywając się od kontemplacji wcięć i krągłości długonogiej blondynki  
(pojawiających się i niknących w skaczącym świetle latarek) i dodając odkrywczo i z pewną  
pretensją. – Kiedy pada…  
\- A co? Jesteś z cukru i się rozpuścisz? – parsknął Sean, chętnie przekierowując swoją  
frustrację w stronę brodatego, podobnie jak promień trzymanej Mac Tronic Nu-Flare, jakby  
naprawdę nie potrafił utrzymać jej nieruchomo.  
Jak będzie nią tak wymachiwał przy schodzeniu sześć pięter w dół po miejscami mocno  
naderwanej klatce schodowej, to i bez pomocy Croatów skończą jako stos szkieletów,  
westchnęła w myślach Gwen, zapinając klapę od ostatniego plecaka i spoglądając wyczekująco  
na Mię, czy da hasło do wyruszenia. Dobrze, że rudawy łowca tego nie dostrzegł, bo jego  
przekonanie o własnym niepodzielnym przywództwie w stadzie kolejny raz ległoby w gruzach.  
Mia nieznacznie skinęła jej głową, jednocześnie wykonując drobny gest –  
poczekajmy chwilę, kątem oka dostrzeżony przez Deana, wyczulonego na takie niuanse  
dzięki własnemu, niegdysiejszemu powiązaniu z bratem.  
\- Nie, nie jestem – bąknął Rick. – Ale, ale… My podjechaliśmy od Armour Road, a wy?  
\- Rick, jak rany – rzekł zielonooki z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem, podnosząc się spod drzwi  
i zarzucając sobie na ramię dotychczas oparty o ścianę MP5A. – Dziękujemy ci S. C. Johnson,  
że właśnie powiedziałeś, z której strony przyszliśmy.  
\- No bo chyba weźmiemy ich ze sobą, nie? – bąknął skarcony, odrywając wzrok od stojącego przy  
samych schodach nabuzowanego Seana i zawieszając go z powrotem na Gwen, wciąż czekającej  
dalszego znaku od Mii, która z kolei z zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w dozbrojonego Deana,  
analizując go niczym promieniami roentgena. Była to prawdziwa symfonia wymiany spojrzeń.  
\- Tak? – mruknął tamten, nie do końca przekonany. W końcu colta już miał, a wizja  
przygarnięcia kolejnych gąb do karmienia jakoś nie przypadła mu do gustu. Z drugiej strony  
Sean wyglądał na twardego zawodnika i łowcę, który znał wartość colta, więc byłby świetnym  
nabytkiem – zwłaszcza w obliczu straty Todda, a dziewczyny – dziewczyny były niezgorsze.  
\- Na kraniec świata, a w tym wypadku miasta, czy jeszcze dalej, do Chitaqui?  
\- Chitaqui w Boulder? – powtórzyła ze zdziwieniem Gwen, która, choć wyglądała jak  
aniołek Charliego, była niegdyś nauczycielką geografii i co, jak co, ale topografię większości  
stanów miała opanowaną do perfekcji. Rick parsknął z cicha.  
\- Nie, w Kanas, Dorotko – burknął Dean, zaocznie godząc się z losem i niespodziewanym  
uzupełnieniem liczebności własnego oddziału. - Tak nazwaliśmy nasz obóz. Możecie do nas  
dołączyć. Chyba, że macie własny i to dobrze zabezpieczony.  
Tu Sean i Dean zmierzyli się spojrzeniami a la w samo południe bądź zza garść dolarów.  
Dobry, zły i brzydki nie wchodził w grę, bo obaj byli niczego sobie, chociaż jeden bardziej  
rudawy, jak na Irlandczyka przystało, a obaj w miarę zielonoocy (Sean bardziej szarooki),  
piegowaci i bojowi. Stojąca jak cień tuż za Deanem, Mia uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust,  
odnajdując w nich nawet ten sam zestaw emocji – znużenie i determinację z odrobiną złości  
i goryczy na dnie, z tym że u łowcy numer jeden dominowała nuta wściekłości (w końcu  
odebrano mu ukochaną zabawkę), a u łowcy numer dwa - gorzka satysfakcja wspinająca się  
po szkielecie z poczucia winy. Ciekawe, skąd się w nim wzięło tyle poczucia winy? Rozpętał tą  
Apokalipsę, czy co?  
\- Obozujemy nad Platte River – powiedziała tymczasem Gwen, biorąc sprawy we własne ręce  
i patrząc spod oka, czy Sean nie zabroni jej mówić. – Bliżej Croatów, ale i bliżej zaopatrzenia.  
Choć wolałabym coś bezpieczniejszego i mniej przewiewnego niż nasze namioty. Zimno idzie.  
\- Obozujecie przy samej strefie kwarantanny? – autentycznie zdziwił się Rick.  
\- A dużo was? – spytał jednocześnie Dean, które znacznie bardziej niż ich nierozwaga  
interesowało, ile osób mieliby przygarnąć.  
\- Ośmioro – burknął Sean, a Gwen spojrzała na niego ciężkim wzrokiem, odruchowo  
dotykając wisiorka w kształcie księżyca, który kilka godzin temu zdjęła z szyi Verdiego.  
\- Siedmioro – poprawił się, nieco zmieszany tym przypomnieniem. – Część została nad rzeką.  
Mia spojrzała wprost na niego i skinęła głową, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że powinni  
zgodzić się na propozycję zielonookiego. Powinni przenieść się do obozowiska Deana,  
jakkolwiek by nie wyglądało, a przekonanie Seana wydawało się tym łatwiejsze, że za nic  
na świecie nie chciał zrezygnować z colta. Irlandczyk uznał jej bezsłowną sugestię i przestał  
udawać koguta bojowego.  
\- My weszliśmy do Northland przy Birmingham Road, więc jak najbardziej przez miasto  
możemy iść razem – powiedział cichszym głosem. - I rzeczywiście, szukamy lepszego miejsca  
na zimę. Jeśli nas przyjmiecie, może być i ta… Chitaqua.  
Krótka pantomima pomiędzy Mią a Seanem nie umknęła uwadze Deana, który z nowym  
zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się drobnej dziewczynie o obsmyczonych na jeża włosach. To jej  
tamten dał colta, to ona go nader sprawnie opatrzyła i to jej niemal natychmiast usłuchał.  
Ciekawe, naprawdę ciekawe i warte zastanowienia.  
\- Zajęliśmy chatki w kotlinie nad Snow Creek niedaleko Weston i wciąż mamy sporo miejsca,  
chociaż pewnie jest nas z setka – powiedział w końcu, znużonym gestem przegarniając włosy  
rozcapierzonymi palcami (widocznie samo przypomnienie o opiece nad taką liczbą ludzi było  
wyczerpujące). - Luksus żaden, ale powstawialiśmy piecyki olejowe i uruchomiliśmy agregator.  
I mamy niezłą ochronę. Nawet wojskowi omijają nas szerokim łukiem.  
\- Przynajmniej tyłki wam nie zmarzną – dodał brodaty Rick wpatrzony we wzmiankowany  
tył Gwen z pewnym rozmarzeniem.  
\- To umowa stoi – burknął Sean, a Mia miała nieodparte wrażenie, że wraz z Deanem zaraz  
naplują sobie na dłonie i przybiją targu jak przy kupnie konia. Na szczęście stali nieco za daleko  
od siebie, jeden wsparty o spaczoną poręcz przy schodach, a drugi zastygły przy drzwiach na  
dach z karabinem przewieszonym przez ramię. – Jeśli nas przyjmiecie, to się przeniesiemy…  
Powinniśmy się przydać, bo większość z nas dobrze posługuje się bronią, bez urazy, Gwen, a  
poza tym naszą kartą przetargową pozostaje Mia.  
\- Bo? – szczerze zainteresował się Dean, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany uznaniem, jakim,  
Sean (i blondynka z warkoczem) wyraźnie darzyli niewielką, ciemnowłosą dziewczynę w  
drelichowej kurtce i podartych bojówkach. Gwen właśnie złapała ją w wąski promień latarki,  
podkreślając ciemną głębię oczu i delikatne rysy twarzy. Mia wydawała się aż nazbyt krucha,  
by mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, a jednak…  
\- Jest naszą siłą medyczną – wyjaśniła z prostotą Gwen. – Była na szóstym roku studiów,  
kiedy… sami wiecie co, wszystko trafił szlag. Stąd nasza wyprawa do North Kansas City  
Hospital po leki i sprzęt.  
I jak się okazało, po colta, pomyślała Mia, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo była wściekła na  
Seana. A mogło się okazać, że był to najlepszy pomysł, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł, bo dzięki  
niemu znalazła właściwego zielonookiego łowcę o burzliwych emocjach skrywanych niczym  
lawa wrząca pod zastygłym bazaltem.  
\- Tak? – upewnił się Dean, nieświadomy rozważań Mii na temat swojej psychiki, za to  
jak najbardziej doceniający jej umiejętności i przydatność. Do tej pory, wśród niemal setki  
zamieszkujących Chitaquę był tylko jeden emerytowany weterynarz i chłopak, który kiedyś  
przepracował kilka miesięcy jako wolontariusz, jeżdżąc w ambulansie w Platte County. I Cas, który  
bez swojej mocy mógł co najwyżej podzielić się zapasami amfy, diazepamu i barbiturantów.  
Mia bez słowa pokiwała głową. To prawda, nie zdążyła zakończyć praktyk, ale na bezrybiu i rak  
ryba, a to, że nie miała dyplomu? Chwilowo dyplomami można było co najwyżej palić w piecu.  
\- O mało co lekarka?– uśmiechnął się Dean. - I do tego jakże niezwykle małomówna… To  
mi się podoba.  
\- Mia nie jest małomówna. Ona w ogóle nie mówi – wyjaśnił Sean, spoglądając na  
dziewczynę nieco wyzywająco (podejrzewał, że nie mówi, bo nie chce, a nie dlatego, że nie  
może, choć mógł się mylić - znali się od kilku miesięcy, a przez ten czas nie odezwała się ani  
słowem, w żadnych okolicznościach). - Ani chybi jakaś trauma, nie?  
\- Och, zupełnie nie wiem, skąd w tych czasach mogła nabawić się traumy – prychnął Dean,  
coraz bardziej przekonany o niezwykłości drobnej i zdawałoby się bezbronnej dziewczyny.  
– Ale w takim razie cenię cię jeszcze bardziej, mała. Szybko biegasz, nic nie mówisz, opatrunek  
założysz, wyrostek wytniesz. Skarb. Zdecydowanie czujcie się zaproszeni… I chodźmy już  
wreszcie, nie dość, że wciąż pada, to jeszcze zaczyna zmierzchać.  
Padające zza otwartych metalowych drzwi szarawe światło na szczycie dachu galerii  
zdawało się potwierdzać jego słowa. W czasie, gdy tak zawzięcie rozmawiali, burza przeszła,  
a ulewa przycichła do drobnej mżawki, osiadającej na wszystkim jak zasłona z folii, ale niebo  
równomiernie ciemniało, nabierając barwy zgniłego granatu.  
\- Ciekawe jak przejdziemy przez Northland? – złowróżebnie mruknął Rick, mimo złych  
przeczuć wkładając plecak i wyraźnie szykując się do drogi. – W tym deszczu i zmroku nie  
zobaczymy ani nie usłyszymy Croatów, póki na nas nie wypadną…  
\- Nie martwcie się, Mia nas przeprowadzi – burknął Sean, a Gwen energicznie pokiwała  
głową. Sama Mia westchnęła ciężko, niespecjalnie zadowolona z wiary, którą w niej pokładali.  
Jej także mogła się powinąć noga, zwłaszcza z tak dużą grupą za plecami.  
\- Znowu Mia? Niezastąpiona jakaś, czy co? – Dean uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu, a ten  
gest starł z jego zmęczonej twarzy kilka lat, nadając mu wygląd młodszej wersji samego siebie.  
Na ten niespodziewany widok Mia aż się uśmiechnęła i w odpowiedzi uniosła brwi w niemal  
identycznym ruchu.  
\- Ona ich jakoś… wyczuwa – wzruszył ramionami Sean, raz jeszcze sprawdzając, czy  
zraniona noga go utrzyma. – Może jest empatką, telepatką czy medium, sam nie wiem.  
\- Dr`Quinn z szóstym zmysłem? – spytał zielonooki z przekąsem, choć widać było, że myśl  
o ewentualnej empatii Mii nieco go zdeprymowała. Wolałby nie mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto  
miałby wgląd w jego odczucia. Co to to nie. Zerknął na dziewczynę z lekkim niepokojem,  
a ona odpowiedziała mu drobnym przekrzywieniem głowy i skinieniem, które znaczyły w  
podtekście „tak, wyobraź sobie, że wiem”.  
\- Jakieś hokus pokus – prychnął tymczasem Rick, zdecydowanie nie wierzący w podobne  
zdolności (chociaż istnienie demonów przy Deanie musiał przyjąć do wiadomości). – Empatia,  
tak? To co ja teraz czuję?  
Mia spuściła Deana z uwięzi wzroku i przeniosła go na brodatego harleyowca, a potem  
uśmiechnęła nieznacznie i, spoglądając na Gwen, znacząco poruszyła biodrami. Na widok  
zmieszanej miny Ricka zarówno Sean, jak i Dean parsknęli krótkim śmiechem. Gwen nie  
wyglądała na rozbawioną.  
\- To było zbyt łatwe – burknął brodacz. – W takim razie co czuje ten tam, twój samiec alfa?  
Mia skrzywiła wargi na samą myśl, że Sean miałby być jej samcem alfa, ale posłusznie  
wsłuchała się w jego odczucia (dosyć jednoznaczne) i machnęła ręką w stronę Deana,  
jednocześnie przeciągając drugą dłonią po gardle.  
\- Naprawdę? - Dean zaczął się śmiać, choć jego oczy znowu przypominały dwa chłodne  
zielone kamyki. – Aż tak?  
\- Zapomniałem, że jak już Mia mówi, to tylko prawdę – mruknął Sean, spuszczając wzrok i  
krzywiąc się jakby nadgryzł cytrynę. Jakby mógł, splótłby nerwowo palce, jak przedszkolak przyłapany  
na ciągnięciu dziewczynek za włosy. Rick odruchowo przesunął się pomiędzy niego a Deana, jakby  
chciał utworzyć swoistą zaporę, co przy jego gabarytach było nawet całkiem sensowne.  
\- Rozumiem, że ci zależy, ale nie musisz mnie zarzynać, by zdobyć colta – powiedział  
Dean spokojnie, dając jednocześnie znak brodaczowi, że nie ma bezpośredniego zagrożenia.  
\- Obiecuję, że zajmiemy się tym razem. Jak sądzę, mamy wspólny cel…  
\- Apage Satanas? – upewnił się Sean, podnosząc na niego błyszczące w półmroku oczy.  
\- Apage, Lucifer – potwierdził Dean.  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się Irlandczyk.  
Zazwyczaj działał sam i tylko sam, ale w tej sytuacji nie widział innego wyjścia. Być może  
współpraca z drugim łowcą okaże się nieodzowna i, jak widać, nie ma tego złego, co by na  
dobre nie wyszło. W końcu zgładzenie Lucyfera, Niosącego Światło, Gwiazdy Zarannej i  
Mistrza Kłamstwa będzie wymagało nieco zachodu. I ofiar.  
„I zrzucony został ogromny smok, wąż starodawny, zwany diabłem i szatanem, który zwodzi  
cały świat; zrzucony został na ziemię, zrzuceni też zostali z nim jego aniołowie” zacytowała w  
myślach Mia. O ile w uczuciach Seana panował czysta nienawiść i chęć mordu na Lucyferze (czy  
oni naprawdę wierzyli, że rozpętał to wszystko sam? Jakby ludzie nie potrafili), tak w Deanie  
ponownie pojawił się ślad wahania, smutku i potężniejącego jak przypływ poczucia winy.  
Znalazłam go, pomyślała Mia, ale czy zdołam nim pokierować?  
***  
Otulone oparami mgieł i wilgoci Northland pogrążało się w coraz głębszym mroku, a każdy  
głośniejszy dźwięk wywoływał gęsią skórkę na przemoczonej, wychłodzonej skórze. Croaci nie  
mieli wzroku i słuchu wyczulonych bardziej niż ludzie, ale nie mieli ich także mniej czułych,  
więc prowadząca grupę, napięta jak struna Mia zamierała przy każdym włazie, zakręcie i  
przejściu przez opustoszałe magazyny i wyburzone parcele, czasami zawracając, a czasami  
prowadząc ich, zdawałoby się dłuższą, drogą. Czuła się przy tym trochę jak matka kwoka  
wiodąca za sobą stadko ledwo co opierzonych kurcząt. Mokrych.  
Od wyjścia ze zrujnowanego domu towarowego nikt się nie odezwał, jakby wszyscy przyjęli jej  
modus operandi. Słyszała tylko oddechy (najgłośniej sapał Rick), mamrotanie utykającego Seana,  
szelest kurtek i ocierających się o nie plecaków, poskrzypywanie skórzanych butów, przyciszony  
szczęk broni (MP3A nie było wygodne w noszeniu) oraz nazbyt głośny zgrzyt podeszw o  
zaścielone odłamkami gruzu i szkieł chodniki. Plus rozbryzgi wody z kałuż gromadzących się w  
rozpadlinach. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż mieli nerwy napięte jak postronki, usiłując wypatrzyć coś  
w zapadającym zmroku, który spadał na Northland jak półprzejrzysta zasłona z czarnej koronki i  
poruszając się tak wolno i ostrożnie, jak to tylko możliwe. By nie zdradzić swego położenia, idąc  
na ulicy, latarki ściemniali do minimum, pozwalając sobie na więcej światła tylko przy przejściach  
przez piwnice i składy. Nim dotarli do Birmingham Street (na której grupa Deana schowała pod  
markizą podupadłego kina swojego jeepa J8), Mia była mokra nie tylko od deszczu, ale i od potu i  
zdenerwowania i nie miała siły, by przejść choćby ulicę dalej – na Armour Street do podniszczonej  
toyoty land cruisera, którą z kolei przyjechała grupka znad Platte River.  
Nie oglądając się na nikogo, po prostu wrzuciła swój plecak na zawalony pakami i  
skrzynkami tył obrzeżonego metalową ramą wojskowego terenowca i wsiadła tuż za nim,  
padając na siedzenie jak nieżywa i parując niczym zgrzana lokomotywa w tężejącym od  
chłodu, przesyconym zapachem śmieci i rozkładu powietrzu. Jej wzrok przyciągnęło stare  
graffiti na murze przy zdemolowanym kinie, które w świetle latarek połyskiwało wściekłą  
zielenią i błyszczącą czernią, ukazując splątane czaszki, powykrzywiane twarze, róże, ciernie  
i uskrzydlone węże – ciekawe, jak jego twórcom podobał się ten nowy świat, w którym na co  
dzień stawali oko w oko z wytworami własnej wyobraźni (no, może oprócz quetzalcoatlów).  
Tak, osobiście wolałaby uskrzydlone anioły, troskliwie pochylające się nad strapionymi i  
ocierające pot z ich czół i łzy z oczu. Oczywiście, gdyby nie wiedziała, jakimi skurczybykami  
jest większość tych pierzastych służbistów…  
Na pytające spojrzenia Seana i wyglądającej zza jego pleców Gwen, które przerwały jej  
anielskie, na pół senne rozważania, Mia tylko wzruszyła ramionami i machnęła ręką w kierunku  
Armour Street, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że dalej mają iść bez niej. To tylko kawałeczek  
drogi stąd. Poza tym, nie po to przeprowadziła grupę przez trzy kwartały North Kansas City, by  
musieć się komukolwiek opowiadać, zwłaszcza, że padała z nóg, rwały ją ponaciągane mięśnie,  
doskwierały połamane paznokcie i zwidywały się anioły w miejsce pierzastych węży. Rick zaśmiał  
się, niewybrednie komentując jej wybór, zielonooki tylko wzruszył ramionami, pakując plecak  
i broń pod siedzenie kierowcy, za to Gwen wyglądała na zbitą z tropu, a Sean na wściekłego.  
Próbował przemówić Mii do rozsądku, potrząsając za i tak obolałe ramię i próbując wyciągnąć z  
odkrytego jeepa, ale wyrwała się z syknięciem i wyszarpnąwszy z wewnętrznej kieszeni dżinsowej  
kurtki (w której dawniej ludzie trzymali portfel i klucze, teraz raczej bezużyteczne) notesik z  
wyrywanymi karteczkami i ogryzek ołówka, niemal po omacku nabazgrała „Odpuść. Zobaczymy  
się jutro”. Fakt, że Irlandczyk po raz kolejny poczuł się zdradzony i opuszczony, zdawało się  
nie robić na niej specjalnego wrażenia. „Jutro!” dopisała z wykrzyknikiem w odpowiedzi na  
jego mamrotane wyrzuty, a po chwili wahania, dodała drobniejszym pismem, jeszcze mniej  
widocznym w szybko zapadających ciemnościach - „Im będę bardziej potrzebna”.  
W cichości ducha miała nadzieję, że to prawda, tak samo jak zakładała, że Gwen z Seanem  
szczęśliwie dotrą do obozu nad Platte River (o ile zastaną go nietkniętym tam, gdzie zostawili) i  
zdołają przekonać resztę do przenosin. Zważywszy na fakt, że pozostała czwórka również uważała  
obóz za tymczasowy, młodziutcy Bergerowie słuchali Seana we wszystkim, Jack miał swoje lata  
na karku, a Olga była w ciąży, i rozmawiali już o zajęciu jakiejś farmy z dostępem do studni (za  
zgodą ewentualnego właściciela czy też bez niej), namówienie ich na dołączenie do Chitaqui nie  
powinno być zbyt trudne. Sądząc ze wskazówek udzielanych Irlandczykowi przez zielonookiego  
(a dochodzących do jej przytłumionej świadomości jak zza otuliny z waty), powinni dotrzeć do  
Weston do jutrzejszego wieczoru, ale jedyne co kołatało jej się po głowie to cytat ze Scarlett O’Hary  
\- „Pomyślę o tym jutro”. Zamknęła oczy, nie patrząc już na Seana i Gwen, niepokojące graffiti, czy  
egipskie ciemności litościwie skrywające urbanistyczną agonię obrzeży North Kansas City.  
I tak prawie nie odnotowała, ani kiedy ruszyli spod kina Screenland Armour, ani kiedy  
wyjechali z samego Northland, pokonując rozciągającą się przez ponad kilometr, w większości  
ogrodzoną kolczastymi zasiekami, ziemię niczyją i przespała dwugodzinną jazdę, przytulona  
do własnego, wyładowanego apteczką godną żarliwego lekomana, plecaka. Ocknęła się  
dopiero, gdy droga stała się na tyle ekstremalna, że raz i drugi zarzuciło ją na kanciaste  
skrzynki odgradzające ją od drzwiczek jeepa. Drelichowa kurtka i cienkie bojówki zdążyły  
już prawie wyschnąć, jedynie policzek wciąż miała wilgotny od przesiąkniętej deszczem klapy  
plecaka. Nie ma to jak spanie w mokrych ciuchach – jak nie zapalenie płuc, to zapalenie  
pęcherza murowane. Przetarła oczy i przytrzymała się ręką oparcia, żeby znowu nie poddać  
się sile bezwładu i boleśnie nie uderzyć o kant kontenera, zapewne wyładowanego zapasami  
puszkowanej i paczkowanej żywności. Słysząc poruszenie z tyłu, Dean na moment zerknął w  
lusterko (oczy błysnęły kocią zielenią), ale nie skomentował jej przebudzenia, dalej rozmawiając  
z siedzącym obok niego Rickiem (o ile półsłówka można uznać za rozmowę) i prowadząc  
jeepa J8 z taką brawurą, jakby kompletnie nie zależało mu na oszczędzeniu sobie i pasażerom  
siniaków i obtłuczeń. Czy jechałby szybciej czy wolniej i tak jazda byłaby mało komfortowa,  
jako że leśną drogę (od dawna nie wyrównywaną ani nie naprawianą) tarasowały zwalone pnie  
i wymyte w gliniastym gruncie rozległe doły wypełnione deszczówką. Nie dosyć, że przecinka  
była wyboista, była jeszcze rozmiękła po niedawnych deszczach i zarzucona martwymi  
liśćmi, na których wyblakły resztki koloru. Zresztą, w rozproszonym świetle reflektorów  
samochodu, ledwo wyławiających z mroku pnie drzew i ikebany rozcapierzonych gałęzi,  
trudno było dostrzec jakąkolwiek barwę, wszystko tonęło w niewyraźnej czerni i odcieniach  
szarości. Chrzęszczące pod kołami liście zapewne miały na sobie złotawe i czerwone smugi,  
ale chwilowo stanowiły jedynie podkład wciskany w koleiny i mlaszczące błoto, pryskające aż  
na przednie szyby odkrytego jeepa. Było chłodno i wilgotno, do tego stopnia, że przy każdym  
oddechu unosiły się obłoczki pary. Październikowe wieczory, choć jeszcze nie zwiastowały  
zimy, wróżyły nadchodzące przymrozki i lodowaty wiatr, który potrafił przewiać ciało do kości  
nie mniej niż trzaskający mróz. Chwytane w światło reflektorów konary lśniły jak powleczone  
szkłem, a wyglądające zza wału chmur gwiazdy skrzyły jak diamenty, twarde, ostre i nieczułe.  
Kilka kilometrów za Weston Dean niemal zatrzymał jeepa w miejscu, wychylając się  
na zewnątrz i dając znać niewidocznemu patrolowi, że wracają. Dobrze wiedział, że ludzie  
z Chitaqui mają zwyczaj najpierw strzelać, a dopiero potem pytać, na szczęście, równie  
dobrze wiedział, gdzie się ich spodziewać (jako, że sam ich tutaj posłał). Mrok odpowiedział  
kilkoma zmieszanymi głosami, nadal nie ujawniając swojego położenia, Rick wymruczał, że  
przynajmniej tym razem nie śpią na służbie, a Mia musiała przyznać, że jak na cywili byli  
dobrze zorganizowani, niemal na kształt wojska.  
Sama Chitagua kryła się w kotlinie, otoczona palisadą z długich, nieokorowanych pali  
niczym wybieg dla koni lub obóz dla skautów. W bezpośrednim starciu z wojskowymi czy  
Croatami niskie, świecące dziurami ogrodzenie nie zdałoby żadnego rezultatu, ale wyglądało  
na to, że dawało obozowiczom złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Patrol przy bramie (zbitej z  
takich samych żerdzi co całe ogrodzenie), przepuścił jeepa bez zbędnych słów, niemal salutując  
Deanowi i wjechali na szeroki plac pośrodku obozu, aż proszący się o maszt z flagą i zbiórkę  
harcerską. Jednak, zamiast zbędnego masztu i trąbek wzywających na apel, na placu stała  
szeroka wiata, kryjąca dymiącą kuchnię polową, w której nadal kręciło się kilka kobiet, a w  
cieniu najbliższej chaty i jej werandy kryła się większa grupa ludzi, rozmawiając i popijając piwo  
wprost z puszek. Reflektory jeepa omiotły cała scenę ostrym światłem i zgasły, lecz na placu nie  
zapanowały całkowite ciemności, jako że tu i ówdzie rozwieszono lampy z drucianych siatkach,  
nieco migotliwe, ale działające. Mia zapatrzyła się na nie jak sroka w gnat, jako że dawno nie  
widziała elektrycznego światła. Tak, zielonooki wspominał, że mają własny agregator…  
Brodaty i zwalisty Rick wyskoczył z jeepa jak wystrzelony z procy i szybkim krokiem ruszył  
ku grupie na werandzie, nie wiadomo, bardziej spragniony piwa, czy wszystkiego, co miał im do  
opowiedzenia, a może z zamiarem popędzenia ich do wyładunku pak i skrzynek wypełniających  
cały tył terenowca. Dla kontrastu Dean wysiadł niespiesznie, rozprostowując się niczym kot po  
leniwej drzemce i opierając o bok zabłoconego jeepa. Nawet gdyby Mia nie potrafiła wyczuwać  
ludzkich nastrojów, po przygarbionych plecach i opuszczonej linii ramion i tak wiedziałaby, że  
jest zmęczony jak wszyscy diabli. Zmęczenie nie ustąpiło ani na jotę, gdy Rick wrócił do nich z  
wysokim mężczyzną w zielonej kurtce i z siwawą szczeciną na szczęce, a z drugiej strony podbiegła  
dziewczyna w koszuli w kratę narzuconej w pośpiechu na białą koszulkę i z długimi włosami  
spiętymi w nieporządny koński ogon, która sprawiała wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie obmacywać  
zielonookiego, by sprawdzić, czy jest w jednym kawałku, a powstrzymuje się tylko ze względu na  
Ricka i, jak się okazało, Malcolma. Mii w jeepie nikt nie dostrzegł, dopóki z niego nie wysiadła,  
taszcząc za sobą plecak i przyciągając uwagę zebranych. Zaskoczyła ich o tyle, że choć była  
krótko ostrzyżona i drobna, zdecydowanie nie była ściętym na jeża chłopakiem w szarej koszuli,  
który został na dachu Forster JD Company. W powietrzu, chłodnym, przesyconym wilgocią i  
dobiegającym ze strony kuchni polowej zapachem dymu, zawisło niezadane pytanie…  
\- To nasz nowy nabytek, Mia – przedstawił ją Dean, lekko odsuwając się od młodej,  
ciemnowłosej kobiety w koszuli w kratę, jakby znowu poczuł zbytnią ingerencję w przestrzeń  
osobistą. – Nowy szeryf, znaczy doktor w miasteczku.  
\- Lekarka! – wyrzucił z siebie Rick z takim uznaniem, jakby była astronautką, która jako  
pierwsza wylądowała na nieznanej planecie, albo strażakiem wynoszącym ludzi z pożaru na  
własnych plecach.  
Nic dziwnego, że lekarze miewają kompleks Boga, pomyślała Mia ze smutkiem, dobrze  
wiedząc, że sześć lat studiów i dobra wola nie wystarczą w obliczu braku lekarstw, umiejętności  
i czasu, nie wspominając już o tym, że niektórych w ogóle wyleczyć się nie da.  
\- Lekarka? – powtórzyła jak echo dziewczyna z kucykiem, obrzucając Mię oceniającym  
spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Sama była wysoka, dobrze zbudowana, ubrana po wojskowemu i  
wyglądała na zaprawioną w bojach, więc niepozorna postać drobnej i delikatnej Mii chyba nie  
przypadła jej do gustu. Lekko wydęła pełne usta, przysuwając się bliżej zielonookiego, jakby  
szukała u niego potwierdzenia.  
\- Takie chuchro? – spytała z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Nie sądź po pozorach – odpowiedział spokojnie Dean, krzywiąc się leciutko, jakby pod  
wpływem jakiegoś wspomnienia. – Przynajmniej zszyje mnie prostszym ściegiem, niż ty  
ostatnim razem… Za to, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nic nie mówi.  
\- Nie mówi? – tym razem zdziwił się mężczyzna z siwo-czarnym zarostem, obrzucając Mię  
aprobującym spojrzeniem. – Miła odmiana po twoim gadulstwie, nie, Rita?  
\- Bardzo zabawne, Malcolm, bardzo - dziewczyna we flanelowej koszuli wykrzywiła wargi w  
przypływie irytacji. To się nazywa niechęć od pierwszego wejrzenia, pomyślała melancholijnie  
Mia, czując promieniującą od tamtej falę dezaprobaty.  
\- To skąd żeście wytrzasnęli to cudo? – prychnęła Rita. – I gdzie jest Derek? Bo to nie  
wygląda na zbyt dobrą zamianę…  
\- Derek nie żyje – odparł sucho Dean, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę, co w jego wypadku  
wydawało się niemal niemożliwe. – I nie tobie wyrokować o wartości wymiany jednego  
człowieka na drugiego. Derek… po prostu miał pecha.  
\- Poza tym dołączy do nas nie tylko Mia, ale i kilkoro innych – wpadł mu w słowo Rick,  
wyraźnie podekscytowany, zapewne na samo wspomnienie Gwen, która wyraźnie zapadła mu  
w pamięć. – Wpadliśmy… spotkaliśmy ich w Northland. Mają do nas dołączyć jutro, ale Mia  
wolała zabrać się z nami.  
\- Więc witaj w Chitaqua, mała – rzucił Malcolm, przechodząc do porządku dziennego nad  
stratą Dereka oraz dziwną niechęcią Rity i machnięciem ręki oferując jej cały obóz z żywym i  
martwym inwentarzem włącznie.  
Mia uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust i ujmując rąbek niewidzialnej spódnicy, dygnęła po  
dziewczęcemu, a starszy mężczyzna w zielonej kurtce roześmiał się i klepnął Deana w ramię.  
\- Chłopie, niezłe łowy. Nie dość, że jak rozumiem, masz co chciałeś, to jeszcze przywiozłeś  
lekarkę. I to dobrze wychowaną.  
I poważniejąc, zwrócił się do króciutko ostrzyżonej, kruchej dziewczyny, dodając. – Nie  
masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się przydasz. Mamy kilku naprawdę chorych, połamanych, kiepsko  
zszytych i z gorączką, a mały od Hendersonów…  
\- Jutro, Malcolm, jutro – burknął Dean, odwracając się od całej grupy, by pokierować  
rozładunkiem pak z jeepa, ale zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Mia może być zmęczona, mimo,  
że przespała prawie całą drogę ze strefy kwarantanny. – Doktor Queen leci z nóg. Rita, weź ją  
na razie do siebie, dobrze? Potem poszukamy jej jakiegoś lokum…  
Młoda kobieta z końskim ogonem rzuciła mu spojrzenie zranionej łani, dotknięta do żywego.  
Nie dość, że ją odsyła, to jeszcze ma zaopiekować się tą drugą? Tymczasem Mia pokręciła  
głową, poprawiła pasek od wyładowanego po brzegi plecaka i dotknęła wystrzępionego  
rękawa Malcolma, wyraźnie oczekując wskazówek, gdzie powinna zajrzeć najpierw. Czuła, z  
jaką niechęcią Rita odnosi się do udzielenia jej gościny, wiec równie dobrze może zajrzeć do  
chorych. Do północy było daleko i Kopciuszek jeszcze nie zgubił swego pantofelka…  
\- Rany boskie – parsknął na ten widok Dean. – Matka Teresa z Kalkuty się znalazła. Jutro,  
słyszałaś? Jutro. Teraz idź z Ritą i się prześpij. Wydam rozporządzenie, by wszyscy chorzy  
poczekali na ciebie z umieraniem.  
Po krótkiej wewnętrznej walce Mia z wahaniem skinęła głową. Zielonooki miał rację,  
była zmęczona. Przeżyła dziś starcie z demonami, szalony bieg po ulicach North Kansas City,  
przypieranie do ściany z nożem na szyi i wiszenie na kablach z szóstego piętra, że o przekradaniu  
się przez nie-do-końca opustoszałe, za to ciemne-jak-w-dupie-u-Murzyna ulice nie wspominając.  
A on to może nie? A wciąż stał na nogach i co więcej, brał się za skrzynki z samochodu…  
Tutaj ziewnęła rozdzierająco i nie namyślając się już dłużej, poszła za wyprostowaną jakby  
połknęła kij Ritą do posadowionej za węgłem świetlicy niewielkiej chaty z jeszcze mniejszą  
werandą. Ledwo 10-metrowe pomieszczenia łączyło w sobie salon, sypialnię i zalążek kuchni,  
pyszniąc się kuchenką turystyczną na butlę, kilkoma naczyniami i kubkami w misce jako  
aneksem kuchennym, starą kanapą pełniąca funkcję sypialnianą i fotelem z dwoma taboretami  
przy porysowanym stoliku na jednej nodze w roli pokoju gościnnego. Postawiona na tymże  
stole, skręcona niemal do zera lampa naftowa dawała niewiele pełgającego światła, ale Mia  
nie przyszła tu oceniać wystroju wnętrza, więc tylko zdjęła plecak i zrzuciła kurtkę, szukając  
miejsca, gdzie mogłaby zwinąć się w kłębek i zasnąć snem sprawiedliwego. Zapomnijmy o  
myciu, przebieraniu, połamanych paznokciach i ewentualnym nabawieniu się zapalenia płuc  
(albo chociaż zapalenia pęcherza) od chodzenia w mokrych ciuchach, chociaż przydałoby się  
jakieś ustronne miejsce. Rita, rozżalona, czy nie, zauważyła jej dylemat i machnęła ręką w stronę  
ukrytej za zasłoną łazienki wielkości szafy, w której mieściło się coś w rodzaju prysznica, kurek  
z wodą i upragniony kibelek. Ha, Chitaqua była skanalizowana! Prawdziwa cywilizacja… W  
takim razie może chociaż obmyje twarz i ręce… W międzyczasie latynoska piękność gdzieś ze  
stosu rzeczy w rogu pokoju wyciągnęła zapasowy śpiwór i karimatę i pomogła Mii rozłożyć  
je na podłodze, życząc dobrych snów takich tonem, jakby miała nadzieję, że koszmary nie  
pozwolą jej spać do rana. Zazdrość to potwór zielonooki, co pożerając ofiarę – z niej szydzi,  
chciała powiedzieć Mia, ale oczywiście, nie mogła, a marnować kartek z notesu jej się nie  
chciało, więc tylko skinęła głową i wsunęła się do lekko pachnących kurzem i pleśnią zwojów  
śpiwora, rozpinając spodnie, by jej nie uciskały i niemal od razu zasypiając.  
***  
Wydawało jej się, że ledwo co zmrużyła oczy, kiedy ktoś wybudził ją z głębokiego snu,  
potrząsając za ramię i niemal krzycząc do ucha. Nagłe budzenie w środku nocy rzadko bywa  
oznaką czegoś dobrego, więc z wewnętrznym drżeniem ocknęła się i spojrzała prosto w  
przejętą twarz młodziutkiej dziewczyny z wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma, której usta drżały,  
a po policzkach spływały łzy jak grochy. Wyglądała jak wpisz wymaluj Złotowłosa z bajki o  
trzech niedźwiadkach…  
\- Ty jesteś Mia? – pytała drżącym głosem. - Znasz się na leczeniu, tak? Znasz się? Chodź ze  
mną, błagam. Chodź. Nie wiemy co robić, on cały dygocze, a Dean… przysłał mnie po ciebie.  
Powiedział, że… umiesz, że pomożesz, że jesteś…  
Mia już wysuwała się ze śpiwora, czujna, w pełni obudzona, jedną ręką zapinając bojówki, a  
drugą sięgając po wciąż wilgotny plecak, bo sama nie wiedziała, co może się z niego przydać. Kto  
to był ów on i dlaczego dygotał? Epilepsja, wstrząs czy reakcja alergiczna? W świetle chwiejącej się  
latarki wyszła za Złotowłosą, zostawiając za sobą chatę Rity i samą poddenerwowaną Ritę, której  
życzenie dobrych snów, a w podtekście koszmarów, spełniało się szybciej, niż się spodziewała.  
Zdecydowanie większy, kilkuosobowy domek, do którego zaciągnęła ją pochlipująca  
dziewczyna był dobrze nagrzany i rozświetlony świecami niczym świątynia ku czci. Wrażenie  
sanktuarium pogłębiał fakt, że na belkowanych ścianach wisiały jakieś barwne szmatki i  
koraliki, tandetna reprodukcja mandali, pulchny Budda tuż obok prawosławnej ikony i wydarta  
z czasopisma ilustracja z okiem Boga. Żeliwny piecyk promieniował ciepłem na cały pokój,  
tak zatłoczony, jakby odbywało się w nim zebranie partii, a może bardziej kółka gospodyń  
wiejskich, bo Mia widziała same kobiety, zdenerwowane, przerażone, chlipiące lub śmiejące  
się histerycznie. Niczym wiedźmy z Makbeta przepychały się nawzajem, otaczając i tym  
samym przesłaniając kogoś rzucającego się w konwulsjach na podłodze. W dodatku większość  
ubrana była w jakieś powiewne tuniki i dzwoniła licznymi koralikami i bransoletkami u rąk i  
nóg, a tylko nieliczne pozostały przy bezpretensjonalnych dżinsach i topach. Co oni tu mają,  
obóz wojskowy czy komunę podstarzałych hipisów, pomyślała Mia z sarkazmem, nim skupiła  
całą uwagę na rzucającym się na zasłanych orientalnym dywanikiem deskach ciemnowłosym  
mężczyźnie w niebieskiej koszulce i wyszarzałych, bawełnianych spodniach i klęczącym przy  
nim Deanie (wciąż w tej samej wojskowej kurtce, jakby położył się w niej spać, lub w ogóle się  
nie kładł), który usiłował przytrzymać mu głowę, żeby nie uderzała o twardą podłogę.  
\- Coś ty znowu wziął, sukinsynu – mamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby, wściekły, przestraszony i  
przejęty jednocześnie, próbując uspokoić dygoczące ciało i przycisnąć je do barwnego dywanika.  
Równie dobrze mógłby walczyć ze splotami śliskiego węża, bo mężczyzna trząsł się tak  
niekontrolowanie, jakby każda część jego ciała żyła własnym życiem. Białka oczu błyskały  
spoza półprzymkniętych oczu, oddech był spłycony i szybki jak u ziejącego psa, ale próbował  
coś odpowiedzieć, chociaż zęby szczękały mu tak, że niemal przygryzł sobie język. Mia  
przepchnęła się przez krąg roztrzęsionych, popłakujących kobiet i przyklęknęła przy  
leżącym, jednocześnie sprawdzając puls i zaglądając w rozszerzone oczy, które okazały się tak  
niebieskie, jakby nosił odblaskowe szkła kontaktowe. Niepokojąco, nieludzko niebieskie. I  
raczej mało przytomne. Biorąc pod uwagę słowa Deana, musiał przesadzić z jakimś środkami  
pobudzającymi albo uspokajającymi – do wyboru. Kierowana instynktem i doświadczeniem  
z izby przyjęć Mia stawiała na benzodiazepinę, w dodatku popitą alkoholem, która zamiast  
uśpić i co najwyżej wywołać zaburzenia widzenia i mowy, zaprowadziła go na skraj wstrząsu  
i zatrzymania akcji serca. O konwulsjach nie wspominając. Ale chyba wziął leki na tyle  
niedawno, że dałoby się z niego to i owo wypłukać.  
Dean rzucił jej rozpaczliwe spojrzenie znad dygoczącego ciała, więc, przeklinając własną  
niemoc w wysławianiu, wyszarpnęła z kieszeni spodni przezornie zabrany notesik i napisawszy  
„Potrzebuję słonej wody”, wcisnęła kartkę w ręce najbliższej dziewczyny – tej samej, która  
przybiegła po nią do chaty Rity. Dzięki Bogu, krąg kobiet rozluźnił się, gdy, przeszkadzając  
sobie nawzajem, zaczęły pomagać Złotowłosej w wypełnieniu polecenia, przetrząsając szafki  
w poszukiwaniu soli i napełniając wodą kilka kubków i misek.  
Mia szybko przejrzała plecak, wyciągając ampułki z Anexatem i strzykawki. Jednak  
jeden rzut oka na skręcającego się w uścisku Deana mężczyznę uświadomił jej, że nie uda  
jej się zrobić zastrzyku, chyba, że zaryzykuje złamanie igły. Drgawki nie ustawały, a pierś  
niebieskookiego unosiła się w nierównym, płytkim oddechu, raz szybciej, raz wolniej, ale z  
całą pewnością w niewłaściwym rytmie. Tachykardia, co najmniej 200 uderzeń na minutę,  
pomyślała Mia, przyciskając palce do spoconej szyi tuż na granicy żuchwy, usiłując sięgnąć  
jak najgłębiej i pobudzić nerw błędny dla uspokojenia rytmu. To, że szorstka od zarostu  
szczęka drgała niekontrolowanie pod jej dłonią z pewnością nie poprawiało sytuacji, ale  
masaż tętnicy szyjnej przyniósł pewne efekty - oddech zwolnił, choć wciąż był wysilony, a  
dygot nieco przycichł. Z pomocą Deana Mia podniosła mężczyznę do pozycji na pół siedzącej  
i podsunęła mu podawany przez liczne, usłużne ręce kubek ze słoną wodą. Zakrztusił się  
przy pierwszym łyku i usiłował cofnąć głowę, ale nie pozwolili mu na to, zmuszając do  
przełknięcia zawartości całego kubka. Na skutek nie trzeba było zbyt długo czekać – ciałem  
znowu szarpnęły konwulsje, tym razem jak najbardziej zrozumiałe, a słona woda wróciła z  
powrotem z towarzyszeniem treści żołądka do siódmego pokolenia włącznie. Będą mieli co  
sprzątać, pomyślała złośliwie Mia, odsuwając się z linii rażenia, ale odruchowo przytrzymując  
głowę pacjenta, podczas gdy Dean trzymał go za ramiona. Co dziwne, nie wyczuwała żadnych  
emocji niebieskookiego (może był zbyt zajęty wymiotowaniem, by cokolwiek odczuwać),  
za to łowca był zły i spanikowany jednocześnie, jakby chciał tamtego przytulić (co właśnie  
czynił, choć zupełnie w innym kontekście) i przyłożyć mu w tej samej chwili, z czego Mia  
wywnioskowała, że był dla niego kimś o wiele ważniejszym niż Rick, Malcolm, martwy Derek,  
a nawet Rita, która chyba niesłusznie rościła sobie do niego pewne prawa.  
Wśród szeptów i powstrzymywanych kobiecych łkań ciemnowłosy, potargany przystojniak  
wypluł z siebie z pół galona wody i osunął się bezwładnie niemal wprost we własne wymiociny  
(w których z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa były pozostałości leku), w ostatniej chwili  
powstrzymany przez Deana i Mię, którzy odciągnęli go bardziej na bok i ułożyli na wznak,  
podkładając pod głowę zwinięty koc. Przestał się tak mocno trząść, więc dziewczyna mogła  
przygotować strzykawkę z przezroczystym, bezbarwnym płynem i zabrać do zastrzyku –  
zawiązać gumową opaskę, odnaleźć żyłę i wkłuć igłę aż po nasadkę. Musiało boleć, bo mężczyzna  
syknął, gdy tylko tłoczek strzykawki poszedł w górę, ale nie cofnął ręki (nie cofnąłby jej nawet  
gdyby chciał, bo Dean doskonale sprawdzał się jako unieruchomienie). Jednak gdy skończyła  
podawać Anaxat, a cholerny lekoman znieruchomiał, momentalnie potrząsnęła nim i lekko  
uderzyła po nieogolonym policzku. Nie wolno mu spać, powiedziały wymownie oczy Mii,  
więc Dean znowu poderwał go do pionu i potrząsnął nim raz i drugi. Intensywnie niebieskie  
oczy skupiły się na nich z wyraźną pretensją.  
\- Nie potrząsajcie, nie śpię, nie… - wymamrotał obronnie, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi.  
\- Co wziąłeś, skończony idioto?! – ryknął mu nad uchem Dean, głosem, który skutecznie  
obudziłby umarłego. Zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębiła się do głębokości Rowu Mariańskiego,  
a brwi zbiegły nad nosem jak wykrzykniki.  
\- Nie wiem – wyjąkał mężczyzna, jeszcze szerzej otwierając oczy i starając się skupić wzrok  
na czymś więcej niż niezmierzonej dali. – Chyba oksa… oksazepam.  
\- I takie żółte i niebieskie pigułki – szepnęła lękliwie jedna z kobiet, postawna, ciemnowłosa,  
w typie matczynym, ocierając łzy i patrząc z uwielbieniem na półprzytomnego mężczyznę w  
niebieskiej koszulce (chwilowo zalanej słoną wodą i nie tylko).  
I jeszcze różowe w zielone paski, pomyślała Mia z przekąsem, dużo mi to podpowie, mam  
tylko nadzieję, że trafiłam z antidotum.  
– Piliśmy też wino, bo chcieliśmy poszerzyć doznania – dodała Złotowłosa, która wyglądała  
na zbyt młodą zarówno na picie alkoholu, jak i poszerzanie doznań, że o innych sposobach na  
zyskiwanie głębszej świadomości nie wspominając.  
\- Toście, kurna, poszerzyli – warknął nieco spokojniej Dean, nie przestając potrząsać  
niebieskookim, jakby się bał, że gdy tylko przestanie, ten znowu zjedzie. – Cas o mało nie  
odjechał w krainę szczęśliwości. Cas, Cas, nie śpij, do cholery!  
Mia uśmiechnęła się lekko, bo sądząc po zaróżowieniu skóry, przytomniejszym wzroku i  
spokojniejszym oddechu potrząsanego, flumazenil zaczynał działać, a mężczyzna dochodzić  
do siebie. Zadziwiło ją, że w przeciwieństwie do odczuć łowcy i otaczającego ich babińca,  
nadal nie wyczuwała jego emocji, jakby były skryte za grubą ścianą kłębiącej się mgły. Nic,  
tylko biała pustka. Jakby nie do końca był człowiekiem…  
W tym momencie obserwowany spojrzał na nią spojrzeniem szczeniaka husky i nagle  
jego oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, upodabniając do błękitnych latarenek, nieco  
czerwonawych na brzegach. Szarpnął się do przodu i klęknął przed nią jak przed świętym  
obrazem, chwytając obiema rękami za przód czerwonego topu (materiał zatrzeszczał  
ostrzegawczo) i wpatrując w nią palącym wzrokiem szaleńca lub wyznawcy.  
\- Anioł – wyszeptał ze wzruszeniem i gibnął do przodu, jakby chciał bić przed nią czołem  
w podłogę, co byłoby o tyle niekomfortowe, że deski wciąż wchłaniały jego własne wymiociny.  
Mia podtrzymała go w ostatniej chwili, lekko odpychając w stronę Deana, który przejął brzemię  
z lekkim przydechem. Kobiecy chór głosów zza ich pleców jęknął w zachwycie, za to oczy  
łowcy zwęziły się w dwie zielone błyskawice, które pomknęły ku Mii jak sztylety, co prawda  
wysadzane szmaragdami, ale wciąż zabójcze.  
\- Co? – spytał z nieskrywaną złością. – Jeszcze jeden?  
Zaskoczona Mia zachowała stoicki sposób, przewróciła oczyma i znacząco popukała się  
w czoło, dając do zrozumienia, że facet wciąż jest na haju. Niebieskooki nadal patrzył na  
nią intensywnie i nieco zbyt namolnie, a w jego spojrzeniu błyszczało zaskoczenie i niejaki  
niepokój. W końcu wczepił palce obu rąk w zmierzwione włosy i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie – wymamrotał. – Nie do końca.  
\- To się zdecyduj – warknął Dean, którego wewnętrzne napięcie nieco zelżało, jakby  
faktycznie uznał, że Cas ma zwidy. – Anioł czy nie, aniele ty mój?  
\- Nie anioł – zgodził się niewyraźnie niebieskooki. – Mieszaniec.  
Dobrze, że nie kundel, pomyślała cierpko Mia, mając ochotę zrobić mu kolejny zastrzyk, tym  
razem o wiele boleśniejszy, ale zamiast tego chowając do plecaka opakowanie Anaxatu i pustą  
strzykawkę. Nie chciała jej zostawiać, bo jeszcze użyliby jej do wstrzyknięcia heroiny, albo innego  
paskudztwa. Dean na spółkę z Casem dalej wpatrywali się w nią niewzruszenie (jeden bardziej,  
drugi mniej zbornie), więc w końcu wzruszyła ramionami i znowu sięgnęła po swój notesik,  
kreśląc w nim na całej szerokości kartki „Nefilim brzmi bardziej poprawnie politycznie”.  
Dean uśmiechnął się krzywo i poruszył niespokojnie, próbując wydostać spod słodkiego ciężaru  
niebieskookiego i oddać go w dobre i aż nazbyt chętne ku temu ręce dwóch najbliższych kobiet.  
\- Nie dajcie mu spać – mruknął, dźwigając się z podłogi i zgarniając po drodze Mię wraz  
z jej plecakiem. Gest był jednoznaczny – musimy natychmiast porozmawiać. – W razie czego  
oblejcie zimną wodą…  
Zduszony protest Casa został za drzwiami chaty, gdy Dean z Mią wyszli na werandę,  
oświetloną pojedynczą żarówką w drucianej oprawie, do której latem zapewne zlatywałyby się  
owady z całej okolicy. Jesienią skapywały z niej kropelki wody, a wokół pachniało butwiejącym  
drewnem i rdzewiejącym żelastwem.  
\- Masz w sobie kroplę krwi anielskiej, tak? – upewnił się łowca, zerkając na dziewczynę  
dosyć niechętnym okiem i celowo lub nie, stając pomiędzy nią a schodkami. – Jakoś nie  
kwapiłaś się, by o tym powiedzieć.  
Jasne, przy pierwszym przyparciu do ściany z nożem na gardle, powinnam się przedstawić  
\- jestem Mia i jestem nefilimką, pomyślała nieco złośliwie dziewczyna. Przypominało to  
trochę scenę z Gwiezdnych Wojen, kiedy Darth Vader prosi, by Luke Skywalker podał mu  
rękę. Niby którą? Tą, którą tamten przed chwila uciął, czy tą, którą kurczowo trzymał się rury?  
Ponownie wzruszyła ramionami (jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zwichnie sobie obojczyk), skinęła  
głową i pokazała między dwoma palcami jak niewiele tej krwi w niej płynie, po czym wyjęła  
notes, przewróciła kartkę i napisała „To nie choroba zakaźna. I tak większość ludzi nie ma  
pojęcia, co to znaczy.”  
\- Ja mam, ale też mgliste – burknął, raczej zmęczony i zirytowany, niż naprawdę zły. Widać  
miewał już kontakty z istotami niebiańskiej proweniencji i raczej za nimi nie przepadał. Z  
jednym wyjątkiem…  
„A czy ja się czepiam, że masz anioła na stanie?” dopisała ze zjadliwym wykrzyknikiem,  
podsuwając mu kartkę pod oczy. Pytająco uniosła jedną brew, która to sztuczka zazwyczaj  
wychodziła tylko jemu.  
\- To nie anioł, tylko guru miłości – odparł cierpko, odpychając notes, jakby bawili się w  
przeciąganie liny. Westchnął, jedną ręką opierając się o ścianę za jej plecami i blokując jej  
drogę ewentualnej ucieczki, a drugą przegarniając włosy, na tyle krótko ścięte, że właściwie  
nie było co przegarniać. – Znaczy eks-anioł. A ty? Potrafisz coś jeszcze poza wyczuwaniem  
nastrojów innych?  
Mia leciutko pokręciła głową, trochę oszukując (nie wspominając o odrobinie mocy  
uzdrowicielskich i niejasnych wizjach) i myśląc sobie melancholijnie, że jeśli Dean nie lubił  
naruszania przestrzeni osobistej, to powinien szanować ją u innych. Chociaż z bliska miała  
przynajmniej lepszy wgląd w te zmieniające się jak w kalejdoskopie odcienie zieleni, pełne  
usta i zupełnie nie przystające do powagi sytuacji morze piegów. Zamrugała zdezorientowana,  
zdając sobie sprawę, że przez moment zapomniała o całej mizerii tego świata, kontemplując  
niezaprzeczalną urodę faceta w wojskowej kurtce, który w środku nocy znowu przyciskał ją  
do ściany. To jakieś uzależnienie z tym przypieraniem do muru, czy jak? I jego czy raczej jej?  
W zimnym, wilgotnym powietrzu ich oddechy unosiły się niczym blade obłoczki, splatając ze  
sobą i uciekając w rozgwieżdżone niebo.  
\- Jeszcze coś? – naciskał zielonooki, chwała Bogu nie zdając sobie sprawy z jej nie do końca  
przyzwoitych myśli. - Jakieś moce? Anielskie czary mary?  
Mia zadrżała (bardziej z zimna niż niepokoju) i odepchnęła go lekko, opierając dłoń o szorstki  
materiał kurtki (choć przez chwilę, zamiast odpychać, miała nieodpartą ochotę przyciągnąć go  
bliżej i sprawdzić, jak smakują te rozchylone wargi), by znowu sięgnąć po ołówek.  
„Tak”, napisała rozmazującym się pismem (przydałoby się podostrzyć grafit). „Robię prawie  
bezbolesne zastrzyki. Niezły masaż. O lewatywie nie wspomnę. A ty?”  
\- Co ja? – zdziwił się, wpatrując nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem w jej pytanie.  
„Masz jakieś moce?” powtórzyła posłusznie i chuchnęła na palce, które zaczynały grabieć  
na chłodzie. Też mieli gdzie toczyć rozmowy – w przenikliwym zimnie październikowej  
nocy, na otwartej werandzie, pod obsypanym gwiazdami atramentowym niebem, zmęczeni,  
niewyspani i poddenerwowani niedawną akcją ratowania byłego anioła, który postanowił  
przedawkować środki uspokajające.  
Pytanie Mii było nieco wyzywające i miało udowodnić, że nefilim niczym nie różni się od  
zwykłego człowieka, ale w odpowiedzi Dean skrzywił usta w niewesołym uśmiechu i znowu  
przegarnął króciutkie włosy.  
\- Taaa – mruknął, a z każdym kolejnym słowem z jego ust wydobywały się kolejne chmurki  
jak małe znaki przestankowe. - Znakomicie wprowadzam w życie maksymę, że dobrymi  
chęciami droga do piekła wybrukowana. Aż wszystko rozpirzy się w drobiazgi. Z drugiej  
strony, gdybym miał możliwości młodszego braciszka, byłoby jeszcze gorzej. A może powinno  
być gorzej? Szlag by trafił wszystko raz a dobrze i człowiek przestałby się męczyć…  
„Nie może być aż tak źle” zanegowała na kolejnej kartce Mia, próbując zrozumieć, o co  
mu chodziło. Otaczający ich świat był dostatecznie zły, by go jeszcze pogarszać. I chyba żaden  
człowiek nie mógł w tej kwestii niczego zdziałać (choć jej wizje podpowiadały coś zupełnie  
innego). „Masz Chitaquę.”  
\- Nie, nie jest tak źle – burknął, odruchowo podnosząc kołnierz kurtki i prawie, prawie ją  
zapinając (jemu też robiło się zimno). – Jest jeszcze gorzej. Obóz to tylko odwlekanie tego, co  
nieuchronne, bo jakoś nie widzę happy endu. Może gdybym mógł…  
Znów ta determinacja i zaciętość z odrobiną goryczy na dnie. Mia aż westchnęła, przytłoczona  
przypływem desperacji i poczucia winy, który go właśnie zatapiały. On naprawdę wierzył,  
że zdoła coś zmienić, tak samo jak wierzył, że sam, osobiście doprowadził do końca świata.  
Przejęta współczuciem chciała powiedzieć mu o głosie, który czasami do niej przemawiał,  
o zdradzie, szansie i odkupieniu, ale nie mogła, więc zamiast tego napisała w kołyszącym się  
świetle żarówki: „Wszystko w rozpadzie, w odśrodkowym wirze, czysta anarchia szaleje nad  
światem… Przecież to nie ty wypuściłeś Bestię.”  
\- Bestię? – zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w słowa poematu Yeatsa.  
„I cóż za bestia, której czas wreszcie powraca, pełznie w stronę Betlejem, by tam się  
narodzić?” dopisała Mia. „Bestia. Lucyfer. Apokalipsa. Przecież to nie twoja wina.”  
\- A żebyś wiedziała, że moja – odparował, nim się zorientował, co mówi, a kiedy się  
zorientował, zamilkł na dobre, wciąż pochylony nad nią i oparty ręką o chropowatą ścianę chaty.  
Jego oddech rysował znaki dymne w powietrzu. Mia westchnęła, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć  
(odpisać) i o mało nie unosząc oczu ku niebu. Niech mu będzie, że jego wina, bo jakiekolwiek  
przekonywanie go o absurdzie odpowiedzialności za Apokalipsę przypominało zasypywanie  
oceanu łyżeczką do kawy. Dziurawą.  
„Zajrzę do twojego anioła” napisała w końcu na przedostatniej kartce. Chyba powinna  
oszczędzać stroniczki notesu. Albo mniej pisać i nie marnować miejsce na poezję, dobrą czy  
złą. A najlepiej znaleźć znikopis, co znacznie ułatwiłoby jej życie.  
Po raz kolejny zadrżała z zimna i oderwała się od ściany, prześlizgując pod wyciągniętą,  
opartą o belki ręką Deana z jednoznacznym zamiarem powrotu do środka ciepłej, dusznej i  
przesyconej zapachem dymu i kadzidełek chaty. Miała ochotę położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu  
w geście pocieszenia, ale przy samej chęci pozostała. Zielonooki nie przyjąłby pociechy, a i za  
dotykiem chyba specjalnie nie przepadał.


	2. Chapter 2

_„Udałem się w kierunku południowym - a był palący dzień i noc - gdzie było siedem gór z_  
 _drogocennych kamieni, trzy po stronie wschodniej i trzy po stronie południowej. Te po stronie_  
 _wschodniej były z kolorowego kamienia, te ze strony południowej z kamienia czerwonego._  
 _Środkowa sięgała, tak jak tron Pana, nieba. Była ona z antymonu, a szczyt tronu był z szafiru._  
 _Ujrzałem płonący ogień i to, co było we wszystkich górach._  
 _Ujrzałem miejsce poza wielką ziemią, tam gdzie wody łączą się ze sobą razem. Ujrzałem_  
 _głęboką rozpadlinę ziemi z kolumnami niebiańskiego ognia i ujrzałem wśród nich ogniste_  
 _kolumny nieba, które zstępowały i których wysokości i głębokości nie można było zmierzyć._  
 _Poza tą rozpadliną ujrzałem miejsce, które nie miało nad sobą ani firmamentu nieba, ani pod_  
 _sobą fundamentu ziemi. Nie było tam ani wody, ani ptaków. Była to pustynia. Ujrzałem tam_  
 _straszną rzecz - siedem gwiazd podobnych do wielkich płonących gór. Kiedy o nie zapytałem,_  
 _anioł powiedział mi: „To jest miejsce krańca nieba i ziemi. To jest więzienie gwiazd nieba i_  
 _zastępów niebieskich. Gwiazdy, które cwałują na ogniu to te, które przekroczyły przykazanie_  
 _Pana od początku ich powstania, albowiem nie wyszły w swoich czasach. Pan rozgniewał się na_  
 _nie, związał je aż do czasu dopełnienia się ich grzechu w określonym czasie”. Uriel powiedział do_  
 _mnie: „Tutaj będą przebywać aniołowie, którzy połączyli się z kobietami (…) Pozostaną tutaj aż_  
 _do dnia wielkiego sądu, w którym zostaną skazani na całkowite unicestwienie.”_  
 _(Księga Enocha)_  
  
Mia stała pośrodku pustyni, która ciągnęła się jak okiem sięgnąć, rozległa, niemal  
nieskończona i rozżarzona do białości. Oślepiająco jasny piasek skrzył się w blasku siedmiu  
gazowych olbrzymów, które powoli, lecz nieubłaganie przetaczały się po firmamencie, jakby  
okopconym od ich żaru i poza gwiazdami zapewne smoliście czarnym, choć nikt nie był w stanie  
się temu przyjrzeć. Dziewczyna wlepiała oczy w biały piasek pod stopami, mrużąc je i łzawiąc  
pod wpływem wszechogarniającej jasności, czując jak odsłonięta skóra piecze i czerwieni się  
w ułamku sekundy. Było tak gorąco, że nie mogła wciągnąć powietrza do płuc, usta spierzchły  
jak przy wysokiej gorączce, a wyschnięte gardło ścisnęło się boleśnie. Znowu ją tu ściągnął,  
wdarł się w jej sny z tym miejscem realnym i nierealnym jednocześnie, rozpalonym jak piec  
Baby Jagi, bezlitośnie przyszykowanym na przyjęcie Jasia. Otworzyła usta, bezskutecznie  
usiłując zaczerpnąć tchu i niespodziewanie udało jej się, gdy ogarnął ją cień cienia skrzydeł,  
rozłożystych i rozciągających się aż po rozżarzony nieboskłon.  
\- Bądź pozdrowiona – zahuczało jej w uszach, aż skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Czy on zawsze  
musiał tak krzyczeć? Nie dosyć, że tamci odebrali jej mowę, to przez niego jeszcze niedługo  
całkowicie ogłuchnie.  
\- Bądź ciszej – wymruczała niemal niedosłyszalnie. – Proszę.  
\- Mój czas nadchodzi – powiedział głos patetycznie, ale faktycznie, nieco ciszej.  
Mia zamrugała i skryta w cieniu skrzydeł, ośmieliła się otworzyć oczy. Jak zwykle, zobaczyła  
tylko zarys postaci, otoczonej płomieniami i dymem niczym ognista ćma ze skrzydełkami  
pokrytymi ciemnym pyłkiem. Jej rozmówca był strzelisty jak gotycka wieża i niewyraźny jak  
delirium tremens, jakby ani przez chwilę nie mógł przybrać jednolitego kształtu. Nie wiadomo  
dlaczego, za każdym razem przywodził jej na myśl krzew gorejący.  
\- Mój czas nadchodzi – powtórzył jakby lekko zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Słyszałam – mruknęła Mia, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od odrobiny sarkazmu, tym  
większego, że oblewał ją rzęsisty pot, a ze skóry niemal unosił się dym – jednym słowem  
przypiekała się na skwarkę i chociaż było to złudzenie, które po przebudzeniu zniknie jak sen  
złoty, chwilowo nienawidziła tego miejsca z całego, szybko bijącego serca. – Od kilku lat to  
słyszę, poniekąd.  
\- Teraz – oznajmił głos z naciskiem, a po pustyni przetoczyło się niemożliwe z punktu  
widzenia praw fizyki echo. Ogromne gwiazdy przemknęły z hurgotem po nieboskłonie, jedna  
jaśniejsza od drugiej, a wszystkie co najmniej milionwatowe.  
\- Teraz? – upewniła się dziewczyna, zdziwiona tak klarowną deklaracją. – Znaczy dziś,  
jutro czy pojutrze?  
\- Teraz – powtórzyła skrzydlata istota, a Mia pomyślała, że anioły chyba nie do końca  
właściwie postrzegają upływ czasu. Wbiła wzrok pod nogi, głębiej zanurzając palce stóp w  
lśniącym, gorącym piasku, który absurdalnie przywodził jej na myśl wakacje i rozległe plaże  
Kalifornii. Jakby powiedział pesymista, stąd trochę daleko do morza, ale optymista dodałby:  
za to jaka piękna plaża.  
\- Pojawisz się na Ziemi? – spytała z nadzieją, marząc o tym, by zstąpił niczym deus ex  
machina, naprawił połamaną zabawkę Ziemi i znowu można było wędrować brzegiem oceanu  
dla samej przyjemności wędrowania, nie obawiając się zasieków, bombardowania i Croatów.  
\- Nie, wrócę do Nieba – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź, zabarwiona ekscytacją. – Długo  
mnie tam nie było…  
\- Na Ziemi bardziej byś się przydał – odważyła się powiedzieć Mia. – Jesteśmy… jesteśmy  
w potrzebie.  
Ognista sylwetka zafalowała, jakby z wahaniem. Kolejny gwiezdny grom przetoczył się  
po rozpalonym sklepieniu, a ziemia zatrzęsła się w nagłym paroksyzmie. Mia zachwiała się i  
wyciągnęła rękę, by uchronić się przed upadkiem, lecz jej dłoń przeniknęła przez dym i ogień  
postaci, jakby były zupełnie niematerialne i nierzeczywiste. Jedynie skrzydła zdawały się bardziej  
namacalne - solidne, ciemne i przesłaniające wszechobecny blask tej dziwnej pustyni.  
\- Już raz ukarano mnie za wtrącanie się w ludzkie sprawy – odpowiedział głos ciszej, z  
pewnego rodzaju rozżaleniem. Skrzydła nachyliły się, dając Mii więcej cienia i otulając ją  
niczym kokonem. Zadrżała pod wpływem ich pierzastego dotyku, ale nie ustąpiła.  
\- Jeszcze chwila i ludzkich spraw nie będzie. Podobnie jak samych ludzi.  
\- Apokalipsa? – zaszumiał głos gdzieś w górze.  
\- Jakoś mało apokaliptyczna – westchnęła dziewczyna. – Księżyc nie zgasł, woda nie  
zamieniła się w krew, szarańcza nie zjadła plonów. Ale skuteczna.  
\- Michał wciąż nie strącił Lucyfera w otchłań? – padło następne pytanie, raczej retoryczne,  
aniżeli naprawdę pytające.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że nie – zirytowała się Mia. Czy za każdym razem mieli powtarzać wszystko  
od początku? Wyglądało na to, że posłańcy Boży, nawet dawni, mieli tyle na głowie, że czasami  
przytrafiały im się problemy z pamięcią krótkotrwałą. - Sam mówiłeś, że zajął się wojną domową  
na wysokościach. Tymczasem na Ziemi Apokalipsa zrobiła puf i zgasła. Lucyfer został.  
\- Nie lubi ludzi – powiedział mało odkrywczo, ale z przekonaniem ognisty anioł.  
\- Nie – mruknęła Mia. – Z tego co widać, raczej nie…  
\- Tylko Michał może go powstrzymać – upewnił ją głos, co, biorąc pod uwagę zaangażowanie  
archanioła Michała w walkę o dominację w niebie, nie było dobrą nowiną. - On lub jego oręż.  
\- Masz na myśli miecz? – dopytała Mia, oczami wyobraźni widząc pofalowany dwuręczny  
flamberg ze złoconą klingą i płomienistą głownią – chyba oglądała zbyt dużo ikonografii religijnej.  
\- Nie, przecież wiesz, że miecz Michała to jego naczynie – głos postanowił się odgryźć za sugestię  
o problemach z pamięcią. - Nie, jeśli Michał nie stanął do starcia z Lucyferem, tak jak było to zapisane,  
to znaczy, że go nie odnalazł lub nie zyskał jego zgody. To ten łowca, którego szukamy…  
\- Znaleźliśmy – poprawiła Mia i nagle zrozumiała, co usłyszała, a zrozumienie zaparło jej  
dech w piersiach bardziej niż gorące powietrze pustynnej pustki, w której się znajdowała.  
– On jest mieczem Michała?  
\- Miał nim być – uściślił głos niechętnie.  
\- Nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo chce zabić Lucyfera – zauważyła bez tchu, dodając w myślach z  
na nowo rodzącym się współczuciem „I nic dziwnego, że dręczy go tak wielkie poczucie winy.”  
\- Jest człowiekiem – powiedział krzew gorejący, trudno powiedzieć z pogardą, pobłażaniem  
czy podziwem. – Niczego nie zdziała bez mocy archanioła.  
\- Dlatego mówię, że bardziej przydałbyś się na Ziemi – wytknęła Mia. – Inaczej po co  
kazałeś mi go szukać?  
\- Nie mogę pojawić się na Ziemi – zahuczał głos lekko obrażony. - Jeszcze nie.  
\- To może jutro znajdziesz trochę czasu? – prychnęła Mia, coraz bardziej zirytowana  
jednostronnością tej pogawędki. Jeśli nie mógł im pomóc, to dlaczego w ogóle z nią rozmawiał?  
W dodatku zadając coraz to nowe zagadki, zadania i polecenia…  
\- Zjawię się, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni ku temu czas – zaszumiał patetycznie głos, a skrzydła  
rozpostarły się szerzej, zasłaniając pół rozpalonego widnokręgu. - Znajdź broń Michała.  
Och, i jeszcze usłyszał jej myśli, skrzywiła się Mia. Świetnie, kolejne poszukiwania kolejnego  
świętego Graala, którego nie sprzedają w Wal-Marcie (choć w tej chwili, bądźmy szczerzy,  
niczego w nim nie sprzedawano - koniec świata, panie i panowie).  
\- Znajdź i znajdź – zdenerwowała się, niepomna na to, z kim rozmawia. Przeraźliwy żar i  
blask tysiąca neonówek tego miejsca zaczynały wypalać jej szare komórki. - Co ja jestem, świnia  
szkolona w poszukiwaniu trufli? Powiesz mi chociaż, czego mam szukać? Anielskiego sztyletu,  
procy, haubicy czy świętych granatów? I niby dlaczego Michał nie trzyma tego przy sobie?  
\- Włóczni – odrzekł głos, lekko rozbawiony napastliwością nefilimki. – Musisz szukać  
włóczni. Ukryto ją na Ziemi dawno temu, tak samo jak Arkę Przymierza.  
Mia momentalnie zobaczyła Arkę pokrywającą się kurzem w ogromnym magazynie w  
Strefie 51 i aż musiała zamrugać oczyma, by przypomnieć sobie, że to „Indiana Jones” a nie  
rzeczywistość. Czyli gdzie jej szukać? W Egipcie? W Izraelu? I jak niby ma się tam dostać?  
Przełknęła z trudem przez wyschnięte gardło.  
\- Gdzie…  
\- Niedaleko – przerwał jej głos. – Jest niedaleko ciebie. Szykując się do starcia z Lucyferem,  
Michał nakazał jej przeniesienie.  
\- Tak, do Ameryki – mruknęła z sarkazmem Mia. - W okolice Kansas, żebym nie musiała  
daleko szukać…  
\- Znajdziesz wskazówki w księgach tajemnych – podpowiedział anioł cierpliwie. - W  
Arbatel de magia veterum, Lemegetonie, manuskrypcie Voynicha…  
\- Odkąd to zostałeś bibliotekarzem, Sarielu?  
\- To ja uczyłem ludzi tajemnicy zapisywania słów – powiedział głos z przyganą i Mia musiała  
uznać słuszność tego argumentu.  
\- Przepraszam – bąknęła ze skruchą. – Poszukam, chociaż będę miała problem z dotarciem  
do źródeł. Apokalipsa, pamiętasz?  
\- Nie szukaj sama. Powiedz mu…  
Mia nie zdołała się dowiedzieć, czy ów on, któremu miała powiedzieć to Dean, bo pustynny  
krajobraz zadrżał, zamigotał i rozsypał się na tysiące malutkich kawałeczków jak rozbijająca  
się o podłogę misa z kryształu. Zniknął żar, blask i skrzydła sięgające powały niebios, a w  
zamian zawinięta w puchowy śpiwór Mia obudziła się w ciemnawej i wychłodzonej chacie,  
znowu potrząsana za ramię, ze światłem latarki padającym wprost w jej obolałe oczy. Dobrze,  
że spała w pełnym rynsztunku, bo wyglądało na to, że znów ktoś potrzebował jej pomocy…  
Przez moment zatęskniła do pustynnej burzy i rozmowy z krzewem gorejącym.  
* * *  
Tydzień po przyjeździe Mii do Chitaqui, na miejscu niegdysiejszej stołówki obóz miał coś  
w rodzaju punktu medycznego połączonego ze szpitalem polowym, Mia, wraz z Theodorem,  
czyli weterynarzem na emeryturze i Robem, niezbyt lotnym, ale pełnym dobrych chęci  
sanitariuszem z niegdysiejszego stanowego ambulansu (którego zbyt długie i chude kończyny  
sprawiały wrażenie wierzbowych witek kołyszących się na wietrze, ale przy swojej wiotkości i  
niezborności działały zadziwiająco sprawnie) mieli pełne ręce roboty, a Dean miał dylemat z  
obrażoną Ritą i wtrącającym się do wszystkiego Seanem, na którego Malcolm raz huknął tak,  
że w oknie sztabu głównego, jak Mia złośliwie nazywała chatę Winchestera, wyleciała pęknięta  
szyba. O dziwo, nie licząc Irlandczyka i zapatrzonych w niego braci Bergerów, niewielka grupa  
znad Platte River szybko znalazła sobie zarówno lokum, jak i wspólny język z sąsiadami. Gwen  
pomagała Mii w urządzaniu szpitaliku i spała z nią na jego zapleczu, chociaż pod koniec  
tygodnia zniknęła na jedną noc wraz z Rickiem i jego warkotliwym harleyem. Kto by pomyślał,  
że eks-nauczycielka geografii przyjmie niedźwiedzie zaloty neandertalczyka, ale kto wie, może  
planowali razem trasę wyprawy motocyklowej po bezdrożach Ameryki, chwilowo zawieszoną  
na czas końca świata.  
Honorowy anioł stróż obozu unikał pani doktor starannie i z wdziękiem, ale chyba  
ograniczył środki odurzające, bo nawet z daleka wyglądał na przytomniejszego. Niemal bez  
przerwy otaczało go kilka kobiet i dziewcząt z prywatnego haremu, ale kilka razy wyrwał się  
z zaklętego kręgu, by pojechać gdzieś z Deanem. Mię kusiło, by dowiedzieć się nieco więcej  
o tym, skąd się wziął między śmiertelnikami i co go wiązało z łowcą, ale zmilczała. Znaczy,  
i tak by milczała, ale w tym wypadku chodziło o milczenie pisemne. Większość czasu i tak  
spędzała w „izbie przyjęć” lub na zapleczu, czyli dawnym biurze obozu, gdzie dwa wysłużone  
łóżka polowe, krzywa szafka i nie mniej spaczona komoda oraz zielony, metalowy sejf (którego  
nikt nie był w stanie wynieść, więc trzymała w nim antybiotyki) robiły za całe wyposażenie  
wnętrza. Najbardziej rozczulał ją bonus pod postacią łazienki we wściekle fioletowe, obłupane  
kafelki (druh drużynowy musiał mieć dziwne upodobania estetyczne), za to z zimną wodą w  
kranie i spłukiwalną toaletą. Od ponad roku nie pławiła się w takim luksusie.  
Świat na zewnątrz Chitaqui nie poprawił się ani na jotę. Mimo wysiłków resztek rządu (z  
prezydent Pallin na czele) i coraz to wątlejszych, ale radykalniej reagujących sił wojskowych,  
zaraza croatońska rozprzestrzeniała się jak ogień połykający suche trawy na stepie, miasta  
wyludniały w zastraszającym tempie, ludzie błąkali się po drogach w poszukiwaniu  
nieistniejącego azylu, w tym część pozbawiona wszelkiej nadziei, niczym stado lemingów  
szukające urwiska, z którego mogłoby rzucić się do morza. Wystarczyło, by zabrakło sieci  
internetowej i komórkowej, nie wspominając o braku stałych dostaw prądu, gazu i wody  
(i telewizji), by większość Amerykanów popadła w permanentne osłupienie i kręciła się w  
kółko jak pies za własnym ogonem. Teoretycznie w najlepszej sytuacji powinni być Amisze  
i inne społeczności, nie uznające zdobyczy cywilizacyjnych, ale z kolei ci zupełnie nie byli  
przygotowani na eskalację przemocy, nie tylko Croatów, ale wojska i uciekinierów z miast.  
Większość ludzi, wyrwanych z korzeniami z dawnego życia i wędrujących bez celu,  
dostrzegało nieszczęścia dnia codziennego Zombielandu, nie mając pojęcia, że gdzieś tam w tle  
majaczy cień Saurona, w tym przypadku anioła niegdyś niosącego światło i jego czarnookich  
popleczników, a bratobójcza wojna w niebie na tyle zaprzątnęła uwagę dwóch głównych  
antagonistow – Michała i Rafała, że porzucili myśl o niedoszłej Apokalipsie, pozostawiając  
Ziemię na pastwę Lucyfera. I rozgniewał się Smok na Niewiastę, i odszedł rozpocząć walkę z  
resztą jej potomstwa, z tymi, co strzegą przykazań Boga. I z tymi, którzy nie strzegli przykazań  
Boga również, jako że nie przepadał za całym rodzajem ludzkim.  
Mia, podobnie jak Sean i Dean oraz ułamek ludzkości, wiedziała o jego złowrogim istnieniu  
i odwleczonym w czasie, ale nieuniknionym końcu świata, którego był sprawcą i kreatorem. W  
głębi duszy zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli nikt go nie powstrzyma, prędzej czy później ludzie  
podzielą los dinozaurów, na dobre znikając z powierzchni planety. Croaci, przemoc wojska,  
szabrowników i ocalałych, bombardowania miast, rozprzężenie norm społecznych, mozolna  
walka o przetrwanie i ułudę normalności były niczym w porównaniu z groźbą, jaka kryła się w  
rosnącej mocy Gwiazdy Zarannej, który dopiero się rozkręcał, bawiąc się nowymi zabawkami  
i przeciągając cierpienia pionków nieświadomych własnego uczestnictwa w mrocznej partii  
szachów. Mia wiedziała o tym wszystkim, ale z niewiadomych powodów odwlekała zarówno  
poważną rozmowę z Deanem, jak i rzucenie się w wir dalszych poszukiwań, tym razem miejsca  
ukrycia włóczni Michała (niby gdzie mieli odnaleźć owe księgi tajemne? w bibliotece?),  
skupiając się raczej na tu i teraz: szorowaniu podłogi na „izbie przyjęć”, zmienianiu pościeli,  
opatrywaniu i czyszczeniu ran, szyciu, aplikowaniu lekarstw, łamaniu i ponownym nastawianiu  
źle zrośniętych kości, okładaniu lodem i dla odmiany – ogrzewaniu termoforami z gorącą  
wodą, smarowaniu maściami i okładaniu stłuczeń liśćmi babki lancetowatej i kapusty (tak,  
medycyna ludowa również bywała przydatna). Ale gdzieś po obrzeżach umysłu wciąż krążyła  
natrętna myśl, że to tylko owijanie ropiejącej rany świeżym bandażem i że, prędzej czy później,  
zgnilizna przedostanie się na zewnątrz. Będzie musiała stawić czoła faktowi, że nie ma czasu na  
bawienie się w dr Quinn, a powinna wesprzeć Deana (i zapewne Seana, który nie odpuściłby  
swego udziału) w samobójczej misji przeciwstawienia się Lucyferowi.  
Może Mia odsuwała od siebie to, czym naprawdę powinna się zająć, bo nie do końca wierzyła  
we własne sny. Rozmowy z ognistym aniołem po przebudzeniu zawsze blakły i rozmazywały  
się, nie we wszystkim zapamiętywane. Nie była pewna, czy rzeczywiście z nim rozmawiała  
(czy po prostu zaczynała tracić rozum), ani czy poszukiwania hipotetycznej broni na Lucyfera  
nie okażą się taką samą mrzonka jak pogoń za świętym Graalem. A nawet jeśli to wszystko  
było prawdą (w końcu w obozie mieszkał już jeden anioł), sprawę utrudniał fakt, że choć  
znalazła właściwego łowcę, nie odkryła klucza, by nim pokierować (bo bazowanie na poczuciu  
winy wydawało jej się po prostu podłe). Tam, gdzie ludzie z Chitaqui widzieli opanowanie,  
konsekwencję w działaniu i twardość godną nieoszlifowanego diamentu, Mia wyczuwała  
desperację, gorycz, smutek i nieustannie tlący się gniew, a wszystko skąpane w wyrzutach  
sumienia, znacznie przekraczających wszelkie normy. Ale co tam odczucia Deana Winchestera  
– najciekawsze były jej własne, które jakoś dziwnie plątały się w jego obecności. Albo miała  
słabość do samców alfa, którzy mieli w zwyczaju przypierać ją do ściany, albo pociągał ją  
ów kontrast pomiędzy zewnętrzem zatrzaśniętym jak skorupa ostrygi, a tak podatnym na  
zranienia wnętrzem. Kobiety lubią cierpiących facetów, czy mają kompleks pielęgniarski  
czy też nie, a Mia, obdarzona nim w nadmiarze, nie była wyjątkiem od reguły. I zapewne  
zupełnie nie miało to związku z faktem, że dowódca Chitaqui, z tymi swoimi, zazwyczaj  
podkrążonymi, jadeitowymi oczyma, pełnymi ustami, wyraźnie zarysowaną linią szczęki i  
złotawymi plamkami bardziej pasującymi do Pipi Langstrumpf aniżeli zabójcy potworów, był  
najbardziej pociągającym mężczyzną, jakiego spotkała w swoim niespełna trzydziestoletnim  
życiu. W dodatku poruszał się z iście kocią gracją, i to gracją dachowca, a nie rozleniwionego  
domowego persa (z których zapewne większość do tej pory wylądowała w garnkach).  
Mia oderwała się od rozważań o nierzeczywistości snów, miłej dla oka dynamice ruchów  
pewnego przywódcy oraz równiutkiego ustawiania pudełek z lekarstwami na świeżo przetartych  
półkach i przeciągnęła się z westchnieniem, zamykając zakurzoną szybkę niegdysiejszej  
biblioteczki. Zza uchylonym, przesłoniętym siatką oknem niewielkiego, zastawionego paczkami  
i rozmaitego asortymentu regałami pomieszczenia mżył deszcz, wypełniając po brzegi koleiny  
i zagłębienia w przejściach między chatami, i tak już błotniste i śliskie. Drewniane ściany  
domów ciemniały od wody i miejscami ulegały wypaczeniu, a w powietrzu pachniało mokrą  
ściółką i grzybnią, na którą to woń nakładał się gorzki posmak dymu, snującego się znad kuchni  
polowej na placu i z domowych piecyków. Październik niepostrzeżenie przeszedł w listopad,  
lecz naprawdę nikomu nie chciało się obchodzić Halloween, a dzieciaki nie dopominały się o  
cukierki. Może Święto Dziękczynienia będzie miało więcej szczęścia…  
Był późny poranek i Mia wiedziała, że czas wracać na posterunek, czyli do „izby przyjęć”, z  
której dobiegało popłakiwanie jakiegoś dzieciaka, przerywane kaszlem, w którym na pierwszy  
rzut ucha można było wyczuć pokłady zalegającej w piersiach flegmy. Nawet w normalnych  
czasach był to wspaniały okres dla wszelkiej maści przeziębień i chorób grypopodobnych, więc  
dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej… Dobrze, że Theo czuwał – słyszała jego tubalny, ale miły  
głos uspokajający zdenerwowaną matkę. Pomyślała, że trzeba mu pomóc, zamiast zajmować  
się przeliczaniem pudełek z lekarstwami, które od tego przeliczania wcale się nie rozmnożą (i  
co równie dobrze mogła zlecić Robowi albo Chuckowi, tak chętnemu do wszelkich ewidencji,  
że chyba było to już oznaką nerwicy natręctw), ale po nocnym czyszczeniu paskudnej rany  
Ricka (jak się okazało, wyprawa motorem na patrol pod Weston była bezsensowna nie tylko  
z uwagi na hałaśliwość silnika, ale i rozjeżdżony zakręt i rosnący tuż przy nim wyjątkowo  
twardy dąb) oraz pojeniu rozhisteryzowanej Gwen zapasami brandy, Mia od rana ziewała  
niekontrolowanie i marzyła o łyku gorącej kawy, której jakoś nie miała czasu sobie zrobić.  
Los bywa przewrotny i czasami spełnia marzenia, jako że ledwo pomyślała o małym, mocnym  
expresso, dobiegł ją jego zapach, a kubki smakowe stanęły na baczność.  
\- Kawy, pani doktor? – padło od strony drzwi, przez które wysunęła się ręka dzierżąca  
niebieski, obtłuczony kubek termiczny. Były to jedne z najpiękniejszych słów, jakie dziś usłyszała,  
niemniej zdziwiło ją, że nie wypowiedział ich ani Rob ani Theodor, a przywódca Chitaqui we  
własnej osobie. Nawet gdyby nie rozpoznała niskiego i lekko zachrypniętego timbru głosu, to  
wszędzie poznałaby ten wystrzępiony rękaw wojskowej kurtki, której nie zdejmował chyba  
dniem i nocą, i jak tak dalej pójdzie, zacznie się z nią zrastać. Nie oczekując odpowiedzi, za  
ręką do pakamery wcisnął się cały Dean, ciągnący za sobą zdecydowanie zmieszanego Casa.  
W obstawionym regałami i kartonami pomieszczeniu, na którego środku pysznił się metalowy  
stolik z narzędziami chirurgicznymi, metalowymi miseczkami w kształcie wyrośniętej nerki i  
stosami wojskowych pakietów z opatrunkami, zrobiło się zdecydowanie zbyt ciasno, ale Mia  
z wdzięcznością przyjęła kubek i upiła łyk gorącej kawy, wstrząśnięta jej mocą. Boże, z ilu  
łyżeczek ją zrobili?  
\- Mogłabyś obejrzeć mojego anioła stróża? Jest podejrzanie cichy - powiedział Dean w  
ramach zdawkowej konwersacji, popychając przed siebie Casa, odzianego w zieloną kurtkę i  
spodnie morro. Tak, kolejny po Deanie, Malcolmie, Seanie i Ricie, który ubiera się jak partyzant.  
Czy oni naprawdę myśleli, że wystarczy ubrać się po wojskowemu, by stworzyć wojsko? Fakt,  
że bronią też posługiwali się nieźle… Tu Mia popiła kolejny łyk smolistej cieczy z kubka i  
poprawiła na sobie ciepłą, zdecydowanie cywilną, a nawet nieco nastoletnią w wyrazie, bluzę  
z Garfieldem i objęła kubek w obie ręce, ogrzewając zziębnięte palce, bo w nieogrzewanej  
pakamerze było chłodnawo.  
\- Nic nie zrobiłem – wyszemrał tymczasem nieogolony Cas, usiłując się wycofać, ale  
napotykając w otwartych drzwiach na mur deanowego ciała. – Grzeczny byłem.  
Dziewczyna, nie odrywając dłoni od kubka, zajrzała w spuszczone, niezapominajkowe oczy  
i pokiwała głową, po czym wymownym machnięciem ręki zaprosiła do zdjęcia kurtki, koszuli  
i t-shirta. To, że przy ściąganiu koszulki momentalnie dostał gęsiej skórki, sprawiło jej ukrytą  
satysfakcję, podobnie jak syknięcie przy pierwszym zimnym dotyku zgarniętego ze stolika  
stetoskopu. Nie skomentowała blizn i zgrubień, które teoretycznie nie powinny znaleźć się  
na anielskiej skórze, jak również świeżych zadrapań na plecach ewidentnie pochodzących od  
kobiecych paznokci. Grunt, że serce biło miarowo, puls nie wykonywał żadnych dziwacznych  
skoków, a źrenice pozostawały tej wielkości co powinny, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o  
tęczówkach – wciąż nazbyt niebieskich. Zarówno skóra Casa, jak i rzeczy pachniały drzewem  
sandałowym i goździkami – chyba hippisowska sekta powinna przystopować z kadzidełkami.  
„Grzeczny był. Jak na anioła przystało” zgodziła się Mia na wręczonej Deanowi kartce z  
nowego, grubego kołonotatnika, pozwalając zmarzniętemu niebieskookiemu narzucić na siebie  
kilka warstw ubrań i z powrotem zabierając się do kawy, wciąż równie gorącej i wzmacniającej.  
\- Nie jestem już aniołem – wymamrotał Cas, zezując na kartkę i usiłując trafić ręką w rękaw  
wywinięty na lewą stronę. W jego głosie wyczuwało się ślad rozżalenia. Widać, mimo trybu  
życia, które wybrał, tęsknił do dawnego ja. – Łaska mnie opuściła.  
\- Łaska to cię opuściła dawno temu – burknął Dean, oddając Mii kartkę. – Wystarczyło, że  
mnie spotkałeś.  
Cas rzucił mu kose spojrzenie, rozchylił usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu  
tylko westchnął przeciągle, aż zafalowała siatka w uchylonym oknie.  
„Może ją znajdziesz” napisała Mia na tym samym skrawku papieru, uśmiechając się lekko  
znad krawędzi kubka z kawą. „By się przydała”.  
\- Przepadła, kiedy odeszły inne anioły – westchnął ponownie Cas, ale na jego wargach  
pojawił się leciutki uśmieszek – Chodź nie we wszystkim jestem zwykłym człowiekiem…  
Wciąż stojący w drzwiach za jego plecami, Dean parsknął i wymownie uniósł oczy ku niebu.  
Wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego.  
\- Tylko dopóki bierzesz niebieskie pigułki, Casanowo… - zauważył z nutą rezygnacji w  
głosie. W jego uczuciach wobec byłego pomazańca Bożego dominowało pobłażanie i irytacja,  
jakie zazwyczaj żywią rodzice wobec niesfornych nastolatków, którymi nie idzie pokierować,  
chociaż popełniają same głupoty.  
\- Carpe diem – zaśmiał się wyraźniej Cas, niezrażony podobnym traktowaniem i rzucił  
Mii dłuższe spojrzenie. Siateczka zmarszczek w kącikach oczu, kilkudniowy zarost i bielutkie  
zęby błyskające zza, równie pełnych co u Deana, warg nadawały mu rozkoszny wygląd – Mia  
zaczynała go lubić. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zadał kolejnego pytania.  
\- Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałem nefilima – wyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością, zapinając  
ostatnie guziki koszuli. – Znałaś swojego ojca? Z którego był garnizonu?  
Mia ścierpła pod nagle o wiele baczniejszym spojrzeniem Deana. Że też musiało im się  
przypomnieć, kim jest. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, w końcu powinna porozmawiać z zielonookim  
o tym, dlaczego go szukała. I że w ogóle go szukała. I o tej nieszczęsnej włóczni. Ta chwila  
była nie lepsza, ani nie gorsza od innych, a przynajmniej byli sami. Prawie. Zdecydowanym  
ruchem odstawiła kubek z kawą na parapet i wypisała na kartce dłuższy elaborat, przekazując  
go Casowi z nieco wyzywającą miną.  
„Skąd założenie, że mój ojciec był aniołem? Miał na imię John Carr i nauczał historii w  
collegu. Co prawda, był oddanym protestantem, ale w anioły raczej nie wierzył. Ani w te  
obdarzone łaską, ani upadłe.”  
Skarcony Cas znowu spuścił wzrok, gdy tymczasem, zerkający mu przez ramię Dean,  
pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- Mówiłaś, że masz kroplę anielskiej krwi – przypomniał, dalej opierając się o framugę drzwi,  
z jedną ręką w kieszeni, a drugą nieświadomie obracając w palcach rogaty wisiorek, którego  
wcześniej Mia nie zauważyła. Z trudem oderwała wzrok od maszkary na rzemyku, czując  
niewytłumaczalny napływ uczuć (czy wokół amuletu pojawiły się emocje kogoś innego? czyje?  
skąd? jakim sposobem?) i dopisała post scriptum, tym razem podając je bezpośrednio Deanowi.  
„Kroplę. Sprzed setek lat. Spytaj anioła o Czuwających.”  
\- Kiedy ludzie rozmnożyli się, urodziły im się w owych dniach ładne i piękne córki. Ujrzeli je  
synowie nieba, aniołowie, i zapragnęli ich. Jeden drugiemu powiedział: Chodźmy, wybierzmy sobie  
żony z córek ludzkich i spłodźmy sobie dzieci. – wyrecytował posłusznie potrząśnięty za ramię  
Cas. – Księga Enocha. Teraz rozumiem, ale to było tysiące lat temu. Jeszcze przed potopem.  
\- Niech zgadnę, Bogu nie spodobało mieszanie gatunków i zapłakał rzęsistym deszczem?  
– spytał zgryźliwie Dean. – I co się stało z tamtymi aniołami?  
Tu spojrzał za okno pakamery, za którym deszcz może nie padał zbyt ulewnie, ale chyba  
równie długo, co przy biblijnej karze za grzechy. Wilgoć w powietrzu była wszechogarniająca.  
Jeśli Noe to przeżył, na pewno nabawił się reumatyzmu.  
Cas westchnął po raz kolejny i pokiwał głową, starając się nie patrzyć Mii w oczy. Minę miał  
taką, jakby osobiście był odpowiedzialny za zesłanie tamtego potopowego deszczu. Może i był.  
Może był świadkiem ukarania Czuwających.  
\- Kiedy wszyscy ich synowie wzajemnie się pozabijają i kiedy ujrzą zniszczenie swych  
umiłowanych, zwiąż ich na siedemdziesiąt pokoleń pod wzgórzami ziemi aż do dni sądu i  
ich spełnienia, aż dopełni się sąd przeznaczony na całą wieczność – dołożył kolejny fragment  
Księgi Enocha.  
\- Nie oddajesz pokłonu człowiekowi – Ojciec strąca cię do otchłani, oddajesz aż za bardzo  
– też cię strąca – podsumował Dean zgryźliwie. – A sądziłem, że mój był surowy…  
„Tak czy inaczej, stąd pochodzi moja kropla krwi. W 70. pokoleniu” dopisała Mia i po  
chwili wahania, dwukrotnie podkreśliła liczbę „70”.  
W „izbie przyjęć” Theo niemal uporał się z kaszlącym dzieckiem i głośno rozmawiał z jego  
nerwową matką (przy zapaleniu oskrzeli miało się nie obyć bez antybiotyku), a na tle jego  
dobrych rad i zaleceń Dean ze zmarszczonym czołem rozmyślał nad podkreśloną 70-tką Mii,  
słusznie łącząc ją z poprzednimi słowami Casa (a właściwie proroka Enocha, ale nie bądźmy  
detalistami). Niemal było widać obracające się w środku trybiki.  
\- Kolejni uwięzieni, cholera jasna, mogą sobie z Luckiem ręce podać – mruknął w końcu z  
niechęcią, która jednak zaczęła przeradzać się w coś na kształt nadziei. - Czyli co?  
Właśnie mija siedemdziesiąte pokolenie i Czuwający, a w tym twój szanowny pradziadek,  
objawią się na Ziemi w lśniących zbrojach?  
Nagle ożywiony Cas gwałtownie uniósł głowę i zapatrzył się na Mię, jakby miała zostać  
nowym prorokiem. Anioły wrócą na Ziemię? Odzyska swoją moc? Ale dziewczyna rozwiała  
jego marzenia jednym pociągnięciem ołówka.  
„Nie” napisała na odwrocie kolejnej kartki. „Wrócą do Nieba, by porozmawiać sobie ze  
współbraćmi, którzy ich uwięzili. Cas chyba ma szczęście, że go tam nie będzie”.  
Castiel rzucił spłoszone spojrzenie i przygryzł wargi, zawiedziony i zbity z tropu jednocześnie.  
Wyglądało na to, że nie był chwalebnym wyjątkiem, który wstawiał się za upadającymi. Raczej  
nie negował wyroków boskich…  
\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale po drodze mogliby zajrzeć do nas i najpierw porozmawiać sobie  
z Luckiem – wytknął Dean. – Może wspólnymi siłami daliby mu radę. Ile ich tam było? Ze stu?  
\- Dwustu – szepnął Cas nieprzytomnie. – Czuwających było dwustu.  
\- No i o tym mówię. Nec Herkules contra plures, nie?  
„Nie wrócą na Ziemię” odpisała Mia, zbliżając się do końca stronicy i pisząc coraz  
drobniejszym pismem. „Mają awersję. W końcu przez ludzi mieli same kłopoty…”  
\- Sami chcieli poszaleć. Swoją drogą, niezła kara jak za trochę przereklamowanego seksu  
– prychnął Dean i wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi na spojrzenie Casa. – Tak, tak, wiem, ty  
odkryłeś go na nowo i żyjesz miłością, ale bądźmy szczerzy, jakoś cię to nie uszczęśliwia…  
\- Nie chodziło tylko o płodzenie dzieci. Hm, nie tylko – obraził się eks-anioł, wpadając w  
ton iście mentorski. – Nie mieli prawa przekazywać sekretnej wiedzy, nauczać ludzi…  
\- Tak, tak, Adam i Ewa nie powinni zjadać owocu z drzewa wiadomości dobrego i złego  
– wpadł mu w słowo Dean. - Trzeba przyznać, że Bóg nie przepada za dzieleniem się wiedzą.  
Mia niemal mu przyklasnęła, jako że miała na ten temat identyczne zdanie, ale zamiast  
tego dopisała na samym dole kartki: „Ja was proszę, mówicie o mojej prababce”, dorzucając  
malutki uśmieszek.  
\- Prapraprapra… - rozwinął się odruchowo Cas, jakoś nie mając zamiaru skończyć.  
\- Będziesz liczył do 70? – ukrócił go Winchester. – Uch, przepraszam Mia, w imieniu twojej  
prababci. Na pewno była na tyle niezła w łożu, że uwięzienie na dziesiąt pokoleń przeleciało  
pradziadkowi jak z bicza trzasł i w ogóle nie żałuje, że się z nią związał.  
„Nie lubię cię” napisała Mia z tym samym uśmieszkiem. Dean błysnął zębami w uśmiechu,  
a Cas wydał się całkowicie zagubiony, nie nadążając za zmianami ich nastrojów.  
\- Dlaczego ona cię nie lubi? – spytał niepewnie. – A jeśli cię nie lubi, to dlaczego się  
uśmiechacie?  
\- Większość mnie nie lubi, przyzwyczaiłem się. Ja siebie też nie lubię – zbagatelizował, go  
Dean, ale widać było, że myśl o uwalniających się z przepaścistego więzienia Czuwających nie  
daje mu spokoju. Uniósł palec niczym nauczyciel przepytujący klasę i skierował go w stronę  
dziewczyny, wyraźnie wywołując ją do odpowiedzi.  
– Załóżmy, że dzielenie łoża było na tyle rewelacyjne, że Czuwający zechcieliby jednak  
wrócić i zaszaleć ponownie, przy okazji pomagając nam pozbyć się Apokalipsy. My im damy  
kobiety, oni nam Lucyfera na talerzu.  
Mia odetchnęła głębiej i, oparłszy się o stolik (narzędzia i miski zadzwoniły zgodnie i  
metalicznie), sięgnęła po następną kartkę, choć zawahała się, nim zaczęła kreślić kolejne słowa:  
„Nie sądzę, by to ich skusiło, ale z nim porozmawiam”.  
Dean i Cas zgodnie wytrzeszczyli na nią oczy, nie wiedzieć które bardziej rozświetlone  
zdumieniem, te zielone czy te niebieskie.  
\- Co? – spytali jednym głosem, chociaż nieco w innej tonacji.  
„Czasami odzywa się do mnie w snach” dopisała nieco drżącą ręką dziewczyna. No w  
reszcie wyrzuciła to z siebie. Ciekawe, jak zareagują? Casa nie wyczuwała, ale Dean, tak jak  
przypuszczała, zaczynał być wściekły. Nienawidził być zaskakiwany na każdym kroku. W ogóle  
nienawidził być zaskakiwanym.  
\- Mówiłaś, że nie masz żadnych mocy – zauważył z wyraźną pretensją, nerwowo oblizując  
wargi i starając się zapanować nad irytacją. – A za każdym razem wyskakujesz z czymś  
nowym, choć jesteś za młoda na demencję. Więc coś jeszcze kryjesz w zanadrzu? Lewitację?  
Teleportację? Czytanie w myślach? Żonglowanie dziesięcioma piłeczkami naraz?  
„Przepraszam” napisała Mia zupełnie szczerze. „Ale słyszenie głosów to kwalifikacja do  
czubków, a nie coś, czym się można chwalić”.  
\- Nie zamykamy już do czubków – zauważył cierpko Dean. – I dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, że mamy  
walkie talkie do anioła, uwięzionego czy też nie, ale obdarzonego jakąś mocą. Bez urazy, Cas.  
Cas spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym wyrzutu. Deszcz za oknem mżył jednostajnie,  
oblekając wszystko wilgotną mgiełką i wciskając się do magazynku przez uchylone okno, a w  
niedalekiej dali wybuchła krótka, ale treściwa kobieca kłótnia, zapewne przy kuchni polowej,  
od strony której dochodził gorzki zapach spalenizny. Tak, jakby zamykano szaleńców do  
czubków, większość z mieszkańców Chitaqui by się tam znalazła.  
„Nasze rozmowy bywają jednostronne” dopisała Mia, czując, jak od pisania zaczynają  
boleć ją palce. Do licha, będą jej potrzebne do pracy na „izbie przyjęć”, nie powinna tak się  
„rozgadywać”. – On mówi, ja słucham.  
\- Nie szkodzi – rzucił Dean, ponownie zaciskając palce na zawieszonej na szyi rogatej  
masce (i znowu Mia poczuła przelotne emocje drugiej osoby – niemal przytłaczający smutek  
i żal). - Rozmowy z aniołami bywają przydatne. Urwał. Zawahał się i pokręcił głową z całkiem  
niewesołym uśmiechem na ustach. Cas spoglądał na niego nieruchomym wzrokiem, z twarzą  
pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu, tak jak to miewały w zwyczaju anioły Pana. Nie upadłe.  
\- Kogo ja oszukuję? – burknął Dean, jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony pod wpływem tego  
spojrzenia. - Nie, w zasadzie nie bywają przydatne. Zazwyczaj tylko mieszają w głowie.  
Najpierw przez pół roku tłumaczą ci jak komu dobremu, że masz zapobiec Apokalipsie, po  
czym się okazuje, że same jej pragnęły. A jak już do niej doprowadziły, to mają i ją i nas w  
głębokim poważaniu.  
Dzisiejszą rozmowę sponsoruje literka g jak gorycz, pomyślała Mia, kreśląc na papierze  
krótkie: „Wiem”.  
\- Co wiesz? – nie zrozumiał zielonooki.  
„Że bogobojne anioły mają nas za nic” wyjaśniła dziewczyna. „Spotkałam kilka. Niestety. Bez  
urazy, Cas. Ale nie dziwcie im się, teraz nie mają na nas czasu, bo walczą między sobą o prymat  
w niebie. Gdy kota nie ma, to myszy harcują, nie? A kiedy jeszcze powrócą Czuwający…”  
\- Pradziadek ci powiedział? – spytał sarkastycznie Dean.  
\- I kto wygrywa? – spytał jednocześnie Cas, z wyraźnym niepokojem w głosie.  
„Michał” odparła Mia krótko. „Dopóki nie spotka przeciwnika silniejszego od siebie”.  
\- Czuwających? – domyślił się Cas.  
\- Świetnie, to może jak przegra, zejdzie na Ziemię i na pociechę, tak jak miał, rozprawi się  
z Luckiem? – wtrącił się Dean. - Wyślę mu swoje „tak” pocztą niebieską.  
Mia wzruszyła ramionami, znowu czując się dziwnie z tym, że wie, o czym Dean mówi, ale  
on nie wie, że ona wie. Niedoszłe naczynie Michała, tak?  
„Nie, na dobre zrezygnował z wypełnienia przepowiedni. Ktoś go nauczył, co znaczy wolna  
wola i postanowił zostawić Ziemię bratu” napisała, usiłując się zmieścić na jak najmniejszym  
kawałku papieru. Była taka dumna z nowego kołonotatnika od Malcolma, a okazuje się, że nie  
wystarczy jej na dłużej niż poprzedni notes.  
Dean przygryzł wargi i poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby znienacka owiał go zimny  
podmuch lub ktoś przeszedł po jego przyszłym grobie, Cas skulił się w sobie, jakby opisywana  
przez dziewczynę wolna wola była czymś zaraźliwym, a Mia zlitowała się nad wszystkimi w  
pakamerze i zamknęła okno, odcinając ich od chłodu listopadowego deszczu i sięgając po  
kubek z lekko wystygłą kawą, którego mało nie strąciła z parapetu.  
\- Czyli Michaś ma nas w takim samym poważaniu co reszta anielskich zastępów, łącznie  
z Czuwającym, którzy co najwyżej chcą pomieszać mu szyki – mruknął Dean, wracając do  
punktu wyjścia. - Typowe. Dla. Aniołów.  
Cas spojrzał na niego wzrokiem zbitego psa.  
\- Świetnie – uznał Dean z przekąsem. - Zapomnijmy o wszystkich aniołach tego świata.  
Sami pozbędziemy się Lucyfera. W końcu mamy colta…  
Mia walnęła otwartą ręką w szpitalny, metalowy stolik, aż podskoczyły wszystkie opatrunki,  
katguty i skalpele, skutecznie zwracając na siebie uwagę łowcy i eks-anioła.  
„I? Już tłumaczyłam Seanowi, że jest bezużyteczny” napisała z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem,  
w pośpiechu myląc literki. „Nie mówił ci?”  
\- Colt zabija wszystko, nawet demony – wycedził Dean, spoglądając na nią wzrokiem, który  
łatwo byłoby zdefiniować jako „ciężki”. Dwie pionowe zmarszczki między brwiami, lekko  
zaciśnięte szczęki, wyraz irytacji na kształtnych ustach… przez chwilę nawet kilkudniowy  
zarost wydawał się bardziej kłujący.  
„Lucyfer nie jest demonem” napisała dobitnie Mia, starając się pisać wyraźnie, aby wszystko  
stało się jasne. „Jest aniołem”.  
Łowca wpatrzył się w jej słowa, jakby trafił go piorun. Przełknął. I jeszcze raz, jakby zupełnie  
zaschło mu w gardle. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznie się dusić. Adrenalina w takim tempie uderzyła  
mu do głowy, że Mia poczuła jakby wrząca lawa usiłowała wybuchnąć.  
\- Aniołem – powtórzył beznamiętnie Cas, wlepiając w nią maksymalnie rozszerzone (tym  
razem z szoku, nie pod wpływem leków) oczy. Dean zacisnął rękę na framudze, mocno wpijając  
się palcami w listwę. Niemal słychać było chrzest miażdżonego drewna.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że już dawno mogliśmy zabić go sztyletem Casa, zamiast uganiać się  
za coltem? – spytał niebezpiecznie cichym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała stal.  
„Nie” odpisała błyskawicznie Mia. „Sztylet tu nie pomoże. Źle się wyraziłam. Lucyfer nie  
jest aniołem. On jest archaniołem”.  
\- Cudnie. Archaniołem. W takim razie czy jest coś, co zabija archanioły? – Dean spojrzał  
na Casa, domagając się wiążącej odpowiedzi, nadal tak rozwścieczony objawieniem Mii, że  
ledwo łapał oddech. Był blady jak ściana, a cienie pod przymrużonymi oczyma sięgnęły kości  
policzkowych.  
\- Bóg Ojciec – wyszeptał Cas niemal niesłyszalnie, w ogóle mając trudności z wydobyciem  
z siebie głosu. - Bądź inny archanioł.  
\- Ach, tak? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Dean. – A znasz jakiegoś skorego do pomocy?  
Który chwilowo nie walczy w Niebie z Michałem?  
„Tak. Mojego pradziadka” napisała pospiesznie Mia i podetknęła mu pod owe zmrużone  
ze złości oczy, które, gdyby mogły, ciskałyby gromy. Trzeba przyznać, że osiągnęła istotnie  
piorunujący efekt.  
\- Czy ja… mogę usiąść? – spytał Dean słabym głosem, odrywając się od drzwi (które  
odetchnęły z ulgą, przynajmniej drewniana framuga) i osuwając na stolik z narzędziami,  
miskami i opatrunkami, który z trudem wytrzymał jego ciężar, brzękając ostrzegawczo. – Daj  
mi tej kawy. Muszę się czegoś napić…  
\- Jesteś z krwi archanioła Czuwających? – wybąkał Cas, który również wyglądał tak, jakby  
miał zamiar zemdleć. Usta mu zadrżały. – Saraqaela?  
„Woli imię Sariel” napisała Mia, sama nie wiedząc, któremu z nich podać kartkę. „Czuwający  
nie powrócą na Ziemię, ale on może nam pomóc. W końcu po coś kazał mi znaleźć Deana.”  
Zielonooki rozwiązał jej problem, wyjmując z jej palców cały notes, a drugą ręką sięgając  
po kubek z resztkami kawy. Przeczytał. Popił i mało się nie zakrztusił, ale raczej nie ze względu  
na temperaturę płynu czy jego konsystencję.  
\- Jasne - wymamrotał tym samym słabym głosem. - Bo po 70 pokoleniach doszedł do  
wniosku, że jednak woli chłopców. A mówiłaś, że już niczym nas nie zaskoczysz.  
Przerwa. Namysł. Potrząśnięcie głową. Emocje goniły jedna drugą, lecz tym razem zamiast  
goryczy, rozżalenia czy gniewu Mia wyczuwała zaskoczenie, a nawet nutę rozbawienia.  
\- Szukałaś mnie? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.  
„Szukałam miecza Michała” napisała, przeszczęśliwa, że nie ma już żadnych sekretów, które  
musi ukrywać. „Biorąc pod uwagę, że Sariel nie znał twojego imienia, a jedynie… hm, cechy  
osobowości i wyglądu, cud, że cię znalazłam. Chociaż nie od razu. Szukam cię od dwóch lat.”  
\- Sugerujesz, że pomyliłaś mnie z Seanem? – załapał Dean z opóźnionym zapłonem. - Taki  
jestem do niego podobny?  
„Jak już cię poznałam?” spytała pisemnie Mia, uśmiechając się lekko. „Nie. Jesteś bardziej alfa”.  
\- Jesteś dzieckiem Saraquala? – spytał ponownie Cas, kurczowo trzymając się tej jednej  
myśli, jakby nie zauważył całej wymiany zdań pomiędzy Mią i Deanem.  
„Mieszaniec to mieszaniec, wszystko jedno z jakiego ojca” skwitowała dziewczyna, jak  
widać, pamiętliwa.  
\- Proponuję, żebyś zwracał się do niej z większym szacunkiem – zauważył Dean, spoglądając  
na byłego anioła znacząco. Castiel nie zrozumiał sarkazmu i wlepił w Mię oczy wielkie jak  
spodki. Z niebieskiej porcelany. Po czym ciężko osunął się na szpitalny stolik obok Winchestera.  
Tym razem sprzęt nie wytrzymał, a Mia stała się świadkiem dosłownego upadku upadłego.  
W towarzystwie stolika, siedzącego na nim Deana, kubka po kawie, narzędzi chirurgicznych,  
misek i miseczek oraz opatrunków obsypujących się na wszystko niczym wyjątkowo duże  
płatki śniegu. Mia odskoczyła, w drzwiach pojawił się ściągnięty potwornym hałasem Theo, a  
przywódca Chitaqi zaczął się śmiać tak niepohamowanie, że z oczu popłynęły mu łzy. Cas wyjął  
wbity w nogę skalpel i ostrożnie odłożył go na zaścieloną porozrzucanymi dobrami podłogę.  
Sam czuł się jak tonący, który ostatkiem sił wypływa na powierzchnię wzburzonego morza,  
przez sekundę otumaniony nadzieją, zaczerpuje łyk powietrza i natychmiast ją traci, znowu  
zapadając w głębię, ciemną jak studnia, zimną jak kostki lodu i całkiem beztlenową. Czy  
owe przebłyski świadomości były odruchami miłosierdzia, czy kolejną torturą? Znając swoje  
alter ego, Sam stawiałby na to drugie. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek za sobą rozmawiali. Nie, żeby  
tamten dawał jakiś znak, że zauważa jego istnienie-nie istnienie, choć czasami wykrzywiał  
się leciutko, patrząc na odbicie w szybie. Zredukowany do iskierki świadomości Sam skręcał  
się na widok własnej twarzy, spokojnej i gładkiej niczym tafla jeziora w bezwietrzny dzień, o  
oczach przypominających zimne kamienie i ustach rozciągniętych w zdawkowym uśmiechu,  
w mgnieniu oka potrafiącym zmienić się w grymas pełen nienawiści. Był duchem własnego  
ciała, nie panując ani nad nim, ani nad własnymi myślami i uczuciami, przez większość czasu  
zapętlonymi i przytłumionymi jak muszki zatopione w bursztynie. Przypominało to opętanie  
(a Sam wiedział, o czym mowa), ale na o wiele głębszym, bardziej dewastującym poziomie.  
Chyba już wolał, kiedy w ogóle go nie było, a jednak wciąż podejmował próby wypłynięcia i  
zaczerpnięcia tchu. Może z masochizmu, tak powszechnego w jego rodzinie.  
Z czasem krótkie chwile stawały się coraz dłuższe. Dryfował na powierzchni niebytu, pozornie  
bezwładny i pokonany, patrząc, słuchając, myśląc. Wśród pożogi, strachu i zamętu otaczających  
jego drugie ja, szukał jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia i w końcu go odnalazł, podekscytowany i  
przerażony zarazem. Znowu patrzył, słuchał i myślał, jednak nie odważył się na nic więcej, zmrożony  
wątpliwością, czy przypadkiem nie służy za haczyk i przynętę w jednym. Czy przedłużające się chwile  
świadomości były szczęśliwym trafem, zwycięstwem siły woli, czy diabelskim kontrwywiadem?  
Bał się. Nie dowierzał. Cierpiał. A później znowu zalewały go mętne, wzburzone wody i zapadał  
się w bezdenną otchłań, za każdym razem tak samo przerażony i zagubiony.


	3. Chapter 3

Zapach starych książek jest niepowtarzalny i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Cienkie, pożółkłe  
kartki nie pachną kurzem, pleśnią ani odstraszającymi mole gałązkami „bagna”, ale czymś  
pośrednim pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi – wonią starości, kruchości i zapomnianych słów. Trzeba  
je przekładać ostrożnie, z obawy przed przedarciem, natężając oczy, by przeczytać zatarte  
litery, zwłaszcza, gdy przypominają one goniące się robaczki świętojańskie, jak w przypadku  
języka aniołów, szumnie zwanego enochiańskim. Mia poczuła, jak łzawią jej oczy i odłożyła  
manuskrypt Voynicha na bok, na zawaloną książkami drewnianą podłogę o lekko wypaczonych  
deskach, których i tak nie było widać zza sterty papierów i tomiszcz. Oparta o półkę z kolejnymi  
wolumenami i otoczona książkami jak papierowymi przypływem, przypominała rozbitka z  
trudem unoszącego się na zbitej byle jak tratwie. Przetarła oczy i w świetle lampy turystycznej  
spojrzała na pochyloną głowę siedzącego w przeciwległym kącie pokoju Casa, całkowicie  
pochłoniętego lekturą opasłego rękopisu, który mruczał coś do siebie, trzeba przyznać, śpiewnie.  
Enochiański zdecydowanie ładniej brzmiał w mowie, aniżeli na piśmie.  
Wbrew pozorom nie byli w bibliotece ani klasztornym skryptorium (okazało się, że Biblioteka  
Stanowa w Kansas City spaliła się do cna, Biblioteka Publiczna w Lawrence miała tylko Wielki  
i Mniejszy Klucz Salomona, może i przydatne przy przywoływaniu demonów i aniołów, ale  
niekoniecznie w poszukiwaniu ukrytych anielskich broni, natomiast klasztorów w pobliżu  
nie uświadczyło), a w opuszczonym i niewymownie podniszczonym domostwie otoczonym  
cmentarzyskiem samochodów, z rezygnacją rdzewiejących na deszczu ze śniegiem. Dom na  
złomowisku był stary, przestronny i pełen dziwnych zakamarków, skrytek i pułapek, a Dean  
poruszał się po nim ze swobodą zdradzającą znajomość każdego kąta, choć aż promieniowały  
z niego żal, tęsknota i nieodłączne poczucie winy. Widocznie znajomy dom pozostał, ale już  
nie było w nim tego, kogo chciałby spotkać.  
Mia nie spytała, za kim tęsknił, choć znalazła go na starszych, jak i nowszych (nawet już  
z Chitaqui) zdjęciach wciśniętych pomiędzy półki sekretarzyka. Widnieli na nich także Cas  
i Malcolm, jak widać weterani przetrwania, i starszy mężczyzna na wózku inwalidzkim z  
nieodłączną czapeczką bejsbolową, o wyrazie twarzy, który zdradzał sarkazm rzadkiej wody.  
Kierowana szóstym zmysłem Mia zrozumiała, że ten dom należał do niego, a wnioskując z  
tego, że nie było go z nimi, nie przetrwał równie długo co pozostali. Stąd supeł zaciśnięty we  
wnętrzu Deana i jego niechęć do powrotu do domu na złomowisku, poznaczonego śladami  
kul i walki wręcz. Z kolei na wielu wcześniejszych fotografiach, spiętych gumką i wsuniętych  
pomiędzy stronice Biblii św. Jakuba, tuż przy boku Deana (młodszego, mniej zgorzkniałego  
i nie paradującego w wojskowej kurtce, a t-shirtach, drelichach i skórze) przewijał się młody  
mężczyzna o przydługich, zwykle odgarniętych do tyłu włosach, szeroki zarówno w barach,  
jak i w kościach policzkowych, z nietypowo jak na takiego wielkoluda wrażliwą linią ust i  
oczami barwy młodych listków – ni to zielonych, ni brązowych. Mia nie była medium, ale  
empatia dała o sobie znać, gdy dotykając zdjęć opuszkami placów, wyczuła towarzyszące im  
emocje. Dałaby głowę, że ci dwaj byli rodziną, najpewniej braćmi i to braćmi, którzy poszliby  
za sobą w ogień. A że i młodszego z nich nie było w Chitaqua… Nim Dean zdążył zauważyć,  
co przegląda, buszujący na półkach Cas wyjął jej z ręki zdjęcia i bez słowa zatrzasnął je z  
powrotem w Biblii, w zamian wręczając cienki manuskrypt z zawijasami jawnie zdradzającymi  
język aniołów. Przywołana do porządku dziewczyna podziękowała mu skinieniem głowy  
i rozsiadła się w kącie między regałem a wysłużoną sofą, wyblakłą, z powyciąganymi przez  
drobne zwierzątkami nitkami, a przez większe zwierzątka (lub ludzi) rozbebeszoną niemal do  
sprężyn, przez którą wciąż przewieszał się kraciasty koc.  
W całym zimnym jak nieszczęście, niegdyś gościnnym pokoju ręce grabiały przy przewracaniu  
kartek i Mia co chwila chuchała na nie nieuważnie, choć miała na sobie ze trzy warstwy ubrań  
– łącznie z polarową bluzą, ciepłym, czerwonym szalikiem omotanym wokół szyi i rękawiczkami  
bez palców, jak i wełnianymi skarpetami wywiniętych na solidne trapery. Po zdartych deskach  
podłogi poniewierało się tłuczone szkło z rozbitej szyby, przez którą wiatr gwizdał żałobne pieśni,  
ze ścian obłaziła brudnoczerwona tapeta w roślinne esy-floresy, biurko leżało tam, gdzie się  
przewróciło, siejąc zawartością szuflad, bibeloty z kominka poniewierały się wśród zalegających  
na podłodze i arabeskowym dywanie, a naniesionych przez wiatr liściach, pod oknem zbierała się  
warstewka topniejącego śniegu, którego płatki wciąż spadały z zachmurzonego nieba, a pośród tego  
wszystkiego tkwiła imponująca biblioteczka, godna miana aleksandryjskiej, a bardziej heretyckiej,  
bo ramię w ramię stały w niej obok siebie święte i zakazane księgi wszystkich religii, od Wedd po  
Liber Juratus. Stały, leżały, wciskały się, rozpychały – brakło bibliotekarza, który zapanowałby nad  
ich chaosem i jak po nitce do kłębka doprowadził poszukującego do celu poszukiwań, lecz i tak  
Mia sięgnęła po nie z drżeniem, dziwnie przekonana, że znajdzie w nich odpowiedź, gdzie znaleźć  
świętego Graala, poprawka, święty harpun.  
Była wstrząśnięta tą różnorodnością i bogactwem słowa pisanego, ale nie zapytała Deana,  
dlaczego nie przyprowadził ich tutaj wcześniej, zamiast z narażeniem kruchego życia kazać  
zwiedzać okoliczne biblioteki (to przypomniało jej North Kansas City i spaloną niemal do  
fundamentów Biblioteka Publiczna, wśród ruin której natknęli się na hordę, tak, to dobre  
słowo – hordę i o mało co nie stracili Roba, który z bliska zetknął się z zębami i pazurami  
Croatów, ale przynajmniej nie z ich krwią). Wystarczyło zerknięcie na zdjęcia, by zrozumiała,  
że to ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciał się znaleźć, chociaż teraz robił dobrą minę do złej gry i  
zabunkrował się w kuchni przy solidnym stole z toczonymi nogami, teoretycznie pochłonięty  
jakimiś książkami, a w praktyce popijający Jima Beama. Oszczędnie, by nie stracić kontroli  
i nie dać się zaskoczyć czymkolwiek, co mogło pojawić się na zewnątrz (i wewnątrz, bo na  
samym wstępie w opustoszałym domu przywitało ich stadko szczurów, które rozpierzchło się  
po kątach, ale, przyznajmy to, dosyć niechętnie i pewnie chciałoby wrócić).  
Równie czujny pozostawał pełniący straż przy drzwiach salonu i uzbrojony po zęby rudawy  
Sean. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy chronił Mię i Casa przed niespodziewanym atakiem  
znikąd, czy niczym dziwaczny policjant biblioteczny pilnował, by nie uciekli przed naporem  
wiedzy. Tak, czy inaczej, Mia kątem oka dostrzegała jego postać leniwie opartą o framugę i co  
jakiś czas - żarzącą się w szarości pokoju końcówkę kolejnego papierosa (ciekawe skąd miał  
ich taki zapas). Początkowo próbował pomóc w szperaniu po księgach, ale jego znajomość  
łaciny, podobnie jak Deana, ograniczała się do „Te egzorcismus” (o aramejskim, starogreckim  
i enochiańskim nie było mowy), więc dał sobie spokój, samorzutnie obwołując się aniołem  
stróżem wyprawy i trzymając wartę przy drzwiach. Swoją drogą, lepiej by było, gdyby czuwał  
przy drzwiach wejściowych, ale na to nie wpadł. Poza tym, niemal całe podwórze i ciasne  
przejścia złomowiska oplatała sieć drucików, zmyślnie podłączonych do dzwoneczków, które  
zaalarmowałyby ich przed czyimś pojawieniem się (i raz faktycznie zadzwoniły, ale okazało  
się, że to tylko zabłąkany jeleń wpadł z wizytą i równie szybko się z niej wypisał). Deszcz ze  
śniegiem, przechodzący w śnieg z deszczem padał jednostajnie, okrywając okolice wilgotnym  
całunem, zza którego słońce nie śmiało wyjrzeć, a szarość stała się dominującym kolorem.  
Kto by pomyślał, że świat będzie się kończył w nijakiej, ni to jesiennej ni zimowej pogodzie  
listopada, bez ognistych fajerwerków, purpurowego morza krwi i gromów z niebios. Z drugiej  
strony – kończył się od kilku lat, więc może się jeszcze doczekają…  
We wspomnianej, zachowanej w o wiele lepszym stanie niż salon kuchni, prócz pogrążonego  
na zmianę w książce i whisky Deanie rozgościła się Rita, która postanowiła zabawić się w  
matkę karmiącą, wykorzystując wciąż działającą starodawną westfalkę na drewno, na której  
zagotowała wodę i podgrzała puszki z gulaszem w nadpalonym garnku z jednym uchem. Dean  
marudził, że dym z komina może ściągnąć nieproszonych gości, ale zamilkł, gdy podetknęła  
mu pod nos kawałki mięsa zanurzonego w sosie, do którego hojnie dolała wina (co ciekawe,  
w tym dziwnym domu, podobnie jak książek, nie brakowało alkoholu, od wina przez nalewki,  
wódki, whisky i likiery, a na przeterminowanych puszkach z piwem skończywszy). Zamilkł  
więc na dobre, siedząc przy szerokim stole z nogami na taborecie, podjadając z talerza, małymi  
łyczkami zapijając Jimem Beamem i studiując dziennik Samuela Colta, na szczęście spisany po  
angielsku, choć nie wnoszący niczego nowego (i sądząc z bełkotliwych wstawek - świadczący  
o silnym pociągu autora do butelki). Rita od początku odmówiła wertowania zakurzonych  
ksiąg i pergaminów, twierdząc, że nigdy nie lubiła czytać niczego więcej ponad poradniki i  
na zmianę zabawiała rozmową obu łowców, z których jeden odpowiadał jej półsłówkami,  
zatopiony w świecie Dzikiego Zachodu, a drugi otwarcie ją podrywał, pilnie bacząc, czy Mia  
jest tego świadoma. Była, ale trafił jak kulą w płot, bo nic a nic ją to nie obchodziło. A właściwie  
obchodziło, przyjmowała to z ogromną ulgą, wdzięczna, że zainteresował się kimś innym i  
przestał dawać wszystkim do zrozumienia, że jest jej osobistym samcem alfa. Poza tym jego  
zainteresowanie Ritą było jak najbardziej prawdziwe – nie dało się oszukać empatki.  
Niekończące się przedzieranie przez kolejne stronice, czuwanie, gotowanie i popijanie  
whisky (odpowiednie wybrać) oraz wspólne marzniecie w wychłodzonych pomieszczeniach  
opuszczonego domostwa uprzyjemniali sobie muzyką – tak, prawdziwą muzyką z płyt, jako, że  
w jednej ze skrytek w gabinecie znaleźli gramofon Fairchild Recording Equipment Company,  
niemal zabawkowy, ale działający na baterie, a więc dający się uruchomić, choć ze zgrzytem i  
spowolnieniem. Mia odkryła poustawiane w równym rządku płyty Jerry’ego Lee Lewisa i Peggy  
Lee, a przede wszystkim Perry’ego Como i chociaż nie była to muzyka, do której którekolwiek z  
nich przywykło, tym niemniej, była to muzyka. Przez pierwsze piętnaście minut Mia siedziała tuż  
przy adapterze i z fascynacją wpatrywała się, jak czarna główka głowicy podskakuje przy każdym  
obrocie, a igła podąża w ślad za „Papa loves mambo”, czy o wiele spokojniejszym „For the good  
times” i „Moon River”. Potem płyty zmieniał Sean, więc niepodzielnie zapanował Jerry Lee Lewis.  
Przepływały nuty z gramofonu, deszcz ze śniegiem za oknem i czas między palcami, a piętrowe  
stosy przejrzanych książek i rękopisów chwiały się niebezpiecznie, grożąc zawaleniem.  
***  
Tradycyjnie nieogolony, ale dosyć przytomny w wejrzeniu Cas czytał już szóstą godzinę i  
było po nim widać rosnące zmęczenie. Coraz częściej z westchnieniem prostował plecy, kokosił  
się na podłodze, usiłując znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję i przecierał ręką twarz, jedno z dwojga  
\- usiłując zedrzeć sobie skórę lub odgonić znużenie. W międzyczasie ukradkiem wyciągnął z  
kieszeni kilka pigułek i łyknął je bez popijania, starannie unikając zarówno wzroku Mii, jak i  
odpalającego kolejnego papierosa Seana. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań miał zapewne gotową  
odpowiedź, że to przeciwbólowe, które Mia dała mu po incydencie ze skalpelem, po którym  
trzeba było trzech szwów, by przywołać do porządku rozchodzącą się ranę. Z tym, że ibuprom,  
który mu wtedy wręczyła, był biały, nie czerwony, ale nie chciało jej się tego komentować.  
Wzmocniony farmaceutycznie Cas postukał palcem w jedną ze stronic tekstów  
liturgicznych, na której znalazł wzmiankę o błogosławieństwie Michała, być może przydatnym  
przy zadawaniu ostatecznego ciosu, choć zupełnie bezużytecznym, jeśli chodzi o cokolwiek,  
czym możnaby ten cios zadać.  
\- Tuque, Princeps militiae Caelestis, satanam aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad perditionem  
animarum pervagantur in mundo, divina virtute in infernum detrude – wyrecytował na głos,  
lekko zacinając się przy „satanam”.  
Sean, który z kolei zrozumiał tylko to jedno słowo, wyprostował się gwałtownie, szczękając  
metalicznie trzymanym przy nodze karabinem i odrywając wzrok od apetycznego tyłu Rity  
pochylającej się na garnkiem.  
\- Masz coś? – spytał pospiesznie, jakby oczekiwał, że Cas od razu poda mu przepis na użycie  
anielskiej broni z miejscem jej przechowywania i szyfrem do ewentualnego zamku. Wraz z  
kluczem. „Another place, another time” podpowiedział mu swoim ekspresyjnym głosem Jerry  
Lee Lewis, a wciśnięty pod sekretarzyk z papierowymi szpargałami anioł z pogniecionej koszuli  
w czerwoną kratę i drelichowych spodniach spojrzał nieprzeciętnie niebieskim spojrzeniem i  
wzruszył ramionami, powodując osunięcie się luźnych kartek z górnej półki.  
\- Prośbę do Michała – mruknął ze zmęczeniem w głosie. - A ty, Wodzu niebieskich zastępów,  
szatana i inne duchy złe, które na zgubę dusz ludzkich po tym świecie krążą, mocą Bożą strąć  
do piekła.  
\- Nie liczyłbym na to, że ją usłyszy – zawołał z otwartej na przestrzał kuchni Dean, któremu nie  
można było odmówić refleksu. – Ostatnio ma kłopoty ze słuchem. Co ja mówię, zawsze miał.  
\- Naprawdę wierzycie w anioły? – spytała jednocześnie Rita z nutą pobłażania w głosie,  
energicznie mieszając przypalający się gulasz (ogień pod platą nieco się rozszalał). – Może  
jeszcze w boską opiekę nad światem, co?  
\- Anioły odeszły – westchnął Cas, powtarzający to od jakiegoś czasu niczym mantrę i sięgając  
po kolejną pigułkę, tym razem wściekle różową. Można było odjechać na sam jej widok, więc Mia  
szybkim ruchem wytrąciła mu ją z palców i pogroziła ostrzegawczo, a Cas błysnął uśmieszkiem  
w zawstydzonym uśmieszku, udając, że wcale nie szuka jej w szparze między deskami. Miał  
podkrążone oczy, spierzchnięte wargi i chyba faktycznie potrzebował wzmacniacza.  
\- Są demony, muszą być i anioły – zauważył zdroworozsądkowo Sean, popatrując przy  
tym znacząco na drobną, ciemnowłosą lekarkę i zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że w tym  
przypadku powinien spojrzeć nieco bardziej w bok i zmienić podmiot obserwacji, który  
właśnie odpuścił sobie szukanie różowego trzmiela i ze wzruszeniem ramion wrócił do lektury  
księgi liturgicznej.  
\- Tak, jasne, i jako karę za nasze grzechy zesłały na nas plagę Croatów – prychnęła Rita,  
pojawiając się w drzwiach z dwoma miskami z gulaszem, z których unosił się smakowity dymek,  
zdecydowanie wygrywający ze skrętami Seana i zatęchło-wilgotną wonią zdemolowanego  
pokoju, a nawet z sucho-cynamonowym aromatem starych książek.  
\- A nie, to akurat demony – sprostował Dean, wychylając się za nią i z niejakim żalem  
odkładając na półkę dziennik Colta. – O ile pamiętam, anioły zesłały ludziom kaszę manną.  
Ale coś dawno temu to było.  
\- Mój gulasz lepszy. I jest teraz – zauważyła z niejaką dumą Rita, potrząsając zawadiacko  
końskim ogonem i ostrożnie stawiając miski na podłodze, przesunąwszy zalegające ją papiery i  
pergaminy. Mia zerknęła i gwałtownie wyszarpnęła jeden z nich, podnosząc go tak blisko oczu,  
jakby potrzebowała lupy, by cokolwiek przeczytać. Faktycznie, karta była zapisana drobnym,  
pochyłym pismem przypominającym pląsy pijanego pająka, ale na ręcznie podmalowanym  
rysunku pyszniło się drzewce z trójkątnym ostrzem, proste, eleganckie i na oko, zabójczo ostre.  
\- Daj – zareagował natychmiast Dean, wyrywając jej kartę z ręki i niemal od razu kapitulując  
na widok anielskich hieroglifów. – Hm, dobra, masz.  
\- Może ja? – przypomniał o sobie Cas, wyciągając rękę i bez żalu upuszczając prośbę do  
Michała do już przejrzanego stosu.  
\- Co tam macie? – obudził się Sean. – Ten patyczek ma zabić Lucyfera?  
Mia popukała się ręką w czoło i podała odzyskany kawałek papieru aniołowi. Przynajmniej  
nie będzie musiał tego przepisywać tak jak musiałaby ona. Cholera by wzięła tą jej niemotę i  
wszystkich wysłanników przeznaczenia. Anioły i demony pospołu. I Sariela na dokładkę też.  
\- Gohia do-o-a-in ia-idon gassage, casarma ananael nosami ceres vvrbs como pa-oax trof  
nor-molap na-na-e-el cap-mi ia-idon. Momao, monons, coraxo noan bransg. Bi-en niaso basgim  
malipirg na-na-e-el nazps, niaso ipamis, babilon loncho. Busdir ia-idon – przeczytał z prawa na  
lewo Castiel, wodząc palcem po linijkach dla większej pewności, że niczego nie przeoczył.  
\- Cas, po ludzku… - popędził go Dean niecierpliwie, a wszyscy pozostali (oprócz Mii, która  
zrozumiała oryginał) wlepili w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie.  
\- Mówimy w imieniu Wszechpotężnego Anioła, którego ukryta wiedza spoczywa tutaj,  
w pięknookiej świątyni ludzi południowego wiatru, którzy przyjęli moc Wszechpotężnego.  
Korona, serce i grom staną na straży. Na mój głos przyjdzie dzień, kiedy moc ognia napełni  
oręż ku chwale Wszechpotężnego. Nadejdzie koniec, a zło upadnie. Chwała Wszechpotężnemu  
– posłusznie i za jednym zamachem przetłumaczył Cas. Aż dziwne, że to wszystko zmieściło  
się na jednej małej kartce.  
\- Sporo tego Wszechpotężnego – zauważył zgryźliwie Sean, ale jego podekscytowanie rosło  
jak na drożdżach.  
– Świątynia? Ukryli włócznię w kościele? – wpadł mu w słowo Dean, dziwiąc się, jakby było  
to ostanie miejsce, które by o to podejrzewał.  
\- Ludzie południowego wiatru? – jęknęła Rita. – Co to ma być? Indonezja? Australia?  
Cas zmarszczył brwi, myśląc intensywnie, a Sean z Deanem spojrzeli po sobie bezradnie, za to  
Mia podniosła palec, jakby zgłaszała się do odpowiedzi i szybko skreśliła parę słów w notatniku.  
„Ludzie południowego wiatru to Kansa, plemię, którego kiedyś zamieszkiwało Kansas.  
\- Kansas? – powtórzył Dean z czystym niedowierzaniem. - To jakiś żart?  
\- A co? Wolałbyś szukać w Meksyku czy na Alasce? – zaśmiał się Sean, rozanielony tym  
zbiegiem okoliczności. – Nareszcie coś nam sprzyja…  
\- Michał ukrył włócznię w kościele w Kansas? – powtórzył Dean z uporem.  
\- Jesteśmy w Kansas – odkryła Rita, a Mia mało nie parsknęła śmiechem. To znaczy –  
parsknęłaby, gdyby mogła.  
\- Oj, odczep się od tego Kansas, Dorotko – pruchnął Sean, zabierając fragment rękopisu i  
z większą aprobatą przyglądając się wizerunkowi włóczni, a z mniejszą - anielskim zapiskom.  
– A ludzie, którzy przyjęli moc Najwyższego to chrześcijanie?  
\- Baptyści – bąknął Cas niespodziewanie, a Mia rzuciła mu rozbawione spojrzenie pod  
tytułem „to wy to rozróżniacie?”.  
\- Pięknooka świątynia? – podrzucił Dean ciąg dalszy, sam nie wiedząc, od kogo oczekiwać  
odpowiedzi.  
„Co ja jestem? Wyrocznia?” napisała pospiesznie Mia. „Może okna ma czyste…”  
\- Raczej piękne. Pewnie witraże – znalazł się niespodziewanie Sean. - No co? Jestem  
katolikiem, my lubimy przepych i kolorowe szkiełka…  
\- Czyli teraz szukamy kościoła baptystów z pięknymi witrażami? W Kansas? – podsumował  
Dean. To Kansas wyraźnie nie mogło wyjść mu z pamięci. Chyba wydawało się zbyt proste,  
a przez to podejrzane. – Niby skąd ten rękopis z któregoś tam wieku wiedziałby, gdzie Jego  
Wszechpotężność Michał ukryje włócznię?  
\- Prorok – powiedział enigmatycznie Cas, znowu zerkając na cudem odnalezioną kartkę,  
jakby oczekiwał, że do niego przemówi, albo pojawią się na niej kolejne wskazówki wypisane  
anielskim atramentem sympatycznym. Jednak karta pozostała obojętna na jego przenikliwy  
wzrok, wychodząc z założenia, że wyjawiła im dostatecznie wiele. „There must be more to love  
than this” zawiadomił go Jerry Lee Lewis i skończył ze śpiewem, a płyta z obrotami.  
\- Acha - Dean przewrócił oczyma na samo przywołanie zapisujących słowa natchnione.  
\- Ci prorocy…  
\- Będziemy potrzebować spisu kościołów – wtrącił się Sean z dużą dozą zdrowego rozsądku.  
– Myślicie, że coś takiego też się tutaj znajdzie?  
Mia pomyślała melancholijnie, że w zbiorach tejże biblioteczki zapewne znalazłoby się nawet  
instrukcję obsługi pocisku rakietowego i budowy wieży Babel, lecz, jak na zawołanie, poczuła  
dotkliwy ból w krzyżu od wielogodzinnego ślęczenia nad stronicami, a jej zaczerwienione  
oczy przyciągnęły miski z apetycznym gulaszem, wciąż parującym w przenikliwym zimnie  
pokoju gościnnego i wołającym do niej pełnym głosem. Pal diabli, że ugotowała go Rita…  
„Czy możemy najpierw coś zjeść?” spytała z nadzieją, słysząc jak z głodu zaczyna burczeć  
jej w brzuchu.  
***  
W obudowanej jasnymi szafkami z listewki kuchni zrobiło się duszno, fajerki na westfalce  
rozżarzyły się do czerwoności, lśniąc w półmroku jak rubiny i promieniując ciepłem na całe,  
niezbyt wielkie pomieszczenie. Zaciągnęli zasłony w oknach i dodatkowo przesłonili je kocami  
i starą kapą, by ukryć światło dwóch lamp turystycznych i rozpalonego pieca. Temperatura w  
kuchni urosła od ledwo sześciu- ośmiu stopni do tropikalnych dwudziestu. Wszyscy porozsiadani  
wokół stołu kuchennego jedli naprawdę dobry gulasz Rity (Mia miała tylko cichą nadzieję,  
że tamta sprawdziła puszki przed otwarciem i żadna z nich nie miała wydętego wieczka, bo  
zdecydowanie nie marzyła o zatruciu jadem kiełbasianym), zagryzali chrupkim chlebem (bo  
tylko taki ostał się w ostatnio splądrowanym magazynie w Weston) i zapijali mineralną i whisky  
wymieszaną pół na pół z piwem. Była to wstrząsająca mieszanka, podgrzewająca atmosferę na  
równi z westfalką. W krótkim czasie Sean i Rita ściągnęli flanelowe koszule, Mia odmotała się  
z czerwonego szalika i rozpięła czerwony blezer, ukazując koszulkę z równie czerwonym Elmo  
(czy wspominaliśmy, że miała słabość do czerwieni?), Cas nie zauważył striptizu innych, zajęty  
dolewaniem sobie z przysadzistej butelki, a Dean, cóż, Dean w końcu zdjął kurtkę, ukazując  
szarą koszulkę, na tyle rozpiętą pod szyją, że wyglądał zza niej skrawek tatuażu.  
Początkowo broń Boże nie rozmawiali o włóczni, Lucyferze, Apokalipsie, Croatach ani o  
nadchodzącej zimie, raczej przerzucając się uwagami o tym, kto jaki alkohol upodobał sobie  
najbardziej i kiedy pierwszy raz się upił (zwyciężyła Rita, która przez przypadek napiła się  
ponczu na przyjęciu gwiazdkowym, kiedy miała ledwie cztery lata), jak bardzo tęsknią za  
fast foodami (Sean), watą cukrową (Mia) i szarlotką (Dean) i że chętnie pooglądaliby jakieś  
durne teleturnieje, a nawet soap opery, gdyby tylko telewizja znowu nadawała. Sean stwierdził,  
że mogliby zdobyć jakiś projektor i taśmy z filmami, na przykład z Silver Screen z Kansas,  
ale szkoda było agregatora na taką rozpustę. Jednak im więcej pili, tym bardziej ich myśli  
nieubłaganie płynęły do tego, co otaczało ich teraz i co spotka ich niedługo – a nie dawno  
temu, w zamierzchłej przeszłości.  
Mia zazwyczaj w ogóle nie pijała niczego mocniejszego, więc jedna szklaneczka whisky  
podziałała na nią niczym uderzenie młotem – ogłuszyła i znieczuliła, a co dziwniejsze,  
przytłumiła dar empatii. Dean z Ritą zaczęli pić na poważnie, kieliszek za kieliszkiem, jak  
na jakichś pokręconych zawodach, które z nich ma mocniejszą głowę. Dobrze, że nie była  
to rosyjska ruletka i ich broń spokojnie spoczywała w kaburach (u Rity przy pasie, u Deana  
przypasana holsterem do uda). Sądząc z maślanego wzroku Rity, przegrywała z kretesem,  
podobnie jak Cas, który co prawda nie brał udziału w turnieju szalonego picia, ale znieczulił  
się szybciej i bardziej dogłębnie, opierając głowę na złożonych rękach i szeroko otwartymi  
oczyma wpatrując w przybrudzoną ścianę przy niedziałającej lodówce, jakby oczekiwał od  
niej prywatnego objawienia. Mia pomyślała, że znowu się czegoś nałykał i że tym razem ma  
to głęboko w poważaniu, kiedy Sean nagle targnął się całym ciałem do przodu i oznajmił  
z pijackim uporem, że zabije Lucyfera i żeby nie wchodzili mu w drogę, bo to on dorwie  
tego sukinkota, czarnooką zarazę i pieprzonego Księcia Ciemności oraz, jako bonus, ocali  
świat. Rita prychnęła, Mia też by prychnęła, gdyby mogła i chętnie przypomniałaby mu,  
że primo, na ocalenie świata jest już trochę za późno, a secundo, przed nimi daleka droga  
zarówno do odnalezienia włóczni, jak i samego Lucyfera, który zapewne nie wpadnie do  
nich z wizytą towarzyską (a już na pewno nie będzie stał jak słup soli, by mogli go przebijać  
narzędziami ostrymi a zabójczymi), ale nie chciało jej się marnować kartek. Dean przełknął  
whisky i przygryzł wargi, wpatrując się w Seana zmrużonymi oczyma i nie wypowiedziawszy  
ani słowa, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, co o tym myśli, a Cas oderwał się od własnych  
wizji naściennych, spojrzał na nich wszystkich melancholijnie i stwierdził, że jak się okazało,  
Gwiazdę Zaranną może zabić tylko archanioł, na jakiego żadne z nich nie wygląda. I zaśmiał  
się perliście, zupełnie nieadekwatnie do sytuacji.  
\- Ale z dwojga złego niech lepiej Sean spróbuje – dodał, łapiąc za butelkę i usiłując nie  
uronić ani kropli przy nalewaniu do szklaneczki. – W końcu głupio zabijać brata, czy choćby  
starać się zabijać brata, a w każdym razie chcieć zabijać brata, jak możnaby…  
Mia nie do końca dowiedziała się, co możnaby, bo nagła świadomość, kim był młodszy z  
mężczyzn widniejący na fotografiach utkniętych w Biblii św. Jakuba zaparła jej dech w piersiach,  
Rita odsunęła się z hurgotem, jakby właśnie się dowiedziała, że zasiadła przy jednym stole z  
trędowatym, a Sean nagle otrzeźwiał, przynajmniej na tyle, by ogarnąć słowa Casa i wsparł się  
obiema rękami o stół, wpatrując oskarżycielsko w Deana.  
\- Jak to brata? – wypalił ze świętym oburzeniem. – I nie zająknąłeś się na ten temat ani  
słówkiem? Twój brat jest Lucyferem? Twój brat…  
\- Jest jedynie naczyniem Lucyfera – wycedził zielonooki głosem ciężkim od powstrzymanych  
emocji. – Naczyniem, nie samym Lucyferem.  
\- Co za różnica – warknął najeżony Sean, mrużąc oczy w wąskie szparki. – Widać był zły do  
szpiku kości, że go wybrał, pies upodabnia się do pana…  
Gdyby zaczepy szczęk Dean mogły, wyskoczyłyby z siebie i stanęły obok. Brwi zjechały się  
nad prostym nosem w nie mniej prostą kreskę.  
\- Jeszcze słowo… - wycedził, nerwowo i nieświadomie oblizując wargi. Przez tłumiące  
odbiór odczuć opary alkoholu Mię mimo wszystko uderzył jego gniew, skondensowany,  
nierozcieńczony i podszyty rozpaczą w czystej postaci.  
\- I co mi zrobisz? – syknął Sean, a jego krótka broda rozjarzyła się fioletem w świetle  
niebieskawej lampy. – Od razu wiedziałem, że z ciebie diabelski pomiot. Braciszek Lucyfera,  
do kurny nędzy! Przynajmniej wiemy, jak go namówić na rondez-vous – rzucimy mu do stóp  
twoje skrwawione ciało i kochający brat pofatyguje się na pogrzeb. I mam nadzieję, że poczuje,  
jak wypruwam mu flaki, długo i boleśnie…  
Dean bez ostrzeżenia (przynajmniej słownego) zerwał się od stołu i rzucił na Seana,  
przewracając go razem z krzesłem i przyciskając do podłogi, lecz nie na długo – Irlandczyk nie  
był ułomkiem i wyćwiczony instynkt łowcy wziął w nim górę. Przetoczyli się po nierównych  
deskach podłogi jak na diabelskiej karuzeli, wpadając pod stół i roztrącając nogi siedzących,  
którzy ledwo uniknęli zgniecenia, szczepieni w plątaninie rąk i nóg, zadając ciosy na oślep,  
kopiąc, szarpiąc i niemalże gryząc. Stół przesunął się z hukiem, siejąc szklankami, miskami  
i butelkami, Rita odruchowo sięgnęła do kabury, chyba sama nie wiedząc, do kogo chciałaby  
strzelić, a dwaj łowcy bili się bez najmniejszej elegancji i wdzięku, chaotycznie, z wizgiem i  
krwawo, niczym dwaj zapaśnicy na ringu, którym pozwolono na wszelkie chwyty. Cud, że  
zapomnieli sięgnąć po broń, chociaż i tak mogliby mieć problem, gdy jeden przytrzymywał  
drugiego w zbyt ciasnym uścisku. Mia odskoczyła wraz z Casem i Ritą pod osłonięte kocami  
okno, przytomnie łapiąc jedną z butelek Jima Beama i wylewając całą jej zawartość na  
okładających się na podłodze, jako że mgliście pamiętała, że wściekłe psy oblewa się zimną  
wodą, niekoniecznie ognistą. Pomogło o tyle, że obaj parsknęli i otrząsnęli się, ciut odsuwając  
od siebie i błyskawicznie sięgając po nóż (Sean) i berettę (Dean). Zaprawiona w bojach Rita  
wtargnęła między nich, nie szczędząc kopniaków i przydeptując rękę z bowie, a kierowani jedną  
myślą Mia z Casem uwiesili się Deana, wytrącając mu berettę z ręki i odciągając jak najdalej  
od Seana. Irlandczyk dyszał ciężko, przygnieciony słusznym ciężarem Rity, która zasiadła na  
nim okrakiem, a Dean łapał powietrze otwartymi ustami, lecz przestał się wyrywać z mało  
delikatnych objęć Casa, przytrzymującego go w czymś rodzaju nelsona.  
\- Pieprz się – wysapał Sean.  
\- I wzajemnie – warknął Dean.  
W zapadłej po tym wyznaniu ciszy pod platą coś trzasnęło, a zawieszone w przedsionku  
dzwonki rozdzwoniły się wariacko, dając znać, że nie są sami na ziemi niczyjej. Niemal  
natychmiast na zewnątrz usłyszeli zgrzyt metalu, przenikliwy pisk rysowanej blachy, tupot nóg  
i nawoływania nie do końca przypominające ludzkie. Mia szeroko otworzyła oczy, zaskoczona,  
że wcześniej nie wyczuła otaczającej Croatów wściekłości i obwiniając o to whisky (i agresję aż  
wylewająca się z obu łowców).  
\- Do azylu – rozkazał Dean, podnosząc się z podłogi w ekspresowym tempie, otrząsając  
z pomocnych rąk Casa i zgarniając berettę, kurtkę, ocalałą butelkę i zieloną torbę z bliżej  
nieokreśloną zawartością. – Za mną. Tylko zagaście ogień.  
Coś łomotnęło w zaryglowane drzwi wejściowe, a jednocześnie ocalałe okno w salonie  
rozprysnęło się w drobiazgi. Brzęk tłuczonego szkła i powarkiwań jeszcze porządnie nie  
wybrzmiał im w uszach, gdy Rita chwyciła swoje rzeczy przewieszone przez krzesło i chlusnęła  
na westfalkę wodą z wiadra, co sprawiło, że w syku pary kuchnia zamieniła się w saunę, kryjącą  
zarówno zbitego z tropu anioła, który poniewczasie pożałował własnych słów, jak i miotającego  
inwektywy Seana i jego ciężką artylerię, pospiesznie wymacaną pod ścianą. W mlecznej,  
sykliwej mgle Mia przytomnie zabrała ze stołu kartę czerpanego papieru z ręcznie malowaną  
włócznią, własną czerwoną bluzę i szal oraz lampę turystyczną, chwilowo upodobnioną do  
latarni morskiej usiłującej przebić się przez sztorm, drugą z lamp wciskając do ręki Casowi,  
którego niebieskie oczy błysnęły niczym drogocenne kamienie, ani chybi lapis lazula. Dean  
szarpnął ją za rękaw i pociągnął za sobą w boczny korytarzyk wiodący do piwnicy, ponaglając  
resztę scenicznym szeptem, którego nie powstydziłby się sufler w teatrze. Mia zdążyła  
pomyśleć, że Croaci byliby skończonymi idiotami, gdyby nie zauważyli pary unoszącej się w  
kuchni, rozpalonego pieca i resztek biesiady na stole, kiedy już zbiegała na dół po drewnianych,  
wąskich schodach, przedzierając się przez lepkie pajęczyny i woń stęchlizny, by na koniec  
stanąć przed metalowymi drzwiami, jako żywo przypominającymi wrota do rzeźni lub gródź  
na łodzi podwodnej. Rygle szczeknęły głucho, gdy Dean walczył z nimi w pospiechu, nim  
niemalże wcisnął wszystkich do środka (łącznie z wciąż nabuzowanym, klnącym jak szewc  
Seanem i przerażoną Ritą, która potknęła się na wysokim progu), wchodząc na pokład jako  
ostatni i zamykając za sobą żelazne drzwi. Dla pewności zakręcił kołem znowu przywodzącym  
na myśl łódź podwodną. Metal odciął ich od świata zewnętrznego jak nitowany całun, lecz  
chwilowo nic ani nikt nie załomotało o ścianę.  
Mia złapała oddech i rozejrzała się po zbudowanym na przekroju koła pomieszczeniu  
z litego żelaza, obficie ozdobionym mistycznymi symbolami i zastawionym regałami z  
książkami (znowu), krzesłami nie od pary, jakimiś dziwacznym sprzętami i słoikami, a nade  
wszystko ukoronowanym wentylatorem w kształcie pentagramu, obracającym się leniwie nad  
ich głowami i rzucającym zdeformowane cienie na upaćkane znakami i znaczkami ściany i  
podłogę. Jeśli wentylator miał służyć za kulę dyskotekową, była to dyskoteka w stylu sklepiku  
z horrorami. Mia ostrożnie odstawiła lampę na podłogę równie metalową co nitowane ściany i  
sufit, a jej wzrok utknął na plakacie z Raquel Welch. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że znalazła się  
w środku Skazanych na Shawshank. Potem przejście za jej plecami rozbębniło się uderzeniami  
i rozzgrzytało dzikim drapaniem, a jeszcze później wszystko ucichło, jak gdyby nigdy nic, choć  
cisza ta miała nie mniej niepokojący wydźwięk niż poprzedni hałas.  
\- Lepiej bądźmy cicho – wysapała Rita, przysiadając na łóżku ustawionym na środku  
przedziwnego pokoju i nerwowo miętosząc w palcach skrawek własnej koszuli.  
\- Tak, bo na pewno nie wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy – odszepnął Dean, ocierając krew z rozciętej  
wargi (w sumie dopiero teraz zauważył, że jest rozcięta) i uśmiechając się szyderczo.  
\- Jesteśmy w pułapce i to ty nas do niej wpakowałeś – warknął nieprzejednany Sean,  
przysiadając na łóżku obok Rity i jednocześnie sprawdzając, czy ma wszystkie zęby na miejscu,  
z całkiem zadawalającym skutkiem. Odruchowo i jakby pieszczotliwie poklepał zawieszony na  
ramieniu karabin.  
\- Tutaj nie wejdą – orzekł Cas niepewnie, trzymając przed sobą lampę niczym Charon prowadzący  
dusze do łodzi, chyba nie do końca pewien zabezpieczeń azylu (ha, sam je kiedyś pokonał).  
\- Tak, a my nie wyjdziemy – prychnął Sean. – Witaj Roszpunko z wieży.  
\- To piwnica jest – sprostował Cas prawdomównie.  
\- Taa, i żadne z nas nie ma długich, złotych włosów, po których moglibyśmy wspiąć się na  
górę – tu Sean spojrzał powątpiewająco na Ritę, niewątpliwie obdarzoną najdłuższymi, choć  
ciemnymi włosami i machnął ręką w kierunku wentylatora, który obracał się niestrudzenie,  
jakby napędzany perpetuum mobile.  
\- To może się napijemy? – zaproponował z rezygnacją Dean, wyciągając w stronę Seana  
uratowaną butelkę Jacka Danielsa niczym najdziwniejszą na świecie gałązkę oliwną.  
Irlandczyk przełknął ciężko i po sekundzie wewnętrznych zmagań, kiwnął głową.  
\- Czemu nie, i tak nie mamy nic innego do roboty.  
Mia pomyślała, że utknęli tutaj na dobre i chociaż bywała już w gorszych tarapatach, na  
myśl o otaczającej ich metalowej puszce Pandory oraz wypuszczonych na świat i krążących  
wokół niej nieszczęściach, zrobiło jej się odrobinę niedobrze. A może zawiniła temu whisky,  
której z zasady nie pijała, a która wyczyniała dziwne harce w jej żołądku i sercu.  
***  
Wedle zegarka była druga w nocy, kiedy Mia odwinęła się ze stosu cienkich, pachnących  
kurzem i molami koców i zadrżała w chłodnym powietrzu azylu, głębiej wsuwając ręce pod  
czerwony blezer. Gdzieś nad ich głowami (i piętrem domu) padał śnieg z deszczem lub deszcz  
ze śniegiem, mrożąc wszystkie obłości i krawędzie cienką warstewką szadzi. Rozejrzała się  
wokół w przyćmionym blasku skręconej do minimum lampy turystycznej, która oświetlała  
nieforemne kopczyki będące zakutanymi w co się dało towarzyszami niedoli. Metalowa podłoga  
to wymysł Szatana, jeśli chodzi o sen, a łóżko było tylko jedno – i zostało zaanektowane przez  
pochrapującego Seana i wpasowaną w niego Ritę. Nie, żeby zdobyli je podstępem – mieli się  
zmieniać co kilka godzin. Chwilowo bezsensowną wartę pod drzwiami pełnił Cas, siedzący  
z kolanami wysoko podciągniętymi pod brodę i usiłujący czytać dalej manuskrypt Voynicha  
(bezpowrotnie psując sobie wzrok w półmroku).  
Od kilku dobrych godzin zza żelaznej grodzi nie dochodził żaden dźwięk, jakby Croaci  
byli tylko wymysłem ich wybujałej wyobraźni, lub odeszli tak szybko, jak się zjawili, choć było  
to zapewne tylko pobożnym życzeniem. Mia miała nieprzyjemne uczucie, że nie pojawili się  
w domu na złomowisku przypadkiem, lecz kierowani czyjaś wolą, o ile możnaby zakładać, że  
Croaci poddają się czyjejkolwiek woli, a i celowość ich działań zazwyczaj pozostawiała wiele  
do życzenia… Wiedziała, że jeśli nie odeszli, rano stawią im czoła, ale ta pewność wcale nie  
napełniała jej otuchą. Natrętnie krążący po głowie lajtmotiw, że to może być jej (lub kogoś  
innego) ostatnia noc na ziemi nie dawał jej spać i wibrował w mięśniach, kościach i skórze  
jak zbyt napięta membrana. Cokolwiek nie myślała o Seanie, miał rację co do tego, że byli  
tutaj uwiezieni niczym myszy w pułapce, a po całym domu harcowały wyjątkowo wygłodniałe  
kocury. Jeśli Croatów będzie zbyt wielu…  
Dziewczyna wstała najciszej jak potrafiła (metalowa podłoga nie ułatwiała bezszelestności)  
i przeszła parę kroków pod ścianę ozdobioną plakatem z Raquel Welch, pod którym spał lub  
nie spał zielonooki, okryty własną kurtką i przetartym, szarym pledem. Cas odprowadził  
ją wzrokiem spod drzwi i znowu zatonął w manuskrypcie, lekko poruszając ustami, jakby  
sylabizował co trudniejsze słowa. Nim odwaga miała czas ją opuścić, Mia wsunęła się pod  
stos rzeczy okrywających Deana i zatrząsłszy się z zimna, wtuliła się w niego, jakby szukała  
ciepła. Owszem, był cieplejszy niż ściana, podłoga i powietrze razem wzięte. Ciało ukryte  
pod koszulką, koszulą i dżinsami promieniowało żarem jak piecyk, rozluźnione i bezwładne,  
nim zrozumiało, że ktoś się przy nim znalazł i stężało na kamień, a męska dłoń błyskawicznie  
znalazła się na jej piersi, ciężka i przyciskająca do podłoża. Po chwili przebudzony ze snu  
Dean zrozumiał, że raczej mu nie zagraża i cofnął rękę, choć nadal przylegali do siebie ciało  
w ciało, jej miękkość wobec jego twardości. A pomiędzy nimi kilka warstw ubrań.  
\- Zimno ci? – mruknął domyślnie gdzieś nad czubkiem jej głowy, odruchowo przygarniając  
bliżej i naciągając na nią koc, tak, że niemal pod nim zniknęła.  
Siłą rzeczy Mia nie odpowiedziała, ale zadygotała, dając tym samym doskonałą odpowiedź  
i z westchnieniem wpasowała się dokładniej w jego bok, jednocześnie wsuwając mu rękę pod  
koszulkę. Palce miała zimne jak lód, więc zaatakowany w ten sposób Dean syknął przez zęby.  
\- Chcesz, żeby mi też było zimno? – prychnął.  
Mia pokręciła schowaną pod kocem głową, a jej palce przesunęły się niżej, kreśląc zimny  
szlak aż do paska spodni, gdzie zahaczyły się o klamrę i spoczęły na laurach. Jej oddech  
załaskotał go w odsłonięte ramię i zniknął gdzieś nad żebrami. Zęby skubnęły szary materiał  
koszulki, a nieco (ale tylko nieco) cieplejsze palce zanurkowały pod paskiem. Dean odsunął  
się z parsknięciem godnym rozzłoszczonego kocura i po pierwsze zerknął na siedzącego  
pod drzwiami Casa, który robił co mógł, by niczego nie zauważać, a potem podwindował  
dziewczynę do góry, by sięgnąć jej zaróżowionego ucha.  
\- Zwariowałaś, kobieto?  
Mia przewróciła oczyma i pokazał mu język, po czym odwróciła się gwałtownie i zwinęła się  
w kłębek, ściągając z niego większość koca. Wybudzony Dean westchnął z irytacją, bezowocnie  
walcząc o skrawek przykrycia (kurtka zbyt wiele ciepła nie dawała) i chcąc nie chcąc, przytulił  
się do pleców dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się lekko w półcieniu, przekonana, że długo tak nie  
wytrwa, jako że czuła budzące się w nim chęci. Chyba, że to ta cholerna kabura przy udzie. Kto  
śpi z przypasaną bronią?  
Po krótkiej chwili okazało się, że miała rację - usta Deana zawędrowały na jej kark, strosząc  
drobne włoski u nasady, a dłoń spoczęła na brzuchu, przedzierając się kolejne warstwy rzeczy i  
w końcu docierając do gołej skóry. Bok, biodro, pępek, coraz niżej i niżej, aż tym razem to Mia  
syknęła przez zęby, a mężczyzna zaśmiał się z satysfakcją, choć cicho, bardzo cicho. Dziewczyna  
przekręciła się z powrotem w jego stronę, napędzana własnymi pragnieniami, ale także  
zawirowaniami jego odczuć. Pragnął jej, tak, do tego stopnia, że zaczynał zapominać o tym, gdzie  
i z kim są. Chciała, by jej pragnął. Chciała, by czuł to co teraz – oczekiwanie, nadzieję, odrobinę  
czułości zamiast gniewu, żalu i desperacji. Naczynie Michała, naczynie Lucyfera… Te jego  
zielone do bólu oczy, w ledwo zaznaczonym blasku lampy błyszczące jak agaty, jaspisy, karneolity,  
cholera, zaraz się zaplącze geologicznie. Mimowolnie dotknęła siniaka już ciemniejącego pod  
zielonym okiem i powiodła palcem wzdłuż lekko spuchniętej kości policzkowej, aż jej dłoń  
zatrzymała się na zapewne równie obolałej szczęce. Zastygła tak, i utkwiła wzrok w ustach,  
które wykrzywiał leciutki uśmieszek, po czym przywarła do nich, nie zważając na fakt, że są  
opuchnięte, a przecięta warga musi pobolewać. Zbyt długo chciała sprawdzić jak smakują i  
to pragnienie okazało się silniejsze niż zdrowy rozsądek. Okazały się tak miękkie i soczyste  
(niech żyją porównania owocowe), jak tego oczekiwała. Choć niewątpliwie były to owoce  
zalane alkoholem i miedzianym posmakiem krwi. Brzoskwinie w likierze i krwawym syropie,  
ech. Język nefilimki sprawdził zarys dolnej wargi, delikatnie omijając zranienie, zastanowił się  
nad posmakowaniem górnej, po czym zanurkował głębiej, przebiegając po gładkim sklepieniu  
podniebienia, szukając towarzystwa i bezbłędnie je znajdując.  
Jej palce przesunęły się po krzywiźnie szyi i zaplątały we włoski powyżej karku, a Dean  
westchnął prosto w jej usta, nie przerywając pocałunku. Choć przecięta warga musiała go boleć,  
całowali się zachłannie, mocno i z zapamiętaniem, przez moment zapominając, że mogliby  
uczynić krok dalej. Kiedy sobie przypomnieli, na przeszkodzie stanęły im liczne warstwy  
ciuchów i chłód panujący w azylu. Był to najbardziej niewygodny, choć połowiczny striptiz,  
jaki przyszło im kiedykolwiek przeżyć, dodatkowo utrudniony faktem, że starali się poruszać  
cichutko jak myszy pod miotłą. Pełne irytacji sapnięcia Deana spotkały się ze zrozumieniem  
Mii, która także chciała jak najszybciej dostać się do nieosłoniętego ciała, chociaż z drugiej  
strony, doceniała cienki - nie cienki koc, który oddzielał ich od zimna. Przy okazji, nim Dean  
zdążył zaprotestować, zdjęła mu z szyi ów rogaty wisiorek, który jakoś dziwnie jej przeszkadzał,  
nie tyle przez wbijanie się w pierś, co przez wirujące wokół niego emocje. Chciała kochać się  
z Deanem, a nie z Deanem i czyjąś widmową obecnością, zwłaszcza tak bardzo pogrążoną w  
smutku. Odłożyła go delikatnie gdzieś ponad ich głowami i czym prędzej wróciła do eksploracji  
terra incognita. Jej i jego dłonie nie próżnowały, badając fakturę skóry, odnajdując zagłębienia  
i wypukłości, gładzie i szorstkie pozostałości szram, miejsca wrażliwe i jeszcze wrażliwsze.  
Obolałe usta mężczyzny przemierzały delikatne połacie policzka, szczęki, szyi i obojczyka, a  
język kreślił skomplikowane wzory, kto wie, czy nie zostawiając trwalszych śladów. Ciekawe,  
do jakiego stopnia skóra potrafi odbierać bodźce… Mia mruczała bezgłośnie, Dean czuł jej  
wibracje przypominające pomruk silnika pod własnym językiem i palcami. Ów rezonans  
przenosił się i na niego, zwłaszcza gdy kobieca dłoń (chwała Panu, już o wiele cieplejsza)  
wślizgnęła się pomiędzy ich splecione ciała i najpierw tylko musnęła, zaznaczyła swoją  
obecność, by po chwili przejść do ofensywy - delikatnej, ale stanowczej, i, trzeba to przyznać,  
niezwykle rytmicznej. W Deanie rosły zarówno ego, jak i soma i gdyby mógł, cofnąłby słowa o  
przereklamowanym seksie. Nie to, żeby do tej pory żył jak mnich, ale zwykle, zwykle… Jezus  
Maria, przecież ona czuje, co on czuje!  
Zastygł na moment, wstrząśnięty ta konstatacją, ale Mia nie dała mu czasu na odpoczynek,  
przerzucając kolano przez jego biodro i niemal wspinając się na palce (rzecz niezwykle trudna w  
pozycji leżącej), by wpuścić do swego wnętrza. Nieartykułowany dźwięk, który wyrwał mu się z  
ust, stłumił kolejny zabarwiony bólem pocałunek. Gdzieś nieopodal zaskrzypiało łóżko noszące  
podwójny ciężar Rity i Seana, Cas pod drzwiami westchnął zazdrośnie, a Mia z Deanem zaczęli  
poruszać się zgodnie pod przetartym, szarym pledem, wychodząc naprzeciw siebie jak wtyczka  
spragniona kontaktu z kontaktem, jak igła zdecydowana, by dobrze przyszyć guzik, jak, nie bójmy  
się tego określenia, kafar wbijający pale dla umocnienia morskiego brzegu. Ręka zielonookiego  
przyciskała Mię na wysokości talii, jakby chciał ją zakotwiczyć jak najbliżej, przy okazji licząc  
wszystkie kręgi w drobnym kręgosłupie. Przypływ w ich wnętrzach rósł jak napędzany tsunami,  
palce coraz mocniej zaciskały się na skórze, spoconej mimo arktycznych temperatur panujących  
w azylu, biodra ścierały ze sobą coraz gwałtowniej, niczym przybój i piasek podczas jesiennego  
sztormu, a oddechy traciły na miarowości, za to zyskiwały na głośności, aż w tym samym  
momencie załamały w jednym niesłyszalnym, a drugim słyszalnym jęku, krótkim, urywanym, ale  
jednoznacznym. Mia zadrżała od stóp do głowy, rozedrgana zarówno własnym spełnieniem, jak  
i wielobarwnymi uczuciami towarzyszącemu spełnieniu Deana. Zamiast się odsunąć, przylgnęła  
do niego jeszcze ciaśniej, oplatając kończynami jak ośmiornica.  
\- I nie waż mi się rano umierać – burknęła, kryjąc twarz w zagłębieniu piegowatej szyi i  
wdychając jego zapach, odurzający i piżmowy, leciutko alkoholowy, a w głębi ni stąd ni zowąd  
przypominający przewiane wiatrem i przesycone słońcem, schnące na łące siano lub pranie  
suszone na świeżym powietrzu. Skąd jej to przyszło do głowy? W dzieciństwie lubiła spać  
na sianie w stodole, tak samo jak wylegiwać się na trawie i spoglądać wprost w kołyszące się  
zielone kity i drobne, kolorowe kwiatki i…  
\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy – obiecał, usiłując wyplątać się z jej przyjemnych, ale nieco  
zbyt przylegających splotów, po czym zastygł z jedną ręką zsuwającą się z kobiecego biodra,  
spoglądając na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma.  
\- Mia? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Mhm? – wymamrotała obronnie, niezadowolona, że się od niej odsuwa.  
\- Przemówiłaś…  
***  
 _W owym dniu święty Michał odpowiedział Rafałowi mówiąc: „Ogarnia mnie moc ducha i_  
 _gniew mnie napełnia wobec surowości kary nałożonej za rozpowszechnienie tajemnic. Któż może_  
 _znieść surowość dokonanego i zatwierdzonego wyroku, by nie zostać przezeń zniszczony?” Święty_  
 _Michał ponownie zwrócił się do Rafała i rzekł: „Czyjeż serce nie zmięknie na ten widok i czyje_  
 _nerki nie poruszą się z powodu wypowiedzianego nad nimi wyroku?””._  
 _Kiedy oni tak stali przed Panem Duchów, Michał odezwał się do Rafała tymi słowy: „Nie_  
 _chciałbym być na ich miejscu przed obliczem Pana. Pan Duchów rozgniewał się na nich, ponieważ_  
 _działali tak, jakby sami byli Panami. Dlatego to wszystko, co zostało postanowione w tajemnicy,_  
 _spadnie na nich na wieki wieków. Albowiem żadnego anioła ani żadnego człowieka nie spotka_  
 _ten los. Tylko oni otrzymają tę karę na wieki wieków”. Oto imiona tych aniołów: pierwszym_  
 _z nich jest Szernijaza, drugim Artakifa, trzecim Armen, czwartym Kokabiel, piątym Turiel,_  
 _szóstym Ramiel, siódmym Daniel, ósmym Nukael, dziewiątym Barakiel, dziesiątym Azazel,_  
 _jedenastym Armaros, dwunastym Batriel, trzynastym Basasael, czternastym Ananel, piętnastym_  
 _Turiel, szesnastym Samsiel, siedemnastym Jedtarel, osiemnastym Tumiel, dziewiętnastym Turiel,_  
 _dwudziestym Rumiel, dwudziestym pierwszym Azazel. To są wodzowie aniołów oraz imiona_  
 _setników, pięćdziesiątników i dziesiętników. Imię pierwszego jest Jekon. To jest ten, który zwiódł_  
 _wszystkie byty anielskie. Sprowadził ich na ziemię i uwiódł ich przy pomocy córek ludzkich._  
 _Imię drugiego jest Asbeel. Ten podsunął zły plan świętym bytom anielskim i zwiódł je tak, że_  
 _zanieczyścili swe ciała z córkami ludzkimi. Imię trzeciego jest Gadrael. Ten pokazał wszelkie_  
 _śmiertelne ciosy synom ludzkim. On zwiódł Ewę i pokazał ludziom oręż śmierci: tarcze, pancerze i_  
 _miecz do zabijania i wszelki śmiertelny oręż ludzi. To z jego poduszczenia to wszystko przyszło na_  
 _mieszkańców ziemi od owego czasu aż na wieki wieków. Imię czwartego a pierwszego wśród nich_  
 _mocą jest Saraquel. Ten pokazał ludziom gorycz i słodycz oraz wyjawił im wszystkie tajemnice_  
 _wiedzy. Nauczył ludzi sztuki pisania atramentem i wyrobu papieru. Przez to wielu poszło na_  
 _manowce od dawien dawna aż po dziś dzień. Ludzie bowiem nie zostali stworzeni po to, aby_  
 _wzmacniali swoją wiarę piórem i atramentem. Ludzie bowiem zostali stworzeni po to, aby stali_  
 _się jak aniołowie, czyli sprawiedliwi i czyści, i aby ich nie dotknęła wszystko niszcząca śmierć._  
 _Jednakże z powodu owej nauki idą ku zagładzie i z powodu owej mocy niszczy ich śmierć._  
 _Księga Enocha_

Niebo płonęło. Nie metaforycznie ani malarsko – ciepłymi barwami zachodzącego słońca  
czy palety jesieni, ale krwawo, dymnie i z hukiem. Broń Boże nie całe – Saraquel nie miał  
najmniejszego zamiaru pustoszyć niebiańskich łąk i wspomnień miradów dusz, lecz na tyle, by  
przyprzeć do muru tego, którego płomienisty miecz był bladym odbiciem żaru, tlącego się w  
Czuwających. Tysiące lat spędzonych pod rozpalonym nieboskłonem siedmiu upadłych gwiazd,  
na niebosiężnej, pozbawionej czegokolwiek prócz gorąca pustyni zmieniły ich w chalkedry –  
skrzydlate istoty ognia, których aniołowie skupieni wokół zaskoczonego Michała nie potrafili  
powstrzymać. Choć próbowali. Archanioł Sariel nie był mściwy, tylko stanowczy. Gdyby znał  
„Mistrza i Małgorzatę” sparafrazowałby słowa Wolanda, że jest jedynie sprawiedliwością.  
Spóźnioną. Przecież to nie jego wina, że płonął, prawda? A że bawił się z Michałem w kotka  
i myszkę, Pola Elizejskie pustoszały, podobnie jak anielskie zastępy, komanda i garnizony.  
Prawdziwa rzeź niewiniątek…


	4. Chapter 4

Dom przy złomowisku samochodów wydawał się opustoszały, nie licząc szczurów, których  
popiskiwanie od rana słychać było zza metalowych drzwi panic roomu, wychłodzonego do  
granic możliwości i równie przyjaznego co klatka w zoo albo cele pod piaskiem areny, w których  
gladiatorzy oczekiwali na swój los. Co prawda Mia nie miała na sobie peplum ni napierśnika, a  
wprost przeciwnie - była okutana czerwonym szalem i ciepłą, polarową bluzą, ale i tak żywiła  
złe przeczucia, a właściwie pewność, że ich wyjście skończy się równie krwawo co rzymskie  
rozrywki i raczej nikt nie udzieli im prawa łaski. Od świtu poza azylem panowała przejmująca  
cisza, kojąca lub złowroga, zależnie od tego, czy byli w domostwie sami czy wprost przeciwnie.  
Nie wiedzieli. Może i Mia odzyskała głos (czego prócz Deana nikt jeszcze nie zauważył, jako, że  
z przyzwyczajenia trzymała język za zębami, co najwyżej potakując lub zaprzeczając ruchem  
głowy, gdy reszta nerwowo zwijała manatki i po raz setny sprawdzała broń i zapasy amunicji,  
jakby szykowała się do wojny), ale jej dar empatii zamilkł przytłoczony kilogramami żelastwa.  
Wyczuwała ludzi wokół siebie – ich podenerwowanie, niepewność i życzenie, by cokolwiek co  
miało się stać, już się stało, ale zza nitowanych ścian nie dobiegała do niej ni krztyna emocji.  
Chyba, że szczury nie odczuwały zbyt głęboko.  
\- No to komu w drogę, temu czas – rzucił sentencjonalnie Dean z nogą wpartą o krzesło,  
dopinając kaburę i odruchowo sprawdzając zapięcie. Prawie kilogramowa beretta 92FS była  
gotowa do natychmiastowego wyciągnięcia. Zaplątany w rozcięcie koszuli rogaty wisiorek  
błysnął w bladym świetle poranka, wpadającym przez wysoki, ozdobiony pentagramowym  
wentylatorem sufit i Mia znowu miała nieprzeparte wrażenie, że kryje się za nim coś więcej niż  
polerowany mosiądz. Zadrżała, gdy poczuła na karku zimny dotyk, choć były to tylko duże,  
pojedyncze płatki śniegu, które spadały na nich z góry, od strony włazu, topniejąc w zetknięciu  
z ciałami, sprzętami i podłogą, co było znakiem, że lampy turystyczne i ich oddechy nagrzały  
pomieszczenie i było w nim jednak cieplej niż na zewnątrz. Trochę.  
Zarzucając sobie na ramię brezentową torbę z książkami i zapasami, Dean zerknął na  
trzęsącą się zarówno z zimna, jak i nerwów Mię i uśmiechnął leciutko, jakby chciał dodać jej  
odwagi. Nie negował tego, co wydarzyło się w nocy i nie udawał, że pomiędzy nimi nic się  
nie zmieniło, ale nie stał się nagle wielce wylewny i jedyne, na co mogła liczyć, to przelotne  
dotknięcie i taki właśnie, ledwo widoczny uśmiech. Bierzcie, co dają, jak mawiała jej babka  
ze strony ojca, więc Mia brała, tym bardziej, że wyczuwała iskierkę czułości, której zapewne  
nie zauważał sam zainteresowany, zwarty i gotowy do niewiadomego starcia, jakby było dla  
niego chlebem powszednim. W zasadzie było. Stojący przy samych drzwiach Sean trzasnął  
zamkiem półautomatycznego karabinku szturmowego, zgadzając się bez słów, że na nich  
już czas. Obaj panowie wyglądali jak ofiary przemocy domowej, kiedy to zupa okazuje się  
za słona, z tym że Dean był tylko nieco obity, a Sean oberwał mocniej - siniak rozlewał mu  
się na pół twarzy, a rozbity łuk brwiowy wciąż pokrywała zaschnięta krew. Niewyspana Rita,  
która, mimo kobiecej intuicji, podobnie jak Irlandczyk przeoczyła nową nić porozumienia  
łączącą Mię i Deana, wymruczała coś przez zęby, w których trzymała frotkę, usiłując placami  
rozczesać splątane włosy i spiąć je w ulubiony koński ogon. Za jej paskiem tkwiła kolejna  
beretta, tym razem 98 Brigadier, a w odwodzie pozostawał kij bejsbolowy, który wynalazła  
gdzieś w stosie gratów pod ścianą. Stojący na samym środku panic roomu, oprószony śniegiem  
i wyglądający jak kupka nieszczęścia Cas tylko smętnie wzdychał, trudno powiedzieć, pod  
adresem (zapewne czekających na nich) Croatów, czy nocnych podbojów Mii, bez większego  
przekonania obracając w palcach M9. Zapewne wolałby być w tej chwili w swojej przytulnej  
chacie, przepojonej zapachem kadzidełek i niczym nieskrępowanego seksu, a jedyne starcie,  
na jakie miał ochotę, to starcie miłosne. Alternatywa przedstawiała się mniej różowo.  
Zimno, ciemno, pleśniowo, stęchle i… pusto. W ślad za Deanem niemal przepychającym  
się z Seanem na wąskich, skrzypiących schodach wydostali się na górę i już już zaczynali mieć  
nadzieję (chociaż, jak wiadomo, bywa ona matką głupich), gdy Mia krzyknęła ostrzegawczo,  
wyczuwając emanujący ze wszystkich stron natłok paskudnych emocji, a sekundę później  
wokół nich rozpętało się piekło, a złe emocje zastąpił nie mniej zły dotyk. Mieli towarzystwo  
i to liczne. Croaci wypełzali zewsząd jak karaluchy, rzucając się przez drzwi od kuchni,  
zeskakując ze schodów prowadzących na piętro i przełażąc przez wyszczerzone szkłem resztki  
okien w salonie (dobrze, że jeszcze nie spadali na nich z sufitu). Na pierwszy rzut oka było  
ich ze stu, na drugi, bardziej obiektywny – z trzydziestu. Byli brudni, mokrzy (za wybitymi  
oknami i otwartymi na oścież drzwiami wyjściowymi cicho padał nawilgły śnieg, którego  
płatki zawitały i do azylu) i dziwnie milczący, jakby zapomnieli ludzkiej mowy, a pozostały im  
jedynie zwierzęce pomruki, których także nie nadużywali.  
W chwili niespodziewanego (choć podświadomie jak najbardziej spodziewanego) ataku najbliżej  
wyjścia był Irlandczyk i to jemu jako jedynemu udało się do niego dotrzeć, a nawet wydostać za próg  
(gdzie po chwili rozległy się serie strzałów), pozostali mieli mniej szczęścia i utkwili w przejściu.  
Strzelając niemal bez mierzenia, Dean i Cas instynktownie wysunęli się do przodu, zasłaniając  
Mię i Ritę, ale pełna osłona była niemożliwa, jako że Croaci pojawili się z kilku stron jednocześnie,  
uzbrojeni w noże, kije i odłamki szkła. Oraz zęby i paznokcie, których również lubili używać.  
W ułamku sekundy Mia zobaczyła przed sobą brudną jak nieszczęście dziewczynę z  
przekrwionymi oczyma i blizną na brodzie, tak mocno ściskającą w ręku szklany jęzor, że jej  
dłoń ociekała krwią. Odruchowo zasłoniła ramieniem twarz i szyję i krzyknęła zduszonym  
głosem, gdy płomień bólu przebiegł wzdłuż ręki i rozbłysnął w mózgu jak biała flara, lecz  
zdołała odepchnąć od siebie napastniczkę, która zamierzyła się do kolejnego ciosu. Bezmózga  
nienawiść ziała od niej równie mocno jak odór niemytego ciała. Jednak nim zdążyła po  
raz drugi zamachnąć się szklanym ostrzem, strzał z bliska rozkrwawił ją jeszcze bardziej -  
na wysokości piersi rozkwitła czerwona, osmalona na brzegach dziura i nastolatka z piekła  
rodem osunęła się na ziemię, dołączając do stosu powykręcanych ciał, o który można się było  
z łatwością potknąć. Dean, który przed sekundą niemal przytknął jej lufę beretty do piersi i  
dwukrotnie nacisnął spust, nie czekając na efekt, rzucił się na dwóch kolejnych obłąkańców,  
jednemu odstrzeliwując pół głowy, a drugiego odrzucając z taką siłą, że ten wpadł na rozbite  
okno w salonie i nadział się na najeżoną odłamkami szkła framugę, przyszpilony do niej jak  
motyl na kilku szpilkach. Strzał Rity zmiótł z pola widzenia następnego Croata, a Mia, ściskając  
zakrwawioną rękę, zatoczyła się w bok, wprost na cofającego się Casa, który z paniką w oczach  
usiłował przeładować broń, choć ręce wyraźnie mu drżały. Zaczep magazynka z boku chwytu  
odmówił posłuszeństwa i dostawa 15 naboi dwurzędowego magazynku nie chciała wskoczyć  
na swoje miejsce. Po raz pierwszy Mia wyczuła jego emocje - widocznie nawet anioły potrafiły  
odczuwać strach. Nie, żeby mu się dziwiła.  
Utknęli w korytarzu, pośrodku starcia rodem z gry komputerowej, w samym centrum  
krwawej strzelanki, w której bohater ulega przeważającej sile wroga, z tym że w przeciwieństwie  
do nich, w grze można byłoby liczyć na zmartwychwstanie. Na zewnątrz słychać było kanonadę  
strzałów z M4A1, gdy Sean usiłował utorować przede wszystkim sobie, ale i im drogę do jeepa.  
Z jednej strony – był forpocztą, z drugiej – zostawił ich samym sobie, nawet Ritę, która stojąc w  
drzwiach prowadzących do azylu, strzelała jak do rzutek na strzelnicy, uważnie wybierając cel.  
Dean zmełł w ustach kolejne przekleństwo i wykonał piruet godny baletmistrza, uskakując  
przed pseudomiłosnym, a na pewno śmierdzącym objęciem postawnej blondyny w typie  
mamuśki, wciąż opasanej fartuchem w czerwoną kratę, która jednak znalazła całkiem nowe  
zastosowanie dla dzierżonego w garści noża kuchennego. Mrużąc oczy, zakończył jej cierpienia  
strzałem w wytrzeszczone oko, po czym obrócił się, mierząc i strzelając raz za razem, dopóki  
iglica nie szczęknęła sucho i nieodwołalnie, a jemu nie pozostało nic innego, jak sięgnąć po  
bowie. Za jego plecami Cas w końcu przeładował swoje M9 i zaczął niemal na oślep strzelać w  
zaciskający się wokół nich krąg wilczej watahy. Przecież nie mogło być ich aż tylu! Z dziesięć  
ciał tarasowało przejście, schody i salon, a zapewne nie mniej zaścielało podjazd. Wykrzywione  
twarze, zamglone źrenice, wyszczerzone zęby, ręce zakrzywione jak szpony, woń brudu,  
wściekłości i żądzy mordu. Croaci…  
Mia skuliła się przy balustradzie schodów, pod osłoną strzałów Rity, przytłoczona wizją,  
fonią, a przede wszystkim natłokiem nienawistnych emocji, niezdolna do najmniejszego ruchu.  
Wiedziała, że chwilowo pożytek z niej żaden i było jest straszliwie wstyd. Kiedy jednak Rita także  
wystrzelała cały magazynek i sięgnęła po zdobyczny kij bejsbolowy, Mia nagle straciła parawan  
i stanęła oko w oko z potworem w skórze chudego nastolatka, który przyparł ją do pełnych  
drzazg schodów, zaciskając palce na szyi. Jego ciało parzyło przez warstwy zeszmaconych ubrań,  
jakby paliła go niewyobrażalna gorączka. Do ostrego bólu w przedramieniu i tępego w krzyżu,  
doszło palące mrowienie wokół gardła i niemal natychmiastowe mroczki przed oczyma. Mia  
zacisnęła palce na wychudzonych nadgarstkach i wierzgnęła jak narowisty koń, usiłując zrzucić  
z siebie wijące się, rozpalone ciało. Stoczyli się kilka stopni w dół, oślinione zęby kłapnęły tuż  
nad jej twarzą, po czym skroń chłopaka zalała się krwią, a czaszka wgniotła ze słyszalnym  
stęknięciem. Zwiotczał, rozluźniając uścisk na jej obolałej szyi (pięknie, mam nadzieję, że nie  
uszkodził strun głosowych, pomyślała sarkastycznie Mia), a dziewczyna kątem oka dostrzegła  
migniecie kija, który trafił w kolejny cel. Rita, której nieusłuchane kosmyki wydostały się  
zza gumki i wiły wokół twarzy jak wężowe sploty Meduzy, dyszała niczym po przebiegnięciu  
maratonu, ale każda drużyna bejsbolowa przyjęłaby ją z otwartymi ramionami.  
Otoczony przez rozszalałą sforę Dean obrócił się ku schodom, odnotowując zarówno  
sponiewieraną Mię, jak i zdobywającą krwawe punkty Ritę, lecz kosztowało go to zbicie z nóg  
i twarde lądowanie na umazanej krwią podłodze, a kilku najbliższych Croatów rzuciło się na  
niego jak, nie przymierzając, hieny na padlinę. Coraz bardziej nieogolony i blady Cas krzyknął  
coś w nie całkiem ludzkim języku, przedzierając się w stronę przyduszonych przekleństw  
Deana, rzucającego się niczym ryba wyrzucona na piasek i usiłującego strząsnąć z siebie  
szakale w ludzkim ciele, odpychając, kopiąc, drapiąc i wycinając sobie drogę nożem. Dobre  
chęci Casa i używanie kolby pistoletu jako narzędzia tępego uderzenia niewiele pomogły,  
jako że chwilę później eks-anioł znalazł się w tym samym położeniu co łowca, rozkrzyżowany  
pod przyciskającymi go do podłoża rozgorączkowanymi ciałami. „I za chwilę rozerwą nas  
wszystkich na strzępy i zeżrą” pomyślała Mia, widząc jak wściekła Rita, niepomna na ich  
upadek, sama rzuca się w kierunku Deana, mocniej zaciskając palce na uchwycie kija.  
Sama, chcąc nie chcąc, sięgnęła po ząbkowany nóż kuchenny, wbity w deski obok zwalistego  
cielska mamusiowatej blondyny z miazgą w miejsce oka i ujęła go niezręcznie. Wolałaby skalpel.  
Krzyknęła, czując mocne kopnięcie w żebra. Tuż obok zamajaczyła noga w przybrudzonym  
adidasie, szykująca się do kolejnego kopniaka, a ciężka ręka przydusiła ją do ziemi, śląc nowe  
promienie bólu ze zranionego ramienia, więc w rozpaczy przejechała ostrzem po postrzępionych  
nogawkach jasnych dżinsów i poprawiła pchnięciem w górę, całkiem gładko wcinając się w  
powłoki brzuszne i kryjące się za nimi jelita. Nóż był ostry (widać często ostrzony przez dobrą  
gospodynię), a krew gęsta i niemal czarna. Mia poderwała się jak na sprężynach, wyrywając  
ostrze ze słyszalnym mlaśnięciem, a mężczyzna zabulgotał, gdy krew wypełniła mu usta. Jego  
rozcapierzone palce zacisnęły na rozchodzącej się ranie, a nefilimka strząsnęła z siebie kolejne,  
sięgające po nią, chciwe dłonie, tym razem trafiając czubkiem noża wyżej – wprost w tętnicę  
szyjną, która rozerwana, obryzgała ją od pasa w górę, dodając czerwieni do szala, bluzy i  
drukowanego na koszulce futerka Elmo. Mniejsza z tym, grunt, że Croata padł jak ścięty.  
Rozejrzała się dziko dookoła, ku swej uldze nie dostrzegając kolejnych napastników  
nadciągających od strony schodów i drzwi wyjściowych. Z podjazdu nadal dobiegały pojedyncze  
strzały, ale nie słychać było nowych warkotów i okrzyków wściekłości. Co najważniejsze, w  
przejściu między kuchnią a salonem Rita wciąż trzymała się na nogach, rozdając ciosy pałką na  
prawo i lewo, Casowi prawie udało się podnieść przynajmniej do pozycji na pół siedzącej, a Dean  
nadal klął i to całkiem wyraźnie. Wybierając pomiędzy aniołem a łowcą, Mia skoczyła na plecy  
Croata w skórzanej kurtce (tym samym udaremniając wysiłki Deana, który właśnie usiłował  
unieść się choćby na kolana) i wbiła mu nóż w tętnicę. I jeszcze jedną, sąsiednią, niekoniecznie  
deanową. Co jak co, ale anatomię miała opanowaną do perfekcji i wiedziała, gdzie powinna  
uderzać. Kurtyna czerwonych kropel rozprysła się w wilgotnym powietrzu, a Mia przetoczyła  
się na bok, nie zapominając po drodze ściąć z nóg podrywającego się do pionu trzeciego z  
ucztujących szakali, któremu Rita rozwaliła głowę z półobrotu, zaliczając w ten sposób wszystkie  
możliwe bazy. Oswobodzony Dean przywalił hakiem ostatniemu z przygważdżających go do  
podłogi Croatów i poprawił kolanem, dosłownie skopując go z siebie. Rita wykonała piękne  
przyłożenie w kierunku faceta napastującego Casa, a potem pochyliła się nad towarzyszącą mu  
szczupłą kobietą w firmowym żakiecie, która nie mogła się zdecydować, czy gryźć czy drapać i  
założyła jej na gardło dźwignię z kija, dusząc bezlitośnie. Do skutku. Cas odmówił wstawania,  
leżąc jak długi na podłodze, krwawiąc z cicha i łapiąc oddech (choć to nie jego duszono).  
I nagle w domostwie otoczonym samochodowym cmentarzyskiem prócz nich nie było już  
nikogo żywego, czy choćby półżywego (nie licząc szczurów, zapobiegliwie przycupniętych  
w piwnicy i na piętrze). Gdyby którekolwiek z nich spojrzało na zegarek, wiedzieliby, że od  
chwili gdy wyszli z azylu, minęło zaledwie dziesięć minut. Bardzo długich dziesięć minut, co  
zdecydowanie udowadniało tezę Einsteina, że czas bywa rzeczą względną.  
W otwartych drzwiach wyjściowych na końcu ciemnego korytarza zawirował tuman śniegu  
i wpadł przez nie Sean, wciąż trzymający w rękach karabinek szturmowy (którym od pewnego  
czasu walił jak maczugą) i mało nie oberwał latającym nożem Deana. Ostrze ze świstem  
utkwiło we framudze na wysokości jego zdyszanej piersi i drżało tam jak metalowa lotka (miał  
szczęście, że tamten w ostatniej chwili lekko zmienił tor rzutu).  
\- Kur… - wyrwało się Irlandczykowi, gdy już przełknął myśl, że o mało co nie został  
zasztyletowany i ogarnął spojrzeniem całą malowniczą grupę, mniej lub bardziej poturbowaną  
i w większości rozciągniętą na ziemi. – Chodźcie, póki można dostać się do jeepa. Teren na  
razie czysty…  
\- Czysty? – warknął Dean, wydostając się spod bezwładnego ciała, ścierając z twarzy krople  
krwi, które z głębokiego rozcięcia na czole napływały mu do oczu i ust i spluwając soczyście.  
– Może dzięki tobie, co? Dzięki za wsparcie!  
\- Na zewnątrz też miałem pełne ręce roboty… - powiedział urażonym głosem Sean, dobrze  
wiedząc, że w pogoni do jeepa zostawił pozostałych na pastwę losu. Cas westchnął boleśnie,  
nadal rozciągnięty jak długi na zasłanej kartkami papieru i szmat podłodze, leżąca obok niego  
Mia prychnęła, a Rita spojrzała z niesmakiem, poprawiając uchwyt na kiju bejsbolowym, jakby  
nie zamierzała się z nim rozstawać i właśnie znalazła sobie nowy cel – ubić leprekauna.  
\- Zaganiając ich do środka, że by mogli ugryźć nas w dupę? – dopytywał się Winchester,  
któremu adrenalina odpuszczała, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o napływie złośliwego humoru,  
proporcjonalnego do bólu poobijanego ciała. Podniósł się z trudem, odruchowo obmacując  
po piersi i brzuchu, jakby sprawdzał, czy nie rozszarpano go na strzępy, lecz okazało się,  
że dżinsy i wojskowa kurtka w większości uchroniły go przed wypatroszeniem. Możnaby  
popełnić referat o wyższości bawełny i drelichu nad ludzkim uzębieniem i paznokciami, a o  
paskudnych, lecz drobnych wyjątkach od reguły, do których zaliczało się głębokie cięcie na  
czole, nie wspominać.  
\- Może nie mów nic o gryzieniu? – jęknął w odpowiedzi potargany Cas, siadając wśród  
jeszcze podrygujących, stygnących ciał i rozgarniając koszulę, pod którą wyraźnie było widać  
ślady zębów. Na ten widok Irlandczyk niemal odskoczył, przerażonym wzrokiem rejestrując  
na towarzyszach wszelkie ślady ugryzień, podrapań i zranień, a przede wszystkim rozbryzgi  
croatońskiej posoki (sam strzelał z dystansu, więc był w miarę nietknięty). Najciekawiej  
wyglądała Mia, której czerwona bluza stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, a rysunkowy  
Elmo na koszulce miał czerwone punkciki nawet na białkach.  
\- Któreś z was miało kontakt z ich krwią? – spytał Sean podejrzliwie, cofając się o krok i  
poprawiając uchwyt na kolbie karabinku, jakby chciał zapobiec nieszczęściu w jedyny znany  
sobie sposób. Niesmak Rity pogłębił się i można było zakładać, że Irlandczyk stracił szanse na  
bliższe poznanie latynoskiej Amazonki.  
\- Skąd – sarknął Dean, raz jeszcze spluwając krwią, która nie chciała przestać płynąć z  
rozcięcia między brwiami, wijąc się strumyczkiem wzdłuż skrzydełka nosa. Rita odmotała  
chustę z szyi i podała mu, by zatamował krwawienie, więc posłusznie przycisnął ją sobie do  
czoła, przesłaniając pół twarzy.  
\- Wszyscy – stwierdziła prawdomównie Mia, także podnosząc się z desek i drżącymi rękoma  
wygładzając koszulkę i bluzę, na których, jak już wspomnieliśmy, krew z aorty brzusznej i  
kilku tętnic szyjnych pozostawiła ozdobne wzorki. Cholernie bolało ją gardło, a nieodparta  
chęć pomocy gnała ją od krwawiącego Deana do sponiewieranego Casa. – Choć niekoniecznie  
dostała się do naszego krwioobiegu.  
\- Będziemy się tym martwić później, dobra? – zaproponował przywódca Chitaqui spoza  
zwojów arafatki, sięgając po porzuconą berettę i brezentową torbę i jednocześnie bacznie  
przyglądając się wciąż nie do końca pozbieranemu z podłogi eks-aniołowi i ciemniejącym  
śladom ugryzień na jego skórze. – Jacyś głodni ci się trafili, Cas… Zbierajmy się, nim te  
pomioty szatana zechcą się rozmnożyć.  
\- Oni się nie rozmnażają – zaprotestował Castiel, a podkrążone, niebieskie jak len oczy  
spoczęły na Deanie z pełnym niezrozumieniem. – Nie mogą. Są zarażeni.  
\- W sensie, wypełzną z kolejnej króliczej nory – sprostował łowca, pomagając mu w powrocie  
do pionu i nie zważając na niegodne anioła posykiwania bólu. – Mia, jak tam, wyczuwasz ich?  
\- Nie, przynajmniej nie w pobliżu – wychrypiała wołana, jedną ręką masując się po  
obolałej szyi, a drugą obmacując Casa w celach diagnostycznych (był w jednym kawałku, choć  
stratowany i pogryziony, ale uskakiwał pod jej dotykiem jak spłoszona panienka). – Pewnie  
leżą tu wszyscy z okolicy. Prawdziwa horda barbarzyńców.  
\- Mia, ty mówisz? – zauważył z opóźnieniem Sean, chwilowo przestając zamartwiać się  
zarazą i spoglądając na nią z zaskoczeniem i jakby pretensją. Poprawiająca na pół rozpleciony  
węzeł włosów Rita, która w końcu wypuściła z uścisku kij bejsbolowy, wzruszyła ramionami,  
jakby chciała powiedzieć, że to nic zaskakującego i zapewne Mia cały czas potrafiła mówić,  
tylko dobrowolnie robiła z siebie idiotkę.  
„No a jak, ty głupku. Latam, gadam, pełny serwis” nasunęło się nefilimce, aż musiała ugryźć  
się w język.  
\- Ledwo – wydusiła zamiast tego. – Poddusili mnie.  
\- Ja też mówię i nikt nie robi z tego wielkiego halo – stwierdziła Rita, przeskakując przez  
ciała rozciągnięte w przejściu, zgarniając swoją chwilowo bezużyteczną, ale przyszłościowo  
zdolną do użytku M9 i nieomylnie kierując się do drzwi wyjściowych, za którym drobinki  
śniegu prószyły bezdźwięcznie, jakby ktoś przez wielkie sitko wysypywał na ziemię cukier  
puder. – Ludzie, idziemy, nie czekajmy na powtórkę z rozrywki…  
\- Faktycznie, ruszajmy, póki nie zjawią się następni – zgodził się ochoczo Sean, zakręcając  
za nią jak igła kompasu, bezbłędnie kierująca się na północ.  
\- Co to to nie – zaprotestował znienacka Dean, rozglądając się wokół ze zdegustowaną miną,  
ledwie widoczną zza chusty powoli tamującej krwawienie. – Nie będą mi się tutaj rozkładać.  
Nie w tym domu. Trzeba ich wyciągnąć na zewnątrz.  
\- Jak już, to wyciągnąć i spalić – uzupełnił Sean, niechętnie odwracając się od drzwi,  
zaśnieżonego podjazdu i czekającego na nich jeepa.  
Rita stanęła na progu jak wykrzyknik pełen oburzenia.  
\- Odbija wam? – spytała retorycznie. – Naprawdę chcecie tracić czas na wynoszenie zwłok,  
przygotowanie stosu całopalnego i fajerwerki, na które zlecą się Croaci z najdalszych krańców  
stanu? Poza tym pada śnieg, jakby nikt nie zauważył…  
\- I żeby nie przyszło wam do głowy palić książek – poparła ją Mia ze zgorszeniem, oczyma  
wyobraźni widząc powtórkę z III Rzeszy i nie mogąc przeżyć tej myśli w kontekście tutejszej,  
niecodziennej biblioteki. – A gałęzie raczej mokrawe…  
\- No to chociaż ich wynieśmy… - westchnął Dean z rezygnacją, przechodząc od słów do  
czynów i chwytając pierwszego delikwenta za skórzaną kurtkę i pod ramiona i zaczynając  
ciągnąć go w stronę wyjścia. Zakrwawiona chusta Rity spoczęła na trupie jak kraciasty całun.  
Cas bez słowa zabrał się za wychudzona kobietę w żakiecie, przy wleczeniu zgrzytającą  
obcasami po deskach.  
\- Może jeszcze puścimy muzykę? – spytała zgryźliwie Mia, wyobrażając sobie, jak pląsają  
przy stosie zwłok przy dźwiękach pianina Jerry’ego Lee Lewisa, w dodatku ostro popijając dla  
kurażu (a nie, whisky się skończyła). Dekameron, jak rany boskie. Śmierć i zabawa w jednym,  
że o folgowaniu chuci nie wspominając. Przystopujmy z tymi skojarzeniami, napomniała się  
w myślach. Chociaż, tak dawno nie słuchała muzyki, że adapter chętnie by zabrała… Wziąć  
gramofon i płyty czy trupa?  
\- Ale właściwie dlaczego mówisz? – wciął się w jej rozmyślania Sean, posłusznie pochylony  
nad tężejącymi zwłokami, karkołomnie starając się nie pobrudzić ich krwią, z karabinem wciąż  
ześlizgującym się z ramienia. – Skąd? Jak? Przez ten cały czas…  
\- Czekałam na królewicza, który obudzi mnie pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości –  
odburknęła Mia, zmierzając do salonu po, na szczęście nieuszkodzony, sprzęt grający (sztuka  
ponad śmierć), której Shrek jakoś nie chciał wyjść z głowy, będąc kopalnią cytatów na każdą  
sytuację, nawet tą, gdy wokół ciebie walają się sterty trupów, chwilę wcześniej pragnących  
rozerwać cię na kawałki. Zerknęła na wlokącego pośmiertnie cięższego niż za życia Croata  
Deana i chcąc nie chcąc, uśmiechnęli się do siebie ponad pobojowiskiem.  
\- Zawsze do usług… - parsknął niepytany, a kąciki ust wyraźnie mu zadrżały, niepokornie  
unosząc się do góry. Myśl, że jego pocałunki (i nie tylko) wróciły mowę Mii wyraźnie przypadła  
mu do gustu. Powinien udzielać się jako uzdrowiciel i przywracać wzrok ociemniałym, słuch  
głuchym, a pełną sprawność chromym. Hm, chyba się trochę zapędził…  
\- Co proszę? – spytała mało inteligentnie, za co z dużym naciskiem Rita, cofając się spod  
drzwi, by przepuścić Seana i jego martwe brzemię.  
\- Bo oni… – zaczął Cas tonem serwisu plotkarskiego, ale Dean zamknął mu usta jednym  
ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem spod zmarszczonego, zakrwawionego czoła. Nie miał nic  
przeciwko ujawnieniu, że z Mią stali się bliżsi sobie w sensie biblijnym, ale może nie należało  
o tym dyskutować w korytarzu pełnym croatońskich trupów.  
\- Bo my… - zaczęła Mia tym samym tonem, idealnie przedrzeźniając Casa i niemal  
przygryzła sobie wargę, widząc wzrok Deana, wciąż groźny w wyrazie. Zaczynającym rozumieć  
aluzję spojrzeniom Seana i Rity także daleko było do lekkości. – Aż tak sobie nie pochlebiaj,  
mój panie. To, że mówię, świadczy jedynie o tym, że mamy nowego szeryfa w niebiesiech i  
Michał przestał mieć cokolwiek do powiedzenia.  
\- Święty Michał? – spytał słabo Sean, opierając się o ścianę pokrytą resztkami tapety  
w roślinne wzory. Był łowcą, ale również katolikiem i o ile znał się na demonach (o czym  
świadczyły znaki ochronne wymalowane niezmywalnym pisakiem na wszystkich uczestnikach  
wyprawy po colta) z aniołami raczej nie miał w życiu zbyt wiele do czynienia. Wciąż zbytnio je  
idealizował. Zniechęcona Rita, wściekła jak osa na samą myśl o Deanie i Mii, tylko przewróciła  
oczyma, uważając wszystkie wstawki o niebie za duby smalone i marząc o jak najszybszym  
oddaleniu się z miejsca zbrodni, a Dean zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę na samo wspomnienie  
wodza zastępów anielskich, nie przestając wyciągać kolejnego trupa na podjazd i po drodze  
zabierając swój nóż wciąż wbity we framugę.  
\- Saraquel? – odezwał się jak echo pomagający Deanowi w przenoszeniu rosłego Croata  
Cas, trudno powiedzieć uradowany, czy przerażony wizją przetasowania kart w niebie. Za  
każdym razem, gdy Mia, świadomie lub nie, przypominała mu o swoim pochodzeniu, zdawał  
się tak samo wstrząśnięty. – Czy to on odebrał ci głos?  
\- A skąd – żachnęła się dziewczyna, dotknięta w imieniu pradziadka, odruchowo dotykając  
szyi, ciągle nieco obolałej. - To posłańcy Michała zadbali o to, by żaden z nefilimów nie  
powiedział tak żadnemu z aniołów, któremu przyszłoby do głowy wtrącać się do końca świata.  
Chociaż Czuwających chyba nie przewidzieli…  
\- Bo jesteście naturalnymi naczyniami – wyszeptał ze zrozumieniem eks-anioł w rozdartej  
koszuli, z wrażenia puszczając sztywniejące zwłoki. Rita z Seanem niewiele z tego zrozumieli,  
lecz nastrój Deana zmienił się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, gdy, także porzucając  
trzymanego trupa, spojrzał na Mię oczyma pociemniałymi od niepokoju.  
\- A powiedziałabyś tak? – spytał pozornie spokojnie. – Temu twojemu pra do 70  
pokolenia włącznie?  
\- Jakby to miało pomóc – po stokroć tak – odpowiedziała natychmiast i na widok wyrazu  
jego twarzy, poczuła gwałtowny ból w sercu, nie mający nic wspólnego z bólem cielesnym,  
ale dokończyła mimo wszystko, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. – Jednak nie mogłam,  
więc wysłał mnie na poszukiwania kogoś, kto mógłby za mnie. Niewielu ludzi może znieść w  
sobie archanioła…  
\- W końcu miałeś być naczyniem Michała, więc jeden archanioł w tą czy we wtą nie robi  
różnicy – bąknął Castiel, zupełnie nie na miejscu. Dean drgnął, jakby go uderzono w twarz, sam  
nie wiedząc, czy przyłożyć aniołowi czy nefilimce. Patrzył na nich coraz ciemniejszymi, wręcz  
burzowymi oczyma, ważąc usłyszane słowa. Był zły, rozżalony i dotknięty do żywego, jakby  
Mia w jakiś sposób go zdradziła. Więc dlatego go szukała? Dlatego go wspierała i dlatego…  
Przez chwilę, niepomny na nietaktownego Casa, zasłuchanego Seana i zastygłą przy drzwiach  
Ritę, widział tylko Mię, a jego gniew rósł jak na drożdżach.  
\- I myślałaś, że się zgodzę? – wycedził z wściekłością, lecz nagle przystopował, jakby oblano  
go zimną wodą, uświadamiając sobie, że po apokaliptycznym krachu na giełdzie właśnie na  
coś takiego czekał, że zdarł sobie gardło na daremno wzywając Michała i że bez większego  
namysłu powiedziałby tak każdemu aniołowi, jeśli ten obiecałby mu zakończenie panującej  
wokół mizerii, z hukiem czy bez. Mia nie była posłańcem złych wiadomości ani anielskim  
odpowiednikiem Ruby, a odpowiedzią na jego modlitwy. Jego spojrzenie zelżało o kilka ton.  
\- Miałam taką nadzieję - powiedziała cichnącym, a nawet zamierającym głosem nefilimka,  
nienawidząc myśli o manipulacji i niedopowiedzeniach, których przyszło jej używać i przybita  
rozżaleniem Deana. – Przepraszam. Nie musisz. Przecież odzyskałam głos…  
\- I powiesz tak? – spytał Cas niepewnie, acz z rosnącą nadzieją, już widząc zstąpienie  
archanioła i kto wie, może odzyskanie własnych mocy i anielskiego ja. Dean pytająco uniósł  
brwi, zapominając o ranie na czole, która zapiekła jak posypana solą. Odruchowo oblizał  
spierzchnięte wargi, zastanawiając się nad absurdalną wizją Saraquela w ciele Mii stającego  
naprzeciw Lucyfera w ciele Sama.  
\- Mhm, o ile znajdziemy włócznię i namówimy Sariela, żeby do nas zajrzał – zgodziła się  
Mia, przerzucając wzrok z Deana na Casa jak w meczu tenisowym, przez chwilę rozproszona  
widokiem deanowych ust i języka. Teraz, kiedy już znała ich smak i dotyk, trudno je było  
przeoczyć. – Ale teraz Czuwający wrócili do nieba i zapewne są zajęci małym rewanżem. Jak  
widać po mnie, efektywnym.  
\- Sariel jest archaniołem? – przerwał im Sean, siedzący cicho już wystarczająco długo i  
przyswajający sobie zdumiewającą wiedzę dzieloną przez nefilimkę, Deana i Casa. Podszedł  
bliżej, grzęznąc butami w krwi zasychającej na podłodze i mało nie potykając się o  
porzuconego trupa. – Tak jak Michał? I właśnie chce go zabić? W niebie?  
\- Archaniołowie nie są zbyt skorzy do zabijania się nawzajem – wtrącił Cas ze znawstwem.  
\- Pewnie go uwięzi i może namówi do zstąpienia na Ziemię. Dean będzie miał drugą szansę na  
powiedzenie tak. We dwóch chyba daliby radę Lucyferowi, ze świętą włócznią czy bez niej…  
\- To w końcu kto komu powie tak? – jęknęła Rita od drzwi, czując się jak na tureckim  
kazaniu. Chyba już wolała walczyć z Croatami, niż zastanawiać się nad anielskimi zstąpieniami,  
powiązaniami i konotacjami. – I dlaczego?  
\- Właśnie, o co wam chodzi z tym potakiwaniem? – parsknął Sean, nieco bardziej  
uświadomiony, ale nie do końca dowierzający. – Do ślubu się szykujecie? Tak i tak, a aniołów  
jakoś nie widać i nie ma komu sakramentalnego tak powiedzieć.  
\- Wystarczy, że ktoś już powiedział – westchnął eks-anioł z boleścią i momentalnie uniósł  
rękę do ust, jakby chciał zatrzymać wypowiedziane słowa. Mia pomyślała, że anioły, nawet te  
nie do końca anielskie, nie powinny nauczać ludzi taktu i dyplomacji. Chyba, że ten miał w tej  
dziedzinie specjalne zdolności …  
\- Weź się w końcu zamknij – poradził mu Dean z przekonaniem, więc Cas przełknął i niziutko  
spuścił oczy, jakby próbował nimi wywiercić dziurę w podłodze. Wciąż pełnej trupów.  
\- To ja się nimi zajmę – wyszemrał, łapiąc za nogi wychudzonego nastolatka, który jakiś  
czas temu dusił Mię. Rita przyszła mu z pomocą, starając się nie słuchać, o czym rozmawiają.  
Anioły, archanioły, Lucyfer, naczynia, tak, nie… Tymczasem w przeciwieństwie do niej, Sean  
postanowił drążyć temat, łącząc wczorajsze wieści z dzisiejszymi.  
\- Znaczy, twój brat jest naczyniem Lucyfera, a ty miałeś być Michała? – upewnił się, w  
zamyśleniu pocierając czoło i boleśnie przypominając sobie o rozciętym łuku brwiowym i  
siniaku. – Ja pierniczę…  
\- Jakby nie on, to byłby ktoś inny – uspokoiła go Mia, wyręczając Deana, który już już  
otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć – a sądząc z promieniującej od niego niechęci, nieszczególnie  
miłego. – Gwiazda Zaranna znalazłby sobie naczynie zastępcze, co najwyżej musiałby je  
szybciej zmieniać, boby się rozpadało…  
\- A co, archaniołowie używają naszych ciał jak rękawiczek? – parsknął Irlandczyk, nie do  
końca przekonany, że rozmawiają o czymś realnym, a nie bredzą w malignie. – Jak demony?  
\- Niechcący – bąknął z oddali Cas, jakby przepraszając w ich imieniu. – Mają za dużo mocy.  
\- I dlatego nie powiedziałeś tego cholernego tak? – spytał oskarżycielsko Sean, łypiąc na  
Deana spode łba. Mia westchnęła, stwierdzając, że nie ma powołania do mediacji między  
młotem a kowadłem, ale zielonooki zaskoczył ją, uśmiechając się krzywo, zamiast rzucić  
Seanowi do gardła.  
\- Tak, jasne, chodziło mi tylko o to, by nie skończyć jako śliniące się warzywo – powiedział  
z ironią, wzruszając ramionami. - O, niedobry ja.  
\- Jakby się zgodził, to mielibyśmy zdecydowanie bardziej widowiskowy koniec świata  
– dobitnie wyjaśniła Irlandczykowi Mia. - Trzęsienia ziemi, wybuchające wulkany, morza  
występujące z brzegów, zarazy…  
\- Bo tak to nie mamy wcale – jednak nie darowała sobie Rita, wracając z Casem po kolejnego  
Croata i szerokim gestem pokazując na resztę trupów.  
\- A jak ten wasz Sariel, Saraquel, dwojga imion archanioł zdecyduje się na konfrontację z  
Lucyferem, to nie będzie Apokalipsy? – zdenerwował się Sean, zaznajomiony z Objawieniem św.  
Jana i niespecjalnie zachwycony wizją pojawienia się plag egipskich, rogatej bestii i zwiastujących  
nieszczęścia trąb anielskich. Postępujące rozprzężenie społeczne i Croaci w porównaniu nie  
wypadały najgorzej, choć trudno było przewidzieć, co Lucyfer trzyma w zanadrzu. Dean  
znowu wzruszył ramionami, nie do końca pewny odpowiedzi, ale usatysfakcjonowany, gdy  
Cas i Mia niemal jednocześnie pokręcili głowami.  
\- Nie ta przepowiednia – mruknął eks-anioł znad podłogi, mocując się z ciałem kobiety  
opasanej kraciastym fartuchem, z krwawą miazgą w miejsce oka. Była ciężka i szło mu  
niesporo, więc Sean porzucił rozważania o ewentualnej, spektakularnej Apokalipsie i pomógł  
mu z drugiej strony, chwytając za nie mniej ciężkie nogi w grubych, roboczych butach.  
\- Nie ten archanioł – dodała Mia z niejaką dumą, wynikającą z więzów krwi, choćby  
odległych, dotykając kieszeni na piersi, w której tkwił pergamin z ręcznym rysunkiem włóczni  
świętego Michała. – I nie ten czas…  
\- Jak dla mnie, to nawet nie ta bajka – podsumowała Rita, wyraźnie zmęczona jak dla niej  
bezsensownymi dyskusjami. - Czy mogę tu przytoczyć zdanie pojawiające się we wszystkich  
możliwych filmach?  
\- Zróbmy to i zbierajmy się stąd? – domyślił się Dean.  
\- Właśnie.  
Śnieg na zewnątrz powolutku przestawał sypać, ale zdążył już okryć białym całunem  
koleiny i zagłębienia, błoto, plamy krwi, powykrzywiane ciała skoszone strzałami z karabinku  
szturmowego Seana oraz niszczejące wraki samochodów, tworzące prawdziwe aleje i labirynty.  
Przynajmniej dopóki nie zakłócili jego bieli nowymi śladami i rosnącą stertą zakrwawionych  
zwłok. Pozostawiając innym funkcję grabarzy i lawirując pomiędzy rdzewiejącymi maskami  
i zderzakami, Mia, za zgodą Deana, zaniosła gramofon do jeepa i ulokowała go bezpiecznie  
pod siedzeniem, po czym raz za razem wracała po płyty, książki, zachomikowane w kuchni  
zapasy puszkowanego i proszkowanego jedzenia. Wraz z coraz żywiej wstającym dniem niebo  
się przecierało, nabierając barwy spłowiałego błękitu. Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni pojawiło  
się blade słońce, przebijające przez cienką zasłonę chmur, rozpraszających się niczym polane  
rozpuszczalnikiem. W przelocie między jednym a drugim kursem po zapasy Mia spytała samą  
siebie, czy to znak z niebios czy jedynie zmiana pogody, ale nie usłyszała odpowiedzi.


	5. Chapter 5

Teraz

To nie był najlepszy czas na narodziny, ale dziecko Olgi, dobrej znajomej Mii z obozowiska  
nad Platte River nie miało o tym bladego pojęcia – chciało przyjść na ten świat teraz i już, bez  
względu na konsekwencję. Dlatego też Mia po powrocie do Chitaqui nie zdążyła się z grubsza  
umyć, przebrać czy nabrać sił, że o porządnym opatrzeniu towarzyszy niedoli nie wspominając,  
kiedy przejęty Theo wciągnął ją do „izby przyjęć”, trajkocząc o trudnym porodzie i pozwolił  
Oldze, by miażdżyła jej rękę przy każdym silniejszym skurczu.  
Tymczasem pogryzionego i zdołowanego Casa i tak natychmiast zagarnęły Złotowłosa,  
Kopciuszek i Jasmina, biadoląc nad jego stanem i zagłaskując niemal na śmierć w drodze do  
kadzidlanej chaty, chwilowo pogodzeni Rita z Seanem zajęli się wypakowywaniem prowiantu i  
książek z jeepa, a dziwnie wyciszony Dean stwierdził, że jego czoło zdecydowanie nie wymaga  
szycia, za to on wymaga chwili samotności i zostawił ich bez słowa wyjaśnienia, co, nie wiadomo  
dlaczego, zabolało Mię bardziej niż zranione ramię i obolałe gardło. Ale wtedy nadciągnął  
Theodor, zabierając ją do Olgi i jej nienarodzonego dziecięcia i Mia posłusznie przestawiła się  
z trybu apokaliptycznego na tryb położniczy.  
Przejście od domostwa pełnego trupów, choćby croatońskich, do pustawej izby przyjęć  
(chwilowo na szpitalnym łożu boleści spoczywał jedynie Rick, dochodzący do siebie po  
zderzeniu z drzewem i nastoletni chłopak od Sandersów, który pozwolił sobie na obustronne  
zapalenie płuc i miał kłopoty z oddychaniem), w której lada chwila miał się dokonać cud  
narodzin, było absurdalne, ale dziwnie krzepiące. Make kids, not war, chciałoby się zakrzyknąć.  
Theodor był podekscytowany i niepewny, jak że do tej pory zdarzało mu się przyjmować  
jedynie porody koni i krów, ale dziecko Olgi nie zamierzało sprawiać większych problemów  
– ułożyło się jak należy, nie było zbyt duże i raczej nie miało pępowiny okręconej wokół  
szyi. Rodząca nie była o tym do końca przekonana, bo darła się jak opętana, zupełnie nie  
przestrzegając zaleceń szkoły rodzenia (do której zapewne nie chodziła) i mieszając angielski z  
rosyjskim (co było o tyle dziwne, że była Amerykanką w trzecim pokoleniu i nie miała prawa  
znać soczystych przekleństw typu job twoju mać). Nie mieli z Theo markainy ani sufentanylu  
do znieczulenia zewnątrzoponowego, więc Mia podała jej do wdychania podtlenek azotu, ale  
chyba nie podziałał nazbyt rozweselająco, bo Olga darła się dalej. Być może gaz rozweselający  
zadziałał pośrednio na pozszywanego Ricka, który dogadywał jej okropnie, póki siedząca u  
jego boku Gwen nie powiedziała mu, co myśli o facetach nie doceniających etosu matki i  
nie przyszła Mii z pomocą, zmieniając ją jako poduszeczka do ściskania i zachęcając Olgę do  
parcia, a nie marnowania sił na krzyki.  
Widząc horrendalne znużenie Mii, Theo w końcu zluzował ją przy jak najbardziej naturalnym  
i bezproblemowym porodzie i zagonił do własnego pokoiku na tyłach szpitalika, gdzie zrzuciła  
fartuch, napiła się rosołu z kostki (dzięki Bogu Gwen napaliła pod kozą i miały cały gar gorącej  
wody), padła na łóżko i włączyła zdobyczny adapter, wybierając jedyną płytę Doorsów, niezbyt  
szczęśliwy wybór, bo Jim Morrison najpierw zaśpiewał „Raiders on the Storm”, by przejść do  
równie optymistycznego „The end”. Opierając się wygodnie o belkowaną ścianę i zaplatając  
ręce na kolejnej koszulce z kreskówką (tym razem z Coyotem Willim i to nie poplamionym  
krwią), nefilimka prawie zapadła w sen w środku dnia. Rodząca zza ścianą przycichła, zajęta  
parciem i ściskaniem ręki Gwen, za brudnawym oknem słychać było krzątaninę przy jeepach,  
rozbawione głosy kobiet kręcących się wokół kuchni polowej (od strony której pachniało  
grochówką na dziczyźnie, pomidorówką na puszkach pomidorów i przypalającym się ryżem),  
dalekie strzały na strzelnicy pod lasem i okrzyki najmłodszych mieszkańców Chitaqui, którzy  
bawili się w zabijanie Croatów (ale że żadne nie chciało być Croatem, wybuchła krótka acz  
treściwa awantura). Listopadowe słońce było bladawe, lecz grzało jak potrafiło najlepiej, w  
końcu uwolnione od wału chmur jak od niechcianego bandażu. Temperatura powierza wzrosła  
może do kilku stopni powyżej zera, było wietrznie i pogodnie, jednym słowem, szedł wyż.  
Mia robiła się szczęśliwie śpiąca, z naciskiem na przymiotnik szczęśliwie - w końcu w ciągu  
ledwo dwóch dni odzyskała mowę, odnalazła ślad broni antylucyferowej, obcowała (w sensie  
biblijnym) z Deanem, a przede wszystkim po raz kolejny wyszła cało ze spotkania z croatońską  
zarazą, wszyscy wyszli cało… Tu, w półśnie, przypomniała sobie o cięciu na czole łowcy i  
że tak naprawdę przydałoby mu się kilka szwów. W zasadzie Casa też należałoby obejrzeć,  
bo może Croaci byli jadowici i ugryzienia zaczną się jątrzyć i… Właściwie dlaczego Dean  
niemal nie odzywał się w drodze powrotnej? Był zmęczony i wyczerpany, jak wszyscy, ale  
bardziej od reszty nabuzowany i wkurzony. Ponury, zły, rozgoryczony. Czyżby rozdrapali  
stare rany, przypominając mu o Michale i niewypowiedzianym na czas tak, lub o Lucyferze  
i tak wypowiedzianym za szybko? Domostwo na złomowisku budziło zbyt wiele chcianych i  
niechcianych wspomnień? A może po prostu tak straszliwie żałował, że pozwolił Mii na bliższe  
spoufalenie? Kiedy dotarli do Chitaqui, praktycznie wypadł z jeepa, jakby go diabli gonili i tyle  
go widzieli. Skąd w nim znowu tyle goryczy? Jakby zmieniał się w czystą furię, w czerwony wir  
wściekłości, w skondensowaną nienawiść, w jednego z nich… o mój Boże!  
Nefilimka poderwała się z łóżka, wypuszczając z rąk kubek z resztką rosołu i nie zważając na  
potłuczone skorupy, niemal wybiegła z pokoju, w jednej chwili przechodząc od stanu półsennej  
względnej szczęśliwości do pełnego przebudzenia i ataku czystej paniki. Nie zamknęła za sobą  
drzwi, więc wpuściła do chaty chłodne choć rozsłonecznione powietrze, nie narzuciła bluzy,  
więc momentalnie ją przewiało i nie wyhamowała na zakręcie, więc wpadła na dzieciaki,  
rozganiając je jak stadko kurcząt. Dean potrzebował chwili samotności, tak? Potrzebował…  
Strzał był niegłośny i przeszedł bez większego echa w natłoku dźwięków Chitaqui, tym  
bardziej, że od strony prowizorycznej strzelnicy pod ścianą lasu dobiegały bardzo podobne  
pohukiwania i trzaski. Usłyszały go tylko dwie osoby – biegnąca coraz szybciej i gnębiona złym  
przeczuciem, ostrzyżona na jeża dziewczyna i miarowym krokiem zmierzający do chaty Deana,  
równie krótko ostrzyżony Malcolm. Zdyszana Mia wpadła na uginające się schodki, skrzyżowała  
przerażone spojrzenia ze starszawym marine, który zastygł z ręką na klamce i ramię w ramię  
wpadli do środka, nie przejmując się, czy ktoś na progu ich zastrzeli, czy też nie. Ten, kto  
ewentualnie miałby na to ochotę, miał wielce utrudnione zadanie, bo właśnie leżał rozciągnięty  
na podłodze, przy przewróconym krześle, z lekka ogłuszony. Spomiędzy palców dotykających  
prawej skroni płynęła krew, raczej leniwie i bez większego przekonania, ale druga ręka już już  
sięgała po wypuszczoną z palców berettę, starając się na oślep wymacać oksydowaną rękojeść.  
W powietrzu unosił się zapach gulaszu Rity, whisky, wilgoci i prochu. Z tym prochem, to chyba  
zadziałała wyobraźnia Mii, bo w końcu nie była to antyczna broń skałkowa.  
\- O żeszku włoski – padło z ust Malcolma, będącego mormonem, a co za tym idzie,  
człowiekiem wysoce bogobojnym i nie przeklinającym, ale od strony upadłego, choć, nie  
wiedzieć czemu, wciąż żywego Deana dobiegły ich wypowiadane bez większego ładu i składu,  
lecz znacznie mocniejsze przekleństwa, z których zrozumiałe wydawało się tylko jedno słowo,  
powtarzane w wielu mamrotliwych odmianach. Zamiary Winchestera, by dokończyć to, co  
przed momentem zaczął, były na tyle jednoznaczne, że jakby nie było, nie będący empatą  
Malcolm rzucił się w pośpiechu do pistoletu, odkopując go daleko pod ścianę i ledwo hamując  
się, by nie przydepnąć sięgającej po niego ręki w wystrzępionym mankiecie zielonej kurtki.  
Uderzona desperacją niedoszłej ofiary jak obuchem Mia zanurkowała mu pod ramieniem i  
zderzyła się ze stołem, by znad jego krawędzi wpatrzyć się w przewidywany obraz nędzy i  
rozpaczy. Obraz zawiódł ją o tyle, że nędza okazała się nie aż tak nędzna, może dlatego, że  
pod stołem było dosyć ciemnawo, a oczy Dean tylko pozornie były kocimi, bo nie jarzyły się  
w ciemnościach. Za to, rozpacz, proszę bardzo, była na miejscu, wsparta strachem i rosnącą  
wściekłością i to wściekłością znacznie przekraczająca ludzkie normy. Boże, jak mogła tego nie  
zauważyć… Czy Deanowi udało się właśnie odstrzelić sobie pół głowy, czy nie, w zasadzie i tak  
był martwy. Bądź powinien być lada moment, dla dobra wszystkich pozostałych.  
O, nie, po moim trupie, pomyślała Mia nieco bezsensownie, wyrywając się z pułapki  
stołu, odpychając Malcolma, potykając się o przewrócone krzesło i lądując na wytłuszczonej  
zielonej kurtce i jej zawartości, przy okazji niechcący zahaczając kolanem o przypasaną do uda  
kaburę i nieco powyżej. Jeżeli Dean miał w płucach jeszcze jakieś powietrze, właśnie je stracił  
wraz z nieartykułowanym stęknięciem. Moment wcześniej w głowie huczało mu jak w ulu  
atakowanym przez szerszenie, draśnięcie na skroni paliło żywym ogniem, rogaty wisiorek w  
rozcięciu koszulki ziębił skórę, jakby nabrał temperatury zmrożonego tlenu, palec zaciśnięty  
na spuście zdrętwiał niczym zanurzony w lodowatej wodzie, a on za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć,  
dlaczego nadal żyje, a teraz do tego wszystkiego doszedł cios poniżej pasa. Świetnie. Uch…  
\- Uch – zareagował współczulnie Malcolm, krzywiąc się boleśnie, jakby to jemu Mia  
przyłożyła w przyrodzenie. Tylko mężczyzna jest w stanie zrozumieć ten ból.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – wydyszała spanikowana nefilimka, przesuwając się wyżej,  
litościwie o nic już nie zahaczając i gorączkowo próbując odciągnąć palce Deana od skroni,  
by sprawdzić, ile czaszki zdołał sobie odstrzelić. Jakby było mu mało cięcia na czole, na które  
przydałyby się ze trzy szwy. W zakurzonym kącie pod stołem widziała tylko ciemniejącą krew  
i szramę biegnącą wzdłuż linii włosów i znikającą gdzieś powyżej. Ni czerni otworu wlotowego  
(że o wylotowym nie wspominając), ni bieli poszarpanej kości, ni szarości rozbryzgniętego  
mózgu, co dawało pewną nadzieję. Co do tego, że się nie zastrzelił, ale niekoniecznie co do  
przyczyny, dla której sięgnął po broń. Wściekle zielone oczy w końcu złapały jaką taką ostrość  
i wpatrzyły się z nią z furią.  
\- Złaź ze mnie – wymamrotał Dean słabszym głosem, niżby sobie tego życzył. Wściekłość  
wściekłością, ale ciało i głos nie chciały go słuchać. Pomijając ogłuszenie i dziwną ociężałość  
głowy, pulsujący ból oddolny był, hm, bolesny. – Uch, jasna cholera…  
\- Ratujesz go, czy zabijasz? – dopytywał się Malcolm, zawieszony nad nimi niczym troskliwy  
miś, jeszcze niespecjalnie świadom, o co chodziło w tej grze, wiedząc tylko, że Dean strzelił, a  
Mia udaje zapaśnika sumo (kopiącego). - I co się właściwie stało?  
\- Strzelałem sobie w łeb – syknął Dean, bezskutecznie próbując wydostać się spod dziewczyny.  
Pomyśleć, że wydostawanie się spod Croatów szło mu lepiej… może dlatego, że nie kopali go  
w krocze, a w domu Bobby’ego głowa nie pękała mu w szwach, zaburzając zarówno widzenie,  
jak i ruchomość stawów. – Tylko mi nie wyszło…  
\- Bo trzeba było włożyć sobie lufę do usta, a nie przytykać do skroni – prychnęła Mia, walcząc  
z przeszkadzającymi jej palcami, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej przekonana, że jakimś cudem  
kula ześlizgnęła się po czaszce, udowadniając tezę, że Dean jest rzeczywiście twardogłowy. – I w  
ogóle co za pomysł? Czy ja jestem neurochirurgiem, do cholery? Trepanacje miałam ci robić?  
\- Jaką trepanację? – zawarczał Dean. – Miałem już nie żyć…  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał bezradnie Malcolm, pocierając siwawą szczecinę na brodzie tak mocno,  
jakby chciał zedrzeć ją sobie z twarzy. Widział już niejedno, ale Dean nigdy nie wydawał mu się  
typem samobójczym. Zabójczym tak, ale nie samo…  
\- Życie mi się znudziło – parsknął przywódca Chitaqui, czując jak ból poniżej pasa cichnie do  
tępego przyćmiewania. Dlaczego ta ostrzyżona na jeżozwierza zmora w bordowej koszulce z kojotem  
musiała mu siedzieć na piersiach? Dlaczego w ogóle znowu ktoś na nim siedział? Dlaczego?  
– Croaci? – zrozumiał Malcolm. - To niemożliwe…  
\- Tak, Croaci, cholera jasna, psiakrew – wychrypiał Dean przez ściśnięte gardło. I pomyśleć,  
że chciał się tylko w spokoju zastrzelić. Był coraz bardziej wściekły. Gniew burzył się w nim jak  
bulgoczące gorące błoto, usiłujące znaleźć ujście co najmniej na kilka metrów wysokie. Gejzer,  
cholera jasna – Mia, złaź ze mnie. Bo ugryzę…  
\- Bo cię zwiążę – odparowała, usiłując przytrzymać mu ręce i tułów za jednym zamachem,  
co było dosyć karkołomne. – Weź się uspokój, nie jest tak źle…  
\- A jak? – spytał głucho Malcolm, wolnym ruchem odkładając, jak się okazało, zawodną  
berettę na stół i bezsensownym ruchem ustawiając przewróconą butelkę Jacka Danielsa, i tak  
pustą. Nadal w zamyśleniu pocierał szczękę, a guziki przy wojskowej w kroju kurtce błysnęły  
w blasku padającym od okna jak małe słoneczka. Błysnęły i zgasły. – Nic nie możemy zrobić.  
Dean… w pewnym sensie Dean ma rację.  
\- Tak? – nefilimka rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie przez ramię, nie bardzo radząc sobie z  
wijącym się pod nią łowcą, który, choć wciąż obolały i ogłuszony, odzyskiwał siły do walki.  
– Więc mamy pozwolić mu się zabić? A figa z makiem!  
\- Bo samobójstwo jest grzechem i trafię do piekła? – parsknął niespodziewanie niedoszły  
nieboszczek, przez sekundę nieco bardziej zrównoważony. – Spokojnie, już tam byłem. Można  
się przyzwyczaić.  
\- Pozwólmy mu wybrać – bąknął niepewnie Malcolm, doskonale świadom, ilu to Croatów i  
o mało co Croatów Dean wyprawił na tamten świat. To chyba pewna sprawiedliwość dziejowa,  
że teraz miał wypróbować ten lek na sobie.  
\- Pieprzeni bohaterowie – zdenerwowała się Mia, wzmacniając uścisk nóg i balansując  
na Deanie jak woltyżerka. - Może dać wam granat, uroczyście wysadzicie się razem? Tak na  
wszelki wypadek?  
\- Wynocha oboje – rozdarł się Dean, może niespecjalnie zachwycony wizją wysadzania  
się granatem i krwawych strzępów zwieszających się ze ścian chaty. – Do cholery, zabić się w  
spokoju nie można. Zaraziłem się, kojarzysz? Nie ma na to lekarstwa. A ja nie mam w sobie  
krwi demona, żeby być odpornym.  
\- Ale ja mam – odpowiedziała natychmiast nefilimka o wiele łagodniejszym głosem,  
pochylając się jak najniżej i delikatnie dotykając ściągniętej twarzy zielonookiego. – Znaczy,  
anioła, nie demona. Ja też jestem odporna. I dam ci jej tyle ile zdołam.  
\- Co? – spytał niezbyt lotnie Dean, przynajmniej przestając walczyć o uwolnienie. Kabura  
wciąż wbijała się w nogę Mii, podobnie jak klamra od paska i zaciśnięte w szpony palce  
zagłębiające w osłonięte bawełnianą koszulką ramiona. Oj, będzie miała siniaki.  
\- Krwi anioła? – zapytał niepewnie Malcolm, nie bardzo wiedząc, które z nich zwariowało  
dogłębniej. Dean się zmieniał, a Mia ni stąd ni zowąd chciała ofiarować mu własną krew?  
Czyżby palec omsknął mu się na pilocie i przełączyło się na film o wampirach? Jak było temu  
czemuś, co z takim entuzjazmem oglądała jego siostrzenica? Świt, Poranek, Półmrok? Ale  
przecież nie było już pilotów, telewizji, filmów, a tym bardziej nie było wampirów…  
\- Nie będę pił niczyjej krwi – jęknął Dean, tężejąc na samą myśl. Wspomnienie Sama pochylającego  
się nad Ruby targnęło nim jak ryba na haczyku, podobnie jak wizja Żółtookiego przechylającego się  
na łóżeczkiem i umazanego krwią Gordona o zębach rekina. Nigdy, kurna, w życiu.  
Mia westchnęła, czując jak napręża wszystkie mięśnie i próbuje wycofać spod niej rakiem,  
mocno opierając na łokciach, a jego amulet zaczepia rogiem o wycięcie koszulki z kojotem.  
\- Nawet jakby ci to miało uratować życie? – spytała cierpko, dobrze wiedząc, jak zabrzmi  
odpowiedź, ale wyczuwając pewne wahanie, być może wbrew samemu sobie, ale wyczuwalne.  
Cóż, dla ratowania własnego życia człowiek jest zdolny nieco nagiąć własne przekonania.  
\- Dasz mu się napić własnej krwi? – spytał jak echo, ale z jeszcze większą z dezaprobatą  
Malcolm, zaciskając usta w cienką kreskę, niknącą wśród szorstkiej brody.  
\- Nie. Zrobię mu transfuzję, kretyni – przewróciła oczyma Mia, odczepiając wisiorek (zimny  
jak lód i ziębiący palce), w końcu zsuwając się z Deana i umożliwiając mu większą swobodę  
ruchu, co natychmiast wykorzystał, zbierając się na kolana i ze wsparciem o stół - na nogi. – To  
znacznie bardziej cywilizowany sposób…  
Zielonooki utkwił wzrok w pistolecie kusząco błyszczącym w zakurzonym smugach światła  
odokiennego, zachwiał się, wsparł płasko dłonią o stół, centymetry od lufy i oblizał wargi, przejeżdżając  
drugą dłonią po krwawym śladzie na skroni, by zejść niżej i zacisnąć ją na amulecie.  
\- Naprawisz mnie, aniele ty mój? – spytał niepewnie, czując się jak na potężnym kacu,  
a przynajmniej tak czuła się jego obolała głowa, zdająca unosić się w powietrzu jak balon  
napełniony helem, a jednocześnie ciążąc ku ziemi jak piłka lekarska.  
\- Tak – przytaknęła Mia, łapiąc go za ramię i grzęznąc palcami w wojskowym pagonie. -  
Albo zabiję, próbując, więc i tak wyjdzie na twoje.  
\- Do… dobrze.  
***  
Należałoby powiedzieć, że wpadli do „izby przyjęć” jak burza, ale przypominało to raczej  
tropikalne tornado. Mia uderzyła drzwiami o ścianę, pozostawiając na niej czarny ślad i  
wpuszczając za sobą Malcolma wlokącego objętego w pół Deana, niespecjalnie opierającego  
się, ale jakby otumanionego. Dopadła do Theodora, będącego w połowie zmiany opatrunku  
Ricka, trzymanego za rękę przez Gwen. Zziajana Olga z bólami porodowymi w toku, zastygła z  
krzykiem na ustach, a gorączkującemu chłopakowi od Sandersów na widok wyraźnie rannego  
przywódcy Chitaqui podskoczyła gorączka.  
\- Dean – zdziwił się Rick, usiłując podnieść z łóżka, co przy rozszarpanym biodrze i  
obejmującej go, przejętej Gwen, było trudnym przedsięwzięciem.  
\- Mia – zaprotestował Theo, wleczony za rękę przez lekarkę, która może była drobna, ale  
uścisk miała żelazny.  
\- Kurka wodna – syknął Dean, gdy Malcolm usadowił go na wolnym łóżku pod oknem,  
pomagając mu ściągnąć kurtkę, koszulkę i z rozpędu zabierając się za rozpinanie klamry u  
spodni, co było już lekką przesadą. – To transfuzja nie przeszczep.  
\- Przygotuj go do przetaczania – warknęła Mia do byłego weterynarza, sama rzucając  
się w pośpiechu do kufra ze skarbami na zapleczu, czyli metalowego pudła z starodawnymi  
narzędziami i akcesoriami, triumfalnie wyciągając wielką strzykawkę z gumowymi rurkami,  
przypominającą wyrośniętą kałamarnicę o dwóch mackach. Na ten widok Olga podniosła się  
niemal do pozycji siedzącej i Gwen, porzuciwszy Ricka pozostawionego z odkrytą raną szarpaną,  
musiała powstrzymać ją przed ucieczką z blatu szerokiego stołu, służącego za łóżko porodowe.  
\- O Jezu – jęknął Dean.  
\- Chcesz transfuzji bezpośredniej? – zdębiał Theo. – A grupy krwi?  
\- Nie mamy czasu na nic innego – mruknęła Mia, wciskając mu do reki gumiaste narzędzie  
zbrodni. – Wyparz to, oblej spirytusem, byle szybko… I się nie martw, mam 0Rh-  
\- No dobrze, jesteś idealnym dawcą, ale dlaczego w ogóle? – dziwił się nieogolony i zmęczony  
przepychankami z Olgą i jej jeszcze-nie-narodzonym dzieckiem Theo, posłusznie szukając  
butelki ze spirytusem. – Jakoś nie widać, by Dean się wykrwawiał…  
\- Aaa – wrzasnęła rodząca w tle, budząc słuszne wyrzuty sumienia zarówno u Theo, jak i  
Mii, a Gwen miała ochotę podać jej druga dawkę gazu rozweselającego, i samej nieco z niego  
uszczknąć.  
\- Dean, co się dzieje? – dopytywał się brodaty Rick, nieporadnie zawijając sobie bandaż  
wokół biodra, jakby chciał ruszyć na pomoc, owinięty opatrunkiem jak sarongiem.  
\- A żebym to ja wiedział… - stwierdził pytany, rozebrany do połowy i przytrzymywany  
przez Malcolma, jakby miał zamiar uciekać, choć wcale nie miał.  
\- Nie mamy czasu – powtórzyła z naciskiem Mia, przyglądając się spod oka pół nagiemu  
łowcy, ozdobionemu słoneczkowym tatuażem i rogatym wisiorkiem z mosiądzu. – Już się  
zmieniłeś, czy jeszcze zdążymy?  
\- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć – zdenerwował się słabo. Wcale nie czuł gniewu, złości, ani  
frustracji, tylko jakby czarną dziurę. Łóżko ciągnęło go jak magnes. – To ty jesteś ta czująca.  
\- Eee, zdążyliśmy – upewniła go Mia, sama ściągając sztruksową koszulę. Koszulka z  
kojotem Willim opięła się wyraziście na biuście. – Malcolm, trzymaj go. Theo, dawaj rurkę.  
\- Bezpośrednio? – dopytywał się Theo.  
\- W Draculi Coppoli też tak robili – powiedziała obronnie, zaciskając gumową rurkę na  
ramieniu Deana, który marzył już tylko o tym, by osunąć się na poduszki i tak zostać. – I  
Niemcy podczas II wojny światowej. W Africa Corps.  
\- I przegrali… - bąknął Malcolm. – Bo musieli ściągać z pola bitwy zdrowych żołnierzy,  
żeby mieć dawców. Ty też się osłabisz…  
\- O mój Boże, o mój… co mam robić, preklataja jewo bladź? – syknęła Olga, zaciskając rękę  
na nadgarstku Gwen, aż ta jęknęła piskliwie.  
\- Przeć – wrzasnęli jednym głosem Theo z Mią, która właśnie szykowała się do wbicia  
mamuciej igły w żyłę Deana.  
\- To coś? Chcesz mi się tam wkłuć tym czymś? – przerażenie łowcy byłoby zabawne, gdy nie  
było prawdziwe. Rozszerzonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w zagłębienie własnego łokcia, jakby  
widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wytrzymał do chwili, gdy czubek grubej igły zagłębił się  
w wyeksponowanej żyle, ale zagłębienia po nasadkę już nie widział, bo oczy uciekły mu pod  
powieki, a głowa opadła bezwładnie na cienką jak naleśnik poduszkę. Mia tylko przewróciła  
oczyma, nie odrywając się od przymocowywania rurki plastrem.  
\- Ale, ale… – zauważył z dali brodaty Rick, przejęty bladością na twarzy Deana.  
\- Tylko zemdlał – zauważyła cierpko zwalniająca zacisk Mia, która widziała podobne reakcje  
nie raz i nie dwa. – Faceci tak czasem mają.  
\- Zobaczymy, jak ty zareagujesz – nie zgodził się Theo, delikatnie popychając ją na krzesło  
ustawione tuż obok łóżka i zamaszyście przecierając jej rękę wacikiem z alkoholem (co za  
strata spirytusu). – To wygląda jak prawdziwe narzędzie tortur.  
Rzeczywiście, po krótkiej chwili Mia musiała przyznać, że wkłuwanie nie należy do  
przyjemnych. Zaciskając zęby, wcisnęła się plecami w twarde oparcie krzesła, kątem oka  
patrząc, jak Theo delikatnie operuje srebrzystym tłoczkiem, a jej krew (ciemnoczerwona i gęsta  
jak syrop) spływa do metalowego walca i dalej, w zagłębienie deanowej ręki. Chyba oboje byli  
dosyć bladzi. Powieki mężczyzny zatrzepotały, a ust wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Poruszył  
się niespokojnie, ale Malcolm czuwał, przytrzymując mu rękę przy krawędzi łóżka.  
\- Mia, nie więcej niż pół litra – powiedział ostrzegawczo Theodor.  
\- Chyba żartujesz – parsknęła. – Tankujemy do pełna.  
\- Ja tu rodzę! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie Olga, postanawiając dodać całej scenie kolorytu,  
czyli przechodząc na wyższe tony krzyku i na poważnie zabierając się za wypychanie główki  
dziecka. Gwen nie pozostało nic innego, jak podjąć się roli położnej, chociaż była przerażona,  
jakby kazano jej wyrecytować wszystkie złoża naturalne Boliwii.  
\- A my jesteśmy zajęci! – warknął Theo, unieruchomiony miedzy dawcą a biorcą, z dłonią  
na tłoczku. – Malcolm, przywiąż mu rękę, żeby nie wyrwał sobie igły i poszukaj Roba. Na  
pewno marzy o tym, żeby odebrać swój pierwszy poród.


	6. Chapter 6

Przez najbliższe trzy dni Dean miał tak wysoką gorączkę, że w szpitaliku niepotrzebne  
było ogrzewanie – nagrzałby całe pomieszczenie samym oddechem. Słaniająca się na nogach  
Mia podawała mu kroplówki z glukozą na zmianę ze środkami przeciwbólowymi, a gorączka  
szalała sobie w najlepsze, obmywając łowcę coraz to nowymi falami, spalająca, ognista, mająca  
zakusy na ścinanie białka. Zielonooki łowca leżał bezwładnie, wysilony oddech unosił pokrytą  
wybroczynami klatkę piersiową, całe ciało spinało się i rozluźniało, raz spocone, raz suche jak  
pergamin, drżące pod dotykiem zimnych okładów serwowanych przez Mię, która z rozpaczy  
obmywała go nie tylko zimną wodą, ale i śniegiem i na poważnie zastanawiała się, czy nie  
wrzucić go do leśnego stawu, pokrytego cienką warstwą lodu. Pod wpływem okładów (i  
środków przeciwbólowych) gorączka ustępowała, ale nie na długo. Po upływie ledwo dwóch  
dni Dean zbladł jak opłatek i sporo stracił na wadze, a oczy w wychudzonej twarzy wydawałyby  
się ogromne i lśniące jak rysowane w mangach. Gdyby je tylko otworzył, bo jak na razie ani  
na chwilę nie uchylił mocno zaciśniętych powiek, które kryły szybkie ruchy gałek ocznych,  
śmigających z lewa na prawo, jakby ścigały niewidzialne duchy. Co jakiś czas spierzchnięte  
usta poruszały się niemo, a słowa spływały i przepadały nieusłyszane.  
Mii wydawało się, że kogoś wołał, ale nie była pewna kogo. Właściwie nie wiedziała już  
niczego, bo zasypiała na stojąco, siedząco i leżąco. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego uparła się  
siedzieć przy Deanie dzień i noc, jakby sama jej obecność miała przegnać wyniszczającą go  
gorączkę, nie wynikającą z powikłań po transfuzji, konfliktu przeciwciał, czy infekcji, a będącą  
wynikiem szalonej walki krwinek, starcia anielskiej hemoglobiny z croatońskim wirusem,  
niechętnie oddającym pola. Powiedziała, że go uratuje albo zabije i wyglądało na to, że druga  
opcja robiła co w jej mocy, by zwyciężyć. Ale póki organizm Deana walczył, Mia nie miała  
zamiaru się poddawać. Podłączała kroplówki, zmieniała szybko nagrzewające się okłady,  
ściągała przepocone prześcieradła i zastępowała je świeżymi, próbowała poić go jak rannego  
ptaszka – wodą ze strzykawki, non stop zwilżała popękane usta, a w wolnych chwilach modliła  
się uporczywie i z naciskiem.  
Przez trzy dni przez szpitalik Chitaqui przewinął się prawdziwy tłum. Cichy i potulny Cas  
przez większość czasu siedział jak trusia w kącie między łóżkiem a stojakiem na kroplówki,  
wpatrując się w Deana jak w obraz świętego Sebastiana i bez skutku usiłując wykrzesać z siebie  
anielskie mojo. Tak się natężał, że w pewnym momencie niemal zemdlał. Malcolm donosił  
wiadra z zimną wodą i mówił Winchesterowi o wszystkim, co się dzieje w Chitaqua (łącznie  
z wielką kłótnią na strzelnicy pomiędzy braćmi Berger i szalonym łosiu, który zaplątał się w  
ogrodzenie na północy), Rita przytargała rosół na dziczyźnie, szczerze przekonana, że pomoże  
na wszystko, Chuck przyniósł wiekowego Ballentine’a i, siedząc przy Deanie, sam go wypił w  
imieniu chorego, Rick oferował własne, wygodniejsze łóżko, Gwen pomagała przy okładach,  
Olga dała synkowi na imię Dino, a ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili jak w wielkiej poczekalni  
dworcowej, znosząc jabłka, orzechy, puszki z brzoskwiniami i skondensowanymi mlekiem,  
słodycze, papierosy, wodę ognistą i amulety, piętrzące się coraz wyższą stertą obok łóżka.  
Nawet Sean raz zajrzał, ale co prędzej wyszedł, mrucząc do siebie o przeklętych Croatach. Mia  
była wdzięczna losowi, że to nie on a Malcolm wraz z nią znalazł niedoszłego samobójcę, bo  
wiedziała, że natychmiast z ochotą pomógłby w eutanazji.  
Mijala trzecia noc gorączki i Mia bała się, że mimo wszelkich wysiłków Dean odwodni  
się do cna, a wysoka temperatura uszkodzi mu komórki, szare, białe i wszelkie inne.  
Kończyły jej się kroplówki z glukozą. Przed chwilą podłączyła ostatnią, ze smutkiem  
rejestrując ciemny siniak szeroko rozlewający się wokół zagłębienia łokcia i siateczkę żył  
coraz bardziej widocznych pod jaśniejąca skórą. Dean poruszył się niespokojnie, z trudem  
łapiąc oddech i szukając czegoś na okrywającym go po pierś, zmiętym prześcieradle, więc  
poprowadziła jego palce, póki nie zacisnęły się na dziwacznym wisiorku. Westchnął głęboko,  
momentalnie uspokajając się i rozluźniając. Nawet oddech lekko się wyrównał. Mia zwilżyła  
mu usta wilgotną szmatką, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, by nie powieść dłonią po zapadniętym  
policzku i coraz wyraźniej rysującej się szczęce, pokrytej kilkudniowym, kłującym zarostem.  
Szerokie, naprawdę wymagające szycia cięcie na czole ściemniało i odcinało się cieniem od  
jasnej skóry, podobnie jak szrama na skroni i konstelacje piegów na policzkach, nosie i nad  
brwiami. Złotobrązowe kropki Dean miał nawet na ustach, choć teraz trudno było je odróżnić  
od spierzchniętego naskórka i starego pęknięcia z boku – kilkudniowej pamiątce po pięści  
Seana. Nastroszone włosy były mokre od potu i posklejane, skóra, tam, gdzie nie pokrywały  
jej krwiste rumieńce gorączki, blada, a powieki drżały lekko, jakby miały się za chwilę unieść,  
eksponując zdecydowanie nienależne mężczyźnie, długie i wywinięte rzęsy. Niech to szlag,  
krwinki walczyły, gorączka nie spadała, czas się kończył, a ona rozmyśla o jego ustach, piegach  
i rzęsach. Mia wyprostowała się na krześle, czując dojmujący ból w krzyżu, piasek w oczach  
i dziwną lekkość w głowie, i sięgnęła po kolejny okład. Zimna woda zmroziła jej palce, a  
nie mniej zimne krople spadły na odkrytą pierś Deana i miało się wrażenie, że zasyczały w  
zetknięciu z rozgrzaną skórą.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na pogrążonego we śnie Casa, który zasnął oparty o ścianę, z rękoma  
splecionymi jak do modlitwy i półotwartymi oczyma i ustami, oddychając tak cicho, że niemal  
nie było go słychać. Biedny eks-anioł, nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego sama oddała Deanowi  
niemal litr krwi, a nie poprosiła o jego. A przecież, w przeciwieństwie do nefilimki, jego ciało  
było tylko naczyniem. Mia miała w sobie jedynie kroplę anielskiej krwi, ale była to kropla  
nierozcieńczona. I, jak widać po reakcji deanowych przeciwciał, waleczna.  
Zostawiając mokry okład na czole zielonookiego, Mia na wpół położyła się na nim, opierając  
głowę o pierś i nasłuchując bicia serca (a biło nieco zbyt szybko i niezupełnie rytmicznie). Nie  
był to dobry pomysł (w końcu utrudniała mu i tak wysilony oddech), ale zmęczenie wzięło  
górę nad rozsądkiem. Tym razem jego skóra pachniała roztapiającym się śniegiem i miedzianą  
nutą krwi, jakby walczące ze sobą krwinki chciały wydostać się wszystkimi porami i stanąć do  
walki z otwartą przyłbicą. I siano, pod spodem wciąż pachniał sianem, koniczyną i słodkawymi  
roślinami skrytymi w trawie, może macierzanką, a może krwawnikiem, w każdym razie  
jakimiś ziołami. Bicie jego serca miało zniewalającą moc usypiania. Grzał jak termofor. Mia  
przymknęła oczy, objęła go ciaśniej i rozluźniła się, jakby był najwygodniejszą poduszką świata,  
po czym odpłynęła w objęcia Morfeusza. Dean zamruczał protestująco, czując dodatkowy  
ciężar na piersi, ale nie miał siły otworzyć oczu ani się odsunąć. Było mu zbyt gorąco. Leżący w  
zagłębieniu szyi rogaty wisiorek był chyba tego samego zdania, bo poruszył się leciutko.  
***  
\- Chyba mam deja vu – mruknął Dean, patrząc z boku na własne ciało, leżące tuż na wyciągnięcie  
ręki, a jednocześnie niedostępne i zamknięte przed swym duchowym alter ego niczym ostryga.  
Spoglądanie na samego siebie z tej perspektywy było przeżyciem dziwnym i niepokojącym, a  
nawet surrealistycznym. Jakby patrzył na odbicie w lustrze (pod warunkiem, że spoczywałoby  
ono na łóżku), choć w lustrze nigdy nie wydawał się sobie tak mizerny i wyblakły.  
Przynajmniej tym razem nie miał rurki w nosie i respiratora w gardle, za to niemal  
identyczną, co po zderzeniu z ciężarówką, szramę na czole. Bez szwów, na które było już za  
późno. Nowością był pasek wygolonych włosów nad prawym uchem, podkreślony długim,  
krwawym draśnięciem. Świetnie, zamiast się zabić, zdarł sobie tylko kawałek skóry. I  
rzeczywiście miał piegi, choćby nie chciał się do nich przyznawać – przypominały archipelag  
wysp tajemnych rozsiany przede wszystkim po oceanie twarzy, ale sięgających głębin szyi,  
odsłoniętych ramion i klatki piersiowej. Reszta ciała litościwie ginęła pod prześcieradłem i  
spoczywającej na nim uśpionej dziewczynie, której krótko ostrzyżona głowa lśniła węgielną  
czernią w niebieskawym świetle lampy turystycznej, ale mógł się założyć, że piegi były wszędzie  
poniżej. Cholerne pocałunki wróżek. Poza tym spoczywanie na wznak z półotwartymi ustami  
i turbanem zimnego okładu na głowie powinno być karalne, bo wygląda się wyjątkowo głupio.  
Dobrze chociaż, że się nie ślinił.  
Zerknął na prawą stronę łóżka, wprost na głęboko uśpionego Casa, który coraz niżej osuwał  
się po belkowanej ścianie i któremu za chwilę mógł zagrozić upadek z krzesła, i poczuł delikatną  
nutę irytacji. Oni śpią sobie w najlepsze, kiedy on przeżywa podróż astralną, wyjście poza ciało,  
przechodzenie na inny poziom bytu, jednym słowem coś w rodzaju śmierci klinicznej, cholera  
jasna, psiakrew. Znowu. I to niemalże w dezabilu, skonstatował jeszcze bardziej zirytowany,  
rzucając okiem po sobie samym, odzianym wyłącznie w bokserki (widocznie jego astral  
postanowił wiernie odzwierciedlić stan rzeczywisty). Z drugiej strony irytacja była raczej nie  
na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę, co Mia dla niego zrobiła. Starała się zrobić. Może ze skutkiem  
śmiertelnym, sądząc po jego obecnym, bezcielesnym stanie, ale zawsze. Krew nefilimki  
kontra wirus z piekła rodem, ostateczne starcie. Ale przecież jeszcze nie umarł, prawda?  
Wciąż oddychał? Tu Dean wbił zaniepokojony wzrok we własną pierś, złośliwie przesłoniętą  
drobnym ciałem Mii i uspokoił się, widząc, jak unosi się leciutko, przygnieciona czy też nie,  
a z rozchylonych ust jego cielesnego odpowiednika unoszą się obłoczki oddechu. Podobne  
zaparowane znaki zapytania pojawiły się wokół Mii i Castiela. Dodatkowo na odsłoniętych  
ramionach dziewczyny uwidoczniła się gęsia skórka, a przejęty nagłym dreszczem eks-anioł  
mocniej wcisnął się w oparcie krzesła i ścianę. Biorąc pod uwagę żeliwny piecyk, buzujący  
w kącie chaty pomarańczowym żarem i wonią palonego, mokrego drewna, niespodziewany  
spadek temperatury nie był chyba dobrym omenem, podobnie jak eksterioryzacja…  
Dean nieco nerwowo rozejrzał się wokoło, rejestrując parawan z koca oddzielający  
wysepkę jego łóżka od pozostałych na „izbie przyjęć”, stojak z kroplówką wkłutą w jego, i tak  
już posiniaczone, ramię, ćmę obijającą się o drucianą siatkę otulającą stojącą na niewielkim  
stoliku lampę turystyczną, stos darów zalegających ów stolik i piętrzących się nieforemnym  
stosem pod łóżkiem, krzesłem i nogami Casa (jego wzrok przyciągnęła przede wszystkim  
blaszka z ciastem z kruszonką, zapewne upieczonym na proszkowanych jajkach i oleju oraz  
przeterminowanym słoiku jabłek, ale wyglądającym tak smakowicie, że powinno obudzić go ze  
śpiączki szybciej niż pocałunek najpiękniejszego królewicza, tfu, królewny), wypatrując Tessy,  
bądź innego domokrążcy śmierci zachęcającego do przejścia na drugą stronę. Nie zawiódł się,  
gdy powietrze przed jego oczami (a właściwie oczami duszy jego) poruszyło się, zafalowało i  
znienacka u wezgłowia łóżka, tuż przy stojaku od kroplówki zmaterializowała się czyjaś postać,  
ale zaskoczenie połączone z wewnętrznym drgnięciem całego astralnego organizmu i tak go nie  
ominęło. Otóż zamiast ciemnowłosej, obciętej na pazia dziewczyny, wychudzonego do granic  
możliwości staruszka, czy choćby nawet klasycznej kostuchy z kosą, zobaczył wysoką sylwetę  
własnego brata, odzianą w nieskalanie biały garnitur od Versaciego i uwiecznioną nadmiernie  
bladą twarzą, podejrzanie wilgotnymi oczyma i włosami wyraźnie domagającymi się strzyżenia  
(z pasemkami siwizny nad czołem i na skroni). Zawsze to jakaś odmiana, pomyślał cierpko,  
choć z wrażenia niemal nie usiadł na Mii, sobie samym i zapadniętym łóżku. Biorąc pod uwagę,  
że nie widział Sama, a choćby jego manifestacji, od kilku boleśnie długich lat, trzeba przyznać,  
że i tak przyjął to nieźle. Gdyby był we własnym ciele, jak nic dostałby właśnie zawału. Zamiast  
tego przełknął z trudem, przyjmując najbardziej zdawkowy wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać  
i nie uświadamiając sobie, że zbladł przy tym jak ściana (nasuwało się pytanie czy duchy mogą  
się stać jeszcze bledsze?), więc trudno było nie zauważyć jego poruszenia.  
\- Weź się zdecyduj, Sammy – powiedział fałszywie lekkim tonem, za wszelką cenę zmuszając  
swój język do posłuszeństwa, a skołatane widmowe serce do pozostania w nie mniej widmowej  
piersi. – Albo Lucyfer albo anioł śmierci. Dorabiasz na pół etatu?  
\- Dean… – wyszeptała zjawa tak cichym głosem, że ledwo ją zrozumiał, ale ze słyszalną  
nutą przygany. – Nie wygłupiaj się. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu…  
\- Domyślam się – prychnął zielonooki, mimowolnie robiąc dwa kroki do przodu i wyciągając  
rękę, jakby chciał dotknąć obleczonego w czystą biel ramienia, górującego nad zagłówkiem  
łóżka i jego uśpionym ciałem. Po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać, przyciągany jak opiłki  
żelaza przyzywane przez silnie naładowany magnes. Jednak, zgodnie z jego ukrytymi obawami,  
ręka dotknęła powietrza i przeniknęła na wylot przez fakturę materiału, skóry, mięśni i kości.  
Poczuł wibracje, jakby poraził go prąd, a postać brata zafalowała pod wpływem gwałtownego  
podmuchu niewidzialnego wiatru, by po ułamku sekundy powrócić do poprzedniego, w miarę  
stabilnego stanu. Widmo obronnym gestem uniosło obie ręce, jakby dawało do zrozumienia,  
że dotykanie go nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, więc Dean odstąpił, drżąc na całym ciele i  
nadal nie wiedząc, z czym lub kim ma do czynienia.  
\- Zatem powiedziesz mnie na zielone łąki, Sammy boy? – spytał kontrolnie, nie spuszczając  
z postaci brata powątpiewającego spojrzenia, a jednocześnie zezując w stronę łóżka, by  
sprawdzić, czy jego ciało nadal wykazuje oznaki życia. - To już z lekka absurdalne, żeby śmierć  
przybierała twoją postać.  
\- To naprawdę ja, Dean – powiedziała zjawa, chrypiąc jak nienaoliwione drzwi impali i  
spoglądając na niego bezradnie, po czym raz jeszcze zamigotała niczym ułuda pojawiająca  
się w rozgrzanym powietrzu nad topiącym się w upale asfalcie (a przecież żeliwny piecyk  
ogrzewający „izbę przyjęć” nie był aż tak rozpalony). – Ale jestem tylko cieniem…  
Dean zamrugał. Gdyby mógł, uszczypnąłby się w rękę, albo spoliczkował, ale domyślał  
się, że przyniosłoby to ten sam efekt, co dotknięcie Sama. Sama? Czy to mógł być jego brat?  
Przecież jego brat ponad dwa lata temu powiedział o jedno tak za dużo, przyjął do siebie Pana  
Wszelkich Kłamstw i przestał istnieć. A może od tej pory jego duch błąkał się w niebycie i  
zawieszeniu, szukając punktu zaczepienia, nie mogąc przejść dalej ani wrócić do własnego  
ciała, zajmowanego przez kogoś innego? Jak balonik na uwięzi. Jak latawiec zaplątany w  
czepliwe gałęzie drzew. Jasne, i trzeba było przekroczyć cienką linię między życiem a śmiercią,  
żeby się z nim zobaczyć. W takim razie, jaka szkoda, że nie spróbował zabić się wcześniej…  
\- Cieniem czego? – zapytał ostrożnie, rozdarty pomiędzy niewiarą a nadzieją, z rosnącą  
skłonnością ku tej drugiej. - Siebie? Lucyfera? Moich wspomnień? Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że  
umieram i życie przelatuje mi przed oczyma? Bo jeśli tak, to jakby nieco nazbyt statycznie…  
\- Czy ja wyglądam jakbym przelatywał ci przed oczyma? – skrzywił się obraz Sama i to  
charakterystyczne skrzywienie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego zaczęło przekonywać Deana, że  
ma przed sobą własnego brata.  
\- Nie, ale jakby… falujesz – tu zmierzył go od stóp do głów i z politowaniem wskazał palcem  
na śnieżnobiały garnitur, nie mniej śnieżnobiałą koszulę i zapewne równie śnieżnobiałe gatki,  
że o mokasynach nie wspominając. – I coś się tak wystroił jak stróż na wesele w tropikach albo  
jak Elvis na występy w Las Vegas? A nie, jak na Vegas masz za mało cekinów…  
\- To nie ja – powiedział z urazą i nieco głośniej Sam, strzepując palcami niewidzialny pyłek z  
klapy dziewiczej marynarki i przybierając kolejny wyraz twarzy z rodzaju wzgardliwych. To, że  
był blady jak upiór, potargany, posiwiały i z cieniami pod oczyma sięgającymi połowy szerokich  
kości policzkowych wyraźnie nie przeszkadzało mu w okazywaniu irytacji. – To on.  
\- Acha, Diabeł ubiera się u Prady? – nie powstrzymał się Dean, nim przypomniał sobie, że  
sam stoi odziany jedynie w czarne bokserki i wisiorek, jako że jego ciało astralne, nie wiedzieć  
czemu, nie odtworzyło prześcieradła okrywającego ciało cielesne.  
\- Za to ty się ubierasz w demobilu – odgryzł się Sam, litościwie pomijając niekompletny ubiór  
brata, za to mierząc spojrzeniem przewieszony przez łóżko oliwkowy t-shirt i wojskową kurtkę  
z maksymalnie wypchanymi kieszeniami i pagonami bez oznaczeń. – Che Gevra fashion.  
Oczy Deana rozszerzyły się jak spodki. Raz jeszcze zrobił krok do przodu, niemal przenikając  
przez pomrukującą przez sen Mię i lądując na stoliku z lampą i stosem przeróżnych dóbr  
(w tym smakowicie wyglądającej szarlotki), by stanąć twarzą w twarz, a nawet pierś w pierś  
z Samem, który w niebieskawej poświacie wyglądał mniej na poirytowanego, a bardziej na  
wyczerpanego i zagubionego.  
\- To ty! – wykrzyknął mało odkrywczo starszy z Winchesterów, oddychając coraz szybciej  
i szybciej, jakby cierpiał na hiperwentylację. – Sammy, to naprawdę ty!  
\- Mówiłem przecież – odszepnął tamten, uśmiechając się blado i przygryzając dolną wargę,  
aż pojawił się na niej cień krwi. Jego ręka automatycznie powędrowała do czoła i odgarnęła  
nieposłuszne kosmyki, by zacisnąć się na nich w geście desperacji, burzącym i tak wzburzone,  
miejscami odbarwione do białości włosy. – Ale nie wiem, jak długo… w każdej chwili mogę  
zniknąć. Strasznie trudno było cię powstrzymać. Zmęczyłem się.  
\- To ty – powtórzył w zupełnie innym kontekście Dean, czując, jak mocno bije mu serce, a  
włosy jeżą się na karku (choć było to zupełnie niemożliwe – ciekawe, czy jego ciało odczuwało  
owe sensacje w imieniu ducha). – A już się martwiłem, że na stare lata zaczynam chybiać.  
\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś… - przypominający drżący hologram Sam zawahał się, wciąż  
z palcami gwałtownie przeczesującymi włosy, jakby chciał je sobie wyrwać w akcie desperacji  
(albo pozbyć się przedwczesnych śladów siwizny). – Nie mogłem…  
Myślący w takim tempie, że mogło mu to zaszkodzić Dean zmarszczył brwi, z jednej strony  
wstrząśnięty faktem, że to Sam, w jakiejkolwiek by nie był postaci, omsknął mu palec na  
spuście, a z drugiej – jasno i wyraźnie przypominając sobie, kim i czym stał się jego brat w  
rzeczywistości. Druga myśl przeważyła.  
\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – przerwał mu podniesionym głosem, w jednej chwili strosząc się  
jak kot głaskany pod włos. - Na co nie mogłeś pozwolić? Żebym się zabił? Na Apokalipsę się  
zgodziłeś, a na perspektywę brata z dziurą w głowie doznałeś wyrzutów sumienia?  
\- Raz to ja chciałem być twoim Aniołem Stróżem – spojrzenie Sama po raz pierwszy  
powędrowało w bok i spoczęło na na wpół leżącym na krześle Casie, tradycyjnie nieogolonym,  
zmęczonym i pozbawionym zarówno sił człowieczych, jak i mocy anielskich.  
\- Czy jestem stróżem brata mego? – zacytował Dean z wisielczym humorem, podążając za  
jego wzrokiem, krzywiąc wargi w niewesołym uśmiechu i zaplatając ręce wokół ramion, jakby  
zrobiło mu się zimno. – Ale bardzo dziękuję, Kainie.  
\- Bardzo proszę! – prychnął urażony Sam, porzucając wczepianie się we własne włosy, a  
zamiast tego usiłując wcisnąć rękę do kieszeni śnieżnobiałej marynarki, choć wyglądało to  
tak, jakby chciał wywiercić w niej dziurę. Zamigotał gwałtownie jak przepalająca się żarówka,  
chyba bardziej z nerwów, aniżeli ze zmęczenia. – I nie przypominam sobie, żebym składał cię  
w ofierze.  
\- Za to siebie, a przy okazji pół ludzkości, to i owszem – zauważył z sarkazmem starszy brat,  
wpatrując się w niego jak kocur, który zapędził mysz do kąta i czeka, aż ta umrze z przerażenia.  
\- Po diabła powiedziałeś mu tak, Samuelu Winchesterze?  
– Przepra…  
\- Ani mi się waż powiedzieć „przepraszam”! – warknął Dean, przysuwając się coraz bliżej  
i niemal przyciskając brata do ściany, choć nie zaryzykował ponownego dotknięcia. – Już raz  
przepraszałeś, jak go uwolniłeś. Przepraszałeś, przepraszałeś i co? Psu na budę takie przeprosiny.  
Dlaczego się zgodziłeś, pytam, bo za jasną cholerę tego nie rozumiem. Obiecał ci pół królestwa  
i ręką córki Belzebuby za żonę? Czy pozwolił na tankowanie demonicznej krwi do oporu?  
Sam cofnął się maleńki kroczek (bo na więcej nie było miejsca, chyba, że chciałby  
przeniknąć przez ścianę, co w sumie mógłby zrobić) i potrzasnął głową, aż przydługie włosy, i  
te ciemniejsze i jaśniejsze, zawirowały i zasłoniły mu pół twarzy. Raz jeszcze podniósł obie ręce  
do góry, broniąc się przed tym natłokiem słów, na poły oskarżycielskich, na poły ironicznych,  
ale raniących gorzej od uderzenia.  
\- Odesłałeś mnie – wyrzucił z siebie urywanymi zdaniami, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że  
brzmi jak skrzywdzone i obrażone dziecko, ale nie mogąc nad tym zapanować. - Nie wierzyłeś  
we mnie. Nie ufałeś mi.  
\- Jasne - westchnął Dean, dotknięty do żywego, że i to miałoby spaść na jego barki, lecz  
posłusznie odsuwając się odrobinę od brata, by ten nie myślał, że chce go uderzyć (stojak  
od kroplówki majestatycznie przepłynął przez niego i nawet się nie zachwiał). - Wobec tego  
należało jeszcze raz zawieść moje zaufanie, wiarę i co tam jeszcze. Jak ten pijak z Małego  
Księcia. Muszę pić, bo chcę zapomnieć, że piję. O matko, Sammy…  
\- Kto jest bez winy, niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem – tym razem głos Sama był całkowicie  
wyprany z emocji. Pobladła twarz upodabniała go się do oprószonego ryżową mąką aktora z  
teatru kabuki, a oczy wydawały ciemniejsze i bardziej przepastne. Starsze. Ręce opadły mu  
swobodnie wzdłuż boków i mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści.  
\- Czy ty chcesz coś przez to powiedzieć? – spytał Dean z czytelną groźbą w głosie, widząc  
przed sobą nie Sama przepraszającego, a Sama zaczynającego się wściekać. – Chcesz mi  
wmówić, że to przeze mnie? Jakoś sobie nie przypominam, żebym trzymał ci nóż na gardle  
i zmuszał to potakiwania… Rozdzieliliśmy się właśnie po to, by nie mogli wykorzystać nas  
przeciwko sobie, pamiętasz?  
\- Pamiętam – wyszeptał duch brata pobladłymi wargami. Nie był już ani wściekły, ani pełen  
poczucia winy, a jedynie smutny i rozżalony. – Pamiętam, że się rozdzieliliśmy. Pamiętam, jak  
do ciebie dzwoniłem… i że w końcu przestałeś odbierać, Dean-o. A naprawdę potrzebowałem  
pomocy, gdy Lucyfer mnie odnalazł.  
\- Odnalazł cię? – powtórzył głucho Dean, poruszony zdrobnieniem, którego nie słyszał od lat i  
ukłuty wyrzutami sumienia jak wyjątkowo ostrą szpilką, pamiętając owe nieodebrane połączenia  
i to, jak wiele razy pragnął oddzwonić, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniał zdanie. Idiota.  
\- Okazał się lepszy w researchu od Michała – tu Sam uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie ma  
to jak pokrewna dusza… Znalazł mnie w Milwaukee, a dokładniej w Whitefish Bay, gdzie  
pracowałem w barze. Pech chciał, że Leę, jedną z pracujących ze mną kelnerek, opętał demon,  
a mnie podkusiło, żeby…  
\- Żeby ją napocząć, czy wyegzorcyzmować? – dopytał się Dean, domyślając się, że zapewne  
jedno i drugie.  
\- Pomóc jej – wyszeptał Sam cicho, jednocześnie uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – W każdym  
razie, równie dobrze mogłem rozdzwonić wszystkie dzwony z okolicy, albo wypuścić czerwoną  
flarę. Znalazł mnie i już nie odpuścił. Gdzie się nie obróciłem, tam na mnie czekał. Pojawiał  
się w dzień i w nocy, namawiał, przekonywał, zsyłał wizje za wizją, nie dawał odpocząć ani  
zasnąć… Wydzwaniałem do ciebie, Bobby’ego, Rufusa, Ellen, ale nikt nie odbierał, albo to  
on tego dopilnował. A potem telefony padły, pojawili się pierwsi Croaci, a zaraza zaczęła się  
szerzyć szybciej niż pocztowy łańcuszek dobrej woli…  
\- Mogłeś przyjechać do Bobby’ego – odpowiedział natychmiast Dean. – Wciąż był u siebie.  
Mogłeś przyjechać do Casa del Singer, Sammy.  
\- Przyjechałem – przerwał mu brat, wbijając w niego ponure spojrzenie. - Dom był pusty, a  
Lucyfer pokazał mi… jak ty… jak Bobby…  
\- Och, jak on ci strasznie pokazał, och, jak ty strasznie zobaczyłeś – zadrwił zielonooki,  
niepewny tego, co Lucyfer mógł przekazać Samowi (a całkiem czystego sumienia nie miał, ba,  
nie miał go nawet średnio czystego), ale uważając, że atak jest najlepszą formą obrony. – Co niby?  
Jak zabijamy Croatów? Jak przebijamy się do Weston? Jak napadamy na skład broni w Lawrence?  
A może jak odgoniłem szczeniaka, który przycupnął w deszczu pod progiem obozu?  
\- Pokazał mi, jak poświęciłeś Bobby’ego, by wydostać się z Northland. Zostawiliście go za  
sobą jak… jak niepotrzebną rzecz – zamierający głos Sam zamarł na dobre, gdy Dean spojrzał  
na niego tak, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Jakby brat przebił mu serce zardzewiałym ostrzem i  
przekręcił kilka razy dla zadania większego bólu. Tym razem to jego dłonie zacisnęły się  
w pięści i tak pozostały. Przez jego twarz przemknęło tyle uczuć naraz, że każda porządna  
mimika padłaby pod tym ciężarem.  
\- Nigdy nie zostawiłbym Bobby’ego – wycedził głosem stłumionym od gniewu i smutku.  
– Wszystkich innych – może i tak, były chwile, kiedy za bardzo nie dbałem o otaczających  
mnie ludzi, ale Bobby? Sam, jak mogłeś uwierzyć? Jeśli nawet omamił twój wzrok, jak mogłeś  
uwierzyć w coś takiego?  
\- Widziałem… - wyszeptało widmo Sam pękniętym głosem, trzepocząc jak liść na wietrze  
i powstrzymując łzy rozpaczy, gdy z każdą sekundą wyraźniej docierało do niego, że został  
zwiedzony – nieodwołalnie, podstępnie, wrednie oszukany, a serce i intuicja zawiodły go w  
momencie, kiedy naprawdę ich potrzebował. To, co wtedy zobaczył było tylko kroplą, która  
przelała kielich goryczy, ale kroplą decydującą, trawiącą jego decyzję jak kwas przeżerający  
metal, jak ogień topiący wosk, decyzją ze wszech miar niewłaściwą. Boże, Boże, dlaczegoś  
mnie opuścił…  
\- To źle widziałeś – syknął Dean, wciąż rozżalony. - Ujrzałeś coś, co podsunął ci Pan Wszelkich  
Kłamstw i powiedziałeś tak, bo twój brat okazał się sukinsynem? Może i nim jestem, ale…  
Mimowolnie jego spojrzenie podążyło w stronę Mii i jej drobnej, bladziutkiej twarzy,  
skrytej w prześcieradle skrywającym jego ciało i posapującej cicho przez sen, tak zmęczonej,  
że nie zauważyła nawet, że go przygniata. Empatycznej, oddanej i lojalnej, mimo, że znała go  
od niedawna i co gorsza, wyczuwała jego najskrytsze uczucia i emocje. Ona chyba nie uważała  
go za skończonego sukinsyna… w przeciwieństwie do rodzonego brata. Przeniósł wzrok  
na migoczącego jak fatamorgana Sama i westchnął, widząc wyraz jego widmowej twarzy.  
Który z nich wpakował się w większe bagno? Ten, kto stwardniał na kamień i na co dzień  
wybierał między mniejszym a większym złem, czy ten, który tkwił w większym źle na dobre,  
pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek możliwości działania… nie licząc powstrzymania tego drugiego  
przed strzeleniem sobie w łeb. Uderzony tą konstatacją spasował i spuścił z tonu.  
\- Rozumiem, Sammy – powiedział miękko. – To nie twoja wina. Po prostu wiedział, jak na  
tobie zagrać. Każdy w końcu przestaje mówić nie. Wierz mi, wiem coś o tym …  
\- Bobby… Bobby żyje? – spytał Sam niepewnie. Nadzieja w jego głosie rwała Deanowi  
serce na krwawe strzępy, podobnie jak sam widok brata w bieli mafijnego garnituru i z równie  
białymi pasmami we włosach, czerni czającej się w źrenicach i cieniach pod oczami i szarości  
okrywającej całą jego postać jak płaszcz elfów. Pokręcił głową, ale nie zdążył dodać nic więcej,  
gdy coś nim potrząsnęło jak pies szmacianą zabawką i na moment przestał myśleć, czuć i  
rozumieć cokolwiek. Jego obraz rozpadł się na malutkie kawałeczki i scalił z powrotem, a ciało  
na łóżku zadygotało, wyprężyło i znieruchomiało, ewidentnie poddając się słabości i przestając  
walczyć, a nawet oddychać. Mia zamruczała sennie, zaniepokojona tym bezruchem i chłodem  
zastępującym żar, ale nadal pogrążona w głębinach snu.  
\- Co jest? – wydusił zgięty w pół Dean w wersji duchowej, bezskutecznie usiłując złapać się  
stolika, łóżka, czy nawet stojaka na kroplówkę. – Sam, to ty?  
Skrzyżował przerażone spojrzenie z nie mniej przestraszonym spojrzeniem brata. Nasunęła  
mu się tylko jedna odpowiedź, której wcale nie chciał usłyszeć, gdy kolejny spazm targnął  
nim boleśnie, wyłączając jak zepsutą żarówkę. Po chwili zmaterializował się z powrotem tuż  
nefilimką, niemal przez nią przechodząc, gdy stracił równowagę duchową i fizyczną.  
– Może ktoś by zauważył, że umieram? – wrzasnął tuż przy jej uchu. - Halo? Mia?  
W tej samej chwili widmowa ręka Sam opadła na ramię dziewczyny, która ocknęła się,  
gwałtownie wyrwana ze snu i spojrzała na znieruchomiałego łowcę zaspanymi oczyma, które  
w jednej chwili rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Pospiesznie sprawdziła puls na mokrej od potu i  
wody szyi (skóra nie byłą już rozpalona, a chłodna, a nawet zimna) i – jako że go nie wyczuła  
\- poderwała się z miejsca, z hukiem przewracając krzesło i tym samym budząc Casa, który, tak  
jak wszyscy przewidywali, wreszcie zsunął się z miejsca i znalazł obok łóżka, dodatkowo waląc  
czołem o jego krawędź.  
\- Idź po Theo! – krzyknęła Mia, niepomna na jego bolesne pojękiwanie, i nie czekając,  
aż pozbiera się z podłogi, przyłożyła obie, splecione jedna nad drugą, dłonie do deanowego  
mostka i zaczęła uciskać, mrucząc pod nosem do trzydziestu. Wkładała w to tyle siły, że łóżko  
trzeszczało ostrzegawczo.  
\- Zgniecie mi żebra – bąknął widmowy Dean, niemal zawieszając się na jej plecach i z  
niepokojem wpatrując w swoje drugie ja, wciąż odmawiające współpracy. Sam wyciągnął  
rękę, jakby chciał dotknąć i jego ramienia, ale zawisł z dłonią uniesioną w powietrzu. Kolejne  
dotknięcie mogło go wyłączyć na dobre, zerwać kontakt i nie wiadomo na jak długo zepchnąć  
pod powierzchnię lucyferowego jestestwa.  
\- Wracaj – wyszeptał ponaglająco.  
\- Niby jak, mądralo? Widzisz tu jakąś srebrzystą pępowinę? Bo ja nie… – syknął Dean,  
przenikając przez nie ustającą w wysiłkach i liczeniu dziewczynę i próbując wślizgnąć się z  
powrotem we własne ciało, co skończyło się na tym, że przepłynął przez łóżko i znalazł się oko  
w oko ze spaczoną, niespecjalnie czystą podłogą. Poderwał się, ponownie zaliczając przejście  
przez przyrodę ożywioną i nieożywioną i zaglądając prosto w pociemniałe do granatu oczy  
Casa, wielkością powoli upodabniające się do kół młyńskich psa z baśni Andersena, który  
wychynął z drugiej strony łóżka jak potwór z dziecięcych koszmarów.  
\- Cholera! – wykrzyknął Dean, odskakując od łoża boleści i niemal wpadając na Sama,  
który zrobił wdzięczny unik, by nie spowodować kolejnych wyładowań energii. Biała  
marynarka zatrzepotała wokół niego jak skrzydła gołębia, a włosy opadły na oczy, zasłaniając  
je z kretesem.  
\- Usta-usta? – zaproponował tymczasem eks-anioł, za wszelką ceną usiłując pomóc Mii  
w ratowaniu przywódcy Chitaqui i zawieszając się u wezgłowia niczym brodata siostra  
miłosierdzia. Całe szczęście, że nie wdepnął w blaszkę z szarlotką, pomyślał nieoczekiwanie  
Dean astralny, chociaż myśl o zaproponowanej przez Casa reanimacji doustnej była bardziej  
wstrząsająca. Może dlatego wolał do niej nie wracać…  
\- Na pewno nie ty – odwarknęła lekarka, jakby słysząc jego wątpliwości i nie przerywając  
masażu serca i liczenia uciśnięć, po dwóch na sekundę. - Idź po Theo, ale już!  
Cas rzucił jej ostatnie, rozżalone spojrzenie, nim posłusznie rzucił się do wyjścia, nie  
zabierając kurtki ani latarki, za to po drodze budząc maleństwo Olgi, które rozmiauczało się  
głośno, stawiając matkę na równe nogi i zakłócając niespokojny sen chłopaka Hendersonów,  
któremu zapalenie płuc nie odpuszczało do tego stopnia, że dzień wcześniej Mia musiała założyć  
mu dren, by nie utopił się we własnych płynach. Ciekawe, że stukot przewracanego krzesła  
i krzyki nie obudziły ich wcześniej. Z płaczem dziecka wwiercającym się w uszy nefilimka  
wzięła sobie do serca radę Castiela, bo po ostatnim „trzydzieści”, przerzuciła się z miażdżenia  
klatki piersiowej Deana na oddychanie za niego, wtłaczając mu do płuc dwa potężny wdechy.  
\- To mi się nawet podoba… - zgodził się reanimowany.  
\- Dean, umierasz - westchnął tkwiący tuż przy nim Sam, któremu udało się odgarnąć włosy z  
czoła, co tylko podkreśliło zmartwienie w jego zielono-brązowych oczach. Migotał coraz szybciej  
jak rozjarzona kula dyskotekowa, śląca skry z oślepiająco białej powierzchni. – A jeśli umrzesz…  
\- To razem zamieszkamy w wisiorku – burknął Dean, mimowolnie zaciskając palce na rogatym  
amulecie. – Domek ciasny, ale własny. Prędzej bym powiedział, że to ja będę do niego przywiązany.  
\- Ale to ja ci go dałem – przypomniał brat cichnącym szeptem, zaczynając przegrywać  
walkę o utrzymanie się na powierzchni świadomości i wyczerpując się niczym nienaładowany  
akumulator. Jeszcze jeden wysiłek, zachęcił sam siebie, sięgając w stronę Deana, który także po  
raz kolejny zniknął i pojawił się z powrotem, jak telewizyjny obraz zakłócany przez burzowe  
wyładowania elektromagnetyczne.  
\- Cholera – wymamrotał, czując, jak drży w nim każda cząsteczka.  
\- Cholera – zawtórowała mu Mia, ponownie wracając do masażu serca. Ścięgna i żyły na  
przedramionach napięły jej się jak postronki, nadgarstki zagłębiały się w posiniaczone ciało na  
kilka centymetrów, a niedotykające skóry splecione palce drżały od wysiłku. Raz, dwa, trzy…  
Sam z desperacją zamknął oczy i targnął się do przodu, obejmując widmowe ciało Deana.  
Nie zważał na oślepiające iskry i błękitne trzaski, które otoczyły ich jak piorun kulisty, ani na  
rozpadanie się własnego ja, bolesne i trudno przewidzieć, czy nie ostateczne.  
\- Teraz – usłyszał Dean wyszeptane wprost do ucha ponaglenie, nim pochłonęły go biel  
i ból. Jedno mrugnięcie i znowu czuł ciężar i namacalność własnego ciała, mrowienie skóry,  
krew krążącą w żyłach, serce bijące w obolałej piersi, dotyk chłodnego prześcieradła. Tylko  
dlaczego nie mógł złapać porządnego oddechu?  
\- Hmpf – wymamrotał z głębi gardła, protestując przeciwko nadmiarowi wtłaczanego doń  
powietrza i próbując uwolnić usta z uwięzi ust Mii. Jako, że nie udało mu się za pierwszym  
razem, zaangażował w protest nie tylko pomruki, ale i język. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pacjent,  
którego reanimowała, przeszedł bezpośrednio od bezdechu do całowania, nic więc dziwnego,  
że dziewczyna zupełnie straciła głowę i zamiast ratować go dalej, odwzajemniła pocałunek.  
Dopiero, gdy jej samej zabrakło tchu, oderwała się od Deana i oboje łapczywie zaczerpnęli  
powietrza jak nurkowie wynurzający się z głębin.  
\- Żyjesz? – wydyszała nefilimka, wpatrując się przejętym, czekoladowym spojrzeniem w  
lekko zamgloną zieleń oczu, które przez kilka długich dni i nocy chowały się za zaciśniętymi  
powiekami, jednocześnie prześlizgując się dłońmi po twarzy, szyi i nadwerężonej klatce  
piersiowej łowcy, sama nie wiedząc, czy sprawdza temperaturę, oddech, puls czy rytm serca.  
Ręce jej drżały (bardziej od wysiłku aniżeli z emocji), a nadgarstki już pokrywały się siniakami  
(a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało). Ale wszechogarniająca ulga wynagradzała jej wszystko,  
łącznie z zawrotami głowy, osłabieniem i anemią – pamiątkami po nazbyt dużej utracie krwi, jak  
i permanentnym niewyspaniem, które da się nadrobić. Najważniejsze, że Dean żył, oddychał,  
ruszał się (przynajmniej głową i językiem), nie kipiał croatońską nienawiścią i patrzył na nią  
ze zrozumieniem i błyskiem rozpoznania w odzyskujących ostrość spojrzenia oczach. Chociaż  
słowa, które chwilę później padły z jego spierzchniętych ust, stawiały pod znakiem zapytania  
jego poczytalność.  
\- Żyję czy nie, będę potrzebował tabliczki ouija… i szarlotki.


	7. Chapter 7

_And there’s no remedy for memor,_   
_your face is like a melody,_   
_it won’t leave my head,_   
_your soul is haunting me and telling me,_   
_that everything is fine,_   
_but I wish I was dead,_   
_every time I close my eyes,_   
_it’s like a dark paradise,_   
_no one compares to you,_   
_I’m scared that you_   
_won’t be waiting on the other side_   
_(Lana del Rey: Dark paradise)_

Z tego, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, Dean zdał sobie sprawę dopiero w kilka dni po akcji  
reanimacyjnej (która poskutkowała powrotem do świata żywych, dwoma pękniętymi żebrami  
i całkowitym mętlikiem w głowie).  
Był o tyle usprawiedliwiony, że większość czasu upłynęła mu na nie do końca udanych  
staraniach o nieprzesypianie całych dni i nocy, zjedzeniu tego, co oczy chciały, a reszta  
nie mogła (w tym szarlotki, która okazała się tak doskonała, na jaką wyglądała, mimo że  
upieczona na piecu drzewnym, i wniebowzięty przywódca Chitaqui mało nie wysłał Gwen  
kartki z podziękowaniami i rysowanymi odręcznie serduszkami), przekonaniu samego siebie  
i innych, że nie zwariował i naprawdę widział swojego brata (uwięzionego we własnym ciele i  
przestworzach lucyferycznej jaźni, lecz wciąż walczącego o utrzymanie się na jej powierzchni  
jak boja podskakująca na falach) oraz na walce z bólem głowy, odwodnieniem, stratą wagi,  
pękniętymi żebrami i „miękkimi” kolanami, jednym słowem, własną słabością, do której nie  
miał najmniejszego zamiaru się przyznawać (nic to, że pierwsza próba samodzielnego wstania  
z łóżka skończyła się mało heroicznym rozciągnięciem na podłodze). Dean zdecydowanie nie  
zamierzał leżeć w łóżku ani chwili dłużej niż to konieczne, choćby traktowano go jak baszę,  
pojąc, karmiąc i poprawiając poduszki, znosząc najsmaczniejsze kąski z kuchni pod chmurką  
(Rita), najsmakowitsze plotki z całego obozu (Malcolm) i najlepsze wzmacniacze (Cas), te  
ostatnie natychmiast anektowane przez Mię do szpitalnego magazynku. W międzyczasie tak  
się wiercił (narzekając przy tym na ból żeber) i marudził (zwłaszcza o kawę), że nefilimka  
miała ochotę przywiązać go do łóżka i zakneblować, na co nie miała zbyt wielkich szans  
przy ciągłym napływie odwiedzających (byłoby głupio wiązać go na oczach mieszkańców  
Chitaqui, prawda?). Pochłonięty zmaganiami z nakazami natury medycznej (plus opornym  
i wycieńczonym gorączką organizmem), poplątanymi myślami o Samie i Lucyferze (Mia  
uspokoiła go, że wisiorek wciąż emanuje czyjąś obecnością, a i jemu się tak wydawało, może  
dlatego, że przez większość czasu ściskał go tak mocno, że ostre końcówki rogów wbijały mu  
się w wnętrze dłoni) i naprzemiennymi, choć niespełnionymi marzeniami o długim, gorącym  
prysznicu i nie mniej gorącej i mocnej kawie (niestety, w rurach płynęła tylko zimna woda, a  
kawy mu zabroniono), Winchester przez dłuższy czas w ogóle nie zauważał, że zdarza mu się  
odpowiadać na nie zadane pytania i wyczuwać intencje pytającego, jakby były jego własnymi.  
Tymczasem Olga z malutkim synkiem wróciła do własnej chaty, którą dzieliła z Jackiem,  
emerytowanym mechanikiem samochodowym, opiekującym się nią już nad Platte River, który  
filozoficznie stwierdził, że płacz dziecka mu nie przeszkadza, bo odchował trójkę własnych  
i dwójkę wnuków (choć w tych czasach nie należało pytać, co się z nimi stało). Mia życzyła  
mu cierpliwości, bo Dino miał mocne płuca i straszliwie awanturował się o matczyne mleko.  
Chłopak od Hendersonów pokonał zapalenie płuc, a żaden nowy ciężko chory nie zawitał  
do izby przyjęć, więc ku zgrozie lekarki, weterynarza i sanitariusza szpitalik na pewien czas  
zamienił się w nowy sztab generalny, w którym ustalano grafik wart i patroli, miejsce wypraw po  
prowiant, konieczność wzmocnienia ogrodzenia, zdobycia zapasowego agregatora i ogólnego  
dozbrojenia, rozlokowania nowej kilkuosobowej grupy z Harrison i zbudowania dodatkowej  
kuchni na północnym skrzydle obozu, przy okazji rozstrzygając wszelkie spory (dobrze  
chociaż, że Dean nie musiał wydawać salomonowych wyroków i proponować dzielenia dzieci  
na pół). Cierpliwość Mii zaczęła kończyć się w momencie, kiedy  
Malcolm wraz z Hendersonem seniorem późnym wieczorem przydźwigali oburącz pęk  
zdobycznych karabinków szturmowych i rozłożyli je przed Deanem na kocu i podłodze,  
zabierając się za ich rozkładanie i sprawdzanie (i rozsiewając wokół zapach metalu, oleju i  
smaru), a zupełnie skończyła w momencie, kiedy Chuck zaopatrzył komando w kilka  
butelek whisky i panowie, nadal zajęci czyszczeniem śmiercionośnego żelastwa, zaczęli ostro  
popijać. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy zobaczyli Mię w krótkim napadzie szału, a Dean niemal  
fizycznie odczuł jej gniew. I kryjącą się pod nią troskę, gdy bez litości przegoniła miłośników  
broni palnej i trunków (wraz z ową bronią i alkoholem), odstawiła niedopitą szklankę  
poza zasięg nieustraszonego przywódcy i zagroziła, że jeśli natychmiast nie pójdzie spać,  
da mu coś na uspokojenie. W zielonych bojówkach (zaczynała przejmować styl ubierania  
się Chitaqui) i purpurowej koszulce wyglądała jak wyjątkowo soczysta róża, niemniej róża  
kolczasta i nastroszona. Nawet jej włosy wydawały się sterczeć bojowo, nie wspominając o  
wyszczerzonymi diable tasmańskim na t-shircie. Zielonooki wymamrotał obronnie, że jak jej  
wiadomo, usypiaczy i alkoholu nie należy łączyć (jakby mu to kiedykolwiek przeszkadzało),  
po czym został wyproszony z wysmarowanego olejem i whisky łoża, zagoniony do pokoiku na  
zapleczu, zapakowany do łóżka Gwen (od kilku dni mieszkającej z Rickiem), gdzie, znieczulony  
trzema szklaneczkami Jima Beama (które podziałały na jego osłabiony organizm jak cała jego  
skrzynka) zasnął niemalże w połowie zdania, nim Mia zdążyła go przykryć kocem. Jeśli Sam  
widział jego poczynania, zapewne bardzo się zdziwił, że brat nie wykorzystał sytuacji…  
Zamiast tego Dean przespał całą noc, nieświadomy, że po północy w szpitaliku rozegrało  
się małe pandemonium, gdy prowadzona przez Seana samowolna wyprawa do Weston po  
zapasy amunicji (którymi wojsko nie chciało się dobrowolnie podzielić) wróciła na tarczy.  
Theodorowi przyszło zszywać poszarpaną drutem kolczastym nogę Jona Bergera (niemal  
bez znieczulenia), a Mia wyciągała kulę z piersi jego brata, z pomocą spanikowanego Roba i  
eteru (oraz strzykawki i igły) rozpaczliwie walcząc z zapadnięciem się płata prawego płuca i  
niemal natychmiastową odmą opłucnową i warcząc na Irlandczyka, który próbował pomóc,  
ale tylko przeszkadzał. Wreszcie nefilimka założyła dren, podłączyła kroplówkę i czekała tak  
długo, aż Krister się wybudzi, po czym zostawiła go pod opieką ziewającego, ale popijającego  
herbatę z rumem Theo (który obiecał, że może posiedzieć przy nim do rana) i wróciła do  
siebie, gdzie dorzuciła kilka szczap do przygasającego piecyka, ochlapała się zimną wodą z  
miski i ściągnąwszy koszulkę (czerwone ciuchy naprawdę doskonale sprawdzały się przy jej  
„krwawym” trybie życia) a pozostając jedynie w sportowym staniku i spodniach, zasnęła  
jak kamień, gdy tylko przyłożyła głowę do włóczkowej poduszki. Nie przejęła się nawet  
uroczym widokiem posapującego przez sen i rozsiewającego wokół siebie woń whisky Deana,  
wykopanego spod koca jak wyrośnięte dziecko i rozciągniętego w poprzek łóżka.  
Wczesnym, a nawet bardzo wczesnym rankiem obudził ich Sean, do tej pory trzymający się  
od Winchestera z daleka jak od zadżumionego, ale trzeba mu przyznać na plus, przygnany do  
izby przyjęć niepokojem o młodziutkiego Bergera, który poniekąd z jego winy oberwał kulą w  
płuco. Nieco uspokojony przez czuwającego przy nim Theodora, wpadł na zaplecze szpitalika  
w poszukiwaniu Mii i Deana, podekscytowany wieścią, że wraz z Casem odnaleźli kościół, w  
którym ukryto włócznię św. Michała, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, po przestudiowaniu  
spisu kościołów wszystkich wyzwań ze stanowej książki telefonicznej dostarczonej przez  
niezawodnego Chucka (Sean) i powtórnym przejrzeniu manuskryptu Voynicha (Cas). Stawiali  
na ozdobiony witrażami Tiffany’ego First Baptist Church w Topece, pozostający pod wezwaniem  
Ukoronowanego Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego i szczycący się między innymi posągiem św.  
Jakuba (dla swego charakteru zwanego przez Chrystusa Synem Gromu) i płaskorzeźbą Uriela,  
anioła gromu, ognia i błyskawic. Dean, wciąż na pół śpiący i zarzucony informacjami jak  
petardami, podniósł z poduszki ciążącą głowę, oblizał usta (czuł się wysuszony na wiór i lekko  
rozdygotany po nadmiarze alkoholu) i zgodził się, że dzięki temperamentnemu świętemu  
z Ukoronowanego Sercu Jezusowego strzegące zabójczej włóczni (przynajmniej według  
nieznanego proroka) koronę, serce i grom mieliby zaliczone, ale z Urielem może być kłopot, bo  
nie żyje, po czym poczuł niechęć Irlandczyka, emanującą z niego w takich ilościach, że obmyła  
go niczym zimny, jakże potrzebny mu, prysznic. Dźwignął się po pozycji siedzącej (te bandaże  
były bez sensu, z doświadczenia wiedział, że pęknięte żebra goją się same) i spojrzał na niego  
podejrzliwie, nie dostrzegając owej niechęci ani w twarzy, ani w postawie ciała, odzianego  
od stóp do głów w czerń (czyżby miało to pomóc w nocnym ataku na Weston? Bo jeśli tak,  
to Sean chyba nie zauważył, że ostatnio padał śnieg). Od strony Mii, zrywającej się z łóżka  
(i mamroczącej pod nosem, że to jest, do cholery, jej kawałek podłogi i nikt nie ma prawa  
wpadać tu jak po ogień bladym świtem, chyba, że potrzebuje pomocy medycznej i że jeśli się  
to powtórzy, Sean z pewnością będzie tejże pomocy potrzebował) dobiegła go wyraźna nuta  
irytacji i Dean przełknął z trudem, w końcu uświadamiając sobie, że krążąca w jego żyłach  
nefilimska krew przyniosła mu coś więcej ponad uodpornienie na Croatów.  
\- Dobrze, że to nie ty mnie znalazłeś, bo domyślam się, że dobiłbyś mnie jak psa – powiedział  
znienacka, przerywając opowiadaną przez Seana historię św. Jakuba (który chciał, bagatelka,  
by piorun spadł na pewne miasto w Samarii, które odpowiednio nie powitało Jezusa wraz z  
jego uczniami), a Irlandczyk tylko szerzej otworzył szarozielone, przezroczyste oczy, ale nie  
zanegował jego słów, tym bardziej, że ziewająca, przegarniająca nastroszone włosy Mia prychnęła  
głośno, jakby na potwierdzenie. Nie wiedział, czy nie lubi Winchestera dlatego, że go zbytnio  
przypominał, czy dlatego, że po prostu musiał, naprawdę musiał walczyć o przewodnictwo w  
stadzie, a może za to, że tamten odebrał mu colta (nie wspominając o nefilimce), lub że miał  
dziwaczne powiązania z Lucyferem, ale nie lubił go z całego serca, chociaż na ogół starał się tego  
nie okazywać. Zbyt jawnie. Zacisnął szczęki, pokryte jasnorudym, kilkudniowym zarostem jak  
papierem ściernym i przyznał sam przed sobą, że zabiłby Dean z niejaką przyjemnością.  
\- Zrobiłbyś to samo – mruknął obronnie, uciekając wzrokiem w bok, co zbytnio mu nie  
pomogło, bo najpierw zahaczył wzrokiem o Mię w cielistym staniku i pomiętych bojówkach, a  
potem o suszące się na sznurku przy piecyku dziewczyńskie rzeczy, z których na pierwszy plan  
wybijały się skąpe czerwone majtki. Lekarka powiodła oczami za jego spojrzeniem i prychnęła  
raz jeszcze, a Dean odruchowo spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, a potem na nią i zaschło mu  
w gardle jeszcze mocniej. Dziewczyny nie powinny paradować po pokoju na pół nago…  
\- Zgadza się – jego słowa zawisły w powietrzu niedopowiedziane, jakby ich właściwe  
zakończenie brzmiało „i ciągle jeszcze mogę to zrobić”, podczas gdy zielonooki i tak myślał już  
o czymś zupełnie innym. – Ale… ale z tym kościołem możesz mieć rację. Wybierzemy się na  
rekonesans, jak tylko…  
\- Jak tylko przestaniesz odbywać narady wojenne od bladego świtu i poleżysz spokojnie  
choć z godzinę – zauważyła Mia, porzucając rozgrzebane łóżko i pospiesznie wciągając na  
siebie spraną do białości, ale czystą koszulkę ze sznura (utkwiony w jej biuście wzrok obu  
łowców nieco ją deprymował). – Sean, nie wykańczaj mi pacjenta, tylko jeszcze raz pogadaj z  
Casem, co o tym myśli. Jeśli chwilowo jest w stanie myśleć, bo wczoraj było z tym krucho.  
\- Dobrze, ale jeszcze tu wrócę – palnął Sean, zupełnie nieświadomie cytując pewnego  
Terminatora, z piskiem podeszwy odwracając się na pięcie i rzucając im przez ramię pożegnalne  
spojrzenie. – I kto go niby wykańcza?  
\- Czy on sugerował, że to ja nie daje ci spać po nocach? – parsknęła Mia, przysiadając na  
brzegu deanowego łóżka i z westchnieniem spoglądając na jego wychudzoną twarz z ledwo  
zagojoną blizną na czole, zogromnianymi, podkrążonymi oczami koloru świeżo skoszonej  
trawy (dziwne skojarzenie, biorąc pod uwagę szarawe, grudniowe światło za zaparowanym  
oknem) i obandażowaną pierś, na której bieli tym mocniej odcinał się rogaty wisiorek,  
wypolerowany do barwy miedzi. – Gwoli ścisłości, nawet gdybym chciała, to akurat tę noc  
spędziłam na wyjmowaniu kuli z piersi Kristera Bergera. Z drugiej strony, właściwie robię co  
mogę, by cię wykończyć, nawet nadwerężyłam ci żebra…  
Pięknie, tym razem Dean wyraźnie wyczuł promieniującą z niej, bynajmniej nie matczyną  
czułość, podszytą jeszcze czymś, o czym wolałby nie wiedzieć (bo stawiało go w nader  
niezręcznej sytuacji, chyba że zostałoby odwzajemnione, a nie po to latami okopywał się na  
szańcach obojętności, by cokolwiek odwzajemniać). Jakby widział przed sobą nie tylko drobną,  
bladą twarz w kształcie serca (serca? gorzej z nim), pełne usta, zadarty nos, pieprzyk na brodzie i  
ciemnobrązowe oczy (podkrążone i zmęczone, ale wciąż ciepłe jak gorąca czekolada), lecz kryjące  
się za nimi uczucia i emocje, rozwijające się przed nim jak kolorowy, chiński wachlarz…  
\- O jasna cholera – powiedział nieswoim głosem, chrypiąc jak nienaoliwiony mechanizm  
bliżej niesprecyzowanego zastosowania. – Nie rób mi tego…  
Zaskoczona tym tonem Mia przyjrzała mu się uważniej, choć nie musiała używać empatii,  
by dostrzec jego skonfundowanie, widoczne zarówno w wyrazie twarzy, jak i pionowej kresce  
rysującej się między brwiami. Witaj w moim świecie, pomyślała z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
\- Taa… – powiedziała powoli. – Jednak ci zaszkodziłam… chyba widzę tutaj pewien skutek  
uboczny.  
\- Ty to nazywasz skutkiem ubocznym? – niemal wykrzyknął Dean, prostując się gwałtownie  
i odsuwając na poskrzypującym łóżku jak najdalej od niej, jakby najlżejsze dotknięcie miało  
przynieść im niewyobrażalną katastrofę. – Ja… ja… ja czuję…  
\- A do tej pory ci się nie zdarzało? – parsknęła Mia, nieco złośliwie klepiąc go po okrytym  
kocem kolanie i dodając, z zapowiedzią uśmiechu czającą się w kącikach ust. – Nie martw się,  
może ci minie.  
Zielonooki zrobił minę pod tytułem „nie liczyłbym na to”, rzucając przerażone spojrzenie  
na ponownie otwierające się drzwi, przez które na szczęście nie wracał Sean (to byłoby nieco  
za wcześnie na obiecany I’ll be back), a wchodził okutany w za dużą dla siebie, oliwkową  
kurtkę Chuck, z płatkami śniegu wciąż drżącymi na wyliniałej brodzie, dzierżący w objęciach  
jakąś listę i dar w postaci mydła lawendowego i niezidentyfikowanego kanciastego pudełka.  
Na szczęście emocje eks-proroka skupione były na przeliczaniu braków w magazynie i nie  
zaatakowały Deana niczym niespodziewanym. Tak czy inaczej, myśl o tym, że jest w stanie  
je wyczuć, przejęła go czystą zgrozą. Przez całe swoje życie, a nawet dwa, cieszył się, że w  
przeciwieństwie do brata nie miewa żadnych mocy (nie licząc przekazu z widmowym dzwonem,  
który zaserwował mu Andy) i jest prosty w działaniu jak budowa cepa, a teraz? Żeby chociaż  
było to rażenie promieniami z oczu, albo samo wysuwające się ostrza albo zginanie metalu, w  
każdym razie coś bardziej x-menowego, a nie tak babskiego jak empatia. Boże…  
\- A jak się pogorszy? – jęknął, odprowadzając wzrokiem plecy Mii, która zerwała się ze  
skraju łóżka, by ustąpić miejsca Chuckowi i jego brzemieniu.  
\- To zaczniesz wyginać łyżeczki – parsknęła na odchodnym, zmierzając w stronę izby  
przyjęć, po pierwsze, by zluzować Theodora i rzucić okiem na obu Bergerów, a po drugie (i  
ważniejsze) - w poszukiwaniu czarnej jak smoła i mocnej jak zaciśnięte imadło kawy. – Ale  
spokojnie, ja nie umiem.  
501  
\- O, łyżeczki by się przydały – sapnął Chuck, który usłyszał tylko ostatnie, wyrwane z  
kontekstu, słowa, wysypując na podołek Deana kilka kostek mydła i dokładając na wierzch  
pudełko z grą planszową, przez niektórych słusznie uważaną za narzędzie do kontaktu z  
zaświatami. – Najlepiej nie aluminiowe…  
***  
Głowy czwórki ludzi zgromadzonych wokół upchniętego między dwa łóżka polowe,  
obłupanego stołu pochylały się nad spoczywającą na nim kremową planszą, wyglądającą jak  
kawałek deski z sękami lub pomoc szkolna dla analfabetów. Dwie głowy były ciemne, jedna  
rudawa, a jedna w nieokreślonym kolorze melasy albo pociemniałego od deszczu nadmorskiego  
piasku. Tak, czy inaczej, wszystkie cztery były krótko ostrzyżone i niemal stykały się ze sobą  
nad środkiem stołu, przywodząc na myśl tajne spotkanie tajnego stowarzyszenia o koniecznie  
łacińskiej nazwie typu Infiniti lub Invictus, debatującego nad dopiero co odnalezionym, równie  
tajnym artefaktem. Co prawda, za uchylonym oknem nie panowała złowroga noc i tajemnicze  
cienie nie przemykały wśród ruin zamczyska (opactwa, kaplicy, a chociażby cmentarza), a  
wprost przeciwnie – żwawe, chociaż nisko stojące słońce roztapiało cienką warstwę śniegu  
osypanego na ziemi, samochodach i chatach, chwilowo bezchmurne niebo niebieściło się a  
nawet błękitniało, natomiast spłowiałe zasłonki w fioletowe mazaje (kolejne upodobanie  
hipotetycznego druha drużynowego, który niegdyś zarządzał tym miejscem), zamiast wydymać  
się w porywistych porywach wściekłego wiatru, niemal się nie poruszały. Atmosferę seansu  
spirytystycznego zakłócały także zmieszane głosy za oknem, zupełnie nie przejmujące się tym,  
co działo się na zapleczu „izby przyjęć”.  
\- I co teraz? – spytała Mia scenicznym szeptem, jak wszyscy wpatrując się w planszę ouija,  
jakby chciała wywiercić w niej wzrokiem dziurę. – Duchu, jeśli jesteś, zapukaj raz, a jak cię nie  
ma, to dwa razy?  
Sean parsknął ubawiony, Cas zachował stoicki spokój, uśmiechając się w ukryciu coraz  
bujniejszej brody, a Dean rzucił jej roztargnione spojrzenie, opuszkami palców dotykając  
plastikowego trójkącika z dziurką, od którego zależało, czy skontaktuje się z bratem. Też nie  
bardzo w to wierzył… Podobnie sceptycznie nastawiony był przeniesiony z jego chaty stół,  
któremu pozostawało zupełnie obojętne, czy spoczywała na nim naładowana beretta i kolejna  
butelka whisky, wyciągnięte swobodnie nogi w wojskowych buciorach, czy – tak jak w tej chwili  
– tandetna, zabawkowa gra planszowa. Plus rogaty amulet rozłożony na kraciastej chustce do  
nosa, który jednak wydawał się mniej niewzruszony od stołu (przynajmniej według weteranki  
odczuwania Mii i neofity empatii Deana).  
Zielonooki przygryzł wargi i zapatrzył się na symbole słońca i księżyca zdobiące górne  
narożniki tabliczki, które wydawały mu się zlewać przed oczyma, podobnie jak towarzyszące im  
„tak” i „nie” i ułożone w łuk poniżej litery i cyfry. Idiotyczne, ale chyba lepsze niż permanentne  
popadanie w comę lub śmieć kliniczną.  
\- Sam? – spytał półgłosem, czując się niewymownie głupio (a wcześniejsze pytanie nefilimki  
raczej mu nie pomogło). – Sam, jesteś gdzieś tutaj?  
Tabliczka nieuprzejmie ani drgnęła. Nie poczuli nadciągającego chłodu, ani zawirowań  
mocy. Nie wspominając o stukaniu.  
\- Może Lucyfer skrócił mu smycz? – spytał złośliwie Sean, który bardzo, ale to bardzo nalegał  
na uczestniczenie w seansie, jakby był przekonany, że udowodni Winchesterowi oszustwo i  
konfabulację, albo chciał spotkać Sama Winchestera i wygarnąć mu, co o nim myśli). Castiel  
spojrzał na niego mocno zaczerwienionymi i podpuchniętymi oczyma (Mia pomyślała  
przelotnie, że wszyscy zgromadzeni, jak jeden mąż potrzebują porządnego snu i braku  
mocniejszych wrażeń choćby przez jeden dzień, inaczej popadną w narkolepsję) z wyrazem  
politowania i niesmaku, mniej więcej tak, jak jego pobratymcy patrzyli na większość ludzi.  
\- A może ja zaraz nałożę ci kaganiec? – odparował natychmiast Dean, nie odrywając  
palców i wzroku od trójkątnego wskaźnika, jakby chciał siłą woli zmusić go do poruszenia.  
Niestety, w przeciwieństwie do wyczuwania dezaprobaty Seana i zachęty Mii, mocy Jedi nie  
miał na podorędziu.  
\- Skoncentruj się, Willow – mruknęła Mia, niemal wbrew sobie, bo była pewna, że i tak  
nikt nie zrozumie nawiązania do filmu z zamierzchłej przeszłości, choćby i niezłego. Nie jej  
wina, że John Carr, skromny nauczyciel angielskiego w collegu i zapalony tolkienista, był  
miłośnikiem sci-fi i fantasy i zabierał córkę na wszystko, co zahaczało o roboty i lasery bądź  
smoki i pojedynki na miecze. Swoją drogą, jak tak dalej pójdzie, zmierzą się ze Smokiem oko w  
oko… I został strącony wielki Smok, Wąż starodawny, który się zwie diabeł i szatan, zwodzący  
całą zamieszkałą ziemię, został strącony na ziemię, a z nim strąceni zostali jego aniołowie.  
\- Sammy… - spróbował ponownie Dean, usiłując wyobrazić sobie brata, takiego jakim  
widział go niedawno – nieco nazbyt bladego, starszego, zmęczonego i na wpół przezroczystego,  
z którego twarzy przesłoniętej zdecydowanie zbyt długimi i splątanymi włosami patrzyły na  
niego ciemniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, bardziej piwne niż zielone, podkrążone oczy. Stłumił w  
sobie iskrę strachu, że popychając go w stronę ciała Sam zużył całą swoją energię i zniknął w  
lucyferowym jestestwie na dobre. – Jesteś tu, prawda?  
Gdy wskazówka pod jego placami zadrżała i powiodła do jednoznacznego „tak”, serce  
podskoczyło mu w piersi tak wysoko, że niemal poczuł je w gardle. Zamrugał, usiłując nie  
dopuścić do ich podejrzanego zawilgotnienia. Nie przy Seanie…  
\- Hmm – powiedział Irlandczyk wieloznacznie, mając w swym życiu do czynienia z wieloma  
duchami, ale nigdy nie próbując z nimi rozmawiać. Poruszony Cas wyciągnął rękę i niemalże  
dotknął palców Deana spoczywających na plastikowym trójkąciku osadzonym na igle i dwóch  
rolkach, ale zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów nad nimi, wyraźnie bojąc się posunąć dalej. Mia  
wyczuła potężniejącą aurę czyjejś obecności. Żal, smutek, troska, determinacja, poczucie  
winy… Ciekawe, że brat Deana miał w sobie jeszcze więcej poczucia winy niż on sam. Razem  
mogliby obdzielić nim połowę ludzkości i oczami wyobraźni Mia zobaczyła, jak przepychając  
się, usiłują zamienić się miejscami na krzyżu. Męczennicy, psia kostka.  
\- Sam – wyglądało na to, że Dean nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od powtarzania imienia  
brata. - Sammy, wiesz, gdzie jest Lucyfer?  
\- Tak, jasne, bo stoi akurat pod tabliczką z nazwą miejscowości – sarknął Sean, ale zamilkł,  
gdy wskaźnik delikatnie przesunął się w dół, ku łukowi z liter, powoli przesuwając od pierwszej  
do następnej.  
„Las Vegas” padła przeliterowana odpowiedź.  
Dean uniósł brwi ku górze, zamieniając się w żywy znak zapytania, oświetlony promieniem  
grudniowego słońca, które właśnie postanowiło przedostać się głębiej do pokoju i zajrzeć mu  
prosto w zielone oczy.  
\- I co on tam robi? – spytał niezbyt mądrze, mrużąc powieki i uchylając się od słonecznej  
pieszczoty. – Gra w kasynie, czy przez trzydzieści dni i nocy będzie medytować na pustyni?  
\- To Jezus – sprostował prawdomównie Cas. – Jeśli chodzi o medytację, bo hazardu nie  
uprawiał. No, może czasami grał w kości…  
\- Buduje zamki z piasku – podsunął Sean, rozbawiony własną wizją Lucyfera z wiaderkiem,  
łopatką i grabkami (oraz kilkoma foremkami), ale jednocześnie lekko dotknięty bluźnierstwem,  
które padło z ust niedospanego i jak zwykle czymś znieczulonego eks-anioła (nie mając pojęcia,  
że usłyszał wiadomość z bezpośredniego źródła).  
\- Albo szykuje atomówki na Boulder – bąknęła Mia, której nieoczekiwanie i niechcący  
przyszedł do głowy „Bastion” Kinga.  
„Żar z nieba” uciął ich dywagacje Sam, powoli przesuwając oparte o wskaźnik palce Deana  
przez wybrane litery alfabetu. Było to niesamowite uczucie – jakby brat rzeczywiście położył rękę  
na jego dłoni i kierował nią niczym lalkarz operujący marionetką, choć zamiast ciepła i solidności  
ludzkiego ciała, Winchester czuł przenikliwe zimno. Jeszcze chwila i nabawi się odmrożeń…  
\- A czwarty wylał swą czaszę na słońce: i dano mu władzę dotknąć ogniem ludzi. I ludzie  
zostali dotknięci wielkim upałem – wyrecytował Cas ze smutkiem.  
– Spełnia znaki Apokalipsy? – spytał Sean, któremu nagle przestało być do śmiechu. - On  
a nie aniołowie?  
\- Aniołowie… - zaczął Castiel na przydechu, a przedzierające się przez fioletowe zasłonki światło  
tym razem wybrało na swój cel jego akwamarynowe oczy, rozświetlając je jak morską płyciznę.  
\- Jak jeszcze raz powiesz, że anioły odeszły, to nie ręczę za siebie – uprzedził go Dean,  
nie zwracając uwagi na zdradliwe sztuczki światła i czując, jak drętwieje mu cała ręka, a na  
przeciętym blizną czole pojawiają się kropelki potu. Czuł desperację Sama, który koniecznie  
chciał mu coś przekazać, ale wbrew swojej woli zaczynał się oddalać. Pewnie znowu błyska jak  
ta cholerna, przepalająca się żarówka…  
„Następny…” zaczął mozolnie Sam, a przerwy między wyborem kolejnej litery wydawały  
się przeciągać się w nieskończoność.  
\- Tak czy inaczej, aniołowie są zajęci sobą – wtrąciła Mia i dokończyła z rozpędu, mimo  
uciszającego spojrzenia Deana, walczącego z oporną materią tabliczki ouija, a może z  
wyczerpującymi się siłami Sama. – A bawiąc się w rozpalanie ognia w Nevadzie Lucyfer nieco  
ułatwia sobie sprawę. Spróbowałby na Alasce.  
\- Nie bluźnij – burknął Sean. Czerń podkoszulki i rozpiętej koszuli upodabniała go kaznodziei  
lub grabarza, chociaż rudawe włosy sterczały buntowniczo jak u celtyckiego wojownika.  
\- Staram się… - przyznała Mia.  
„Niedługo Nevady już nie będzie” odpisał nieco szybciej bardziej widmowy z Winchesterów,  
na chwilę zamykając jej usta. „Pójdzie na wschód. Następny znak…”  
\- Następny znak? – Sean poszukał wsparcia u Casa, którego zaczął uważać za znawcę Biblii.  
\- A trzeci wylał swą czaszę na rzeki i źródła wód: i stały się krwią – podpowiedział głucho  
Dean, który przestudiował Apokalipsę św. Jana w tę i nazad, chociaż niewiele z niej zrozumiał,  
podobnie jak większość czytających.  
„Tak” zgodziła się tabliczka ouija. „On chce krwi”.  
\- W takim razie to dobrze, że mamy w Kansas trochę śniegu – zauważyła Mia. – Będzie jak  
znalazł, kiedy już woda zamieni się w hemoglobinę…  
\- Nie bluźnij! - wrzasnął wyprowadzony z równowagi Sean, a spojrzenia i odczucia Casa i Deana  
dały jej do zrozumienia, że faktycznie przesadziła. Jednakże wizja była dosyć upiorna, a kiedy Mia  
się bała, zaczynała maskować strach fanfaronadą. Przynajmniej kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze mówiła bez  
ograniczeń, bo podczas kilkuletniego przymusowego milczenia wolała oszczędzać kartki.  
\- Przepraszam – wymruczała, wbijając oczy w tabliczkę ouija i spoczywające na niej  
piegowate palce Deana. Czy jego brat też był taki piegowaty i irlandzki? Nie, na zdjęciach  
wydawał się bardziej, hm, anglosaski.  
\- Nie masz za co – uciął Dean. – Nie dopuścimy do tego. Po moim trupie!  
\- Akurat Lucuś się przejmie twoim trupem – zauważył Sean złośliwie. – Jeden w tą, jeden  
we wtą nie zrobi mu różnicy…  
\- Zrobi – wtrącił Cas z westchnieniem. – Ten trup akurat mu zrobi.  
\- Oczywiście, bo to będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zobaczy przed śmiercią – prychnął Dean,  
przez sekundę zapominając, że oczy, które go ujrzą, będą należały do brata, podobnie jak ciało,  
które chciał unicestwić. – Musimy tylko wiedzieć, gdzie skurczybyk będzie, a Sam nam to  
powie. Zdobędziemy michałowe cacko…  
\- Nie mów mu – syknął Sean, gwałtownie opierając rękę na ramieniu Deana. - Nie wiemy,  
czy jego pan nie podsłuchuje.  
Cas westchnął jak miech kowalski, a Mia poczuła gniew pnący się we wnętrzu Deana jak  
szybko rosnący bluszcz. Żyłka na jego szyi zapulsowała, a szczęki zacisnęły się ze słyszalnym  
trzaskiem.  
\- Weź tę rękę – wycedził zielonooki (w tej chwili burzowooki) i ponownie skupił się na  
tabliczce ouija. – Sam, czy on wie to, co ty?  
„Nie wiem” padła odpowiedź, wyczuwalnie zabarwiona wahaniem. „Nigdy nie dał do  
zrozumienia, że o mnie wie”.  
\- Tak. Tylko skąd się wzięli Croaci w tamtym domu na złomowisku? – spytał ponuro Sean.  
W jego mniemaniu odpowiedź była jednoznaczna.  
\- Bo Croaci są wszędzie? – zbyła go Mia, chociaż podejrzewała, że tym razem Irlandczyk  
może mieć rację. Niespokojne wejrzenie Casa potwierdzało jej obawy.  
\- Bo jego brat wie o wszystkim, co robimy – warknął nie zbity z tropu Sean. – Wie o tobie,  
Sarielu, włóczni, kościele….  
Tu otwartą dłonią zamknął sobie usta, aż plasnęło.  
„Nie chciałem” literki wyryte na tabliczce nie przekazywały uczuć, ale zarówno Mia, jak i  
Dean wyczuli rosnący smutek Sama.  
\- Wiem, Sammy – uspokoił go Dean, na chwilę odrywając jedną rękę od planszy i pocierając  
nią zroszone potem, obolałe czoło (blizna swędziała niemiłosiernie). – Ale… ale przynajmniej  
my też będziemy wiedzieli, gdzie on jest. Powiesz nam, kiedy przyjdzie czas, prawda?  
„Tak.”  
Mia pomyślała, że wiedza bywa mieczem obosiecznym, a Dean wymienił spojrzenia z  
Casem, zmartwionym i niepewnym, jakby nie wiedział, co mu doradzić i w końcu potrząsnął  
potarganą głową.  
\- Sam, przez jakiś czas może faktycznie nie.. nie czuwaj nade mną – poprosił Dean nieswoim  
głosem, odsuwając się odrobinę od stołu i tabliczki, choć jego palce nadal spoczywały na  
wskaźniku. – Daj nam czas, byśmy się mogli przygotować.  
„Tak”.  
\- Sammy…  
„Wiem” litery przesuwały się powoli, z wahaniem. „Mam na siebie uważać”. Pauza. „Będzie  
trudno”.  
\- Ja myślę – zgodził się Sean z boku. – W końcu mamy zamiar zabić Lucyfera raz a dobrze.  
Wątpię, by twój kochany brat to przetrwał.  
\- Wiem o tym – warknął Dean, prawie strącając tabliczkę ouija ze stołu. Gdyby jego oczy  
potrafiły rzucać skry, na zapleczu „izby przyjęć” byłoby jasno jak przy palenisku w kuźni. – Ale  
dzięki, że mi przypomniałeś!  
\- Po prostu nie chciałbym, żeby ci ręka zadrżała – odpowiedział Sean leniwie, przeciągając  
słowa i doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z wściekłości, jaką budzi. – Kiedy przyjdzie co do czego.  
\- To nie będzie jego ręka tylko Saraquela – zauważył przytomnie, choć nie nazbyt pocieszająco  
Cas. – A archaniołom z reguły ręka nie drży.  
Mia musiała się z nim zgodzić. Z drugiej strony Sariel bywał dosyć nieprzewidywalny i  
jakby bardziej ludzki w odruchach. Przynajmniej w jej snach.  
„Tak” powtórzyła monotematycznie tabliczka.  
\- Co tak? – dopytywał się Sean. – Że archanioł nie będzie miał problemu z przebiciem cię  
włócznią, czy że zabijemy Lucyfera?  
„Nie przetrwam” stwierdził Sam, wykładając czarno na białym to, o czym i tak wszyscy  
wiedzieli. Dean zapatrzył się na magiczną planszę i zamrugał, jakby nie chcąc widzieć tego, co  
mu przekazywała.  
\- Myślisz, że nam to przeszkadza… - spytał zjadliwie Irlandczyk, ale były to ostatnie słowa,  
które udało mu się wypowiedzieć, bo w tym momencie drobniutka Mia i zdecydowanie solidniej  
zbudowany, choć nieco niezborny w ruchach Cas zerwali się ze swoich miejsc na łóżkach  
polowych, chwycili Seana za rękaw i połę czarnej koszuli i dosłownie wywlekli go za drzwi.  
507  
Dean został sam na sam z duchem brata. Palce na plastikowym wskaźniku zadrżały, a promień  
słońca pieszczotliwie przemknął po porysowanym stole, zatrzymując się na planszy i wahając  
pomiędzy „tak” a „nie”. Drobinki kurzu zawirowały w powietrzu i Dean mógłby przysiąc, że w  
cieniu między komodą a spaczoną szafką sypialnianą dostrzega zarys ludzkiej postaci. Spory  
i, dałby sobie rękę uciąć, potargany. Boże, jak bardzo chciał zobaczyć przed sobą wysoką,  
rozrośniętą i nieco zgarbioną sylwetę brata, to szczeniakowate spojrzenie spod przydługiej  
grzywki i drgnięcie ust, niechby nawet wykrzywionych w kolejnym prychnięciu, konstelację  
pieprzyków na bladej twarzy i cholernie dziewczęce dołeczki w policzkach… niekoniecznie w  
szpanerskim, białym gajerku i z nie swoją jaźnią w szerokiej klatce piersiowej.  
„Nie martw się” literki pod jego dłonią złożyły się w ciąg słów. „Cień, pamiętasz? Mnie już  
prawie nie ma”.  
\- Prawie – powiedział zdławionym głosem Dean, jakby było to słowo klucz. Mrugnął,  
powstrzymując niechcianą łzę, a kiedy podniósł głowę, był w pokoju całkowicie i nieodwołalnie  
sam. Tabliczka ouija znieruchomiała na dobre, wisiorek lśnił miedzianym złotem w obojętnym  
blasku grudniowego słońca, a poczucie czyjejś obecności zniknęło zdmuchnięte jak płomień  
dopalającej się świeczki. Był sam. Znowu.  
***  
Po południu tego samego dnia, Dean, na własne, wyraźne i niepodważalne życzenie, wrócił  
na stare śmieci, do mało przytulnej (choć uprzątniętej przez Ritę i Malcolma z rozgardiaszu  
towarzyszącego próbie palnięcia sobie w łeb) chaty, pewnie tylko po to, by poczuć się jeszcze  
bardziej i nieodwołalnie sam.  
Jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, był to rodzaj masochizmu i wcierania sobie soli w  
rany, na szczęście nie w pełni spełniony, jako że do końca dnia przez jego drzwi przewinęło się  
kilkanaście osób, niosących ze sobą dary losu, skargi i zażalenia oraz mnóstwo emocji, które  
zatapiały go jak woda wdzierająca się do Titanica wszystkimi nieszczelnymi i nie zamkniętymi  
na czas grodziami. Nie widział jedynie Seana, nad czym zdecydowanie nie ubolewał, ani Mii,  
co bolało go znacznie bardziej, chociaż rozumiał, że dziura w płucach Kristera Bergera, prawie  
że rozlany wyrostek robaczkowy gościa z Harrison i kilka ostro odwodnionych przypadków  
grypy żołądkowej były bardziej absorbujące od niego. Rodziło się zastanawiające pytanie, jak  
u licha sobie radzili w Chitaqua, kiedy nie było z nimi lekarki? Co prawda mieli w odwodzie  
Theo (a później i Roba), ale tamci nie poradziliby sobie z kulą w opłucnej, wycięciem  
wyrostka, czy transfuzją bezpośrednią (pomijając ten drobiazg, że ich krew niewiele by tu  
pomogła), ani, jak już jesteśmy w temacie masochizmu, z zapaleniem opon mózgowych,  
dziwnym trafem towarzyszącym postrzałowi w głowę, które niegdyś zabrało mu Bobby’ego.  
Theodor robił wtedy, co w jego mocy - podawał antybiotyki i środki przeciwbólowe, łącznie  
ze zdobytą z wojskowych zapasów morfiną, ale nie odważył się na trepanację czaszki i wyjęcie  
kuli. Bobby Singer zmarł nie odzyskawszy przytomności, pogrążony we śnie tak głębokim,  
że nie wiadomo kiedy przeszedł z objęć Morfeusza w objęcia jego brata, Tanatosa. Ten sam  
Bobby, który był na tyle silny, że przeciwstawił się demonowi, by wbić nóż we własne ciało  
zamiast poderżnąć mu gardło. Stary, dobry Bobby, czasem nieco paranoiczny i zgorzkniały  
(i zbyt często zaglądający do kieliszka), który nigdy nie rozstawał się ze swoją wyświechtaną  
czapeczką, który w dzieciństwie grał z nimi w bejsbol zamiast udzielać kolejnej lekcji strzelania  
i który potrafił piec chleb kukurydziany i smażyć najlepsze na świecie naleśniki. Czy zostawili  
go za sobą, przedzierając się przez Northland na zachodnie peryferia miasta? Nie. Czy mimo  
to zginął? Tak. Czy wiedząc o tym, że Bobby przetrwał nieco dłużej, Sam nie powiedziałby tak  
Lucyferowi? Być może.  
Wczesny, teoretycznie jeszcze jesienny, a w praktyce zimowy zmierzch topił chatę Deana  
w szarym półmroku, rozjaśnianym czerwono-złotą poświatą od strony żeliwnego piecyka  
i żółtawym blaskiem postawionej na stole, skręconej do połowy i nieco kopcącej lampy  
naftowej, która nadawała fantastyczne cienie stojącym obok kanciastej butelce, na pół  
opróżnionej szklance, rozłożonemu na części pierwsze taurusowi i wymiętej, pozagniatanej  
na rogach mapie Kansas. W wilgotnawym powietrzu pachniało nierafinowaną naftą, mokrym  
drewnem, sfermentowanym zbożem Wild Turkey i zaskakującą nutą paczuli, dobiegającą  
od rozsypanego na stole szarego słupka popiołu. Knot za osmoloną szybką lampy syczał i  
giął się ekwilibrystycznie, jakby spadały na niego krople wody, które to faktycznie kapały z  
przeciekającego dachu, ale dobre parę metrów od stołu, tuż w rogu pokoju, gdzie nie czyniły  
specjalnego hałasu, wsiąkając w stare, butwiejące koce. Gdyby podstawić w tym miejscu  
metalową miskę, byłaby to prawdziwa chińska tortura kropli wody. Jednak roztopiony śnieg  
spływał po belkowanej ścianie i takimż suficie po cichu i nie wadził nikomu, wprost przeciwnie,  
radował rozwijającą się w drewnie grzybnię. Nie, żeby Deanowi przeszkadzała pleśń, snująca  
się w powietrzu dziwaczna mieszanka zapachowa, zaciekający sufit czy zapadający półmrok.  
Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na nakrytym brązowo-żółto-czerwonym kocem  
w indiańskie romby łóżku, pod zakurzonym i zaplątanym w pajęczynę oknem i obracał w  
dłoniach niezwyciężoną broń Samuela Colta, niemal pewien, że zabierze ją ze sobą na  
szykującą się wyprawę do Topeki, choćby zdawało się to bez sensu. Może nie pomoże, ale i nie  
zaszkodzi. Niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem wodził palcem po pentagramie wyrytym na kolbie  
i roślinnym ornamencie wijącym się wzdłuż rękojeści i lufy. Non timebo mala. Zła się nie  
ulęknę. Pomyślał, że to dobre motto dla Winchesterów, choć niezupełnie zgodne z prawdą. W  
ciągu kilku ostatnich lat przestał się bać wielu rzeczy, w tym własnej śmierci i śmierci bliskich  
(jako że, począwszy od odejścia Bobby’ego i nie licząc oderwanego od rzeczywistości Casa, nikt  
mu już nie został, a zacieśnienia nowych więzi unikał jak ognia), coraz liczniejszych Croatów,  
swobodnie chadzających po Ziemi demonów, nieobecnych aniołów, a z rzeczy doczesnych  
wojny, chłodu, głodu i zarazy, ale wystarczyła chwila, by przypomniał sobie, czego niegdyś bał  
się najbardziej – utraty brata. Teraz ów strach powrócił do niego rykoszetem, ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Nic to, że Sam był chwilowo cieniem samego siebie i to cieniem uwięzionym we własnym ciele  
jak motyl na szpilce. Najważniejsze, że wciąż rozumował, odczuwał, próbował coś zrobić, ergo  
istniał. Jak więc, wiedząc o tym, Dean miał zadać coupe de grace? Oczywiście, zakładając, że  
uda mu się podejść do Lucyfera na tyle blisko, by go w ogóle zadać…  
Zacisnął palce na długiej lufie colta, jakby chłodny metal miał przynieść mu odpowiedź  
i upewnienie, ale nie poczuł się ani odrobinę lepiej, tym bardziej, że rogaty wisiorek na szyi  
zaciążył mu nagle jak pierścień niesiony ku Górze Ognia. Byli coraz bliżsi zmierzenia się z  
Uwolnionym, o czym Dean marzył i śnił na jawie, przez lata rozpaczliwie szukając colta i bez  
zmrużenia powiek torturując demony (a ściślej mówiąc opętanych przez nie ludzi), by go tylko  
namierzyć, wysyłając swoich na samobójcze misje (choć trzeba przyznać, że najczęściej sam ich  
prowadził), a w międzyczasie bawiąc się w nieustraszonego przywódcę i zmuszając do trzeźwego  
myślenia i mozolnego planowania kolejnych dni Chitaqui (choć ideaa fix odnalezienia broni  
paliła go niczym niezagojona, ropiejąca rana), a teraz znowu zaczynał mieć wątpliwości. Nie  
co do tego, czy zdobędą włócznię św. Michała (swoją drogą, to dosyć pretensjonalna broń,  
drogi archaniele), przeciągną na swoją stronę Sariela, odnajdą Lucyfera (i bagatelka, przebiją  
się przez otaczającego go sfory piekieł), ale co do tego, czy będzie w stanie podnieść na niego  
rękę, wiedząc, że w stojącym przed nim ciele skrywa się samowa iskra świadomości. Na jednej  
szali miliony istnień, na drugiej duch brata, wybór był raczej oczywisty, ale serce Deana nie  
stało się przez to ani o jotę lżejsze. O ile prostsze było zabicie Azazela…  
Jeszcze raz obrócił colta w dłoniach, wspominając jego ciężar i siłę, gdy, ledwo widząc na  
zalane krwią oczy, obolały po zderzeniu z cmentarnym nagrobkiem, naciskał na spust, w jednej  
sekundzie spełniając trwającą niemal przez całe jego życie, rodzinną vendettę.  
\- Znowu zamierzasz do siebie strzelać? – spytała zmęczonym głosem Mia, która od dłuższej  
chwili stała w otwartych drzwiach chaty, spoglądając na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i  
oburącz trzymając przed sobą okopcony garnek. Za jej otulonymi czerwoną parką plecami  
pogłębiała się ciemność grudniowego wieczoru, rozjaśniana leżącymi na ganku czapeczkami  
śniegu, którego wielkie płatki z wolna opadały na ziemię, okrywając ją niczym opatrunkiem  
na wszelkie zło i brzydotę. Dean pomyślał, że niedobrze z nim, jeśli zatopiony w myślach,  
tak długo jej nie dostrzegł (ani nie wyczuł cechującej ją specyficznej mieszanki zatroskania i  
sarkazmu). - I gdzie jest Cas, co to obiecywał, że nie opuści cię aż do śmierci, a przynajmniej  
miał posiedzieć z tobą do wieczora? Anioł i jego heroiny? Heroina? Heroizm?  
\- Po pierwsze, nie, nie mam zamiaru – odparł zielonooki, wolnym ruchem odkładając  
antyczną broń na wąski parapet okienny, tuż przy łóżku (gdzie dołączył do pudełka z obłymi,  
nabitymi w sobie nabojami) i uśmiechając się samym kącikiem ust. – Nie wchodzi się dwa razy  
do tej samej wody. A pod drugie Casa z jego… heroinami wygoniłem do siebie, bo zaczęli mi  
tutaj palić kadzidełka…. Albo coś jeszcze gorszego. Czujesz?  
\- Mhm – zgodziła się nefilimka, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi, choć nie było to łatwe,  
jako że ręce miała zajęte przez garnek z pokrywką i musiała użyć do tego łokcia i kolana.  
– Prawdziwy dom schadzek. W takim razie dobrze, że przyniosłam ci zupę, zmienimy zapach  
orientu na prawdziwy Meksyk. Z chili i czekoladą. Z czekoladą, wyobrażasz sobie? Dobrze, że  
nie z jalapeno.  
Bezceremonialnie postawiła garnek na rozłożonej na stole mapie stanu, tuż przy migoczącej  
lampie naftowej, jednocześnie zrzucając z siebie frędzlowate okrycie i przewieszając je przez  
oparcie krzesła, które tak niedawno padło pod ciężarem przywódcy, przygniecione jego  
rozchwianym stanem emocjonalnym. Uniosła brew, dostrzegając zarówno pozostałości  
kadzidełka, rozłożoną broń, jak i szklaneczkę z Wild Turkey, ale dezaprobatę zachowała dla  
siebie, dorzucając tylko zachęcająco:  
\- Kawałki mięsa, pomidory, papryka i fasola, wszystko z puszki, nie licząc tabliczki czekolady,  
ale z takim dodatkiem chili i czosnku, że zmogłoby każdego wampira.  
\- Wampiry mają czosnek w głębokim poważaniu – zauważył Dean z tym samym ledwo  
dostrzegalnym uśmiechem na ustach i zawiesił głos. – Zupa z czekoladą? Tylko nie mów, że  
sama gotowałaś….  
Mia tylko przewróciła oczyma, odkrywając pokrywkę i mieszając utkniętą w garnku łyżką.  
Rzeczywiście, zapachniało czymś słodkim i ostrym, a Deanowi niespodziewanie zaburczało  
w brzuchu, jako że od rana niczego nie jadł (seanse spirytystyczne i słowne przepychanki z  
Seanem, nie wspominając o studiowaniu map sztabowych, naradach z Malcolmem i pogrążaniu  
się w niewesołych myślach, zdecydowanie nie służyły jego apetytowi).  
\- Wystarczy, że potrafię w miarę równo zszywać rany, wyjmować kule, zmieniać opatrunki  
i robić zastrzyki dożylne, nie wymagaj ode mnie, żebym jeszcze umiała gotować – parsknęła  
nefilimka. - To meksykańska specjalność Gwen, ulubiona zupa Ricka. Wygląda na to, że  
maksyma o trafianiu przez żołądek do serca mężczyzny w tym przypadku jak najbardziej się  
sprawdza…  
\- W moim też – zapewnił ją nagle wygłodniały Dean, z trudem prostując zdrętwiałe nogi  
w podartych dżinsach (czyżby jego wszystkie spodnie morro ktoś zgarnął do prania, zaśmiała  
się w myślach Mia) i dosuwając sobie do stołu drugie krzesło. – Chociaż mam jeszcze gulasz  
od Rity…  
\- Och, naprawdę? Gulasz? Czyżby nic innego nie potrafiła ugotować? - spytała sarkastycznie  
dziewczyna, stojąc nad nim jak kat nad dobrą duszą i z rozczuleniem patrząc, jak zabiera się za  
pałaszowanie zupy prosto z garnka. – I nie została na dłużej?  
Winchester przełknął kolejną łyżkę apetycznie pachnącej i równie dobrze smakującej,  
czerwono-brązowej mieszaniny (chili zapierała mu dech w piersiach, a czekolada podrażniła  
kubki smakowe), jednocześnie unosząc jedną brew w niemym zapytaniu. Czyżby jego nefilimka  
była zazdrosna? O tak, była… ta empatia to niegłupia rzecz.  
\- Nie, zazdrośnico, nie została – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami, zerkając na nią znad garnka.  
\- Byli też u mnie Cas, Malcolm i Henderson, o nich nie zapytasz?  
\- A zmieniłeś orientację? – uśmiechnęła się przekornie, dobrze wiedząc, że zielonooki wie,  
co też ona czuje, więc wszelkie wymówki mijają się z celem.  
\- O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, nie… - Dean wspomógł się Wild Turkey ze szklanki, co  
zdecydowanie nie ugasiło połączonych sił chili i czosnku. – Dzwoń po straż pożarną. Cholera,  
nie mamy straży…  
\- Musi ci wystarczyć woda – zaśmiała się Mia, podając mu przeterminowaną mineralną  
upchniętą gdzieś w kącie między łóżkiem a zbitymi byle jak, niczym nie przesłoniętymi  
półkami, w większości zapełnionymi różnoraką bronią palną i białą, zapasową amunicją,  
pustymi i pełnymi butelkami, podniszczonymi książkami (w tym wyraźnie liturgiczną i nad  
wyraz ozdobną Biblią króla Jana), nadtłuczonymi, niekoniecznie czystymi kubkami i kłębem  
koszul (miała wrażenie, że gdyby chciała cokolwiek spośród nich wyciągnąć, zawartość półek  
zasypałaby ją niczym deszcz meteorów). – Byle nie ognista…  
\- Błagam, zjedz ze mną, też ci się przyda - Dean przytrzymał ją za rękaw i przyciągnął bliżej,  
aż przysiadła na brzegu stołu, czując, jak oksydowana rękojeść taurusa wbija jej się w pośladek,  
a podłożona pod garnek z zupą mapa stanu gniecie jeszcze bardziej słyszalnie (dobrze, że nie  
usiadła na szklance z resztą whisky). - Przynajmniej nie tylko ja będę ział ogniem.  
\- Mhm. I będę mogła się z tobą całować bez obawy o samozapłon – wymruczała, przejmując  
siłą wciskaną do ręki łyżkę i próbując meksykańskiej zupy Gwen. Doszło do niej, że także  
była głodna, a po południu nie miała czasu na nic więcej oprócz suchych płatków (wyrostek  
robaczkowy starszego gościa z Harrison był wyjątkowo nieapetyczny). Przełykając kolejny kęs  
palącej potrawy, zerknęła na pijącego wodę Deana i tak już została, z łyżką uniesioną w pół  
drogi, z której czerwona fasolka zsunęła się i chlupnęła z powrotem do garnka.  
Zrozumiała, że powiedziała na głos to, o czym tylko pomyślała, a natychmiastowy odzew w  
zielonych oczach (w których światło migoczącej lampy malowało złote, możnaby rzec, nieco  
diaboliczne iskry) i widok tych rozchylonych, wilgotnych ust (pal diabli, że zapewne wciąż o  
smaku chili) obudziły w niej głód zupełnie innego rodzaju.  
\- A będziemy się całować? – spytał Dean przeciągle, nieświadomie (lub jak najbardziej  
świadomie) przygryzając wargi i przybierając wyczekujący wyraz twarzy. Błysk pożądania  
przebiegł między nimi jak iskra wywołująca zapłon silnika.  
\- A nie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem (krótkim) na pytanie Mia, porzucając łyżkę i jedzenie  
i zsuwając się wprost na kolana Deana, gdzie ugrzęzła między nim a stołem, bez większych  
oporów przechodząc od słów do czynów.  
Tak jak się domyślała, smakował papryką, pomidorami i odrobiną czekolady, będąc słodki  
i gorzki jednocześnie. Miękki, uległy zarys ust stanowił wyraźny kontrast ze stanowczym  
językiem, który momentalnie przejął dowodzenie, wślizgując się w głąb i przemykając tu i  
ówdzie, zaczepiając, splatając ze swoim odpowiednikiem, zachęcając do kontrataku. Głęboko,  
jak najgłębiej, jak najmocniej, do utraty tchu… aż musieli przerwać pocałunek.  
\- Hm – wymruczała aprobująco Mia, wpasowując się wygodniej w objęcia Deana (słowo  
wygodniej nie było tu całkiem adekwatne do sytuacji, jako że miejscami było jej twardawo),  
pozwalając na pieszczoty szyi i karku i samej wsuwając dłonie pod oliwkową koszulkę, by  
dotknąć nagiej, piegowatej skóry (nawet nie miała ochoty marudzić, że samowolnie zdjął  
bandaże). Palce przesuwały się delikatnie, jako że pamiętała o nadwerężonych żebrach łowcy,  
ale nawet ów lekki dotyk wywołał u niego mrowienie w całym ciele, jakby umiejscowione tuż  
pod skórą końcówki nerwów niecierpliwie czekały na kolejne bodźce. Przy okazji, na chwilę  
przerywając pieszczoty, Mia bez słowa ściągnęła mu z szyi mosiężny amulet i nie patrząc,  
odłożyła go na stół, tuż obok lampy, gdzie błysnął w blasku uwięzionego za szybką płomienia  
jak gasnący świetlik.  
\- Mhm – wymamrotał tylko Dean, godząc się na wszystko i składając kolejne mokre i głodne  
pocałunki wzdłuż jej obojczyka, usiłując przedostać się dalej przez warstwy ubrań (ubieranie  
się na cebulkę było koniecznością, chociaż w obliczu promieniejącego ciepłem, żeliwnego  
piecyka Mia zbytnio nie broniła się przed zakusami rozbiorowymi, w końcu, w porównaniu  
z nieogrzewanym, metalowym azylem w domostwie na cmentarzysku samochodów, był to  
prawdziwy luksus) i zdjąć z niej bluzę, top (bez nadruku, za to purpurowy) i stanik jednocześnie,  
co, mimo wszystko, przysparzało mu nieco trudności.  
– Yhm.  
\- Czy od teraz będziemy wydawali odgłosy godne jaskiniowców? – udało jej się zapytać  
przez zwoje przeciąganego przez głowę materiału (koronkowy, jakżeby inaczej – czerwony  
stanik uległ jako ostatni). Za plecami poczuła ciepło lampy, na boku chłodny powiew od  
niezbyt szczelnego okna nad łóżkiem, a przed i pod sobą rosnący żar męskiego ciała, nadal  
ukrytego za opinającą się na nim, zielonkawą bawełną.  
\- Yhm – powtórzył Dean, wpatrując się w objawioną jego oczom gładką skórę, opinającą  
dobrze umięśnione ramiona i krągłe piersi z mocno zaróżowionymi czubkami. Ciekawe, że  
mimo braku słońca i niesprzyjającej pory roku, ciało Mii wciąż miało barwę jasnego karmelu.  
Biorąc pod uwagę jej oczy koloru mlecznej czekolady i włosy barwy czekolady deserowej – była  
niezwykle apetyczna. - Chociaż, mógłbym wtedy zawlec cię za włosy do jaskini.  
\- Przy tej długości byłoby trudno – zauważyła ze śmiechem, stłumionym przez deanowe  
wargi i język, na nowo wdzierające się do jej ust i zdobywające coraz to nowe terytoria. Mogłaby  
tak całować się bez końca, ale dłonie Deana błądzące po jej plecach, boku i piersiach (przez  
chwilę Mia mogłaby przysiąc, że ma do czynienia z wieloramiennym bóstwem hinduskim),  
budziły chęci na znacznie więcej.  
\- Się postaram – wymamrotał Winchester metodą usta-usta, a jego palce zabłądziły na kruchy  
kark i wplotły w króciutkie kosmyki u nasady, by nie dać jej uciec przed pogłębionym pocałunkiem,  
tym razem brutalniejszym i bardziej zachłannym. Mia mogła powiedzieć, że kilkudniowy zarost  
bywa kłujący, ale zamiast tego leciutko ugryzła łowcę w wargę, sekundę później łagodząc ostrość  
swych zębów miękkością języka. Leciutkie przygryzanie i lizanie musiało Deanowi przypaść do  
gustu, bo odwzajemnił je z pasją i gdyby się nie opanowali, skończyliby cali w skaleczeniach i  
siniakach. Sfrustrowana unieruchomieniem między stołem a krzesłem (oraz zajmującym je  
Deanem) Mia wierciła się tak, że zielonooki tylko jęknął, czując jak jej przesłonięte cienkim  
materiałem łono i uda ocierają się o napięte do granic możliwości dżinsy.  
Nieco zbyt gwałtownym ruchem odsunął się wraz z krzesłem od stołu (knot lampy zasyczał  
z urazą, a butelka Wild Turkey dźwięcznie stuknęła o szklankę), poderwał nefilimkę do pionu  
i niemal zaczął zdzierać z niej bojówki wraz z przyległościami, jednocześnie popychając w  
stronę bardzo niedalekiego łóżka, aż uderzyła kolanami o jego krawędź i opadła na indiański  
koc, ze śmiechem poddając się temu atakowi na swą niezależność i nie pozostając dłużną, to  
jest zabierając się za manipulacje przy jego pasku i zamku (o ile prostsze byłoby, gdyby znowu  
miał na sobie tylko bokserki). Nim Dean zdążył do końca pozbyć się sponiewieranych dżinsów,  
poczuł jej usta na swoim biodrze i poniżej, bezbłędnie wędrujące do najwrażliwszych miejsc  
i zatrzymujące się tam na dłużej. Westchnął raz i drugi, gdy jej język zatoczył kilka kółek, po  
czym przeszedł do spiral, krzywych, prostych, punktów i punkcików, zajmując się wyjątkowo  
seksowną geometrią, a następnie przerzucił na fizykę tarcia, ślizgania i ruchów jednostajnie  
przyspieszonych. Chcąc nie chcąc, z ust wyrywały mu się kolejne, mało artykułowane „mhm”,  
nim przerwał tą słodką torturę, by uruchomić własny język, usta i palce, przejść do ofensywy  
i zająć się niecierpliwie prężącymi się piersiami i drżącym pod dotykiem brzuchem, nie  
zapominając o reszcie ciała i prześlizgując się po nim, jakby grał na wiolonczeli lub harfie (w  
każdym razie wydobywane z tegoż instrumentu dźwięki były całkiem melodyjne).  
Czułość, pragnienie, tęsknota, pożądanie. Nie musieli pytać się nawzajem, czego chcą,  
bo oboje przypominali odsłonięte druciki kabelków samochodowej stacyjki, które można  
odpalić na krótkie spięcie. Złączyli się ze sobą w jedno, gładko, choć nazbyt szybko, z cichym  
jękiem, choć bezboleśnie i zaczęli poruszać raz szybciej, raz wolniej, na przemian głębiej i  
płyciej, znajdując swój własny rytm w nutach rozpisywanych na pięciolinii połączonych ciał.  
Góra, dół, dół, góra, nie rozłączając się choćby na sekundę, szukali odpowiedniego brzmienia  
chromatycznych znaków notacji, krzyżyków, bemoli i całego klucza wiolinowego, znajdując je  
w każdym swoim dotknięciu, ruchu, pchnięciu.  
Zatopiony w chaosie odczuć (a czuł się jednocześnie biorącym i branym, co całkowicie  
odbierało mu jasność myślenia) Dean szybciej od Mii odnalazł spełnienie, głośne, zachłanne i  
uderzające niczym wstrząs elektryczny, lecz nie zwolnił ruchów, z czystym zachwytem patrząc,  
jak nefilimka przymyka oczy, rozchyla usta i pręży się pod nim, mocno zaciskając palce na jego  
biodrach (kolejne siniaki do kolekcji), spazmatycznie łapie oddech i jęczy tak mocno, jakby właśnie  
mordował ją w wyrafinowany i bolesny sposób, czemu przeczyła towarzysząca jękom ekstaza.  
W zasadzie Dean przeżył spełnienie Mii na równi z wlasnym, co wyczerpało go do cna,  
więc przez kilka dobrych chwil oboje leżeli bezwładnie, skupieni jedynie na oddychaniu  
i uspokajaniu szalejącego układu krążeniowego, niezdolni do myślenia, odczuwania czy  
mówienia. Przynajmniej dopóki zielonooki nie poderwał się z iście niemęskim piskiem, gdy  
zimne krople wody z roztapiającego się śniegu nie znalazły sobie nowej szpary w przeciekającym  
dachu i nie zaczęły kapać wprost na jego rozgrzane plecy i pośladki. Prawdziwie zimny  
prysznic i jakże nieoczekiwany, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że krople miały wyczucie, bo gdyby  
zaczęły spadać nieco wcześniej, doprowadziłyby go do białej gorączki. A tak wystarczyło  
przesunąć nieco dalej łóżko wraz z rozchichotaną Mią (którą ominęła wątpliwa przyjemność  
niespodziewanego prysznicu) i wsunąć się pod wielobarwny koc, apodyktycznie przygarniając  
do siebie jej ciało i z westchnieniem wtulając nos w zagłębienie szyi. Dziewczyna była tak ciepła,  
miękka i rozluźniona, że przeciekający dach i krople bębniące o deski podłogi, a następnie  
wsiąkające pomiędzy nie, kopcąca lampa naftowa, a nawet meksykańska zupa Gwen odeszły  
w niepamięć jak niepyszne.  
\- Pachniesz pomidorami i chili – mruknął niemal niesłyszalnie Dean, czując, jak ciężkie  
powieki same opadają mu na oczy. – I lawendowym mydłem.  
\- Wzajemnie – odmruknęła. - Nie ma to jak dary od Chucka.  
\- Mhm – zgodził się sennie, przejeżdżając ręką po krzywiźnie kobiecej talii i wyczuwając  
pod palcami jakąś nierówność po prawej stronie, którą przeoczył we wcześniejszej pasji  
poznawania. – Blizna?  
\- Zbłąkana kula – mruknęła niechętnie i schwyciwszy jego dłoń, powiodła niżej, niemal pod  
samo kolano, które od dawna nie chciało jej słuchać, tak jak niegdyś. – I druga. Na szczęście  
wojskowi kiepsko strzelają…  
W odpowiedzi zielonooki parsknął, kierując jej palce wprost na własne lewe ramię, które,  
prócz piegów i śladów paznokci, zdobiła szeroka, poszarpana blizna.  
\- Rougarou – podpowiedział, co wystarczyło, by Mia obróciła się jak naoliwiona kulka w  
łożysku i z nowym zainteresowaniem zaczęła błądzić rękami po jego ciele, szukając następnych  
szram i zgrubień. Niby widziała je podczas długich godzin czuwania nad rozgorączkowanym  
łowcą, ale nie zastanawiała się nad tym, skąd się wzięły. A teraz sama nie wiedziała, czy  
budzą w niej podziw, niechęć czy współczucie. Najdziwniejszy był znak na prawym ramieniu,  
w miejscu, gdzie większość ludzi nosi bliznę po szczepieniu przeciwko ospie. Przypominał  
odcisk dłoni, jakby wypalony rozżarzonym żelazem i wyblakły z upływem czasu, lecz wciąż  
widoczny jako oznaczenie, piętno czy ostrzeżenie. Mia nie miała pojęcia, co za istota mogła  
zostawić podobne klejmo, więc pospiesznie przeszła do innych, mniej niepokojących, choć  
niegdyś zapewne równie bolesnych śladów.  
\- Mściwy duch, ghul, duch, wiedźma, Syrena, a nie, tylko poniekąd Syrena, a właściwie  
Sam, skok z zegarowej wieży, zderzenie z samochodem, Croaci, nóż, Croaci, demon –  
recytował posłusznie Dean, nie dostrzegłszy jej zawahania, za to rozbawiony entuzjazmem  
w wyszukiwaniu kolejnych ran bojowych, choć nadal tak niesamowicie śpiący, że przymykał  
oczy pomiędzy jednym a drugim znaleziskiem.  
\- Czy coś, na co polowałeś, nie zdołało cię ugryźć, dziabnąć ani drapnąć? – spytała cierpko  
nefilimka, w końcu porzucając eksplorację wychudzonego, chociaż ciągle dobrze umięśnionego  
ciała i z westchnieniem wpasowując się tyłem w jego zagłębienia, pasujące do jej wypukłości  
jak nasadka do długopisu i zakrętka do butelki.  
\- Mhm – zgodził się nieuważnie Dean, ziewając i skrywając twarz między nieco wystającymi,  
dziewczęcymi łopatkami, tym samym owiewając je ciepłym oddechem. - I tak byłoby gorzej,  
gdyby nie zmartwychwstanie.  
\- Że co? – znieruchomiała i gdyby mogła, zmieniłaby się w jeden, wielki znak zapytania.  
Niedowierzanie parowało z niej wszystkimi porami. Sama była nefilimką, spotkała w  
swoim życiu kilka aniołów i jednego bezcielesnego archanioła, demony i Croatów, ale co miało  
oznaczać to zmartwychwstanie?  
\- Dostałem nowe ciało, kiedy Cas wyciągnął mnie z piekła – burknął zielonooki, marząc  
tylko o tym, by wreszcie dała mu zasnąć. To było tak dawno temu, że nie warto było o tym  
wspominać. W innym życiu, świecie i czasie…  
\- Powtórz – wyszeptała Mia słabnącym głosem, nie do końca przekonana, że słuch nie płata  
jej figli, choć czuła, że chwiejący się na granicy snu Dean mówi prawdę i tylko prawdę. O mój  
Boże, ten odcisk dłoni na ramieniu…  
\- Cas wyciągnął mnie z piekła – powtórzył, przytulając się do niej ciasno, bezwładnie, lecz  
despotycznie i leniwie naciągając na nich wystrzępiony koc. Znużenie brało go w nieodparte  
posiadanie i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dłużej mu się opierać.  
\- Już chyba o nic cię nie spytam, bo boję się odpowiedzi – szepnęła tak cicho, że jej nie  
usłyszał, a mimo to wymamrotał zachęcająco: - To śpijmy.  
\- Śpijmy – zgodziła się, zupełnie skołowana. Dean uśmiechnął się sennie, przerzucając rękę  
przez jej brzuch, a nogę przez biodro i unieruchamiając jak w sidłach. Wytarty koc w żywe,  
meksykańsko-indiańskie wzory okrywał ich jak najwygodniejsza i najcieplejsza kołdra świata.  
Zbierające się pod przeciekającym sufitem, nabrzmiałe krople wody kapały jednostajnie,  
rozbryzgując się o deski podłogi przy łóżku (ich koledzy i koleżanki wciąż wsiąkały w stare  
koce w kącie pokoju), w stojącej na stole lampie było coraz mnie nafty, więc płomień przygasał,  
dymiąc jak potępieniec i wyczyniając niesamowite sztuczki z cieniami (przede wszystkim z  
olbrzymiejącym cieniem wisiorka, którego zakrzywione rogi pięły się wysoko po belkowanych  
ścianach), a czarny, żeliwny piecyk w rogu chaty grzał równomiernie, trzaskając wypalającymi  
się polanami. Przez chwilę zasypiający Dean był… niemalże szczęśliwy.


	8. Chapter 8

Witraż Tiffany’ego w First Presbyterian Church w Topece był rzeczywiście przepiękny – z  
przewagą niebieskości chmurnego nieba i złocistości aureoli otaczającej wstępującego do nieba  
Chrystusa (który wspierał się na dwóch skrzydlatych posłańcach w bieli) i sięgającej aż po odzianych  
w przepyszne szaty świadków zgromadzonych na spękanej suszą ziemi pod jego stopami.  
Świt barwił kolorowe szkiełka dodatkową różowością i delikatnym fioletem, przebijając się  
przez wysokie, zakończone łukami okna jak przez barwną bibułę i padając wprost na ołtarz.  
Jednakże tam, jego blask, zamiast opromieniać czysty, biały obrus, wypolerowane świeczniki  
czy założoną czerwona zakładkę sporą Biblię w skórzanej oprawie z klamrą (które leżały na  
nim jeszcze dzień wcześniej), grzęznął w zaschniętej i świeższej krwi, nurzał się w rozdartym  
ludzkim ciele i cofał przed zachrypniętym krzykiem dobywającym się ze zdartego do surowego  
mięsa gardła. Krzyk cichł i przechodził w nieartykułowane jęki i szepty, lecz jego echo wciąż  
trwało pośród wymalowanych na kremowo ścian kościoła, jakby czepiał się ich ostatkiem  
sił. Rozciągnięty na ołtarzu mężczyzna błagał Chrystusa z witrażu i wszystkich świętych, by  
móc w końcu umrzeć i przestać cierpieć, ale ten, który zabijał go kawałek po kawałku, miał  
wprawną rękę i dobrze wiedział jak przedłużyć agonię niemal w nieskończoność. Chciał krwi,  
potu, łez i wibrującego czystym przerażeniem wrzasku, który w jego uszach brzmiał niczym  
najpiękniejsza muzyka. Chciał bieli kości, potrzaskanymi odłamkami wcinających się w sinoczerwone  
mięso, chciał zdzieranych z mokrymi plaśnięciami pasów skóry, chciał ozdobionych  
białymi krezkami szarych pęt jelit owijających się wokół wyszarpywanych wnętrzności,  
chciał pęcherzyków płuc pękających pod naciskiem ostrza, chciał wiwisekcji tego plugastwa,  
które niegdyś straciło go z wysokiego tronu w ciemną otchłań, choćby musiał brać ich pod  
nóż jednego po drugim. Plagi, głód, wojny, trzęsienia ziemi, wody występujące z brzegów i  
krwawe znaki na niebie to za mało, zdecydowanie za mało. Zasłużyli na znacznie więcej i już  
on dopilnuje, by to więcej ich spotkało. Och, bywał zwodniczy, czarujący, elokwentny i słodki  
jak ciasteczka z arszenikiem, ale od czasu do czasu pozwalał sobie na dopuszczenie do głosu  
swego prawdziwego ja – spijającego cierpienia innych jak gąbka nasiąkająca wodą, pragnącego  
jedynie wczepić się w coś pazurami i szarpać do upojenia, podobnie jak stworzone przez niego  
dzieci Piekła. W końcu był pierwszym psychopatą, to zobowiązywało.  
Jakże to spadłeś z niebios. Jaśniejący Synu Jutrzenki? Jakże runąłeś na ziemię, ty, który  
podbijałeś narody? Ty, który mówiłeś w sercu: wstąpię na niebiosa; powyżej gwiazd Bożych  
postawie swój tron. Zasiądę na Górze Obrad. na krańcach północy. Wstąpię na szczyty obłoków,  
podobny będę do Najwyższego . Jak to? Strąconyś do Szeolu na samo dno Otchłani.  
Pora z niej wychynąć…  
***  
Dean czuł się jak hamburger opiekany na ruszcie albo skwiercząca na patelni jajecznica na  
bekonie, jednym słowem było mu gorąco (i niewątpliwie, sądząc po myślowych metaforach,  
głodno). Stał pośrodku pylistej, żółtawej drogi ciągnącej się jak okiem sięgnąć przez równie  
zapyloną, tu i ówdzie nabierającą barwy rdzy lub wspomnianej jajecznicy równinie, w dali  
wypiętrzającej się pasmem górskim pofalowanym niczym plastry boczku, lecz w bliższej  
perspektywie płaskiej jak naleśnik, choć mniej smakowitej. Wirujący w tumanach drobny  
piasek wciskał mu się do przymrużonych oczu, i nie do końca w porę zamkniętych ust,  
zgrzytając w zębach i w smaku przypominając szkolną kredę. Splunął z niesmakiem i jeszcze  
silniej mrużąc oczy (i dodatkowo osłaniając je stuloną dłonią), rozejrzał się po suchym jak  
pieprz, żółto-brązowym otoczeniu, odnotowując coraz więcej piasku (a to ci dopiero nowina),  
jakieś zeschnięte badyle na skraju drogi, na poboczu coś, co niepokojąco przypominało  
szkielet jakiegoś drobnego zwierzęcia, w niedalekiej oddali zarytego po ośki w piasku białego  
pick-upa (powietrze drżało lekko, więc nie był pewien odległości, ba, nie był nawet pewien,  
czy samochód nie jest fatamorganą) oraz nieboskłon, tak bladoniebieski, że niemal biały i  
nakrywający wszystko jak wielka kopuła z zamontowaną u sufitu tysiącwatową żarówką.  
Od samego patrzenia na rozpalony piec dookoła drobne kropelki potu zaperliły się na czole  
łowcy, a koszulka przykleiła do ciała, jakby wyszedł w niej spod prysznica. A nie kończyło  
się na samym zmyśle wzroku – upał fizycznie przygniatał go do rozgrzanej ziemi, wciskał  
się we wszystkie pory ciała i wyciskał z oczu momentalnie wysychające łzy. Piasek, niesiony  
gorącym, niosącym ze sobą zapach spalenizny i dymu wiatrem, przylepiał się do spoconej  
skóry, rysując na niej skomplikowane tribale. Po drodze podmuchy wiatru szeleściły w  
przydrożnych, wyschniętych na wiór trawach i bielejących kościach niezidentyfikowanego  
zwierzęcia, osypując piasek z suchym szmerem, przywodzącym na myśl czas odmierzany w  
klepsydrze. Wśród wydm nie poruszała się najmniejsza jaszczurka, wąż czy choćby skorpion,  
a po oślepiającym niebie nie krążyły nawet sępy, że o brzęczeniu owadów nie wspominając.  
Dean splunął raz jeszcze, usiłując pozbyć się piasku z ust i gardła i ścierając drobiny z  
twarzy, co tylko pogorszyło sytuację, bo poczuł się jakby zafundował sobie gruboziarnisty  
peeling. Reasumując, w Kansas był grudzień, Chitaquę zasypywał śnieg z deszczem bądź,  
dla odmiany, deszcz ze śniegiem, on sam chwilę temu zasnął (może niezupełnie samotnie, za  
to we własnym łóżku), a teraz stał sam jak palec pośrodku rozległej, cholernie piaszczystej i  
na oko wymarłej pustyni, znowu odziany tylko w bokserki (nie, przepraszam, miał na sobie  
jeszcze szary t-shirt, z każdą chwilą bardziej upodabniający się do mokrej szmatki), z trudem  
nabierając w płuca rozgrzane powietrze i pocąc się jak w saunie, choć jeszcze nie ruszył się  
z miejsca. To musiał być sen, czyż nie? I oby nie oznaczający, że zbłąkana iskra z żeliwnego  
piecyka trafiła na jedną z bardziej wysuszonych desek i w tej chwili jego chata radośnie stoi w  
ogniu, a on wraz z Mią wysmażają się w łóżku na skwarki. Bo on właśnie czuł się jak skwarka  
i to dobrze przypieczona.  
Chcąc, nie chcąc, postanowił ruszyć się z miejsca, bo piasek parzył go w podeszwy stóp  
jakby stał na rozpalonej blaszce, ale już po kilku krokach w pyle żółtawej drogi (dzięki Bogu,  
przynajmniej nie była brukowana) stwierdził, że wcale nie jest lepiej, a wprost przeciwnie – czuje  
się, jakby właśnie próbował udowodnić swoją niewinność, przechadzając się po rozżarzonych  
węglach, a wina paruje z niego wszystkimi porami. Z braku lepszego celu, posykując przez zęby  
oraz wdzięcznie pokrywając się potem i skorupą piasku, skierował się w stronę zastygłego przy  
drodze białego pick-upa, w którym dostrzegł cień cienia ruchu. Samochód nie okazał się ułudą,  
a poobdzieranym przez pumeks do gołej blachy chevroletem silverado 1500 z paką załadowaną  
po brzegi zakurzonymi skrzynkami i zwojami kolorowych kabli. Piasek unieruchomił go jak  
statek osadzony na mieliźnie, obmywając koła szarożółtymi kopczykami, a wciąż gorący wiatr  
gwizdał przez otwarte na przestrzał drzwi, zza których dobiegały czyjeś głosy, porywane w dal  
przez zapowiedź samumu, ale wyraźnie ludzkie.  
Przynajmniej jeden był ludzki, skorygował sam siebie Dean, zaglądając do środka i spoglądając  
prosto w puste oczodoły białawej czaszki, wciąż oblepionej wyschniętymi resztkami skóry i  
szczerzącej zęby za kierownicą chevroleta silverado, jakby radośnie wypatrywała kolejnych  
przygód za zakrętem drogi (pomijając fakt, że droga biegła prosto jak pod sznurek). Dalej nie  
było lepiej – zza sarkastycznie uśmiechniętej czaszki wychylały się ku niemu płonące żagwie  
oczu osadzonych w nie mniej płomienistej, jakby wykutej z brązu twarzy, do tego otoczonej  
lwią grzywą złocistych włosów. Złocistych! Apollo umarłby z zazdrości, a wszystkie jasnowłose  
pacholęta pozujące do obrazów z cherubinkami zapłakałyby się z rozpaczy. Poza tym istota  
o płonącym wejrzeniu była kompletnie naga, do tego zdecydowanie rodzaju męskiego, a  
jej skóra zarówno barwą, jak i fakturą przypominała płynny bursztyn. I nie zapomnijmy o  
czerwonawych, pierzastych skrzydłach, rozłożonych niemal po całym wnętrzu samochodu, a  
już z pewnością na jego przednich siedzeniach, wciskających się nad i pod tablicę rozdzielczą,  
opierających o zakurzone i popękane przednie okno, sięgających wyściełanego na biało sufitu i  
wychodzących przez otwarte drzwi, by nurzać się w piasku. Pomiędzy przednimi siedzeniami,  
a ściślej mówiąc między szkieletem a anielskimi piórami, leżała rozłożona plansza do gry, z  
szachownicą pól oraz białymi i czarnymi, okrągłymi pionkami, wymieszanymi w wydawałoby  
się całkowicie chaotyczny sposób. Czy to pierzaste stworzenie grało z kościotrupem w warcaby?  
Dean Winchester zamarł w przechyle, z ręką wspartą o gorącą blachę wspornika (jeszcze chwila,  
a wypali mu wzorek na dłoni), a jego procesy myślowe odmówiły posłuszeństwa, zawieszając  
się na samogłosce „yyy”.  
\- Dean? – spytała z jawnym zaskoczeniem siedząca na tylnym siedzeniu picka-up Mia,  
podobnie jak on zlana potem (widocznie bezpośrednie sąsiedztwo rozpłomienionego anioła  
było nie mniej gorętsze niż pustynia), oblepiona drobinami piasku i ubrana jedynie w deanową  
drelichową koszulę o niezidentyfikowanym odcieniu zieleni (w której poszła spać), sięgającą  
jej kolan, rozpiętą niemal do pępka i z mocno podwiniętymi rękawami.  
\- Dean? – powtórzył spiżowy posąg nagiego Adonisa głosem dźwięczącym jak miedziany  
gong (z odpowiednią wibracją w tle), mierząc go od stóp do głów z całkowicie nieodczytywalnym  
wyrazem twarzy. Z jego oczu też niewiele można było wyczytać – przypominały surówkę  
przelewająca się w piecu hutniczym. - Ten Dean?  
Przypiekany od tyłu bezlitosnym, choć niewidocznym słońcem, a od przodu żarem  
rozgrzanego metalu samochodowej puszki łowca doznał nieoczekiwanego deja vu. Nazywanie  
go „tym Deanem” było chyba u aniołów rodzinne, zakładając, że miał przed sobą tego, o  
którym myślał.  
\- Sariel, jak mniemam? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, jeszcze raz przemykając  
wzrokiem po całej anielskiej postaci, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem… nie, niekoniecznie  
jej nieokiełznanej nagości (chociaż listek figowy, przepaska biodrowa, suspensorium, a nawet  
stringi byłyby mile widziane) a czerwono-brązowych, nakrapianych jak u drozda skrzydeł,  
wypełniających pół wnętrza samochodu jak pierze poduszkę. Prawdziwe pióra zamiast cieni  
(do których zdążył się przyzwyczaić) były tak absurdalne, że poczuł nieprzepartą pokusę, by  
wyciągnąć rękę i je pomacać. O ile oderwie wnętrze dłoń od rozgrzanej blachy…  
\- Jam ci jest – zgodził się spolegliwie anioł, z szelestem pierza usuwając nieco na bok, choć  
Dean i tak nie miał najmniejszych szans na zmieszczenie się na przednim siedzeniu chevroleta,  
chyba, że miałby usiąść na kościstych kolanach odzianego w strzępy garnituru kościotrupa.  
– Ale pozostaje pytanie, skąd ty się tutaj wziąłeś? Wezwałem krew z mej krwi…  
\- Kość z twojej kości i tak dalej – przerwała mu niezbyt uprzejmie nefilimka, wykonując  
dziwny skręt głową połączony z kiwnięciem, mający być niewerbalnym zaproszeniem Deana,  
by zasiadł obok niej na tyle pick-upa, a jednocześnie przesuwając po rozłożonej między  
siedzeniami szachownicy czarny pionek i bijąc przy tym aż dwa białe, by swoim sięgnąć  
przeciwległego krańca planszy. - Uznajmy, że masz prawnuka z adopcji. Albo z in vitro. W  
każdym razie w jego żyłach też krąży twoja krew, Sarielu. I strzeż się, bo zdobyłam damkę…  
\- On ci jest…. – mruknął tymczasem Dean, wciskając się na tylne siedzenie, jak najdalej  
od buchającego żarem anielskiego Apollina, chociaż pióra i tak sięgnęły mu boku i nie nazbyt  
czystych stóp. Wnętrze samochodu było tak rozpalone, jak się spodziewał, więc trudność  
sprawiało choćby samo oddychanie, a mówienie okazało się jeszcze gorsze. Jakby mało było  
gorączki, która tak niedawno spalała mu ciało na trociny, znowu musiał się gotować. – I w  
końcu spotkałem skrzydlatego anioła.  
\- Och, zaprawdę, nie jest to moja prawdziwa postać – uściślił Sarakiel z bladym uśmiechem  
na bursztynowych ustach, a głos miał tak niski, jakby dobywał się z głębokiej studni (w obliczu  
panujących wokół temperatur – wyschniętej). – Nie wiem, czy wiecie, że chalkedry mają  
lwie oblicza, nogi, ogony i głowy krokodyle, są barwy tęczy, wielkości dziewięciuset łokci i o  
dwunastu parach skrzydeł. Tak mówią. Tak czy inaczej, w mojej naturalnej formie spaliłbym  
ją… was… na pył. Gdybyście ujrzeli mnie w niebie…  
\- Nie jesteśmy w niebie? – upewnił się Dean na wszelki wypadek, myśląc sobie, że pustynny  
krajobraz i tak bardziej przypomina piekło z niedzielnych szkółek katechetycznych, rozpalone,  
bezlitosne, martwe, tyle że pozbawione tysięcy dusz potępionych, które powinny skwierczeć i  
wić się, przykute łańcuchami do nagich skał. Skojarzenie, a kto wie, może i wspomnienie, było  
na tyle bolesne, że czym prędzej odepchnął je od siebie, chociaż nie zrobił tego na tyle szybko,  
by uniknąć uważnego spojrzenia nefilimki, przesuwającej w palcach zdobyte pionki.  
\- Nie, jesteśmy w Newadzie – powiedziała powoli, z powątpiewaniem wyglądając przez  
otwarte drzwi chevroleta na sunące wzdłuż drogi wiry z piasku i wyschniętych traw. – Podobno.  
Chciałam pokazać Sarielowi dzieło Lucyfera, chociaż nie zamierzałam być aż tak dosłowna.  
Nie wystarczyłoby popatrzeć z daleka? Ale nie, postanowił ujrzeć wszystko na własne oczy i  
ściągnął nas na sam środek wypalonej pustki. Toż tu jest gorąco jak w piekle.  
\- Większość Newady to pustynia – zauważył zdroworozsądkowo Dean, który kilka razy  
odwiedził Las Vegas, wprost otoczone pustyniami, ale nie do końca przypominał sobie, by były  
aż tak gorące i wymarłe. Może dlatego, że przez większość czasu jechał nocą, kiedy temperatura  
była bliższa zeru, pod ogromnym, rozgwieżdżonym niebem, przy metalicznym wtórze nie  
mniej metalowych kapel, ze śpiącym towarzystwem Sama, wciśniętego pomiędzy fotel a  
drzwiczki, a i tak zajmującego więcej miejsca niż wyrośnięty koszykarz NBA. W tutejszym  
bezruchu, prócz anioła i nefilimki, przydałby się chociaż grzechotnik…  
\- Tak, ale jesteśmy pod Fallon, a nie na Mojave - westchnęła Mia, bezradnie wskazując na  
prawo od zapylonej drogi i mało nie gubiąc przy tym okrągłych pionków, których nadmiar nie  
mieścił jej się w dłoni. – Tam powinna płynąć Carson River. Że nie wspomnę o Carson Lake.  
\- Ja w zasadzie lubię żar – powiedział z rozmarzeniem Sarakiel, długimi, smukłymi palcami  
barwy miodu przestawiając biały pionek bliżej pola startowego Mii i to tak, że już żadnym  
sposobem nie mogła powstrzymać go przed zdobyciem własnej damki. Mimo to, sytuacja na  
planszy nie przedstawiała się dla niego zbyt różowo. – Od tysięcy lat żyję na pustyni. Tak…  
\- Czy to znaczy, że podoba ci się to, co Lucyfer uczynił z Newadą? – spytał zgryźliwie Dean,  
coraz bardziej zlany potem, siłą woli opanowujący się, by nie ziajać jak zgrzany pies i czujący  
się nader niekomfortowo z tymi wszystkimi nakrapianymi piórami muskającymi go wszędzie,  
gdzie tylko sięgnęły. Naprawdę musieli tkwić w przegrzanym pick-upie, upchnięci jak sardynki  
w puszce z nagim archaniołem o nadmiernie wyrośniętych skrzydłach, których nie potrafił  
zwinąć w rulonik? I szkieletem w garniturze? I warcabami?  
\- Niekoniecznie – zahuczał Sariel. – Ziemia powinna być bardziej…  
I urwał, zapewne dobierając w myślach odpowiednie słowa, z jedną dłonią zawieszoną  
nad planszą do gry, chociaż już wykonał swój ruch, a drugą przesłaniającą czoło w geście  
głębokiego namysłu. Skrzydła drgnęły leciutko, a Dean pomyślał bluźnierczo, że gdyby  
pomachał nimi mocniej, zyskaliby coś w rodzaju upragnionej klimatyzacji (Boże, dajcie mi  
choćby najmniejszy, chłodniejszy podmuch i łyk zimnej wody), chociaż, gdyby machnął zbyt  
mocno, zapewne zdmuchnąłby cały samochód wraz z zawartością. Dmuchnie, chuchnie i twój  
domek zdmuchnie…  
\- Bardziej? – podchwycił, zniecierpliwiony własnymi poplątanymi myślami, jak i  
zawieszeniem się archanioła. – Bardziej co? Ziemista?  
\- Dean – westchnęła Mia, a jej ciepły oddech owiał mu mokre ramię, podnosząc drobne  
włoski do pionu. – Wiesz, że nie pomagasz…  
\- Bo mi za gorąco…  
\- Dla ludzi – dokończył Sariel, nie zwracając uwagi na ich wymianę zdań. – Ziemia została  
stworzona dla człowieka. Jak napisano w Księdze Rodzaju: Bądźcie płodni i rozmnażajcie się,  
abyście zaludnili ziemię i uczynili ją sobie poddaną.  
\- I rzekł Bóg: Oto wam daję wszelką roślinę przynoszącą ziarno po całej ziemi i wszelkie  
drzewo, którego owoc ma w sobie nasienie, dla was będą one pokarmem – wspomogła go  
odruchowo Mia, przestając chuchać na Deana i blokując dwa z trzech pozostałych białych  
pionków nowo zdobytą damką. Upał skleił jej włosy w sterczące na wszystkie strony kolce, a  
twarz błyszczała od potu (całe szczęście, że się nie malowała – z rozmywającym się makijażem  
wyglądałaby jak szop pracz). Co jak co, ale Biblia pozostawała jej mocną stroną, podobnie jak  
większość klasyków literatury angielskiej (ojciec) i fantastyki (ponownie ojciec).  
\- A ja co powinienem dorzucić? – spytał zirytowany Dean, któremu pot spływał wzdłuż  
kręgosłupa i wsiąkał za materiał bokserek, a koszulka nieodwołalnie zespoliła ze skórą. – Że  
Bóg widział, że wszystko co uczynił, było bardzo dobre? I tak sobie będziemy powtarzać Biblię  
na wyrywki?  
\- Niezła pamięć do biblijnych cytatów – parsknęła nefilimka, sama przed chwilą popisująca  
się podobną znajomością, rzucając mu rozbawione spojrzenie i odnotowując, że spocony,  
pokryty piaskiem i zziajany Dean jest jeszcze bardziej pociągający niż zwykle. Hm, czyżby w  
głębi serca hołdowała ludwikowskiej zasadzie „umyć, ubrudzić i przyprowadzić”? – Czytywałeś  
w wolnych chwilach?  
\- Ostatnio nie było niczego ciekawego w telewizji – mruknął zielonooki, doskonale  
wyczuwając jej zmianę nastroju i nagły przypływ pożądania, zupełnie nie pasujący do sytuacji,  
choć nie da się ukryć – pochlebiający. Ciekawe, czy on też tak miał, że znienacka dopadały go  
nieprzyzwoite myśli? Dawniej z pewnością…  
\- Ta Ziemia nie jest dla ludzi – wrócił do myśli przewodniej Sarakiel, ruchem dłoni  
obejmując towarzyszący mu na przednim siedzeniu szkielet i rozciągającą się za nim, rozpaloną  
i pozbawioną kropli wody pustynię.  
\- Poza Newadą też niekoniecznie – zwróciła mu uwagę Mia, która siłą woli opanowała  
własne libido, przypominając sobie, o jak stawkę toczy się gra i rozmowa z archaniołem. -  
Mamy już zarazę, wojnę i głód. Apokalipsa generalnie nie jest dla ludzi.  
– Chyba, że mówimy o zasileniu nieba milionami przeszczęśliwych duszyczek – wtrącił  
Dean. - Bo Lucyferowi, nawet bez Michała, idzie to doskonale.  
\- Nie podoba mi się to, co czyni mój brat – zgodził się Sariel z westchnieniem, które owiało  
żarem wnętrze samochodu niczym powiew burzy piaskowej. Pionki na planszy zatańczyły i  
przesunęły się, mieszając ze sobą. Mia przysłoniła je dłonią, by nie spadły pod fotele i nie  
zagubiły się na dobre. Nie chciała powtarzać ruchu…  
\- Nam też nie – zapewnił go Dean, czując przez sekundę, jakby znalazł się w oku cyklonu.  
Gorącym. Archanioły nie powinny wzdychać w obecności ludzi. – Czy nie podoba ci się na  
tyle, że zechcesz go zabić? Po to ściągnąłeś Mię? By powiedzieć, że nam pomożesz?  
\- Zaiste.  
\- Zaiste? – spytał Winchester z wyrazem twarzy wyraźnie świadczącym o gotowości do  
dalszego przekonywania, namawiania, czy wręcz błagania, gdy tymczasem jednoznaczna, choć  
nieco antycznie wyrażona zgoda archanioła zbiła go z pantałyku.  
\- Jeśli wygra tę partię – dodał Sariel z powagą i delikatnie odsunął rękę nefilimki znad  
szachownicy, dając jej odczuć żar swego spiżowo-bursztynowego ciała, który jednak nie palił,  
a niósł za sobą obietnicę bezpieczeństwa i ciepła, płynącą z ognia rozpalonego na kominku w  
zimową, mroźną noc. – A właśnie wygrała…  
\- Graliście o to w warcaby? – w głosie zielonookiego słychać było niedowierzanie i rodzącą się  
panikę. Jeśli to był sen, to bliski koszmarowi. – Założyliście się, czy nam pomożesz czy też nie?  
\- Tak – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Mia z Sarielem i po raz pierwszy Dean ujrzał w nich  
pewne podobieństwo, mimo całej nieludzkiej złocistości archanioła naprzeciw ciemnookiej,  
ciemnowłosej kruchości dziewczyny.  
\- Lubię gry – dorzucił pierzasty posłaniec Boży, próbując wzruszyć ramionami, w czym  
przeszkodziły mu zaklinowane pod tablicą rozdzielczą skrzydła. – Nauczyłem ich Henocha i  
jego lud…  
\- To miło – bąknął Dean, usiłujący zebrać myśli, rozproszone wonią rozgrzanego metalu  
(czy w pustym baku też może dojść do samozapłonu?), czaszką wyraźnie przechylającą się w  
jego stronę (czy kościotrup podsłuchiwał?) i wizji przegranej w warcaby oznaczającej przegraną  
wszystkiego. – Więc nam pomożesz. Zabić Lucyfera. Też miło. A… anielska wojna w niebie?  
\- Niebo – zamyślił się Sariel, spuszczając wzrok, jakby chciał wypalić nim dziurę w niegdyś  
białej, a teraz rdzawo-pylistej wykładzinie. Przez całe jego ciało przepłynęły cienie i blaski,  
jakby był splotem ognistych języków strzelających wysoko ponad palenisko. Porównanie do  
krzewu gorejącego nasuwało się samo. Ciężko było na niego patrzeć, gdy tak zmieniał się jak  
kameleon na tle pożaru. – Niebo nie jest już tym samym miejscem co dawniej. Już nie.  
\- Rozumiem, że ojciec nie kazał ubić wołu na cześć powrotu syna marnotrawnego? – zakpił  
Dean, ale momentalnie spuścił z tonu, gdy owo palące spojrzenie podniosło się i padło wprost  
na niego - miał wrażenie, że spogląda na stal wytapianą w piecu hutniczym a pół sekundy  
wpatrywania dłużej wypali mu wzrok na tym i na tamtym świecie.  
\- Nie, ojca nie było w domu, a bracia również nie okazali się tak uradowani, jak oczekiwałem –  
odparł Sarakiel, z szelestem pochylając się do przodu i przyszpilając go wzrokiem jak wyjątkowo  
ostrą szpilką (co nie przyniosło zamierzonego efektu, bo Dean robił wszystko, by na niego nie  
patrzeć). Plansza do gry spadła na podłogę, siejąc pionkami, a zahaczony krawędzią skrzydła  
kościotrup z przedniego siedzenia zaklekotał z oburzeniem, tracąc wyszczerzony uśmiech, gdy  
szczęka wypadła mu z zawiasów jak duchowi Marleya’a (a nie miał jej kto podwiązać). – Czy ty  
usiłujesz mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi? Bo nieźle ci idzie…  
\- On po prostu ma talent do irytowania innych, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – mruknęła Mia  
tonującym tonem, niespecjalnie przejęta zmieniającymi się odcieniami skóry Sariela, ani jego  
irytacją. Przez lata przywykła do spotkań oko w oko z gorejącym archaniołem, choć zazwyczaj nie  
pojawiał się w tak humanoidalnej postaci. – Może tak skupmy się na znalezieniu Lucyfera…  
\- Wolałbym wiedzieć, co się dzieje w wyższych sferach niebieskich – zaprotestował Dean,  
dalej z uporem maniaka wpatrując się gdzieś w bok i wycierając spocone dłonie o siedzenie,  
lecz wciąż czując na sobie gorejące spojrzenie, co nie było zbyt komfortowym odczuciem i  
warto by dodać, że ręce nie pociły mu się tylko pod wpływem nieznośnego upału (czyżby czuł  
przed tym archaniołem pewien respekt? Być może, co i tak nie wpłynęło na zamknięcie mu  
ust). - A w tym czasie Michał z Rafałem dalej będą się kłócić o tron niebiański, tak?  
\- Wątpię – odrzekł Sariel z pewnym wahaniem, prostując się i samemu przyjmując postawę  
obronną, czyli krzyżując ręce na potężnych ramionach. Przygasł do ciemnego brązu niczym  
ceramika w piecu garncarskim przechodząca z białawej glinki do ciemnoczerwonej barwy  
dzbanka. – Oni… hm, wyparowali.  
\- Wy… wyparowali? – wyjąkała Mia w imieniu swoim i Deana, którego usta poruszyły się niemo,  
zadając to samo pytanie. – Zostały po nich cienie? Jak na murach po wybuchu atomówki?  
\- Trochę mnie poniosło – przyznał Sariel, przygryzając bursztynowe wargi nadzwyczaj  
ludzkim gestem. – Nie zamierzałem być aż tak… mściwy. Chyba nie zawsze panuję nad  
własnym ogniem…  
Na wszelki wypadek Dean wcisnął się w najdalszy kąt tylnego siedzenia chevroleta, co z punktu  
widzenia logiki wydawało się całkowicie bezsensowne (jednak instynkt samozachowawczy  
nie zawsze działa zgodnie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem) i rzucił Mii zaniepokojone spojrzenie  
w rodzaju „czy twój pradziadek ma jakiś przycisk bezpieczeństwa?”, na które odpowiedziała  
enigmatycznym uniesieniem brwi. Nie miała pojęcia, wszak nie znała go od tej strony… Jednak  
nie należało tracić nadziei.  
\- Czy może cię ponieść także wobec Lucyfera? – spytała ostrożnie. – Z twoim ognistym  
temperamentem i w ogóle… być może wcale nie potrzebujemy tej nieszczęsnej włóczni?  
\- Może – zgodził się archanioł spolegliwie, nadal nieco zmieszany, co uwidaczniało się w  
przygaszonej barwie jego ciała. I przyciszeniu głosu od basów na koncercie heavymetalowym do  
dudnienia rocka. - Osobiście nic mi nie zrobił, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, ja… lubię ludzi.  
\- Dziękujemy w imieniu ludzkości – nie powstrzymał się Dean, choć myśl o wyparowującym  
Lucyferze nie była mu niemiła. Stop. Jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, w pewnym względzie była mu bardzo  
niemiła. Oblizał spękane wargi (w tym rozgrzanym, pustynnym powietrzu nawet język wysechł  
mu jak skóra jaszczurki), usiłując sformułować pytanie tak, by nie urazić Czuwającego.  
\- A czy mogłoby nie ponieść cię wobec jego naczynia? – zapytał z sercem przyspieszającym  
do prędkości formuły pierwszej. – A jedynie wobec jego… esencji?  
Tym razem nie odwrócił wzroku, choć wydawało mu się, że płonące oczy Sariela przepalają  
mu każde włókno w spoconym ciele. Archanioł przechylił głowę, jakby przyglądał się jakiemuś  
ciekawemu okazowi i to lekkie przechylenie przywiodło Deanowi na myśl Castiela z przeszłości,  
choć błękit jego wejrzenia bladł przy tej złoto-pomarańczowej intensywności wybuchów na słońcu.  
\- Może – powtórzył wieloznacznie skrzydlaty anioł. – Dlaczego?  
\- Bo to mój brat – powiedział Dean tak cicho, że ledwo sam siebie usłyszał. Mia westchnęła  
jeszcze ciszej, zagłuszona przez świst wiatru pałętającego się po chevrolecie silverado, ale wcale  
nie przynoszącego ukojenia, jako że był gorętszy od oddechu smoka.  
\- Tak jak Lucyfer jest moim – zauważył niemal natychmiast Sariel, strosząc pióra niczym  
poddenerowana kwoka na grzędzie. – Podobnie jak byli nimi Michał i Rafał. Zaprawdę,  
rodziny się nie wybiera.  
\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja lubię mojego brata – sparafrazował wcześniejsze słowa  
archanioła Dean, odrobinę podnosząc głos. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł odpuścić nawet tak  
mizernej szansy. – Nie jest wcieleniem samego zła.  
\- W zasadzie jest – wtrąciła się Mia, nim zrozumiała, co mówi (Boże, udzielały jej się faux  
pas Casa i Seana, to chyba od tego żaru). – Znaczy, wcieleniem…  
Emocje, które popłynęły ku niej od strony łowcy dały wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że to temat  
nadzwyczaj drażliwy i że ani ich wzmacniająca się więź, ani dzielenie łóżka (i krwi oraz empatii)  
nie uprawnia jej do podobnych wtrętów. Poczuła, jakby ktoś oblał ją kubłem zimnej wody,  
która może by im się przydała, ale przecież nie w takiej postaci. Przełknęła przez wyschnięte  
gardło, na próżno szukając w nim potrzebnej ku temu śliny.  
\- Czy mógłbyś… - ponowił Dean, ale Sariel przerwał mu mało uprzejmym machnięciem  
przypominającej płynne złoto ręki.  
\- Powiedziałem, może – powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, znowu wznoszącym  
się do poziomu dobrze nagłośnionego koncertu Jean Michel Jarre’a i wypełniającym samochód  
nadmiernymi decybelami. – Powiedziałem też, że lubię ludzi, ale niekoniecznie dotyczy to  
twojego brata, który, jak mniemam, z własnej woli przyjął w siebie Lucyfera. Chyba nie pomylił  
go z kimś innym?  
\- Sam nie… – bąknął Dean, uciszony kolejnym archanielskim machnięciem i ostrzegawczym  
spojrzeniem przywołanej do porządku Mii, która zaczynała wyczuwać ponownie rosnącą  
irytację pradziadka. Kto by przypuszczał, że potrafi być aż tak nerwowy?  
\- Tak czy inaczej, musimy go znaleźć. Sam powiedział, że zmierza na wschód. Wiesz dokąd?  
– spytała, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę od upartego drążenia tematu przez Deana. Być może  
uda im się powstrzymać archanioła przed spaleniem młodszego Winchestera na popiół, ale  
chwilowo nie należało przeciągać struny…  
\- Nie – burknął Sarakiel głosem obrażonego dziecka. - Coś osłania go przede mną…  
podobnie jak tego twojego łowcę.  
\- To Cas – wyrwało się prawdomównie Deanowi. - Wyrył nam jakieś znaki na żebrach,  
które chronią nas przed innymi aniołami.  
\- Na żebrach? – skrzywiła się Mia, wyobrażając sobie ten ból i zastanawiając się, jak mógłby  
wyglądać roentgen klatki piersiowej Deana. Interesujące. To chyba zboczenie zawodowe…  
\- Cas? – spytał Sariel z namysłem, przestając stroszyć pióra, za to z zainteresowaniem  
pochylając się pomiędzy siedzeniami, bliżej Mii i Deana, aż poczuli dodatkowe ciepło  
promieniujące z niego niczym z żeliwnego piecyka. Niech ktoś wyłączy ogrzewanie…  
\- Castiel, anioł czwartku i dobry duch podróży – wyjaśnił Dean z lekkim przekąsem,  
choć wspomnienie dawnego Casa zabolało jak zadra za paznokciem. - Zwłaszcza w podróży  
sprawdzał się niesłychanie. Znasz go?  
\- Tak – wciąż pochylony do przodu i buchający gorącem Sariel zawiesił głos, a po jego  
tonie słychać było wyraźnie, że nie ma o nim zbyt pochlebnego zdania. - Zastępy Tronów,  
trzecia wieża, pierwszy hufiec, drugi garnizon. Zaprawdę dobry żołnierz. I jakże posłuszny  
rozkazom Michała…  
\- Teraz nie da się tego o nim powiedzieć – parsknęła znienacka Mia, przypominając sobie  
przepojoną zapachem kadzidełek chatę guru miłości i jego zazwyczaj niezbyt przytomne oczy  
koloru niezabudek. – Abstrahując od niesłuchania rozkazów Michała, nie znam bardziej  
wyzwolonego anioła.  
\- Obecnie zdecydowanie hołduje zasadzie „make love, not war” – uśmiechnął się Dean,  
wydymając wargi (lekko zabolało, bo pustynny wiatr wysuszył je na papier ścierny). – Też  
pokochał ziemskie kobiety, i to nawet bardzo. Oraz orgie, alkohol i dragi. Biorąc pod uwagę  
twoją przeszłość, Sarielu, powinniście się dogadać.  
\- Wątpię – padła chłodna odpowiedź gorącego archanioła.  
\- Ale wobec niego cię nie poniesie? – zaniepokoił się z nagła Dean.  
Sarakiel zmrużył złoto-czerwone oczy, zachowując dyplomatyczne milczenie. Cofnął się z  
trzepotem skrzydeł, na dobre zrzucając z siedzenia kierowcy wysuszonego kościotrupa, który z  
klekotem kości pod garniturem zsunął się pod tablicę rozdzielczą, zginając w pół jak scyzoryk,  
z ogromną szkodą dla własnych wysuszonych wiązadeł i nieistniejących stawów. Wzniecony  
jego upadkiem pył uniósł się w rozpalonym powietrzu i zawiercił im w nosach wonią starego  
rozkładu. Mia pomyślała melancholijnie, że jeśli nie powstrzymają Gwiazdy Zarannej, wszyscy  
tak skończą, z mniejszym lub większym hukiem.  
\- Czyli macie już jednego anioła do pomocy… - uznał Sariel z nutą pobłażania w spiżowym  
głosie. - Łatwiej wam będzie odnaleźć włócznię Michała. A kiedy ją odnajdziecie – wezwijcie  
mnie, a zaprawdę, powiadam wam, zjawię się na wasze wezwanie.  
\- To bardzo zacnie z twojej strony, zaiste – wyraził się Dean z całkowitą powagą, której  
przeczył rozbawiony błysk w oku. - Chyba już wiemy, gdzie ją ukryto i to między innymi dzięki  
Casowi, ale co do jego anielskiej pomocy, wierz mi, byłoby wspaniale, ale nie zostało w nim ani  
krzty niebiańskich hokus pokus. Mówiąc oględnie, łaska go opuściła.  
\- Kiedy odeszły anioły – dodała Mia, która słyszała ten zwrot z ust Casa setki razy. - Anioły  
\- dwakroć zesłane, spłaciły mnie - mogłam żyć, Włamywaczu! Bankierze - Ojcze! Znów nie  
mam nic!  
Zaskoczony zielonooki spojrzał na nią pytająco i z całkowitym niezrozumieniem,  
przebijającym się przez maskę z potu i pyłu, więc ze wzruszeniem ramion, dodała: - Z wianem  
pióropuszów żałobnych, ufam - tych dzielnych eskortą wyprowadzi w śnieżystej liberii aniołów  
karna kohorta. Przepraszam, ojciec lubił Emily Dickinson.  
\- Podoba mi się ta śnieżysta liberia – zauważył uprzejmie Sariel, choć niezrozumienie na  
jego złocistej twarzy mogłoby konkurować z tym deanowym. – Z tym że śnieg i mróz są raczej  
atrybutami Lycyfera. W przeciwieństwie do mnie jest zimny jak lód.  
\- I jako narzędzie zagłady sprowadził na Newadę żar z nieba? – spytała niepewnie Mia.  
\- To jeden ze znaków Apokalipsy – przypomniał spokojnie archanioł. – Nie miał wyboru…  
\- Mróz i lód? Nie ognie piekielne? – wpadł im w słowo Dean, wzdrygając się na samo  
wspomnienie, tak żywe, jakby wciąż widział płomienie przed oczyma. – Nie krew i ciemność?  
Nie płacz, jęk i zgrzytanie zębów?  
\- Sporo wiesz o piekle – stwierdził Sariel z kroplą sarkazmu. – Jesteś pewien, że miałeś być  
naczyniem Michała, a nie Lucyfera?  
Nim Dean zdążył odpowiedzieć coś w miarę spójnego i nie aż tak obraźliwego, obraz wokół  
nich zafalował i zarysował się drobnymi pęknięciami jak lustro lub szyba uderzone kamieniem.  
Złoto-czerwone pióra Sariela zatrzepotały jak drobne ptaszki uciekające spod nóg myśliwego,  
jego postać pociemniała i zblakła, a głos ucichł jak ucięty nożem. Mia z paniką złapała Deana  
za rękę, gdy świat zawirował niczym na łańcuchowej karuzeli, a nagły pęd obrotu wcisnął im  
powietrze z powrotem do płuc, nim zdążyli złapać kolejny oddech. Jedno mrugnięcie, bolesna  
pustka nicości i oboje znaleźli się z powrotem w chacie Deana, niezupełnie na łóżku, a tuż  
obok, gdzie splątani, oszołomieni i nie w pełni panujący nad własnymi ciałami uderzyli w stół,  
przewrócili krzesło, zrzucili garnek z resztkami meksykańskiej zupy Gwen i mocno zakołysali  
do połowy opróżnioną butelką whisky. Za oknem wstawał świt, a niebo przemywało się jakby  
przecierane wielką gąbką, odsłaniając blady błękit paryski. Ktoś dobijał się do drzwi, nawołując  
przyciszonym głosem, a z nich piasek sypał się jak po powrocie z zabawy w piaskownicy. Po  
zabójczym upale newadzkiej pustyni chłód pokoju (w międzyczasie żar żeliwnego piecyka  
przygasł do ciemnoszarego popiołu, a skręcona do minimum lampa naftowa dawała może  
odrobinę światła, ale niewiele ciepła) był szokiem termicznym, który pokrył ich ciała gęsią  
skórką. Pot zaczął ziębić skórę jak lodowa woda z górskiego strumienia. Ten, kto próbował się  
dopukać, robił to z taką stanowczością, że odzyskujący równowagę (przynajmniej fizyczną)  
Dean bez namysłu chwycił ze stołu rozłożonego taurusa i składając go kilkoma ruchami,  
dopadł do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież i stając oko w oko ze zdenerwowanym Malcolmem,  
który już już unosił rękę do kolejnego uderzenia.  
\- Dean! – wykrzyknął na jego widok starszy mężczyzna, gwałtownie pocierając szczecinę  
na brodzie, jakby chciał się ogolić paznokciami i wparował do pokoju, nie zauważając  
niekompletnego i w zasadzie opłakanego stanu przywódcy, od stóp do głowy zlanego potem i  
pokrytego zeskorupiałym piaskiem (ba, nie dostrzegł nawet stojącej przy stole drobnej postaci  
Mii, tonącej w za dużej dla siebie wojskowej koszuli, równie opiaszczonej). Wymachując latarką  
(absurdalną w obliczu wstającego świtu), dopadł do wystającego ze ściany kranu, pod którym  
na niskim stołku stała metalowa miska z dwoma kubkami i odkręcił kurek z takim impetem,  
że mało go nie urwał.  
\- Sam zobacz!  
Ciecz wypływająca z kranu nie była przezroczysta i ani trochę nie przypominała wody,  
nawet takiej, która przepływa przez stare, dawno nieczyszczone rury. Nim jeszcze o dno miski  
uderzyły pierwsze ciemnoczerwone (a w blasku lampy i latarki Malcolma wprost rubinowe)  
krople, w nozdrza uderzył ich metaliczny, miedziany zapach, nie dający się pomylić z żadnym  
innym. Woń rzeźni, szpitala i pola bitwy.  
\- To krew – jęknął starszy marine, czym prędzej zakręcając kran, choć cienka warstwa płynu  
już zdążyła zebrać się na dnie miski i zachlapać kubki po kawie, rysując na nich obsceniczne  
wzory. – Wszędzie w rurach… krew. I w strumieniu nieopodal bramy. I w studni. I…  
\- A trzeci wylał swą czaszę na rzeki i źródła wód: i stały się krwią – Dean nawet nie  
uświadomił sobie, że mówi to na głos, dopóki nie zobaczył przerażonych oczu przyjaciela. Mia  
pomyślała, że jednak miała rację z tym śniegiem – przynajmniej będą mieli co przetapiać na  
wodę do picia. A i przeciekający dach mógł się okazać błogosławieństwem.  
\- I Sean pojechał gdzieś nocą z Ritą i starszym Bergerem – dorzucił Malcolm, jakby miało  
to jakieś znaczenie. – Bez pozwolenia. Znowu. To straszne.  
\- Prawdziwa Apokalipsa – zgodziła się Mia, trudno powiedzieć, czy mając na myśli wodę  
zamieniającą się w krew, czy zniknięcie Seana. Gdyby wiedziała, co się z nim teraz działo, nie  
miałaby wątpliwości.


	9. Chapter 9

_Cała moja zuchwałość i ból przyszły przez was. Przez was bowiem musiałem opuścić moje_   
_mieszkanie. Przez was zostałem odrzucony od tronu Cherubów, które rozciągając skrzydła_   
_użyczały mi cienia. Przez was moje stopy zdeptały ziemię. W odpowiedzi Adam rzecze do niego:_   
_Jakie były nasze winy wobec ciebie, żeś nam to wszystko uczynił?_   
_Szatan odparł: Ty sam nie jesteś mi nic winien, ale z twego powodu straciłem swoją pozycję_   
_w dniu twego stworzenia. Ja bowiem tego samego dnia musiałem odejść. Gdy Bóg tchnął w_   
_ciebie swego ducha, otrzymałeś podobieństwo Jego obrazu. Następnie przyszedł Michał i kazał_   
_ci klęknąć przed Bogiem. Bóg rzekł do Michała: Oto uczyniłem Adama na podobieństwo mego_   
_obrazu. Wtedy Michał wezwał wszystkich Aniołów a Bóg rzekł do nich: Chodźcie, pokłońcie_   
_się bogu, którego stworzyłem! Michał pokłonił się jako pierwszy. Wezwał mnie i rzek!: Ty także_   
_pokłoń sie Adamowi. Odpadem: Idź precz, Michale! Nie będę kłaniał się temu, który stal sie_   
_później ode mnie, gdyż ja jestem wcześniej. Dlaczego miałbym kłaniać się jemu? Także inni_   
_aniołowie, którzy byli ze mną posłyszeli to. Moje słowa spodobały się im i nie złożyli ci, Adamie,_   
_pokłonu. Wówczas Bóg rozgniewał się na mnie i rozkazał wypędzić nas z naszego mieszkania i_   
_strącić na ziemię mnie i moich aniołów, zgodnych ze mną. A ty pozostawałeś wtedy w raju._   
_Gdy poznałem, że to z twego powodu musiałem opuścić mieszkanie światła, ogarnął mnie_   
_ból i katusze. Zastawiałem sidła na ciebie, by cię pozbawić twego szczęścia, jak i ja zostałem go_   
_pozbawiony z twego powodu._   
_Pokuta (naszego) praojca Adama, tłum. A. Tronina [w:] Apokryfy Starego Testamentu_

W Chitaqua wrzało jak w ulu, ludzie byli bardziej podenerwowani, przestraszeni i głośniejsi  
niż zwykle, mimo że Malcolm zwołał poranne spotkanie przy kuchni polowej i wraz z Deanem  
(wciąż otrząsającym z siebie pustynny piasek, lecz przynajmniej przyzwoicie acz bardzo  
wojskowo ubranym) starali się ich uspokoić najlepiej jak potrafili (przywódca palnął nawet  
klasyczną, amerykańską mowę godną Billa Pullmana w Dniu Niepodległości, choć sam był  
równie daleki od uspokojenia co wiry na Missouri). Sytuację ratował fakt, że słońce jeszcze  
nie zamierzało się zaćmiewać, a blady rożek księżyca, wciąż widniejący na niebie, nie oblekł  
się w czerwień, więc wyglądało na to, że Apokalipsa rozwija się nadzwyczaj powoli, chociaż, z  
drugiej strony, nie było powiedziane, że Lucyfer nie postanowi przeskoczyć kilku etapów i nie  
przejść od razu do trzęsień ziemi i wód występujących z brzegów. Bądź wywołania Czterech  
Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. A może zadowoli się szarańczą?  
Jednakże Winchester nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wspominać na forum publicznym o  
Lucyferze, nie chcąc szerzyć jeszcze większego defetyzmu. Ludzie i tak byli dostatecznie zgnębieni  
i wstrząśnięci złym omenem. Wodę zmieniającą się w krew, podobnie jak croatońskiego wirusa,  
łatwiej było zrzucić na eksperymenty wojskowe i swego rodzaju broń chemiczną, biologiczną  
czy psychologiczną (ustawicznie podejrzewany o podobne wyczyny Saddam Hussein, gdyby  
jeszcze żył, uśmiałby się w kułak). Całe szczęście, mimo słonecznego grudniowego poranka,  
wyziębioną ziemię, zwłaszcza w głębszych partiach lasu, wciąż zalegał śnieg, niekoniecznie  
czysty ja łza, ale z braku laku, lepszy niż spływające krwią studnia i przepompownia, więc  
Mia z Theodorem zachęcili mieszkańców do napełniania nim wszelkich możliwych misek,  
garnków i wiader (by potem go przetopić), Rick z Olgą dopilnowali zakręcania zaworów przy  
głównym ujęciu wody, Chuck sprawdził zapasy butelkowanej wody mineralnej (a okazało się,  
że mają ich całą przyczepę, jak się wydawało przedtem, zupełnie niepotrzebnie dowiezioną  
przez nowoprzybyłych z Harrison, a jak się okazało obecnie, na wagę złota), spora grupa  
ruszyła na przesiekę po zapasy drewna, a dzieciom zakazano zbliżać się do przypominającego  
ściek z rzeźni i roztaczającego wokół siebie miedzianą woń krwi Weston Creek.  
Wśród podsyconego krwawym objawieniem obozowego rozgardiaszu jedynie chata kółka  
różańcowego imienia Castiela pozostała niewzruszona, zamknięta na cztery spusty i wyalienowana  
z rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu. Zirytowany Dean miał ochotę wykopać ozdobione nieudolnie  
narysowaną mandalą drzwi i zwrócić im uwagę, że może należałoby się zająć czymś więcej, niż  
bezustannym zgłębianiem natury transcendencji, zwłaszcza z pomocą środków niedozwolonych,  
ale nie miał na to czasu, krążąc po Chitaqua jak satelita lub samosterowalny pocisk rakietowy,  
od warty przy wjeździe przez składy zarządzane przez byłego proroka (który pilnie powtarzał  
sobie po nosem znaki Apokalipsy, jakby miało im to w czymkolwiek pomóc) po lazaret Mii, który  
wzbogacił się o dwóch zawałowców i idiotę, który napił się wody już po przemianie. Do tego cały  
czas rozpamiętywał nocne tet-a-tet z pierzastym archaniołem (w porywach woląc wspominać  
poprzedzającą go zupę czekoladową i jej wspólne z Mią smakowanie) i denerwujący fakt, że  
Sean z Ritą i starszym Bergerem jeszcze nie wrócili, choć minęło już południe. Jeżeli faktycznie  
samowolnie pojechali do Topeki (a znając Seana, Dean mógł się o to założyć), dawno powinni  
być z powrotem, chyba że rozebrali First Presbyterian Church kamień po kamieniu, a nadal nie  
znaleźli michałowego żelastwa. Trzeba będzie po nich jechać…  
***  
Dean stanął niezdecydowanie na progu chaty Casa i jego haremu, zapukał, nie doczekał się  
odpowiedzi, po czym bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi i rozgarnął paciorkową zasłonę, zaglądając  
do środka. W sumie nie miał większej ochoty wchodzić dalej, może dlatego, że w nozdrza uderzył  
go skondensowany zapach kadzidełek, whisky, lekarstw i krwi (widocznie oni także próbowali  
rano odkręcić kran z wodą), a może ze względu na kłębowisko ciał zaścielających zarzuconą  
matami podłogę, trudno powiedzieć, do jakiego stopnia splecionych i w jakimż to celu. Może  
po prostu przytulali się do siebie jak szczeniaki szukające pocieszenia i odrobiny ciepła, chociaż,  
biorąc pod uwagę gorąc panujący w chacie, powinni się raczej nawzajem wachlować.  
\- Cas? – ponaglił przyjaciela Dean, odwracając oczy i przewracając nimi w nad wyraz  
zirytowany sposób. – Wyjdź no na ganek, mamy do pogadania…  
Zciszony pisk i westchnienie, które mu odpowiedziały, nie należały do eks-anioła, ale i tak  
dodatkowo go zniechęciły.  
\- Czekam na zewnątrz - warknął, wycofując się tyłem i szeleszcząc koralikami w przejściu.  
Z dwojga złego wolał już rześkość grudniowego dnia, nawet skażoną odległą wonią krwi ze  
studni i Weston Creek, aniżeli zaduch panujący w dobrze ogrzanej (nie tylko piecykiem,  
zjawisko tarcia miało tu coś do powiedzenia) chacie.  
Na ganku otrząsnął się jak pies wietrzący nieprzyjemną woń i nerwowo zabębnił palcami  
po wilgotnym, spaczonym drewnie balustrady, ale o dziwo, nie musiał czekać zbyt długo, gdy  
zza drzwi wychynął Cas, odziany jedynie w niebieską, bawełnianą, rozchełstaną na piersiach  
tunikę, kończącą się gdzieś w okolicach kolan i przepojoną dymem z drzewa sandałowego.  
Uwieszona jego ramienia Złotowłosa wyglądało równie uroczo w powiewnym, kwiecistym  
gieźle, plączącym się wokół gołych stóp i zaczepiającym o nierówności desek. Przez cienki  
materiał prześwitywał nieco zaokrąglony brzuszek. Zaokrąglenie to Dean zauważył właściwie  
po raz pierwszy i jak obuchem uderzyła go myśl, że młodziutka Katie (bo tak miała na imię  
Złotowłosa) zostanie szczęśliwą matką nefilima. Nefilimki. A może nie, skoro Cas nie był  
już aniołem? Tak czy inaczej, zostanie szczęśliwą matką i będzie mogła opowiadać dziecku  
do snu bajkę o Złotowłosej i trzech niedźwiadkach. Taa… Oparty o framugę łowca, ze  
swoimi ciężkim traperami, spodniami morro, szarym podkoszulkiem, oliwkową koszulą i  
zgniłozieloną kurtką z pagonami czuł się jak czołg stojący naprzeciwko zwiewnych motyli,  
które chcąc nie chcąc, w kilku stopniach powyżej zera zaczynały oblekać się w gęsią skórkę i  
dygotać na wietrze.  
\- Wiesz, gdzie jest Sean? – spytał, szukając w oczach Casa czegoś więcej niż rozszerzonych  
źrenic i myśli rozbiegających się jak stado przestraszonych królików. – Zniknął nocną porą  
razem z Ritą i Jonem.  
\- A czy ty nie powinieneś leżeć? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie eks anioł, wpatrując  
się w niego spod zmarszczonych brwi. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy zauważył, że minęła już  
prawie doba, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni. W przesiąkniętej mistycznymi przeżyciami  
chacie na skraju obozu czas musiał biec nieco inaczej… Kropla wody z topniejącego śniegu  
spadła z dachu wprost na obnażone ramię Katie, która pisnęła po dziecięcemu, mocniej  
przytulając się do pleców umiłowanego mistrza, jakby mógł ją obronić nie tylko przed kapiącą  
odwilżą, ale i przed przykrym wiatrem.  
\- Jasne – zgodził się Dean z przekąsem, coraz bardziej zirytowany nieprzytomnym wyrazem  
twarzy Castiela. – I zamawiać śniadanie do łóżka. Z podwójnym expresso. Teraz to już właściwie  
lunch… O Seana pytam, bo podobno razem wykoncypowaliście ten kościół w Topece.  
\- Ja wykoncypowałem – odparł z lekką urazą Cas, wciąż wpatrując się w Deana  
zaniepokojonym, choć średnio jasnym wejrzeniem i przemawiając dalej leniwym, rozmarzonym  
tonem. – Pamiętasz, jak w manuskrypcie prorok napisał, że korona, serce i grom staną na  
straży? Przejrzeliśmy z Seanem księgi adresowe kościołów w Kansas i ten do mnie przemówił.  
Objawił mi się. Ujął mnie za serce. Zapadł w pamięć. Poruszył struny mej duszy…  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy masz duszę, Cas – zauważył zdroworozsądkowo Dean. – Nie licząc  
tej Novaka. Ale pojmuję o co ci chodzi, ostatnio zaczynam wiedzieć coś niecoś o odczuciach…  
więc stwierdziłeś, że to First Presbyterian Church w Topece?  
\- Przemówił do ciebie? – spytała z podziwem przemarznięta Złotowłosa, przestępując z  
jednej bosej nogi na drugą, podczas gdy spróchniałe deski werandy zastrzegały ostrzegawczo. Jej  
odczucia były jednoznaczne i monotematycznie uwielbiające – w innej sytuacji łowca poczułby  
mdłości od nadmiaru słodyczy. Na szczęście bezwarunkowe oddanie Katie (podobne miłości  
wiernego psa ku swemu panu) zakłócił błysk irytacji, który dobiegł go od strony Malcolma,  
właśnie przechodzącego mimo chaty Casa z naręczem gałęzi na opał. Opatulony w kurtkę z  
futerkowa podpinką starszy marine zerknął na malowniczą grupę na ganku (ze szczególnym  
uwzględnieniem tuniki Castiela) i prychnął przeciągle, dając znak Deanowi, że jest już prawie  
gotowy do wyjazdu, tylko musi odnieść niesione brzemię pod kuchnię polową.  
\- Mhm… - wyciszył się Cas, przybity wizją braku duszy i z natężeniem przyglądający się  
Deanowi, jakby chciał, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, przeliczyć wszystkie piegi na jego twarzy.  
\- Dziwnie wyglądasz…  
\- Opaliłem się – burknął zielonooki, którego twarz rzeczywiście przybrała odcień mocno  
przypieczonej cegły, jako że jasna, pokryta piegami skóra nie przepadała za dawką promieni,  
jaką zafundowała jej rozżarzona Newada. Przynajmniej nie był już blady jak śmierć, choć  
cienie pod oczami nie zniknęły, a jedynie przestały być aż tak wyraźne. – Rozmowa z Sarielem  
była gorąca.  
Na wzmiankę o Sarakielu usta Casa drgnęły, a oczy powędrowały w dół, jak u niegrzecznego  
chłopaka, którego przyłapano na kradzieży batonika w markecie.  
\- Och – powiedział niewyraźnie.  
\- Och – powtórzyła jak echo Katie, zupełnie nie wiedząc o co chodzi.  
\- Och, och – zgodził się Dean ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Nie wiem, czy się ucieszysz, Cas, ale  
doskonale cię pamięta. Choć z kolei ja nie mam pojęcia, co to są te wieże, hufce i garnizony…  
Rozumiem, że przyłożyłeś rękę do uwięzienia Czuwających?  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu Dean ujrzał, jak policzki Castiela czerwienieją i to niekoniecznie  
od zimna.  
\- Ja tylko… – bąknął eks-anioł, wyraźnie zmieszany, ale chyba odzyskujący jasność myślenia.  
\- Niech zgadnę, ty tylko wykonywałeś rozkazy – wpadł mu w słowo łowca. – Wydaje mi się,  
że już to gdzieś słyszałem.  
\- Gdzie? – zaciekawiła się szczerze Złotowłosa, a Dean pomyślał melancholijnie, że w szkole  
na pewno była cheerleaderką.  
\- Nie kwestionowałem ich – dokończył Cas i zadrżał w zimnym powietrzu, przesiąkniętym  
zapachem dymu, wilgoci i napędzającej generator ropy (oraz odległej, ale gdzieś tam obecnej  
woni krwi). Jednak myśl o stojącym na hipotetyczne wyciągnięcie ręki Sarielu zdawała się go  
fascynować. – Pomoże nam?  
\- Tak mówi – parsknął Dean, żywiący bardzo mieszane uczucia wobec anielskiego przodka  
Mii. – Na razie jedziemy po tą cholerną broń archanielskiej zagłady, czy Sean już ją znalazł  
czy nie… To znaczy ja jadę, bo ty nie wyglądasz na obecnego duchem. Zauważyłeś chociaż, że  
mamy Apokalipsę? Krew w kranie? Panikę w obozie? Zaćmienie słońca?  
Cas odruchowo spojrzał na bladozłotą tarczę słońca, która nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru  
przygasać, za to wywołała mu powidoki pod powiekami, kiedy się w nią zbyt długo zapatrzył.  
\- Tak, krew – niespodziewanie poparła zielonookiego Złotowłosa, wychylając się spoza  
pleców Casa. – Doris zakazała odkręcać wodę, aby nie ściągnąć na nas boskiego gniewu.  
\- Tak, Bóg Ojciec na pewno pogniewa się za odkręcenie kurka od kranu – zgodził się Dean z  
pokerowym wyrazem twarzy. – Nie wspominając o czerpaniu ze studni. Ześle na nas trzęsienie  
ziemi i resztę plag.  
\- Stanie się wielkie trzęsienie ziemi i słońce stanie się czarne jak włosienny wór, a księżyc  
cały stanie się jak krew – wykorzystał sposobność Cas. - I gwiazdy spadną z nieba na ziemię,  
jak kiedy drzewo figowe wstrząsane silnym wiatrem zrzuca na ziemię swe niedojrzałe owoce,  
a niebo zostanie usunięte jak księga, którą się zwija.  
\- To się lepiej pospiesz, nim to nastąpi i z łaski swojej ubierz spodnie, bo cię przewieje przy  
końcu świata – zasugerował zgryźliwie Dean. – Jedziesz ze mną i Malcolmem do Topeki, czy nie?  
\- Jadę - wymamrotał Cas.  
\- To za piętnaście minut spotkamy się przy hammerze – przyjął do wiadomości jego deklarację  
łowca, obracając się na pięcie i niemal zbiegając z werandy, a w myślach już wyliczając, co powinni  
ze sobą zabrać. MP5A, granaty, butelki z wodą, mapę, zapasowy kanister z ropą, na wszelki  
wypadek tą inkantację do Michała, parę puszek z gulaszem… Tabliczkę ouija? Idiotyczne. Może  
przed wyjazdem spróbuje raz jeszcze skontaktować się z Samem…  
***  
\- Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie – powiedział Dean najbardziej autorytatywnym tonem, na jaki  
go było stać, zamaszyście zaciągając zamek ulokowanej na rozchwierutanym stole brezentowej  
torby, wypchanej bronią palną i białą, ampułkami z wodą święconą i ręcznej roboty bombami  
zapalnymi z fosforem. – Zostajesz w obozie. Masz pod opieką Kristera Bergera, zawałowców,  
grypowców, wyrostkowców i miłośników krwawej mary.  
\- Wolę się opiekować tobą – zauważyła Mia, oparta o framugę drzwi wejściowych jego chaty  
niczym wykrzyknik, obracając w palcach pożółkły pergamin z barwnym rysunkiem włóczni  
św. Michała, na którym to malunku grot wyglądał na tak ostry, że można się było skaleczyć  
od samego patrzenia. Odrastające włosy sterczały buntowniczo, a cała odziana w polar i wełnę  
sylwetka wyrażała nieugiętość podjętego postanowienia. Podobnie jak u Deana, w oczy rzucała  
się jej świeża opalenizna, chociaż nefilimka miała zdecydowanie ciemniejszą karnację, więc  
przynajmniej ominął ją wysyp nowych piegów. – Jesteś moim ulubionym pacjentem. Jak znam  
życie, jeśli pojedziesz beze mnie, na pewno wpakujesz się w kłopoty.  
\- Jak pojadę z tobą, to oboje wpakujemy się w kłopoty – stwierdził przewidująco łowca,  
w ostatniej chwili dopakowując do torby colta i pudełko pasujących do niego nabojów w  
miedzianych osłonkach. Sam, w przeciwieństwie Mii, ubrany był jak na wojnę lub polowanie na  
grubego zwierza – w od stóp do głów w morro, a jedynym „cywilnym” elementem pozostawał  
amulet w miejsce nieśmiertelnika i sprana, szara podkoszulka z rozpiętymi guziczkami, nie  
przystająca do militarnego szyku. – Biorę Malcolma i Casa. Starczy. Im mniejsza grupa, tym  
łatwiej prześlizgniemy się do centrum.  
\- Jadę – powtórzyła z uporem dziewczyna, zwijając pergamin w rulonik i chowając go do  
kieszeni własnej bluzy. – Będziecie mnie potrzebować.  
– Nie sądzę, żebyśmy w murach kościoła baptystów spotkali Lucyfera i byli zmuszeni do  
wzywania twojego szanownego pradziadka – odparował Dean, nie wiedząc, jak bardzo się  
myli. - Za to Topeka leży w środku hot zone i Croatów tam nie zabraknie.  
\- Tym bardziej się przydam – przypomniała Mia. – Wiesz, że ich wyczuwam.  
\- Wiesz, że teraz ja też – przypomniał Dean z krzywym uśmiechem, dopinając boczną kieszeń  
torby z mapą Kansas i podręcznym zastawem pierwszej pomocy (uwzględniającym piersiówkę z  
whisky). – I przestań już z tym oślim uporem. Wolałbym, żebyś się niepotrzebnie nie narażała.  
\- Żeby nie uszkodzić naczynia Sariela? – spytała cierpko, dobrze wiedząc, że niezupełnie to miał  
na myśli, ale usiłując wymusić na nim zeznania werbalne. – Czy chodzi ci o mnie jako o mnie?  
W odpowiedzi Dean tylko prychnął wieloznacznie. Wyznań jej się zachciało… to nie  
latynoska telenowela, odcinek 477, czas na spowiedź. Jeszcze raz sprawdził kieszenie kurtki i  
poprawił ułożenie kabury przy udzie, starannie unikając wzroku nefilmki.  
\- O ciebie. O Sariela. O dobro ludzkości – mruknął, opierając nogę na krześle i mocując  
holster nieco wyżej, by mieć lepszy dostęp do beretty. - Poza tym, naprawdę chcesz jechać  
po świętą włócznię ubrana w bluzę z cholernym kanarkiem? Wystawisz się jak kaczka na  
odstrzał… Wystarczył mi na pół goły Cas, który wybierał się do Topeki na bosaka…  
Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, jakiej oczekiwała (jakby przy jej poziomie empatii była  
jej do czegokolwiek potrzebna), Mia odruchowo wygładziła rozpięty polar, istotnie ozdobiony  
słodkim, prawie tak niebieskookim jak Cas Tweetym, pod którym kryły się dwie kolejne  
warstwy ubrania, tym razem stonowanego i w brązach. Co mu przeszkadzał Tweety?  
\- Ja przynajmniej włożyłam buty – odcięła się. - A tobie brakuje smug na twarzy i granatów  
przytroczonych do paska, a wyglądałbyś jak wypisz wymaluj Arnold Schwarzenegger w  
Commando. Macie zamiar wysadzać kościół? Wedle zapisków włócznia powinna być pod  
posadzką, u stóp św. Jakuba, wystarczy łom. Poza tym Sean pewnie już ją znalazł.  
\- Taaa – mruknął Dean z przekąsem. – I zamiast wrócić do Chitaqui, pogalopował z nią  
w stronę zachodzącego słońca, tfu, Newady by zetrzeć się z Panem Wszelkiego Zła. A nie,  
cholera wie, gdzie on jest.  
\- Pan Wszelkiego Zła czy Sean? – spytała niewinnie Mia.  
\- Obaj – westchnął zielonooki, i, nie mając już czego sprawdzać, poprawiać i przytraczać,  
zdecydował się spojrzeć prosto na Mię. – Parę minut temu próbowałem rozmawiać z Samem,  
ale tabliczka ouija milczy jak zaklęta, więc równie dobrze mogę zgadywać. Lucyfer zmierzał na  
Wschód, czyli jest pewnie gdzieś w Utah lub Colorado.  
\- Równie dobrze może być w Kansas, Dorotko – spochmurniała Mia. - Nie chcę cię  
martwić, ale on nie musi chodzić piechotą. Jest archaniołem, pamiętasz? Potrafi się swobodnie  
przenosić tam, gdzie zechce.  
\- W takim razie ciekawe, dlaczego jeszcze nie zlądował tutaj – parsknął Dean, mimo  
spełniających się znaków Apokalipsy, niezupełnie przekonany co do niezmierzonych mocy  
lucyferycznych, a może zbyt ufający w wyryte na własnych żebrach enochiańskie znaki.  
\- Może nie jesteś jego priorytetem, a może, akurat jeśli chodzi o Chitaquę, Sam trzymał  
język za zębami – rzuciła nefilimka, niespecjalnie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy jej słowa  
zabolą Deana, czy też nie (choć już dawno zauważyła, że wszystko, co miało związek z Samem,  
bolało go jak diabli).  
\- Coś sugerujesz? – najeżył się zielonooki, momentalnie podnosząc emocjonalną gardę.  
Zarzucił sobie na ramię mocno obciążoną torbę, zgarnął MP5A i zrobił krok w stronę Mii i  
drzwi wyjściowych. – Bo jeśli tak, to radziłbym ci przestać.  
\- Sean jest dupkiem, ale w tym względzie mógł mieć rację – dokończyła cichszym i coraz  
bardziej przepraszającym tonem. - Twój brat może być, chcący czy niechcący, oczami i uszami  
539  
Lucyfera. A teraz jeszcze pan i władca wyłączył mu wtyczkę.  
Dean spojrzał na nią ciężkim wzrokiem, usiłując zapanować nad słowami, które cisnęły mu  
się na usta.  
\- Mia, słonko, przymknij się – powiedział w końcu. - Idziemy.  
\- Jadę z wami – wyszeptała z uporem, patrząc na niego czekoladowym spojrzeniem i tym  
razem nie zaprotestował.  
\- Świetnie. W takim razie idź po Casa i wyciągnij ten jego leniwy tyłek z domu rozpus…  
W połowie słowa zgiął się w pół, jakby ktoś z całej siły zdzielił go w żołądek a sekundę  
później poprawił w splot słoneczny. Karabin szturmowy wypadł mu z rąk i upadł na drewnianą  
podłogę z łoskotem godnym bazooki (na szczęście był zabezpieczony, więc nie wystrzelił ani  
pojedynczo, ani tym bardziej serią). Brezentowa torba podzieliła los MP5A, po drodze boleśnie  
uderzając Deana w biodro i łydkę, na co nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi, gdy rogaty wisiorek  
szarpnął mu się na szyi jak opętany (w zasadzie można uznać, że taki właśnie był), parząc niczym  
kawałek metalu wrzucony do pieca hutniczego (nie licząc pierścienia władzy, którego mogły  
zmóc tylko ognie Orodruiny). Poprawka, amulet nie rozgrzał się do czerwoności, a wprost  
przeciwnie – oziębił do temperatury bliskiej zeru absolutnemu. Czując, jak rogata maska scala  
się z koszulką i ciałem pod spodem, Dean zerwał rzemyk (w przypływie adrenaliny poszło  
mu to całkiem zgrabnie, choć przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że uszkodzi sobie kark) i upuścił  
wisiorek na pociemniałą od brudu i wilgoci podłogę, gdzie błysnął bielą niczym powleczony  
szronem i znieruchomiał pod postacią bryłki lodu. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o kontakt z Samem…


	10. Chapter 10

_Byłeś odbiciem doskonałości, pełen mądrości i niezrównanie piękny. Mieszkałeś w Edenie,_   
_ogrodzie Bożym; okrywały cię wszelkiego rodzaju szlachetne kamienie: rubin, topaz, diament,_   
_tarszisz, onyks, beryl, szafir, karbunkuł, szmaragd, a ze złota wykonano okrętki i oprawy na_   
_tobie, przygotowane w dniu twego stworzenia. Jako wielkiego cheruba ustanowiłem cię na świętej_   
_górze Bożej, chadzałeś pośród błyszczących kamieni. Byłeś doskonały w postępowaniu swoim od_   
_dni twego stworzenia, aż znalazła się w tobie nieprawość._   
_(Księga Ezachiela 28, 12-15)_

Harrison Street, jak i całą Topekę, spowijała rzadka mgła, ścieląca się nisko nad ziemią  
i leniwie unosząca w górę, gdzie prawdopodobnie wciąż świeciło słońce, jako że wyższe  
warstwy oparów przybierały złocisty odcień. Mgła nie była gęsta jak mleko ani nie ograniczała  
widoczności do pół metra, ale i tak sprawiała niepokojące wrażenie, zacierając kontury  
pobliskich budynków (w tym majaczącej za drzewami jak ogromna góra kopuły Kansas State  
Kapitol), nadając ulicom Topeki surrealistyczny wyraz rodem z Silent Hill. Z jednej strony  
mgła pozwalała czwórce ludzi poruszać się niemal bezgłośnie i niepostrzeżenie, z drugiej  
– uniemożliwiła dostrzeżenie niebezpieczeństwa na czas, ba, w ogóle uniemożliwiała jego  
dostrzeżenie. W odwodzie pozostawał im szósty zmysł Mii i Deana, lecz i on milczał jak zaklęty,  
jakby okolice First Presbyterian Church spowijała mgła nie tylko fizyczna, ale i mentalna. Bądź  
po prostu byli na Harrison Street zupełnie sami.  
Popołudniowe mgły w zimowym Kansas nie były niczym niezwykłym – zwłaszcza po  
cieplejszym dniu, który nagrzał powietrze nad nadal zmarzniętą ziemią, uwalniając sporą  
dawkę wilgoci, kondensującą się w drobniutkie krople wody. Pierwsze zamglenia pojawiły się  
już na stanowej 59-tce, a nasiliły na lokalnej 4-ce, gdy wyjechali na bardziej otwartą przestrzeń  
przy Perry Lake – pojedyncze pasma snuły się nad skutym cienką warstwą czerwonego lodu  
rozlewiskiem i nadbrzeżnymi, zaśnieżonymi łąkami, sięgając długimi palcami popękanego  
asfaltu drogi. Dean zwolnił, ale nie zawrócił, mimo że mgła gęstniała z każdym kilometrem,  
a przedmieścia Topeki przywitały ich kryjącym się w oparach złomowiskiem samochodów,  
tarasujących wjazdową North East Sherman Road i opuszczonym posterunkiem wojskowym,  
z którego pozostała ledwie barykada umocniona workami z piaskiem i zwój drutu kolczastego.  
Zostawili hummera w bocznej North East 31 Street i dalej ruszyli pieszo, chociaż, wedle mapy,  
mieli do przejścia z 6 mil, a Cas wciąż zostawał w tyle, blady, marudny i osłabiony, jakby  
właśnie przestały działać napędzające go dopalacze.  
Szli i szli, czując się niczym duchy przemierzające widmowe miasteczko, generalnie  
trzymając się South West Topeka Boulevard, ale czasami z niej zbaczając i skracając sobie  
drogę przez niegdyś zadbane, a obecnie zarośnięte chaszczami podjazdy, ogródki i podwórza.  
Powietrze było ciężkie i gęste, z każdym wdechem wciągali do płuc mgłę, a z każdym  
wydechem wypuszczali obłoczki pary. Było mokrawo, mgliście i ślisko, ale jak na hot zone,  
niezwykle spokojnie. Malcolm zażartował, że Croaci zapadli w sen zimowy i coś w tym chyba  
było, bo jedynie przy moście natknęli się na ich niewielką grupę i przeczekali ją za morzem  
znieruchomiałych samochodów.  
Kiedy dotarli na Harrison Street, było już dobrze po piątej, słońce gdzieś tam ponad mgłą  
zapewne zachodziło w najlepsze, a świat wokół, nie dosyć, że przymglony, zaczął jeszcze nabierać  
ciemniejszych odcieni szarości. Wciąż nie natknęli się na ślad Seana, Rity i Jona Bergera,  
chociaż w zapadającej szarzyźnie i czepliwych pasmach mgły, wśród dziesiątek samochodów  
porzuconych na poboczach, równie dobrze mogli przeoczyć i wojskowego jeepa.  
Stanęli przed wejściem do kościoła jak pątnicy docierający do upragnionego celu pielgrzymki,  
lecz nie od razu dane im było dotknąć świętego Graala. Solidne drzwi ceglanej, oplecionej  
pnączami budowli, którą wieńczył wysoki, spadzisty dach i wzmacniała przyklejona z boku  
przysadzista bryła dzwonnicy, były zamknięte na głucho i zaryglowane od zewnątrz, a chociaż  
zdobiło ją mnóstwo podłużnych, zakończonych ostrołukami okien, wszystkie wznosiły się  
zbyt wysoko nad ich głowami. W zasadzie mogli wysadzić rygle i same drzwi i Deanowi nawet  
przemknęło to przez myśl, ale pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie Mii uświadomiło mu, że wybuch  
z pewnością zwabiłby okolicznych przemienionych.  
\- Rozdzielmy się i poszukajmy innego wejścia – zaproponował Malcolm, a Cas z  
westchnieniem usiadł na schodkach pod solidnymi, dębowymi drzwiami, z wyrazem twarzy  
jawnie świadczącym o tym, że nie ma zamiaru się z nich ruszać. Liczne warstwy ubrania,  
począwszy od krzywo pozapinanej koszuli, a na puchatej kurtce kończąc, wisiały na nim jak  
na strachu na wróble, podobnie jak zdecydowanie za ciężki M-19.  
\- Poszukajmy wejścia od tyłu, ale razem – mruknął Dean, chwytając go za łokieć i jednym  
pociągnięciem stawiając go na nogi. – Nie wiecie, że wszystkich horrorach rozdzielanie źle  
się kończy?  
Idąc wzdłuż murów First Presbyterian Church, oplecionych bezlistnymi i bezkwietnymi,  
za to ozdobionymi imponującymi kolcami pnączami róż, dotarli do zadaszonego pasażu  
i ukrytego za nim, przesłoniętego unoszącą się coraz wyżej mgłą, niewielkiego cmentarza z  
kamiennymi nagrobkami, kilkoma krzyżami celtyckimi i zawalonym rumowiskiem w miejscu  
kaplicy, także oplecionym wybujałymi pędami róż.  
\- Czy ktoś coś wspominał o horrorach? – spytała półgłosem Mia. – Bo czuję się, jakbym za  
chwilę miała spotkać Vincenta Price’a…  
\- Kruk czy Dom na Przeklętym Wzgórzu? – upewnił się Dean, poprawiając szeroki pas  
wypchanej torby, który wrzynał mu się w ramię.  
\- Zagłada domu Usherów – zdecydowała Mia.  
\- Drzwi – wszedł jej w słowo Malcolm, wskazując na majaczące w załomie muru solidne,  
ale nie zaryglowane wejście.  
\- Zimno mi – poskarżył się Cas, obejmując za ramiona, a Mia już już miała mu powiedzieć,  
że to tylko skutek uboczny przedawkowania morfiny, kiedy sama poczuła chłód przenikający  
przez gruby polar bluzy, na którym osiadły kropelki wody. Zadrżała, a od strony Deana  
dobiegło ją ukłucie rosnącego niepokoju. Nie tylko jemu spadająca temperatura skojarzyła  
się ze zmienionym w bryłkę lodu rogatym wisiorkiem, który za nic nie chciał odtajać i ziębił  
nawet przez kieszeń torby.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy wzięli nogi za pas – podsumowała nefilimka.  
– Nie wiem, czy znajdziemy włócznię, ale kłopoty na pewno…  
\- Idziemy? – upewnił się Malcolm, mniej podatny na wszelkiego rodzaju przeczucia, ale  
również przemarznięty i przeniknięty wilgocią jak gąbka.  
Przez jedną króciutką chwilę Dean pomyślał, że powinien wysłać resztę przodem, a sam  
zaczekać na rozwój wydarzeń, ale odepchnął tę myśl z takim impetem, że zniknęła, jakby jej  
nigdy nie było.  
\- Idziemy – mruknął, ruszając jako pierwszy, byle szybciej przejść przez klimatyczny  
cmentarzyk i dostać się do bocznego wejścia kościoła, cokolwiek miało tam na nich czekać.  
Rozryta ziemia zamlaskała im pod stopami, a plątanina zdrewniałych łodyg i suchych liści  
(spoza których przezierały nieoczekiwanie czerwone owoce berberysu i róży oraz czarne  
tarniny) chwytała za nogi, z całej siły utrudniając przejście. Zrujnowana kaplica cała była  
obrośnięta ich rozgałęzieniami, wśród których zamajaczył podejrzanie ludzki kształt.  
\- Rita – szepnął Malcolm, porzucając karabin szturmowy i przedzierając się do zawieszonego  
pośród kolczastych pędów nieruchomego ciała dziewczyny. Trudno było powiedzieć, po czym  
poznał, że to ona, bo splątane, ciemne włosy przesłaniały pół twarzy, rozwieszone na kolcach  
niczym misterna pajęczyna, a wciśnięta miedzy krzewy berberysu i tarniny (oraz wszędobylskiej  
pnącej róży) sylwetka wydawała się o wiele drobniejsza. Malcolm bał się jej dotknąć, więc Mia  
wyprzedziła go i sięgnęła do szyi w poszukiwaniu pulsu, jednocześnie odgarniając włosy z  
pobladłej twarzy i przebiegając opuszkami palców po chłodnym, przeciętymi kilka głębszymi  
rysami policzku. Jak dla niej była to naprawdę pokręcona wersja Śpiącej królewny. Sama  
zaplątała się w kolczaste gałęzie, które drapieżnie uczepiły się jej bojówek i polaru z Tweetym,  
wkręcając się w materiał jak małe haczyki.  
\- Żyje? – spytał bez większej nadziei Dean, stając tuż przy Mii i sięgając ponad nią, by  
poluźnić pęd owinięty wokół szyi Rity. Cas z rosnącą paniką rozejrzał się po zamglonym  
otoczeniu, niemal pewny, że usłyszał coś lub kogoś kryjącego się pod murem kościoła.  
Dodając sobie odwagi, zacisnął dłoń na karabinku szturmowym, odmawiając pod nosem  
nie tyle modlitwę, co jakąś dziwną inkantację w enochiańskim. Nefilimka mruknęła coś  
potwierdzająco, nie przestając odczepiać gałązek wplątanych we włosy Rity, gdy dziewczyna  
zatrzepotała powiekami i jęknęła tak cicho, że ledwo ją usłyszeli. Jej ciało napięło się i zwiotczało.  
Ubranie miała zakrwawione, lecz trudno było powiedzieć, czy to tylko płytkie zadrapania od  
kolców, czy coś znacznie poważniejszego. W przesyconej mgłą szarości mijającego dnia Mia  
przebiegła rękoma po jej klatce piersiowej, brzuchu i bokach, szukając rany cięższego kalibru,  
lecz takowej nie znajdując. Tymczasem Dean wyciągnął nóż i zaczął ciąć zgrubiałe gałęzie, by  
wraz z Malcolmem i wciąż nerwowo nasłuchującym Casem odciągnąć je na bok i wyplątać  
bezwładne ciało z kolczastej pułapki, co skończyło się pokancerowanymi dłońmi całej czwórki.  
Rita nie dała kolejnego głośniejszego znaku życia, ale oddychała – obłoczki pary unosiły się z  
jej bladych ust i zawieszały w wilgotnym powietrzu jak małe chmurki.  
Skupieni na nieprzytomnej księżniczce, które ukłuła się nie jednym wrzecionem, a całym  
ich tuzinem, nie zauważyli, że dźwięki dobiegające zza muru cmentarza przybrały na sile i  
przebiły się przez tłumiący je welon mgły. Za to Mia pierwsza wyczuła specyficzną mieszankę  
nienawiści i agresji cechującą ofiary croatońskiego wirusa i poderwała głowę jak antylopa  
wietrząca niebezpieczeństwo przy wodopoju. Dean momentalnie porzucił cierniste krzewy  
i sięgnął po przewieszony przez ramię karabin, starając się wypatrzyć poruszenie wśród  
cmentarnych nagrobków. Niestety, z powodzeniem.  
\- Croaci – ostrzegł półgłosem, dając znać Casowi, by osłaniał tyły, podczas Mia próbowała  
podnieść Ritę z posłania rozmiękłej ziemi i kolczastych krzewów, co, przy jej gabarytach,  
pozostawało w sferze dobrej woli. Malcolm wyręczył ją, biorąc nieprzytomną, lejącą się  
dziewczynę na ręce niczym dziecko. Cas był tak blady, że uwypukliły się głębokie cienie pod  
oczami, wciąż jasnoniebieskimi, ale przymglonymi, jakby udzieliła mu się wieczorna mgła.  
\- Demony – szepnął bez tchu, cofając się o krok w stronę kościoła.  
\- To Croaci czy demony, zdecydujcie się – prychnął Malcolm, ale nie czekając chwili dłużej,  
wraz ze swym zakrwawionym brzemieniem ruszył w stronę drzwi w załomie kościelnego muru.  
Głowa Rity opadła bez sił na jego ramię, opierając się policzkiem o szorstki materiał kurtki.  
Drzwi były zatrzaśnięte na głucho, ale tym razem Dean nie przejmował się hałasem, tylko  
odstrzelił zamek wraz z towarzyszącymi mu długimi drzazgami drewna i pospiesznie wpadli  
do bocznej nawy kościoła, zatrzaskując za sobą okute żelazem wierzeje i podpierając je czymś,  
co przypominało kamienny wieszak, a było zapewne podstawą na gromnice. Cas z wysiłkiem  
przyciągnął najbliższą ozdobioną mosiężnymi tabliczkami z nazwiskami wiernych ławkę i  
postawił ją na sztorc, blokując wyjście. Dean nawet nie spojrzał na jego poczynania, tylko  
rzucił torbę na ziemie, padł przy niej na kolana i wyciągnąwszy marker, zaczął rysować na  
kamiennej posadzce pułapkę na demony.  
Mia pomogła Malcolmowi donieść nieprzytomną Ritę do głównej nawy (musieli uważać  
pod nogi, bo większość posadzki była zryta i zasypana pokruszonymi odłamkami płyt), gdzie  
położył ją w pierwszej ławce, podkładając pod głowę własną kurtkę z futrzaną podpinką,  
podczas gdy nefilimka narzuciła na nią polarową bluzę z Tweetym. Dziewczyna nie była  
poważnie ranna, ale wychłodzona do granic możliwości – noc, którą spędziła uwięziona w  
różanej pułapce musiała być arktycznie zimna. W szarawym świetle padającym z wąskich i  
ostro zakończonych okien jej skóra przybrała siny odcień. Mia zerknęła na wielobarwny, w tej  
chwili przygaszony witraż z Wniebowstąpieniem Chrystusa, zajmujący większość wschodniej  
ściany przy prezbiterium i pomyślała bluźnierczo, że gdyby przenieść Ritę bliżej, przynajmniej  
nabrałaby cieplejszych kolorów.  
Zaryglowane ławką drzwi bocznej nawy zadrżały od pierwszego ciosu, a Cas bez  
zastanowienia odskoczył, jakby bał się, że go uderzą.  
\- Puk, puk – odezwał się zza nich czyjś stłumiony, lecz wyraźnie rozbawiony głos. – Wpuście  
mnie, koźlątka, to ja, wasza matka…  
Zawtórowały mu ochrypłe nawoływania i pomruki, których nie powstydziłaby się wilcza  
wataha, a zagłuszył warkot tak potężny, że przebił się przez grube mury i zawibrował echem w  
pustej przestrzeni kościoła. Dean, wciąż na kolanach i z markerem w ręku, gwałtownie rzucił  
się do tyłu i uderzył plecami o kamienny filar. Wyraz jego twarzy przeraziłby Mię, gdyby go  
tylko zobaczyła, a i tak z oddali głównej nawy poczuła nagły spazm strachu. Cas pomógł mu  
wstać i obaj zaczęli wycofywać się pomiędzy rzędami ławek w stronę prezbiterium. Podparte  
ławką i postumentem drzwi zadrżały od uderzeń masywnych cielsk, drapanie ostrych pazurów  
brzmiało jak zgrzyt żelaza po szkle, a wtórowały mu wrzaski Croatów, niektóre boleściwe, inne  
mniej i czyjś ironiczny zaśpiew, zachęcający pieski do dalszego wysiłku. Dean z Casem dotarli  
do Mii, Malcolma i nieprzytomnej Rity, gromadząc się wokół siebie jak stadko spłoszonych  
ptaków i jak zaczarowani wpatrując w trzeszczące drzwi. Mia wiedziała, że demony, a nawet  
ogary piekieł teoretycznie nie mają wstępu na poświęconą ziemię (wobec tego, co stało się  
z cmentarzem?), za to Croaci raczej się tym nie przejmą. Bogu dzięki, że kościół zdawał się  
być zbudowany jak twierdza – z podłużnymi oknami osadzonymi wysoko nad ich głowami  
(nie licząc rozetowego okna z witrażem, ale Croaci chyba nie wespną się na stromy dach i  
nie wskoczą przez nie na linach niczym brygada antyterrorystyczna?) i naprawdę solidnymi  
drzwiami (choć najsłabszym ogniwem wydawały się właśnie te wyważane).  
\- To element zaskoczenia mamy z głowy – orzekł Dean ponuro, starając się ukryć przed  
innymi i samym sobą, do jakiego stopnia przeraziła go sama myśl o tym, co czai się za murami  
kościoła. Malcolm w milczeniu przeładował broń.  
\- Nie, no skąd – powiedziała Mia niewyraźnie, rozcierając zziębnięte ręce Rity i zawijając jej  
nogi w kurtkę ściągniętą z Casa (który nawet nie zaprotestował, mimo że przed chwilą to jemu  
było zimno). – Zaskoczyli nas jak cholera.  
\- Nie wejdą do kościoła, jesteśmy w miejscu poświęconym …– oznajmił nie nazbyt pewnym  
głosem pozbawiony wierzchniego odzienia Castiel, cofając się kolejny mały krok w stronę  
prezbiterium, gdzie zastygł, rozszerzonymi oczyma wpatrując w ołtarz, dzięki witrażowi Tiffany’ego  
\- najjaśniejszy punkt w całym kościele. Z ust wyrwało mu się coś pomiędzy jękiem a odruchem  
wymiotnym, więc wszyscy (prócz nie odzyskującej przytomności Rity) spojrzeli w jego stronę.  
\- I poświęcenie szlag trafił – powiedział melancholijnie Dean, przynajmniej na jakiś czas  
odrywając uwagę od bombardowanych uderzeniami, wrzaskami i piskami drzwi, wciąż  
dzielnie trzymających się we framudze i jakby nieco znudzonych tym bezskutecznym atakiem.  
Pomyślał, że aż dziw, że wcześniej nie dostrzegli tej jakże wyrazistej kolorystycznie (i zapachowo)  
dekoracji. Pociemniała krew zastygła zaciekami na podstawie ołtarza, upodabniając go do  
pogańskiego kamienia ofiarnego, strzępy tkanki oblepiały blat i posadzkę, a zwisające pęta  
jelit rozpościerały się swoimi siedmioma metrami wokół jak wyjątkowo grubo tkana koronka  
brabancka. Jedynie twarz ofiary całopalnej pozostała niemal nietknięta, co było niewielkim  
pocieszeniem, jako że niewidzące oczy Irlandczyka wpatrywały się w nich zdecydowanie  
oskarżycielsko. Nad trupem unosiły się czarne, tłuste muchy, niezwykły widok w grudniu, ale  
widocznie Belzebub też przebywał gdzieś w pobliżu.  
Cas z wahaniem dotknął pozbawionej kropli krwi, zastygłej w wyrazie bólu twarzy  
Irlandczyka i zamknął mu oczy. Malcolm wolał pochylić się nad Ritą i poprawić rękaw kurtki,  
który wysmyknął jej się spod głowy, starannie unikając przy tym wzroku Mii, przepełnionego  
żalem i gwałtownie kiełkującym poczuciem winy. Gdyby nadal była z Seanem… Dean przełknął  
z trudem, uświadamiając sobie, kto zgotował im tak krwiste powitanie i znowu zerknął na  
zastawione ławką drzwi, niemal oczekując, że otworzą się z hukiem i wkroczy przez nie Lucyfer  
w nie tak znowu własnej osobie, odziany w biel jak panna młoda szykująca się do ślubu.  
\- Wygląda na to, że Sean jednak znalazł włócznię - stojący najbliżej ołtarza Cas wyciągnął rękę  
ponad rozdartym ciałem, sięgając po ledwo widoczne, krótkie drzewce, będące rękojeścią ostrza  
wbitego w miejsce, gdzie kiedyś biło ludzkie serce (teraz pocięte na plastry jak carpaccio) i musnął  
je opuszkami palców, a metal rozjarzył się nikłym złotawo-zielonym poblaskiem niczym światełko  
promieniujące z robaczka świętojańskiego. Kąpiąc dłoń we krwi, uchwycił drzewce mocniej i  
szarpnął, lecz bez większego efektu – włócznię wbito w marmur ołtarza z nadludzką siłą.  
\- Czyżby Excalibur? – mruknął Dean pod nosem, a Mia rzuciła mu rozżalone spojrzenie,  
przypominające, że to nie czas na żarty. Za murami kościoła, prócz mgły przeradzającej się  
w dokuczliwą mżawkę, wzniósł się dziwny pomruk, kojarzący się z kościelnym śpiewem  
chóralnym lub brzęczeniem roju rozwścieczonych pszczół. Jednocześnie ustały uderzenia  
we wciąż niepoddające się drzwi, a niezborne głosy Croatów i o wiele bardziej ludzkie w  
brzmieniu nawoływania demonów ucichły jak ucięte nożem. Świat za wąskimi oknami First  
Presbyterian Church pociemniał, gdy uderzyły w nie krople deszczu – nie deszczu, oblepiając  
szyby czarną mazią, dziwnie szeleszczącą i błotniście przelewającą z jednej strony na drugą.  
Witraż stracił kolory i przygasł, przepełniony trzaskami pękających szybek. Światło w kościele  
przygasło do ołowianej szarości.  
\- Malcolm, bierz Ritę i zanieś ją do zakrystii – powiedział ponaglająco Dean, klepiąc  
starszego marine w ramię i samemu podchodząc do ołtarza (gdzie Cas wciąż na daremno  
próbował wyciągnąć włócznię ze sponiewieranego ciała Seana). – Tam chyba nie ma okien.  
\- Tylko my? – spytał Malcolm, ponownie chwytając w objęcia bezwładne ciało Rity, tym  
razem otulone dwoma kurtkami i jedną bluzą z Tweetym, nadal blade i nieruchome. Spojrzał  
na rozetę okna witrażowego, wydawałoby się uginającą do środka i mocno zacisnął powieki.  
– A reszta…?  
\- Zamknij za sobą drzwi i nie otwieraj ich, choćby się waliło i paliło – rzucił Dean tonem  
nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, dołączając do gorączkowych prób wydobycia włóczni, która lśniła  
jak wypolerowana, ale nie ruszyła się choćby o cal. – Cas, idziesz z nimi. Mia…  
Nefilimka bez słowa skinęła głową i uklęknęła na zimnej posadzce przy pierwszej ławce,  
składając ręce jak do modlitwy.  
\- Angele Dei, Saraquel Dei, qui custos es mei, me, tibi commissum pietate superna, illumina,  
custodi, rege et guberna - zaczęła nieco drżącym głosem, podczas gdy kościół pogrążał się  
w coraz większym mroku, a brzęczenie za murami narastało, wprawiając szyby w wibrujący  
rezonans. Nic się nie zmieniło, poza tym, że Malcolm dotarł ze swoim opatulonym po czubek  
głowy ciężarem do drzwi zakrystii, ukrytych za pustym tabernakulum, a Cas odmownie  
pokręcił głową i chwycił za drzewce wraz z Deanem. Nie licząc coraz większej dziury w  
piersiach martwego Irlandczyka, ostrze pozostało niewzruszone.  
\- Sariel, rusz się, do jasnej cholery! – ryknął Dean w imieniu swoim i Mii, gdy boczne  
okno rozprysło się w drobny mak, osypując posąg św. Jakuba i rumowisko płyt u jego stóp  
i wpuszczając do środka strumień ciemnych punkcików, wirujących jak strzępy sadzy, ale  
ze znacznie większą szybkością. Trzasnęła druga szyba, a po niej trzecia. Boczne drzwi do  
kościoła w końcu uległy i pękły na pół, padając nie pod naporem żylastych i kudłatych cielsk  
psów piekielnych, diabelskich mocy ani nawet wściekłego taranowania przez Croatów, lecz  
pokonane naciskiem setek tysięcy drobnych ciałek. Brzęczenie wypełniające kościół aż po  
żebrowe sklepienie, stało się ogłuszające.  
\- A z dymu wyszła szarańcza na ziemię, i dano jej moc, jaką mają ziemskie skorpiony –  
głos Casa przebił się przez owadzi świergot, ale ugrzązł mu w gardle razem z pierwszą falą  
cykad, które opadły na nich jak żywa zasłona, gryząc, drapiąc i wciskając się pod ubrania i  
gdzie się tylko dało. Cała chmara pokryła strzępy ciała Seana i dokończyła dzieła, tnąc, rwąc i  
przeżuwając. Dean skulił się pod ołtarzem w najmniejszy kłębek, w jaki mu się kiedykolwiek  
zdarzyło, z całej siły zasłaniając twarz rękoma, a i tak czując szorstkie odnóża i ostre żuwaczki  
wczepiające mu się we włosy, usiłujące przedostać się przez rozcapierzone palce i wślizgujące  
się za kołnierz kurtki, oblepiające plecy, wciskające pod koszulę i drapiące przez spodnie.  
Obrzydzenie podchodziło mu do gardła jak zalew żółci. Przez szelest, brzęczenie i odgłosy  
żucia słyszał wysilony oddech i niewyraźne mamrotanie Casa, kulącego się po drugiej stronie  
ołtarza, lecz nie słyszał ani nie widział Mii, a co gorsza, po krótkim przebłysku strachu i bólu,  
nie wyczuwał śladu jej istnienia.  
Kiedy już myślał, że nie wytrzyma ani sekundy dłużej i zerwie się z podłogi, wrzeszcząc,  
zrywając z siebie żarłoczne owady i wydrapując sobie mózg przez czaszkę, szarańcza poderwała  
się tak nagle, jak się zjawiła, wirując u sklepienia kościoła jak stado spłoszonych nietoperzy. Część  
wydostała się rozbitymi oknami, lecz większość padła martwa na posadzkę, tworząc długi, ciemny  
dywan rozciągający się od wejścia ku prezbiterium i ścielący pod nogami pana i władcy.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucyfer zjawił się w przejściu miedzy ławkami bez ostrzeżenia i bez fanfar, ot, sylwetka  
bielejąca w półmroku poszarzałego dnia, w rozległych przestrzeniach kościoła wcale nie tak  
wyniosła ani ogromna. Znajoma.  
\- Siad – rzucił za siebie półgłosem i piekielna sfora demonów, ogarów i Croatów zatrzymała  
się na progu kościoła, a nawet cofnęła o krok, znikając z pola widzenia.  
Pokryty cętkami i strużkami krwi jak po przemalowaniu przez malarza abstrakcjonistę,  
Dean podniósł się z podłogi, mocno wspierając o ołtarz (krwawe strzępy oblepiły mu rękę,  
a zredukowany do z grubsza obgryzionych kości Sean zerknął na niego bez wyrazu pustymi  
oczodołami, nadal kryjąc w sobie włócznię, chyba zespoloną z nim po wiek wieków) i spojrzał  
na idącego boczną nawą Sama, spokojnego, rozluźnionego, a nawet leciutko rozbawionego,  
po czym jego wzrok omsknął się nieco na prawo, na skulone ciało Mii, jeszcze drobniejsze i  
bardziej kruche niż zazwyczaj, pokryte tyloma cięciami i ugryzieniami, że przypominało kukłę  
z paper mache w jej ulubionym, czerwonym kolorze. Z miejsca, gdzie stał, nie mógł zobaczyć  
twarzy nefilimki, za co był szczerze wdzięczny Bogu, dopóki nie przeniósł wzroku z powrotem  
na to coś, co poruszało się w ciele jego brata, co wyglądało jak on i zapewne mówiło jego  
głosem, ale było tylko słupem światła, które uwolniło się z Klatki w Klasztorze Najświętszej  
Marii Panny w Ilchester w stanie Maryland.  
\- Martwy nefilim, który sam w sobie był obrazą dla Boga, niedoszły obrońca ludzkości  
i upadły anioł, cóż za wspaniała nieświęta trójca – zagaił Lucyfer, przejeżdżając dłonią po  
oparciach mijanych ławek, a chociaż paznokcie miał jak najbardziej ludzkie, a nawet przycięte,  
wśród pustych murów i zrujnowanej posadzki dźwięk drapania zabrzmiał upiornym echem.  
Przemierzał kościół samotnie, bez asysty, zostawiając rysy na ławkach i chrzęszcząc  
obutymi w białe mokasyny stopami po martwych owadach i z każdym krokiem wyciskając  
z nich zielonkawy sok i bebechy. Nie był jednak nierozważny – kiedy Dean i Cas niemal  
jednocześnie sięgnęli po włócznię, grzęznącą pośród odsłoniętych żeber Irkandczyka, jeden  
ruch dłoni sprawił, że były anioł znalazł się na ścianie, tuż pod oknem z ocalałym witrażem,  
przybity do chropowatych cegieł jak motyl na szpilce, krwawiąc z licznych skaleczeń na twarzy,  
rękach i wszędzie tam, gdzie dostały się drapieżne świerszcze, a łowca wylądował z powrotem  
u podnóża ołtarza, przyparty do marmurowego postumentu i niemal rozkrzyżowany.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał archanioł o rysach twarzy młodszego Winchestera, jego zielonobrązowych  
oczach, od dawna przydługich, lecz od niedawna posiwiałych włosach, a nawet  
dołeczkach w policzkach, które ukazały się w przelotnym uśmiechu. Strzepnął niewidoczny  
pyłek z klapy marynarki i poprawił mankiet, spoglądając na nich z ukosa. – Chcieliście mnie  
tym dźgnąć? Dzieci nie powinny bawić się ostrymi przedmiotami, bo mogą się skaleczyć…  
Unieruchomiony i wpatrzony w Lucyfera jak w najświętszy obrazek Dean nie miał czasu  
pomyśleć nad ciętą ripostą, gorączkowo usiłując wyczuć gdzieś w głębi lucyferycznej jaźni  
choćby okruch odczuć własnego brata i ku swojej rozpaczy znajdując go – nić przeraźliwego  
smutku, bezsiły i beznadziei.  
\- Sam jesteś dzieckiem – wyszeptał Castiel, patrząc na Lucyfera i przez niego nieco  
rozkojarzonym wzrokiem. – Okrutnym, rozwydrzonym dzieckiem, które lubi wyrywać  
muchom skrzydełka…  
\- Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na słowa, aniołku, bo chwilowo to ty jesteś ową muchą  
– zauważył uprzejmie Niosący Światło, w mgnieniu oka stając przed zawieszonym na ścianie  
i dotykając jego klatki piersiowej tuż nad pospiesznie bijącym sercem. Lodowaty dotyk,  
przenikający do wszystkich końcówek nerwów, wydobył ze spierzchniętych i znieczulonych  
zimnem ust Casa bolesne westchnienie.  
\- A przecież nie musi tak być – zmienił ton Lucyfer, odsuwając dłoń, promieniującą białym  
światłem, które skąpało całe ciało eks-anioła, zostawiając je nietknięte i nieskalane, chociaż  
wciąż unieruchomione.  
\- Czujesz, jak wracają ci siły? – spytał leniwie. – Nie tęskniłeś za samym sobą? Może już czas  
porzucić towarzystwo tej hałastry, młodszy bracie i zająć miejsce przy moim boku?  
\- Przy twoim boku? – powtórzył z wysiłkiem Cas, w poszukiwaniu wsparcia rzucając jedno  
pospieszne spojrzenie na rozciągniętego pod ołtarzem Deana, może i fizycznie zniewolonego,  
ale z uporem godnym całego stada osłów usiłującego wyzwolić się spod niewidzialnych pęt i  
sięgnąć po włócznię, tak niedaleką, a jednocześnie tak nieosiągalną.  
\- Nie chciałbyś odzyskać łaski? – pytał dalej Lucyfer, pozwalając, by Castiel poczuł iskrę  
powracającej do niego mocy, jednak nie na tyle, by pozwoliła mu się uwolnić. - Oddam ci ją w  
zamian za lojalność i posłuszeństwo. Podobno kiedyś byłeś posłusznym aniołkiem…  
Cas zamknął oczy i bezgłośnie poruszył ustami. Czy nie tego właśnie pragnął? Anioły  
odeszły, ludzie się degenerowali, Ziemia zapadała w otchłań Apokalipsy, a ostatnia nadzieja  
umierała właśnie tu i teraz, wraz ze śmiercią Mii, starszego Winchestera i jego własną. Milczał  
tak długo, że ponownie znieruchomiały Dean pomyślał, że właśnie traci go bezpowrotnie.  
Zapłakałby, ale nie miał na to siły, podobnie jak nie miał siły na rozpaczanie po odejściu Mii,  
ani na ubolewanie nad bezgłośnym lamentem Sama, dobiegającym go zewsząd i znikąd.  
\- Byłem – odpowiedział w końcu Castiel, otwierając swoje nieprawdopodobnie niebieskie  
oczy, podejrzanie wilgotne. – Byłem posłusznym synem swego ojca…  
Uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Ale ty nie jesteś moim ojcem – dodał ciszej. - Nie jesteś nawet tym, którego ciało nosisz.  
\- Ty także – odparował Lucyfer, podążając za jego wzrokiem i zatrzymując je na Deanie.  
Wzgardliwe wydęcie wargi. – A on nie jest twoim bratem. To tylko człowiek.  
\- Jak ja – zauważył Cas, bardziej z nadzieją, niż prawdomównie.  
\- Jak tak strasznie nas nienawidzisz, to może wejdź w jakąś kozę – zaproponował uprzejmie  
Dean z poziomu posadzki. – Węża? Nietoperza? Musi ci być okropnie niewygodnie w ciele  
mojego brata, człowieka, o ile pamiętasz…  
\- Ta kropla krwi demona znacznie go uszlachetniła, nie uważasz? – spytał szyderczo  
Lucyfer, dotykając opuszkiem palca ust Casa i pieczętując je milczeniem. – Nigdzie nie  
odchodź, uczłowieczony aniołku, jeszcze sobie pogawędzimy… jak już wyrwę skrzydła tej  
brzęczącej muszce…  
Stając oko w oko z odzianym w Sama Lucyferem (a ściślej mówiąc spoglądając na niego  
z dołu, bo nie dosyć, że był przygnieciony plecami do podstawy ołtarza, to jeszcze musiał  
spojrzeć wysoko, wysoko w górę), Dean poczuł w sobie pustkę, niewiele mającą wspólnego  
z chłodem promieniującym z archanioła. Co innego przewidywać podobne spotkanie, a co  
innego stać się jego integralną częścią. Czuł, jak pokancerowana jaźń Sama szarpię się w  
sidłach, tylko zaciskając je coraz mocniej.  
\- Interesujące, że mnie szukałeś – zaczął Lucyfer, także świadomy owej maleńkiej  
człowieczej iskierki świadomości, tak dzielnie i zupełnie bez sensu walczącej o wypłynięcie  
na powierzchnię, mierząc Deana zamyślonym spojrzeniem. – Ja też chciałem cię zobaczyć…  
z ciekawości, jak sądzę. Chociaż ze smutkiem muszę przyznać, że jak na naczynie Michała  
okazałeś się dosyć rozczarowujący. Jak wszyscy ludzie, zresztą.  
\- I wzajemnie, miłośniku białych garniturków – mruknął Dean. – Trochę upału, woda  
przemieniająca się w krew i świerszcze? Wszystko to tanie sztuczki.  
\- Powiedz to Mojżeszowi – prychnął Lucyfer, uśmiechając się kącikiem warg i pochylając  
nieco niżej, by zrównać z nim wzrokiem. – A co powiesz na głód, wojnę i zarazę? Bardziej  
imponujące? Bo w zanadrzu mam jeszcze zaćmienie słońca, trzęsienia i potop… a może  
wypuszczę jakąś Bestię?  
I pomyśleć, że włócznia Michała była na wyciągnięcie ręki… Pod uważnym spojrzeniem  
Lucyfera łowca napiął wszystkie mięśnie, co skończyło się przesunięciem ledwo o centymetr.  
\- Żałosne – podsumował tamten znudzonym tonem. – Twój brat ma w sobie więcej ikry.  
Sam wrzasnął bezgłośnie, tylko potwierdzając jego słowa.  
\- Zwiodłeś go – warknął oskarżycielsko Dean, skupiając na Lucyferze wściekłą zieleń spojrzenia,  
które, gdyby mogło zabijać, wypaliłoby w nim dziurę na wylot. – Okłamałeś w żywe oczy.  
\- Czyż nie powiadają, że jestem ojcem kłamstwa? – Lucyfer wyprostował się i uniósł brwi  
w wyrazie politowania, gestem tak znajomym, że serce Deana wykonało nerwowy podskok. –  
Poza tym wydaje mi się, że bardzo chciał być zwiedziony. To ty go zostawiłeś, słodziutki, nie ja.  
\- Nigdy nie… - zaczął Dean, ale umilkł z własnej woli, nasłuchując nawoływań Sama, coraz  
cichszych i bardziej zrezygnowanych.  
\- Nigdy nie mów nigdy – podsumował Lucyfer, zaplatając ręce za plecami i przybierając  
pozę mówcy, bujając się na piętach w tą i z powrotem. – Wasza bezrozumna walka z  
przeznaczeniem na coś się jednak przydała. Ty nie powiedziałeś tak, więc nie musiałem  
mierzyć się z Michałem. Jakże dla mnie dogodnie. Mogłem w spokoju zająć się plenieniem  
tego robactwa, które mój ojciec w przypływie niewytłumaczalnego szaleństwa. wyniósł ponad  
nas, anioły. Cóż, kocham go, ale z wiekiem zaczął dziwaczeć…  
Przyszpilony do ściany Cas wydał z siebie zduszony pomruk, który wywołał blady uśmiech  
na ustach Gwiazdy Zarannej.  
\- Hm, ty jesteś za młody, by coś o tym wiedzieć – rzucił pod adresem eks anioła. - Nawet  
go nie widziałeś.  
\- A ty go widziałeś? – spytał Dean, po raz ostatni próbując odwrócić uwagę Lucyfera i jakimś  
cudem podciągnąć się i sięgnąć wyżej, po jarzący się grot włóczni, wciąż wbity w obdartą z  
mięsa klatkę piersiową Seana, niepomny na fakt, że nawet w pełni władzy nad własnym ciałem  
nie był w stanie go poruszyć.  
\- Ja byłem jego prawą ręką, głupcze – warknął Lucyfer, prostując się z błyskiem w żółtozielonych  
oczach. Wysunięty podbródek, zaciśnięte szczęki, przymrużone powieki – arogancja  
w każdym calu. – Byłem jego ukochanym synem, Gwiazdą Zaranną, Niosącym Światło, Benszachar.  
Dopóki nie zachciało mu się warsztatów z wyrabiania gliny.  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny – zauważył Dean, jakimś cudem przesunąwszy się o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów.  
Jeszcze z pół metra i będzie u celu – marzenie ściętej głowy, ale nie można było odmówić mu uporu.  
Podobnie jak Samowi, który starał się tchnąć w niego wszystkie siły, jaki mu zostały.  
\- Nie. Jestem. Zazdrosny – wycedził Lucyfer przez zęby – Jestem rozgoryczony, a to znaczna  
różnica.  
\- I z tego rozżalenia masz zamiar zamienić Ziemię w Piekło? – indagował Dean, starając się  
przesuwać tak niepostrzeżenie, jak to tylko możliwe.  
\- Skądże – zaprzeczył Lucyfer, odwracając się gwałtownie, a Dean znieruchomiał z niewinną  
miną jak Charlie Chaplin przeżuwający kradzione bułeczki. - Piekło pozostanie tam, gdzie  
jego miejsce, a Ziemia, cóż, zostanie zderatyzowana, zdesynsekowana i zdezynfekowana.  
\- I zaludniona przez Croatów? – zadrwił łowca, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, jak zagadać  
Lucyfera na dłużej. Z Samem nie byłoby kłopotu – uwielbiał dyskutować i dzielić włos na  
czworo, a wyglądało na to, że archanioł przejął nieco z osobowości swego nosiciela….  
\- Żartujesz sobie? To w pewnym sensie też ludzie… – Lucyfer zawiesił głos i zmrużył oczy,  
wpatrując się w Deana oczami jak szparki. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy bardzo chcesz sięgnąć po  
coś ze szwedzkiego stołu? Pozwól, że ci pomogę..  
Sięgnął ponad zbrukany ołtarz i bez najmniejszego wysiłku wyciągnął polśniewającą  
włócznię, wciąż wbitą w miejsce, gdzie niegdyś biło ludzkie serce, uwięzioną w klatce z kości  
Seana i przebijającą marmur poniżej. Wydobył grot z obscenicznym mlaśnięciem i przyjrzał  
mu się z uwagą, doceniając pokryty zaschniętą krwią, a mimo to błyszczący kawałek metalu.  
Pogrążony w cieniu samowej sylwetki i odcięty nawet od przymglonego światła padającego  
przez witraż Dean pomyślał obrazoburczo, że jeszcze chwila, a tamten obliże go do czysta.  
Zamiast tego Lucyfer zważył włócznię w dłoni, przejechał placem po wąskim czubku i syknął,  
gdy na opuszku zaperliła się kropla ciemnoczerwonej krwi.  
\- Ostry – zauważył z uznaniem. – Znakomita anielska robota. Szkoda, że niewykorzystana  
w odpowiedni sposób.  
W zwolnionym tempie przyklęknął przy Deanie i zajrzał mu prosto w oczy, a ten zastygł jak  
królik na widok węża. Patrzyły na niego zielono-brązowe, migdałowe w wykroju oczy Sama,  
za którymi nie kryło się nic z jego brata – były jak płaskie, pozbawione emocji kamyki, spoza  
których nie prześwitywało żadne głębsze uczucie, nie licząc lekkiego rozbawienia.  
\- W sumie szkoda – mruknął Lucyfer, niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem wiodąc wierzchem  
dłoni wzdłuż policzka i szyi łowcy, który, nie mogąc się usunąć choćby na cal, zacisnął szczęki,  
aż zabolało i zamknął oczy, żeby nie patrzeć na znajomą twarz ani chwili dłużej. Już raz miał  
do czynienia z Samem opętanym przez demona, ale tym razem mdlące uczucie w gardle było  
silniejsze i bardziej namacalne. Może dlatego, że silne palce zaczynały zaciskać się na jego szyi  
jak imadło.  
– Że nie jesteś Michałem… - dodał Lucyfer. – Byłoby więcej zabawy.  
Zmrok musiał przyjść w sukurs mgle i mżawce, bo w kościele jeszcze bardziej pociemniało,  
a barwy witrażu przygasły do odcieni szarości i sepii. Zielonooki otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć  
poza Lucyfera, goniąc wzrokiem uciekające światło i jego wzrok padł na stojącego pod ścianą  
Casa, który nie mógł się poruszyć, ani przemówić, ale po jego policzkach spływały łzy, żłobiąc  
jaśniejsze ścieżki w brudnej twarzy. Płaczący anioł, nawet były, był tak absurdalnym widokiem,  
że Dean zapatrzył się na niego o całą sekundę dłużej, nim ból miażdżonej tchawicy nie  
sprowokował go do beznadziejnej próby poruszenia głową i odsunięcia się choćby milimetr od  
duszących go palców. W zasadzie była w tym pewna sprawiedliwość, jako że za starych czasów  
to Sam najczęściej bywał duszony. Może tym razem postanowił wziąć odwet. Bezdźwięczny  
krzyk w głowie podpowiedział mu, że raczej nie.  
\- Sam – wykrztusił niemal niesłyszalnie zielonooki.  
\- Przykro mi, Sam pozostanie ze mną – uśmiechnął się Lucyfer. – Możnaby rzec, po wsze  
czasy. Nawet jeśli za moment trafisz do lepszego, lub gorszego świata, nigdy do ciebie nie  
dołączy. Smutne, prawda?  
Dean szarpnął się z całej siły i woli, co zaowocowało jedynie podwójnym bólem w miejscu,  
gdzie palce pozostawiały coraz szerzej rozlewające się siniaki. Równie dobrze mógłby nie robić  
nic. Po co tamten męczył się ze ściskaniem go za gardło, kiedy i tak dokumentnie unieruchamiał  
go mocą jak rybę na haczyku? Lada chwila śniętą. Zbłąkany promień przygaszonego światła  
zalśnił na czubku włóczni, którą Lucyfer obrócił w palcach wolnej ręki, szacując jej wagę i  
misterność wykonania, nieco przesłonięte zastygłą w zaciekach irlandzką krwią.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że Sam zawsze chciał wiedzieć, co kryjesz w środku – zagaił Lucyfer z  
delikatnym uśmiechem, który możnaby uznać za uroczy, gdyby nie wzgarda, która kryła się za  
nim w leciutkim drgnięciu kącików ust, oddalonych od twarzy Deana ledwie na centymetry, a  
i tak ledwo widocznych spoza czerwonawej mgły zasnuwającej mu oczy. – Być może nie aż tak  
dosłownie, ale nie mogę go zawieść. Chciałbym się odwdzięczyć za użyczenie mi… lokum.  
Jakby mało było pulsu szaleńczo tłukącego się pod czaszką i uprzejmego, słodkiego jak syrop  
głosu, dołączyły do niech mentalne, ale nie mniej przenikliwe krzyki Sama, który rozbrzmiały  
w jego głowie ze zdwojoną siłą. „Zrobiłbyś coś, zamiast tak wrzeszczeć” pomyślał Dean, z  
trudem wciągając do płuc odrobinę powietrza.  
\- Może to dla ciebie nic nowego, biorąc pod uwagę wakacje w piekle, ale za każdym razem  
boli tak samo, prawda?  
Grot włóczni przejechał po napiętym materiale koszulki, zatrzymując się w okolicach pępka  
(Dean instynktownie napiął mięśnie brzucha, chociaż nie na wiele się to zdało), a potem jednym,  
płynnym ruchem przebił się przez oliwkową bawełnę, powłokę skórną, tkankę tłuszczową (nie,  
żeby jej tam było za wiele), mięśnie proste, poprzeczne i wszelkie inne, płatając po drodze jelita,  
poprzecznicę i – biorąc pod uwagę ruch ku górze – żołądek i wątrobę. Cios został zadany z  
taka siłą, że Dean mógłby przysiąc, że oprócz mlaśnięcia rozstępujących się powłok, usłyszał  
zgrzyt ostrza po kręgosłupie. Zaciskające się na jego gardle palce sprawiły, że nie wrzasnął jak  
potępieniec, a jedynie wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Co do tego jednego Lucyfer miał rację, ile razy  
by tego nie przeżywał, bolało tak samo przeraźliwie. Przynajmniej tym razem nie będzie trwało  
wiecznie. Chyba. Dean sam już nie wiedział, czy gorszy był ból rozlewający się po trzewiach  
jak kwas siarkowy, czy brak tchu w powolutku miażdżonej tchawicy, czy też przyglądające mu  
się z sadystycznym zaciekawieniem, znane do bólu oczy, w których nie było krztyny uczucia  
prócz zainteresowania badacza dokonującego wiwisekcji żaby. Na domiar złego w głowie wciąż  
słyszał krzyk Sama, tak rozpaczliwy i nieprzerwany, że gdyby jego zjawa miała struny głosowe,  
z pewnością właśnie pękałyby jak zbyt mocno napięta cięciwa.  
„Sugerowałbym, żebyś powiedział tak…” powiedział Sariel i trudno było się z nim nie zgodzić.  
„A by cię szlag trafił” pomyślał wyraziście Dean z głębin bólu, z rozmazującym się obrazem  
Sama nie-Sama przed oczami. Czuł, jak śliskie wnętrzności, z niezłym efektem, usiłują  
wypłynąć mu na podołek, a ostrze włóczni wraz z trzymającą je ręką grzęźnie gdzieś pod  
mostkiem. Jeszcze nacięcie w poprzek i nie będzie musiał martwić się o sekcję. „Teraz? Teraz,  
cholera? Gdzie cię nosiło, kiedy byłeś potrzebny?”  
„Teraz” głos Sariela, nawet ten mentalny, był spokojny jak nieruchoma tafla jeziora o  
zachodzie słońca i niemal zupełnie pozbawiony emocji, choć nieco wyciszony i jakby mniej  
paternalistyczny. „Tak?”.  
\- Tak – wrzasnął Dean, a przynajmniej chciał wrzasnąć, bo będąc duszonym, patroszonym  
i przypartym do marmurowego bloku ołtarza, nie miał zbyt wielkiej siły głosu i przekonania,  
więc z gardła wydobył mu się ledwo ochrypły szept, niemniej to musiało wystarczyć.  
\- Tak? – zdziwił się obleczony w Sama Lucyfer, usiłując zrozumieć, skąd to nagłe wyznanie,  
gdy niespodziewana a potężna siła odrzuciła go od prezbiterium i rzuciła w przejście między  
ławkami jak marionetkę z porwanymi sznurkami. Mało brakowało, a nadziałby się na skąpany  
w deanowej krwi grot włóczni, który nadal ściskał w palcach.  
\- Zaiste – powiedział Sariel, podnosząc się podłogi i nonszalancko otrzepując się z kurzu i  
szarańczy (bo krwi nie było już na nim ani kropli). W szarzyźnie przedwieczoru oczy jarzyły mu  
się jak zielone latarenki, spoza których przebijał bursztynowy poblask. – Zaprawdę, jak wiele  
potrafi zmienić jedno małe tak… Próbowałeś mnie zatrzymać. Przelałeś krew w poświęconym  
miejscu. Zabawiałeś się w Boga, zsyłając kolejne plagi. A co najważniejsze i jak dla mnie  
decydujące, właśnie zabiłeś krew z mojej krwi. To nie było miłe z twojej strony, bracie.  
\- Sarakiel? – spytał niepewnie Lucyfer, wciąż spoczywający na wyłożonej kamiennymi płytami  
posadzce, jakoś nie potrafiąc zebrać się spośród połamanych szczątków ławek i nieodwołalnie  
brudząc biel garnituru zielonkawym sokiem rozgniecionych cykad. – Jakim cudem…  
\- Akurat ty nie powinieneś pytać o cuda, nieprawdaż? – zakpił Czuwający, przeciągając się  
lekko, jakby próbował wyczuć naczynie, w które przed chwilą wstąpił i uznać, czy mu w nim  
wygodnie, czy wprost przeciwnie. – Jednakowoż rozumiem twój ambaras, owa pułapka na  
pustyni była dosyć… skuteczna. Na pewien czas.  
„Pułapka?” doszedł do głosu (przynajmniej w myślach) Dean, całkowicie zaskoczony  
tym, że w ogóle jeszcze myśli, że jego ciało porusza się bez jego woli i wiedzy i że wyprute  
wnętrzności nie zapętlają mu się wokół kostek. To ostatnie było o tyle zrozumiałe, że jego  
organy wewnętrzne znów były nietknięte i na swoim miejscu. Chwalmy Pana nawet za te  
drobne dary, jako że trudno byłoby zmagać się z Lucyferem, grzęznąc we własnych jelitach lub  
będąc obgryzionym przez szarańczę do gołych kości… o Boże, Mia!  
„Pułapka” potwierdził Sariel bezgłośnie. „Ognisty krąg. I nie wzywaj imienia Pańskiego  
na daremno”.  
„Acha” zgodził się otumaniony Dean, trudno powiedzieć, na wyjaśnienie istoty pułapki,  
czy na reprymendę wobec łamania w myślach trzeciego przykazania.  
\- Mhhh mm – przypomniał o swoim istnieniu Cas, nadal zawieszony pod nadpękniętym  
oknem z witrażem i unieruchomiony niczym mucha omotana siecią przez pająka, czekająca na  
zaostrzenie jego apetytu. Dean w imieniu Sariela rzucił mu powłóczyste spojrzenie, ale czym  
prędzej powrócił do wpatrywania się w podnoszącego się z kościelnej podłogi na całą samową,  
nie tak małą wysokość, Lucyfera.  
\- Ale jak? – upadły archanioł zdawał się być monotematyczny. Wyraz irytacji na jego twarzy  
wydawał się boleśnie znajomy, a jednocześnie karykaturalnie przerysowany. Przyprószone siwizną  
włosy opadały w nieładzie na czoło i policzki, burząc obraz zdystansowanego ojca chrzestnego, jaki  
starał się osiągnąć. Jeśli miał to być Don Corleone, to zdecydowanie wyprowadzony z równowagi…  
\- Daj spokój, chciałeś mnie zamknąć w płomieniach? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie Sariel, a  
chociaż głos był łowcy, zabrzmiała w nim nietypowa nutka pełnego wyższości niesmaku. – Mnie?  
Uniósł rękę i nad jego dłonią, obleczoną w wystrzępiony mankiet ukochanej wojskowej  
kurtki Deana, pojawiła się kula ognia, która pomknęła wzdłuż ramienia i wyżej, otaczając całą  
postać jak płaszcz z kapturem, lecz nie paląc przy tym jednej nitki materiału.  
„Nieźle” pochwalił Dean, tak zbity z tropu brakiem bólu (i jakiekolwiek innego czucia w  
ciele), że na chwilę zapomniał o tym, dlaczego stoi naprzeciwko Sama nie Sama, za to ucieszony  
jak dziecko magicznymi sztuczkami. „Jak Liz z Hellboy’a albo Pyro z X-menów”.  
„Nie rozumiem” przyznał Sariel, płonąc niczym wysuszone drewno na opał i śląc pod kopułę  
kościoła złoto-pomarańczowe błyski, które ogrzałyby znacznie większe pomieszczenie. Cas,  
który dostał się w strefę gorąca, jęknął cichutko, gdy tymczasem Lucyfer zaklaskał z uznaniem,  
wciąż trzymając w jednej ręce krótkie drzewce włóczni.  
\- Brawo, chalkedirze – orzekł cierpko. – A myślałem, że wyschłeś na wiór na tej swojej  
pustyni za siódmą górą i siódma rzeką… Chyba było ci tam trochę gorąco, nie? Bo, jak widzisz,  
ja z kolei marzłem…  
Temperatura w First Presbyterian Church nagle spadła o dobrych kilkadziesiąt stopni  
(i to nie na skutek nagłego załamania pogody, bo mżawka za oknem jak mżyła, tak mżyła),  
szron pokrył posadzkę u obutych w już nie tak białe mokasyny stóp Lucyfera i zygzakami  
rozprzestrzenił dookoła, przypominając liczne rysy przebiegające po pękającej szybie. Brane  
w okowy lodu wypolerowane ławki, i te połamane i te jeszcze ocalałe, zajęczały ostrzegawczo,  
zwieszający się z sufitu na długim łańcuch dawno nie działający kandelabr pękł i rozsypał  
się na odłamkami żarówkowego szkła, a Cas szarpnął się w niewidzialnych pętach, gdy mróz  
pobielił ścianę wokół niego, kąsając nieprawdopodobnym zimnem. Ściana chłodu zatrzymała  
się niemal tuż przy otoczonym płomieniami Deanie-Sarielu i zasyczała w kontakcie z żarem  
jak kłębowisko rozjuszonych węży.  
\- Doprawdy? – spytał uprzejmie Sarakiel, wzdychając z pobłażaniem i machnięciem ręki  
odsyłając lód i mróz daleko od siebie (Cas jęknął ponownie, bo znowu owiał go żar pustyni - jak  
tak dalej pójdzie, zamarznie i upiecze się jednocześnie). – Wiem, że dawno się nie widzieliśmy,  
ale chyba zapomniałeś, kim jestem i kim się stałem. Ze mną nie wygrasz.  
\- To może zagramy w kamień, papier, nożyczki? – zaproponował zjadliwie Lucyfer, lecz na  
jego twarzy malowało się coraz większe napięcie, jakby utrzymanie fali zimna kosztowało go  
sporo wysiłku. Powoli zaciskał dłonie w pięści i usta w wąską kreskę, choć trzeba przyznać, że  
nie do końca potrafił wykorzystać wszystkie niuanse jędzowatej odsłony wyrazu twarzy Sama.  
„Wybierzemy nożyczki?” spytał z nadzieją Dean, zdając sobie sprawę, że mówi głupoty, ale  
nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Sama koncepcja gry w papier, kamień i nożyczki w obliczu starcia  
dwóch archaniołów (skrytych w ciele dwóch braci) wydawała się idiotyczna. Z drugiej strony,  
Mia z Sarielem grali o przyszłość Ziemi w warcaby…  
Słupy gorącego i zimnego powietrza zawirowały wokół siebie na środku kościoła, wspinając  
się po sam żebrowany dach i ścierając ze sobą w zwolnionym tempie – rozgrzany opar wobec  
leciutkiej mgiełki mrozu. Cas wpatrywał się w rozdzielającą je cienką granicę jak zaczarowany,  
zapewne usiłując przewidzieć, które z nich go pochłonie.  
„Dobrze, że jeszcze nie rzucamy sobą po ścianach” pomyślał Dean wbrew sobie. „Wiesz, Gandalf  
kontra Saruman, chociaż mam nadzieję, że tym razem Gandalf wygra w pierwszej rundzie”.  
„Gandalf?” zapytał Sariel z zastanowieniem, rozpraszając się na tyle, że mróz przez chwilę  
zyskał nad nimi przewagę. Był to pierwszy przypadek w dziejach ludzkości, kiedy niezrozumiałe  
odniesienie kulturowe mogło przyprawić ją o ostateczny upadek.  
Cas dostrzegł nagłe poruszenie i krzyknąłby, gdyby mógł, lecz pozostało mu jedynie pozostać  
niemym świadkiem dramatu. Rzucony z ogromną siłą grot włóczni świsnął przez zmrożone  
powietrze i z impetem wbił się w bok Deana. Uwięziony we własnym ciele łowca nie poczuł bólu,  
a jedynie zimno omiatające mu okolicę lewej nerki jak nagłe chluśnięcie lodowatej wody. Sariel  
spojrzał jego rozszerzającym się z szoku oczyma na drżące drzewce z ostrzem niemal w całości  
niknącym w ludzkim ciele. Nie było śladu krwi, jedynie chłód i odrętwienie. Promieniująca z  
ognistego archanioła fala ciepła przygasła i cofnęła się przed arktycznym niżem, redukując do  
małej iskierki. Otaczające go płomienie przygasły, jakby zabrakło im paliwa.  
„Czy my właśnie oberwaliśmy świętą włócznią Michała?” spytał retorycznie Dean, chwiejąc  
się, a ściślej mówiąc czując, jak ziemia próbuje uciec mu spod nóg. „Tą na archanioły?”  
Zawiadujący nim Sarakiel wyszarpnął grot z boku, spośród rozchylonej zielonej kurtki i  
pociętej na strzępy szarej koszulki (w przeciwieństwie do ciała, bawełna nie uległa anielskiej  
mocy naprawczej) i przyjrzał mu się z niedowierzaniem. Chłód ogarniał go, a może ich obu,  
coraz wyżej i szerzej, rozlewając się na brzuch i klatkę piersiową.  
\- Kto mieczem wojuje, ten od miecza ginie – zauważył odzyskujący pewność siebie Lucyfer,  
wolnym krokiem podchodząc bliżej i z przekrzywioną głową przyglądając się antagoniście.  
Chłód nadciągnął wraz z nim, skrząc się drobinami szronu na zwiniętym w pozycji  
embrionalnej ciele Mii i u stóp zbeszczeszczonego ołtarzu. – Dwa razy ginąć od tego samego  
oręża… niezwykłe.  
\- Kto rzekł, że mam zamiar ginąć? – spytał chrapliwie osobisty archanioł Deana (bliżej już  
być nie mogli), dotykając zranionego boku i otulając go nowymi płomieniami jak opatrunkiem.  
Lód zelżał i odstąpił, choć cienka nić lodowatego ukłucia pozostała gdzieś głęboko w środku.  
– Ten oręż stworzono z myślą o tobie, nie o mnie.  
\- Nie bądźmy detalistami, archanioł to archanioł – wydął usta Lucyfer, ale mimowolnie  
cofnął się o krok, dochodząc do wniosku, że zraniony drapieżnik wciąż może być niebezpieczny  
i jeszcze nie czas, by cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. Sariel natychmiast go w tym upewnił, oblekając  
się w nowy pancerz z ognia i prostując jak struna z wyzywającym wyrazem twarzy (co jak co,  
ale wyzywający wyraz twarzy Dean miał opanowany do perfekcji). Cas westchnął w tle, przy  
nagłych skokach temperatury czując się zapewne jak mrożonka wrzucana na gorący olej, a  
potem z powrotem do zamrażalnika.  
„Nie umieramy?” spytał niepewnie uwięziony we własnym ciele starszy z Winchesterów,  
wciąż czując lodowate dotknięcie w okolicach żołądka.  
„Owszem, ale on nie musi o tym wiedzieć” podła mało pocieszająca odpowiedź Sariela.  
\- Przekonamy się, bracie? – spytał spokojnie, mocno zaciskając palce na zbroczonym krwią  
i osmalonym ogniem ostrzu. - A może pozwolić ci odejść? Sugerowałbym daleko, za siódmą  
górą, za siódmą rzeką…  
„Że co?” niemal wykrzyknął Dean. Przecież mieli Lucyfera na wyciągniecie ręki! Stał tuż  
przed nimi w tym absurdalnym, zdecydowanie tracącym swą biel garniturku, tak blisko, że  
mimo marnego, szarego światła (nie licząc przyćmionych lecz wciąż barwnych refleksów  
od strony witrażu i gnącej się, płomiennej aury Sariela) widać było skórę napinającą się na  
szerokich kościach policzkowych, bruzdę wokół skrzywionych w niewesołym uśmiechu ust i  
ciemnobrązowe punkciki w zielonych tęczówkach, tak bardzo, bardzo… samowe.  
\- Dziękuję, łaskawco – Lucyfer chyba także zauważył ich bliskość, bo nie spuszczał oczu z  
ostrego czubka włóczni, wpatrując się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Oblizał wargi. - A czemuż  
to już nie chcesz mnie zabijać?  
\- Bo nie zostało nas zbyt wielu? – raz jeszcze odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Sariel  
z wyczuwalnym poczuciem winy w głosie, starając się nie okazać po sobie, że rana w boku  
promieniuje chłodem już na całe jego (a właściwie nie jego) ciało. Przypominało to powolne  
obracanie się w kamień. – Ostatnio mnie poniosło…  
\- Yhm – udało się powiedzieć żywej płaskorzeźbie pod oknem. Cas był tak wstrząśnięty  
słowami Czuwającego, że na moment zapomniał o spektaklu, który rozgrywał się przed jego  
oczyma i pogrążył się w żałobie. Uriel? Michał ? Rafał? A Jeremiel, Haniel, Gabriel…  
\- Och – powiedział Lucyfer z takim samym nagłym zrozumieniem i rosnącą niepewnością,  
a być może i odrobiną strachu. – Czyżbyś…  
\- Zaiste, dlatego mógłbym pozwolić ci odejść – zgodził się niewzruszony Sarakiel, mimo  
oporu Deana, który robił, co mógł, by dojść do głosu. - O ile…  
Zawiesił głos. Dean także się zawiesił, zaczynając pojmować, o co gra wcielony w niego  
archanioł, a przynajmniej mając nadzieję, że właśnie o to toczy owa gra.  
\- Czy zawsze musi być jakieś „o ile”? – prychnął Lucyfer pogardliwie.  
\- Zawsze – zgodził się Sarakiel ze zmęczeniem, wynikającym zarówno z postępującego  
odrętwienia, jak i świadomości, że „o ile” bywa słowem kluczowym. - Porzuć swoje naczynie.  
\- Żartujesz? – zaśmiał się Lucyfer, podnosząc obie ręce i oglądając je z pełnym zadowolenia  
zastanowieniem. - Wygodnie mi w nim.  
\- A jeśli przemienię go w proch i pył wraz z tobą, Ben-szachar? – spytał z rosnącą groźbą  
w głosie Sarakiel, pochylając się nieco do przodu, jak bursztynowooka pantera szykująca się  
do skoku. Gasnące błyski padające od witrażowego okna (zwłaszcza od karminowych płaszczy  
apostolskich) malowały na otaczających go płomieniach czerwonawe refleksy, nadając im głębi  
i drapieżności.  
„Nie” zaprotestował spanikowany Dean w głębi anielskiego jestestwa.  
„Możesz zamilknąć?” warknął Sariel. „Ja tu negocjuję…”  
\- Blefujesz – wydął wargi Lucyfer.  
\- Czyżby?  
Bez ostrzeżenia uniósł dłoń, a spowijające ją czerwonawe płomienie zatańczyły szalone  
flamenco i żarłocznie rzuciły na postać w bieli, otaczając ciasnym kręgiem i wspinając się po  
niej niczym rosnący z zawrotną szybkością ognisty bluszcz. Ogień nie był iluzoryczny – w  
mgnieniu oka ubranie zaczęło się tlić i dymić, odsłonięta skóra rąk i twarzy pokrywać smugami  
oparzeń, a włosy zapłonęły jak suche liście wrzucane do jesiennego ogniska. Lucyfer wrzasnął  
bezgłośnie, bezskutecznie próbując zagasić nie dający się ugasić ogień, Dean mu zawtórował,  
usiłując nie patrzeć na Sama zamienianego w żywą pochodnię, a zwolniony z niewidzialnej  
uwięzi Cas osunął się po ścianie, szorując plecami po chropowatym murze.  
\- I? Zastanowiłeś się? – spytał spokojnie Sariel, gdy ogień zgasł tak nagle, jak się pojawił,  
pozostawiając po sobie pęcherze, miejscami czerwoną, a miejscami zczerniałą skórę i  
niepowtarzalny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju zapach palonego ciała. Tylko oczy Lucyfera w  
osmalonej twarzy Sama wciąż lśniły żółtym, coraz bardziej jaskrawym blaskiem, wściekłe,  
przepojone bólem i bezsilną złością.  
Patrząc na to, co zostało z Sama, Dean nie miał siły krzyczeć.  
Dźwięk, który dobył się z nadpalonego gardła nie był do końca ludzki.  
\- Tak myślałem – zgodził się Sariel, gdy w powietrzu zaczęła materializować się jasna, migotliwa  
postać, w zarysie człowiecza, choć sięgająca głową kościelnego dachu, z każdą chwilą rosnąca  
wzdłuż i wszerz niczym kłębiące się na horyzoncie chmury burzowe. Porzucony na zimnej  
posadzce Sam wyprężył się w łuk i zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Ironią losu było, że pierwszym, co  
poczuł po uwolnieniu się od Lucyfera, był nie dający się opisać ból strawionego ogniem ciała.  
Niepomny na rozpacz Deana Sarakiel spojrzał na nadymającą się niczym balon skrzydlatą  
sylwetkę i ponownie uniósł dłoń. Płomień skoczył jak wyładowanie elektryczne i ogarnął każdą  
cząsteczkę materializującego się anioła. Wśród zszarzałej bieli pojawiły się pojedyncze błyski jak  
wybuchy na słońcu, powoli stapiające w jedną, wielką eksplozję. Witraż z wstępującym do nieba  
Chrystusem rozpadł się na tysiące malutkich kawałeczków, zasypując barwnymi paciorkami  
zbeszczeszczony ołtarz, prezbiterium, Casa usiłującego podpełznąć do rzucającego się w agonii  
Sama, nawę główną z pokrytym warstwą martwych świerszczy ciałem Mii skulonym obok pierwszej  
ławki i Sariela stojącego z rękoma uniesionymi w górę, jakby komuś błogosławił. Musiało to być  
zabójcze błogosławieństwo, bo jaskrawe światło rozbłysło raz jeszcze, wypłynęło roztrzaskanymi  
oknami i otuliło świetlnym całunem mury kościoła, cmentarz i Harrison Street, pozbywając się  
demonów, piekielnych ogarów i Croatów w obrębie kilku kilometrów, ścierając nawet parujące  
z sykiem kropelki mgły i mżawki. Może First Presbyterian Church w Topece stracił swój słynny  
witraż Tiffany’ego (oraz kilka okien i zdemolowaną posadzkę w bocznej nawie), za to zyskał  
niezwykły i niepowtarzalny plafon - cieniste skrzydła rozpostarte na żebrowym sklepieniu.  
„Sam!” krzyknął Dean, gdy tylko przebrzmiały fajerwerki, za to ze zdwojoną siłą odezwały  
się wycia młodszego Winchestera, prężącego się na zasłanej truchłami szarańczy i szkiełkami  
z witrażu posadzce niczym w napadzie epilepsji, mimo, a może z uwagi na dotyk Casa, który  
próbował go uspokoić – jakby dało się uspokoić kogoś, kto ma poparzone trzy czwarte ciała,  
niemal wszystkie końcówki nerwów na wierzchu i odmawiające posłuszeństwa, pozbawione  
większości pęcherzyków powietrznych płuca.  
„Mia” odpowiedział Sariel wyczerpanym głosem, wyzbyty płomieni i wewnętrznego żaru,  
jego własną ręką wskazując na zwinięte w pozycji płodowej ciało nefilimki. Wyrazisty chłód  
przenikał go na wskroś, nie malejąc z odejściem Lucyfera, a przeciwnie, przewiercając się coraz  
wyżej niczym lodowy świder.  
„Za chwilę, za moment, Sam, proszę, błagam” zwykle to słowo nie przeszłoby przez gardło  
Deana (i właściwie nie przeszło, jedynie o nim pomyślał), lecz krzyki brata były tak frenetyczne,  
że przeszywały go niczym dziewięć mieczy w tarocie. Sariel uległ, sztywno przykucając przy  
naczyniu Lucyfera i dotykając okrwawionej i spływającej surowicą twarzy, jakby chciał  
odgarnąć nadpalone włosy i przymknąć niewidzące oczy.  
\- Veni, Creator Spiritus, mentes tuorum visita, imple superna gratia quae tu creasti pectora  
– zaczął, skupiony i jakby oddalony, a jęki Sam przycichły i umilkły, gdy jego ciało zabliźniało  
się i regenerowało. Legł nieruchomy i blady jak prześcieradło (konstelacja pieprzyków  
uwidoczniła się w całej okazałości), a skryte pod powiekami gałki oczne poruszyły się, jakby  
oglądały coś niewidocznego dla innych. Sariel skrzyżował spojrzenie z siedzącym u wezgłowia  
Sama Casem, a w jego (a ściślej mówiąc Deana) oczach zamigotał dziwny wyraz.  
\- Castiel – powiedział powoli, a Cas zmalał jak przekłuty balonik i skulił ramiona, lecz nie  
opuścił wzroku. Po tym, co dzisiaj widział i przeżył (fizycznie i psychicznie) chyba już nic nie  
było w stanie go przestraszyć. Przygryzł wargi schowane w kilkudniowym zaroście i nieco  
wyzywająco uniósł podbródek.  
\- Mnie też spalisz na proch i pył? – spytał nieco ochryple.  
\- Nie - Sarakiel tak długo wpatrywał się w niego zdecydowanie nie-deanowymi oczyma (zieleń  
ustąpiła pola żarzącej się żółci i pomarańczy), że Cas w końcu odwrócił wzrok, choć wydawało się,  
że był mistrzem we wpatrywaniu się bez zmrużenia powiek. – Dorosłeś, młodszy braciszku.  
„Sam? Sam, Sammy…” Dean chciał dotknąć brata, potrząsnąć nim, upewnić się, że oddycha,  
sprawić, by otworzył oczy, lecz był całkowicie ubezwłasnowolniony. Co gorsza, chłód, który  
ich ogarniał, zdawał się unieruchamiać i archanioła.  
„Mia” powtórzył z uporem Czuwający, coraz słabszy i zdrętwiały, ale uparty niemal tak  
samo jak obaj Winchesterowie.  
„Mia” zgodził się Dean. „Dasz radę?”  
„Choćby była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką uczynię” Sariel odsunął się od nieprzytomnego Sama i  
skonsternowanego Casa, sięgając w stronę pogrążonej w wiecznym śnie nefilimki.  
Jedno dotknięcie i Mia otworzyła oczy, próbując jednocześnie zerwać się na nogi i odpełznąć pod  
najbliższą ławkę, co skończyło się uderzeniem o twarde drewno i bolesnym okrzykiem zaskoczenia.  
Pluła, kaszlała i strzepywała wyimaginowane i rzeczywiste świerszcze z brązowej koszuli i zielonych  
bojówek. Polar z żółciutkim Tweetym otulał Ritę gdzieś na zakrystii – o ile ocalała.  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie – mamrotała, nieświadoma tego, co się dzieje, ani tego, co się stało, otumaniona,  
przestraszona i z luką w życiorysie. Jej odczucia stanowiły jeden wielki znak zapytania. Ręce Deana  
objęły ją bez jego wiedzy, choć za jego aprobatą i uspokoiły samym dotykiem, wystarczyło, że nie  
miały licznych drapiących odnóży, szczękoczółek i chitynowych pancerzyków. Barwne szkło z  
witrażu Tiffany’ego sypało się wokół nich jak konfetti. Mgła wpełzała do kościoła przez wybite  
okna i białymi kłębami snuła się coraz bliżej podłogi, zimna, mokra i lepka.  
„Sean?” spytał Dean, patrząc na sponiewierany, zasypany wszelkimi możliwymi  
szczątkami ołtarz.  
„Nie przesadzaj…” burknął Sariel, nie przestając uspokajająco głaskać dziewczyny po drobnych  
plecach, na których jak u zagłodzonego wróbelka można było wyczuć wszystkie kostki kręgosłupa.  
Jego ruchy słabły, a glos, nawet ten mentalny, przycichł do szeptu. „Nie mam siły…”  
„A obiecałeś, że go oszczędzisz” mruknął niedowierzająco Dean, patrząc nad ich głowami  
na grafitowe skrzydła wtopione w przygaszoną czerwień cegły.  
„Skłamałem” odparł Sariel krótko. „Ty nigdy nie kłamiesz?”  
„Hm” zawahał się Dean, zezując na nieruchomego, lecz wciąż oddychającego Sama,  
którego biel skóry konkurowała z bielą ubioru, a posiwiałe włosy dopasowywały się do  
całości obrazu. Dla kontrastu z ciemniejącą pośród mgły i szarości zmierzchu zielonkawą  
koszulą i potarganą głową Casa, który klęczał przy nim z opuszczoną głową i ramionami, jak  
uosobienie jednoosobowego greckiego chóru. „Ale twoje słowa miały zdecydowanie większą  
siłę rażenia…”  
„Żałujesz?” spytał spokojnie Sarakiel.  
„Boże, nie!” wykrzyknął Dean. „Nawet, jeśli zamierzasz ujeżdżać mnie do końca świata i  
jeszcze dalej… swoją drogą, zamierzasz?”  
„Nie” odrzekł z cieniem rozbawienia archanioł. „Nie gustuję w ujeżdżaniu, jak to byłeś  
uprzejmy określić. Poza tym byłoby to coś w rodzaju kazirodztwa, nieprawdaż?”  
„Mia?”  
„Mia” potwierdził Sariel, wciąż trzymający nefilimkę w objęciach i odgarniając jej z  
czoła króciutkie włosy. Spojrzała na niego przytomniej i zastygła, widząc przed sobą złotobursztynowe  
spojrzenie. „Ale co najważniejsze, jeśli zostanę zbyt długo, obaj umrzemy.  
Włócznia, pamiętasz?”  
\- Dean, jesteś tam? – szepnęła Mia niespokojnie. – Dean?  
„A jeśli odejdziesz, to który z nas umrze?” spytał Winchester niepewnie, podczas gdy  
wrażenie lodowacenia ogarniało mu serce i ściskało je jak niekontrolowanie zaciskające się  
imadło. Fala niepokoju płynąca od strony nefilimki tylko potęgowała uczucie drętwienia.  
„Z pewnością nie ty. A może i nie ja…”  
Epoka lodowcowa sięgnęła płuc Deana, ale w tej samej chwili poczuł nagłe szarpniecie,  
zobaczył rozbłysk światła pod powiekami, a Sarakiel zniknął, jakby nigdy go przy nim, ani w  
nim nie było. Nadal było mu zimno, ale jedynie z uwagi na sączącą się mgłę i nadchodzący  
chłód grudniowego wieczoru. Zaczerpnął tchu jak pływak wynurzający się na powierzchnię  
wzburzonego jeziora i jedną ręką dotknął zranionego boku, drugą ręką wciąż obejmując Mię.  
Powtórna rana po włóczni zasklepiła się bez śladu i pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że nie była  
z gatunku tych, które trapiły Frodo Bagginsa, ani okruchem diabelskiego zwierciadła, które  
przedostanie się do jego serca i przemieni w chłopca omamionego czarem Królowej Śniegu.  
Uspokojona powrotem zielonookiego spojrzenia, Mia przylgnęła do niego kurczowo, jakby  
został jej ostatnim kołem ratunkowym, wciąż pokasłując.  
\- Nie polecam świerszczy, nawet jeśli będziesz bardzo głodny – wymamrotała, zerkając przez  
jego ramię na rozciągniętego na całą swoją imponująca długość Sama, nieprzytomnego lub  
pogrążonego w katatonii, w każdym razie bezwładnego jak szmaciana lalka i towarzyszącego  
mu Casa. Skrzypnęły porysowane uderzeniami drobnych owadzich ciałek drzwi od zakrystii,  
a wychynający zza nich Malcolm ciężko oparł się o framugę, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa.  
Biorąc pod uwagę pozostającą pod jego opieką śpiącą królewnę i nieprzytomnego, a rosłego  
młodszego Winchestera, czekała ich naprawdę długa droga do domu…


	12. Chapter 12

_Carry on my wayward son_  
 _There’ll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don’t you cry no more_  
  
Majowe niebo niebieściło się, zasnute lekką mgiełką i drobnymi chmurami, układającymi się  
w pomarszczone fale, wydmy i zatoki i przypominające zsiadłe mleko, które ktoś nieopatrznie  
rozlał na wysokościach.  
Zamyślona Mia stała przy oknie i patrzyła na ogród, może niespecjalnie zadbany, ale w  
miarę uporządkowany, a co najważniejsze, obsadzony warzywami, których grządki ciągnęły  
się hen pod niski murek, ledwo dopuszczając do głosu trawiasty spłachetek przy domu i kępę  
późnowiosennych kwiatów, wspinających się wybujałymi pędami aż po werandowe balustradki.  
Dean powiadał z przekąsem, że na Croatach wszystko dobrze rośnie i było w tym ziarno prawdy,  
choć ciała zarażonych dawno spalili i rozrzucili popioły na cztery strony świata. Niewykluczone,  
że do ogrodu także trafiły i to dzięki nim trawa się zieleniła, forsycje żółciły, ziemniaki kwitły  
na biało, fasola pięła po wysokich tyczkach, kapusta pęczniała w oczach, a marchew stroszyła  
postrzępione czuprynki. Mia z zadowoleniem przyjmowała to bogactwo barw, tym samym  
obiecujące, że za chwilę będzie co włożyć do garnka (nie licząc niejadalnej forsycji, chociaż  
płatki kwiatów można smażyć w cieście naleśnikowym, o, na przykład te niebiesko-żółte bratki,  
które skądś przytargali Theo z Malcolmem i obsadzili nimi całą ścieżkę od płotu). Przynajmniej  
pszczoły miały z czego spijać nektar. Zdecydowanie wolała pszczoły od… świerszczy.  
Wzdrygnęła się i obróciła w stronę niegdysiejszej bawialni, przerobionej na salę chorych,  
mieszczącą co najwyżej sześć łóżek, w tym cztery zajęte (kolejny wyrostek robaczkowy, rana od  
siekiery z infekcją sięgającą pachwiny, duszności i ucisk w piersi prowadzące do śpiączki – ani  
chybi przewlekła niewydolność krążenia i to w fazie końcowej oraz postrzał w bok – wojsko  
nie nauczyło się jeszcze powściągać palca na spuście). Przez podwójne, na nowo oszklone okna  
wpadało słońce, rozgrzewające niczym obietnica lata, złociste i skrzące się drobinami kurzu.  
Drewniane podłogi były wyszorowane niemal do białości, a ściany wymyte ryżową szczotką,  
choć na samą wzmiankę o zdarciu tapety w roślinne wzory Dean dostawał piany na ustach.  
Toteż zostały, podobnie jak regały wyładowane fajansami, bibelotami, książkami i płytami,  
przynajmniej z grubsza wytartymi z warstwy brudu, kurzu i krwi. Na stoliku upchniętym w kącie  
pod ścianą stał adapter, chwilowo milczący, bo Mia wolała gadulstwo wiosennie pobudzonych  
ptaków, ludzkie głosy i miarowy stukot dobiegający od strony werandy i sporej połaci dachu.  
Theo przywołał ją ruchem ręki do niewydolności krążenia, więc porzuciła rozmyślania  
o ogrodzie, owadach miłych i niemiłych oraz pełnych życia odgłosach za oknem i podeszła  
wyręczyć go przy zakładaniu wenflonu – czynności, której nie cierpiał, za każdym razem  
utyskując, że te malutkie igły nie są dla niego stworzone. A dla niej niby były? Jakbym tęskniła  
za wkłuwaniem, zajęłaby się akupunkturą, pomyślała, próbując po raz trzeci wkłuć wenflon  
w kruchą żyłę starszej kobiety i modląc się w duchu, żeby tym razem się udało. Kobiecina  
właściwie nie miała nic przeciwko kolejnym próbom, bo leżała pogrążona w półśnie półjawie, ale  
nefilmka nie lubiła partaczyć niczego, nawet podłączania kroplówki, choćby ze świadomością,  
że w zasadzie i tak niewiele to pomoże.  
Myślami błądziła wokół dawnej lecznicy dla zwierząt w Sioux Falls, którą zamierzali z  
Theodorem przerobić na szpitalik. Większość miasteczka zaanektowali osadnicy z Chitaqui,  
co stanowiłoby pewien problem, gdyby wrócili jego poprzedni mieszkańcy, ale na ich powrót  
raczej się nie zanosiło. Wciąż brakowało prądu i bieżącej wody, ale większość gospodarstw miała  
studnie i agregatory, a lada chwila miała zacząć działać farma wiatrowa Ironwood niedaleko  
Leavenworth. O ile nowy gubernator Południowej Dakoty przeforsuje jej podłączenie…  
\- Widziałaś Deana? – spytał Cas, pojawiając się cicho za jej zamyślonymi plecami (oraz  
resztą równie zamyślonego ciała) i nieśmiało pukając w ramię, co wystarczyło, by podskoczyła  
(całe szczęście, igła była już na swoim miejscu, a dopomina z digoksyną zaczęła już dostawać  
się do krwioobiegu) i obróciła się ku niemu z pretensjami na ustach, które ucichły, gdy  
zobaczyła wyraz jego twarzy – rozpromieniony jak majowe słońce i rozjaśniający mu oczy po  
błękit paryski, mogący konkurować z najbardziej bezchmurnym niebem. Przydługie włosy  
opadały ciemną strzechą mu na czoło i Mia pomyślała przelotnie, że do kompletu powinien  
jeszcze wpleść w nie koraliki, pasowałoby do hippisowskiej bluzy z frędzlami i bawełnianych  
portek, jak i przewieszonej przez pierś barwnej chusty.  
\- Widzieć, nie widziałam, ale słyszałam, aż miło – mruknęła, machając ręką w bliżej  
niesprecyzowanym kierunku nad ich głowami, skąd dochodziły szurania, stukoty i trzaski,  
a jednocześnie usiłując zrozumieć, dlaczego w opasującej Castiela chuście nie wierci się jego  
kilkumiesięczny potomek, którego zazwyczaj wszędzie ze sobą zabierał. – Zgubiłeś dziecko,  
mój drogi?  
\- Skąd, ale właśnie dlatego szukam Deana… - wyznał Cas, wpatrując się w nią poważnie  
niezabudkowymi oczami.  
\- Ma zostać ojcem zastępczym? – zaśmiała się Mia. – Katie nie byłaby zachwycona… Jak  
mówiłam, Dean jest na dachu, próbuje spaść i skręcić sobie kark, wymieniając dachówki.  
\- A figa z makiem – wtrącił się poszukiwany, pojawiając się w przejściu między wcześniejszą  
i obecną kuchnia oraz dawną bawialnią, rozsiewając wokół siebie zapach trocin, drewna i  
smoły. – Rozumiem, że tęsknisz za tym, żeby mnie całego zapakować w gips i unieruchomić w  
łóżku – co nie byłoby nawet taki złym pomysłem, zależy co byśmy w tym łóżku robili – ale nic  
z tego, nie spadłem i nie zamierzam.  
Potargany, rozchełstany, kraciasto-dżinsowy i z zamotanym wokół bioder szerokim  
skórzanym pasem wprost wyładowanym narzędziami ciesielskimi Dean stał w drzwiach z  
ręką niedbale wspartą o florystyczną ścianę. Buchało z niego zadowolenie z dobrze wykonanej  
pracy i niepohamowana chęć na przerwę.  
\- Potrzebuję kawy – oznajmił z wyczekiwaniem. – Bardzo.  
Mia przewróciła oczyma i bez słowa ruszyła do kuchni, dobrze wiedząc, że metalowy  
dzbanek z kawą stoi w gotowości na nagrzanej placie, bulgocząc z cicha i wystarczy nalać  
smolistoczarnej cieczy do kubka, ale jednocześnie rozumiejąc męską niemożność wykonania  
dwóch rzeczy jednocześnie, w tym stania w drzwiach i nalewania sobie kawy.  
\- Cóż chciałeś ode mnie, aniele ty mój? – spytał w locie Dean, odwracając się za Mią jak  
igła w kompasie i wędrując za nią i aromatem kawy do przestronnej kuchni niczym w nie  
nakręconej reklamówce Jacobsa. – Cokolwiek to jest, może poczekać, bo umrę bez kawy…  
\- Brak kofeiny jeszcze nikogo nie zabił – uświadomił go Cas, zatrzymując oboje w pół drogi  
i ciągnąc za sobą w stronę werandy na tyłach domu. – A ja zostawiłem Emmy’go z Samem…  
\- Co? – Mia przyspieszyła, dobrze wiedząc, że równie dobrze mógł zostawić małego bez  
żadnej opieki, Sam nie mógł przecież… Nie mógł?  
Stanęła jak wryta, wpatrując się w młodszego Winchestera, który siedział na wyłożonej  
poduszkami bujanej ławce, trzymając na rękach malutkie dziecko, które próbowało chwycić  
zawieszony na jego szyi rogaty wisiorek i jedno z dwojga – przyjrzeć mu się promiennymi,  
błękitnymi oczkami, albo obślinić go bezzębnymi ustami. Nie wiedziała, kto wydał bardziej  
nieartykułowany, koci dźwięk, maleństwo, czy wyglądający zza jej pleców Dean, który  
zapomniał o kawie, Casie, a nawet Mii (choć o niej najmniej, jako że jej drobna postać  
zagradzała mu drogę na werandę).  
Sam nie miał prawa bawić się z małym Emmym, przytrzymywać mu główki w zagięciu  
łokcia, ani odpowiadać na jego gaworzenie. W zasadzie nie powinien skupiać wzroku na  
czymkolwiek, bo przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy poprawiło mu się o tyle, że co prawda wstawał  
i siadał, chodził i dawał się prowadzić, a nawet jadł i spał, ale wszystko to niczym automat i to  
automat spowolniony, pozostawiony na jałowym biegu, z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy  
i szeroko otwartymi oczyma, w których brakowało iskry zrozumienia. Benzodiazepiny nie  
mogły wyleczyć z syndromu postlucyferycznego, a w dodatku Mia bała się, że się od nich  
uzależni. To by dopiero była mieszanka piorunująca – katatonik uzależniony od diazepamu w  
świecie pełnym niedoborów lekowych.  
Tymczasem ów katatonik, który od powrotu do świata żywych wyglądał jakby poprzepalały  
mu się wszystkie bezpieczniki, nie mówił, na dostrzegał niczego z otaczającego go świata,  
poruszał się jak lunatyk i zdawał się nie poznawać własnego brata, choć czasem wodził za  
nim zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, trzymał synka Casa na kolanach delikatnie, lecz pewnie,  
wodząc przed jego zachwyconymi oczyma amuletem na rzemyku i zagadując do niego jak do  
dorosłego. Dean znowu wydał z siebie przyduszony dźwięk, który zabrzmiał, jakby się śmiał,  
płakał i dusił jednocześnie. Zamiast przetartej mokrą gąbka tablicy umysłu, tabula rasa emocji  
i terra incognity zachowania miał przed sobą brata w całym jego bogactwie odczuć i myśli.  
Sam skupił na nim wzrok i uśmiechnął się nieco bezradnym uśmiechem, a na jego  
policzkach, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, pojawiły się dwa urocze dołeczki.  
\- H.. hej – powiedział, lekko zacinając się na spółgłoskach. – Stęs… skniłeś się z..za mną?


End file.
